


选择游戏 Gambling：Choose Wisely

by RabbitAlexander



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 王振武/王振文 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 179,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitAlexander/pseuds/RabbitAlexander
Summary: 他们曾经分开 走上完全相反的道路他们再次见面 过去这么多年，兜兜转转最终想要的还是彼此





	1. Chapter 1

引子  
“所以这就是你的答案，这就是你的选择？”对面的人眼角开始泛红，被水光染过的眸子里从一开始的震惊，变成被背叛的愤怒，最终成了绝望一样的黯然。  
“没错。”最简单不过的两个字，如同砂纸一般磨砺着嗓子，他狠狠咬住了嘴唇，铁锈的味道压下了想要解释的话，误会也好，恨也罢，既然决定了剜去心底最柔软的部分，那么再鲜血淋漓也无所谓了。  
“你最好记住你今天的选择，王振武，”吐出的话轻飘飘的散在空中，又尖利的扎进心底，“话已出口便收不回来了，即使你将来会后悔。”嘴角弯起，勾出一个讽刺的冷笑，“你一定会后悔的。”

 

一  
刺耳的闹铃将他从梦魇中拉回现实，张力勤睁眼看着墙上那个不知道何时就有的裂痕，沉重又急促的喘息，冷汗湿透了身上的背心，洇进床单，如果不及时洗掉，会变成成年累月的渍黄。  
调整了呼吸，他伸手关掉仍然响个不停的闹铃，坐起身，抹了一把脸，手心湿透，不知是汗，还是其他的什么。  
他梦到十二年前的那件事，在机场的出关口前，那个瘦小，眼里有着水光却逼着自己不准落泪的小孩儿，决然的转身离开，连一句告别都没有。  
“你一定会后悔的……”  
五点半。  
头顶的床铺有些晃动，接着是微弱的蓝光，紧跟着的是搭档迷迷糊糊的叫骂：“靠哦张队，才五点半，你定这么早的闹钟干屁咧！”  
“没事，”张力勤翻身从床上下来，一面往浴室走一面脱下了湿透的背心，“你继续睡吧，我一会儿去晨跑。”  
“神经病哦这么早晨练。”陈家均重新把被子蒙在头上，咕哝着又不是高中集训之类的话，再次去跟周公下棋。  
夏天还在继续，新北天未放亮的早上潮而闷热，水汽沉重的裹在身上，像密不透风的湿纱，张力勤有种在三温暖房中跑步的错觉。在这样的天气下，不敢跑得太猛，不然会有脱水中暑的可能，即使是他这样的身体素质也不会例外。  
回到宿舍的时候，他的搭档兼室友已经起床了，浴室里的水声也掩盖不出陈家均的放声高歌，“嘹亮”而又扰民。  
张力勤拧开一瓶水一边灌一边抬脚踢了浴室的门，“你是想让宿舍被投诉么，闭嘴洗快点，我还等着用。”  
陈家均回骂了一句，虽然不再唱歌，但像是要气他的队长一样吹起了口哨。  
张力勤抬手关了浴室的灯，压根不理会身后的咒骂，靠着床栏摸出手机检查起今日邮件来。  
五分钟之后陈家均只穿着条大裤衩子踢踏着水淋淋的拖鞋出来了，对着他比了两个中指，张力勤笑了一声，将手机撂在桌子上拿了自己的换洗衣服往浴室走，“看看你的拖鞋，一会儿把地擦干净。”  
陈家均冲他的背影翻了个白眼：“局里那些暗恋你的人，一定不知道你其实这么婆婆妈妈的，难怪年过三十了还不成家。”完全忘记跟他住在单身公寓的自己也是还没结婚的大龄剩男。  
迅速的冲洗掉一身的汗意，张力勤伸手抹去镜子上的雾气，玻璃后的影子看着他，然后叹息。明明，已经被埋藏在大脑最深处打上封印的事情，不知为何，近几日却频繁的出现在梦境之中，就像是，要有什么事情发生一般。奇怪而又诡异的直觉。  
“叮——”“滴滴滴—”，门外他和陈家均的手机同时响起新消息的提示音，没过一会儿便是搭档的大嗓门，“张队，来任务了，老板亲发的耶，好像我们有个大案子了。”  
“知道了。”他迅速的收起了表情拧开门出去，搭档已经换好了衣服，正在把警徽和配枪别到腰带上：“刘局要我们七点到，是个跨国的案子，另一边有时差，所以我们要早点过去。”  
“跟哪儿交？”  
“FBI的金融犯罪科以及国际刑警。”陈家均一脸兴奋的摩拳擦掌，“他们抓到那个传说中的‘book keeper’了，好像是要当做污点证人和重点保护对象，不过张队，你不觉得奇怪么？这么个‘享誉国际’的记账人，ICPO和美国竟然会让我们参与？”  
“别高兴得太早了，”张力勤扣好上衣的扣子挂好警徽和配枪，“那可是黑道白道都拼命在抢的烫手山芋，如果真的跟进这个案子，十有八九，刘局又会让我们签生死状。”  
更何况，跟他们警厅交接的是两个一毛不拔的小气鬼，再加上在美在台的黑道势力，他并不觉得未来的日子会好过。  
一个小时后，张力勤死死盯着投影仪上放大的，关于记账人的照片，半点不带犹豫的签下了上司递过来的“生死状”。  
“你的航班早上九点半起飞，这是机票，现在回去收拾行李，案子的详细内容以及白小鹏的资料，我会跟家均细说，等你落地后，由他给你再做报告。”  
张力勤是怎么去机场，怎么在飞机上呆了十多个小时，又是在落地后怎么到的目的地，到白小鹏呆着的审讯室的，他都不太记得了，即使是很久之后的再次回忆，那段过程，似乎都是模糊的。  
他只记得那天，他压着倒时差的不适拧开门走进方正的，只有一张桌子和两把对面而放的椅子的小房间里，对角落的摄像头比手势关掉，看着镜头上的红灯灭掉，再转身坐在那个人的对面。  
坐在桌子另一边的人停下了正玩着的手指舞，银色的手铐铐在腕间，亮的刺眼。  
那个黑白两道抢破了头的记账人白小鹏抬起头看着他，嘴角勾出笑的弧度，“Hey, brother。”就如同老友一样的久别重逢，“好久不见。”

 

二  
白小鹏设想过王振文和王振武的重逢，只有一次。  
他猜想那应该是在人生的暮年，在对方的葬礼上，他会作为一个过客，坐在不起眼的角落，看着对方放大的黑白照遗像，还有那人的妻女儿孙，听着他的朋友们，讲着自己早已不认识的，属于那个男人的一生。  
毕竟他并不觉得对方会来参加自己的葬礼，所以……活的比他更长久，将白色的玫瑰跟着队一起放到棺木之上，似乎可以是一个句号。  
纪念他们曾经是王振武和王振文的那段时光的句号。  
故而这样的意外重逢，是白小鹏没想到过的，只是纵然内心惊慌失措，波涛汹涌，十余年来早已练就的扑克表情，愣是让他平淡如水冷静如冰的看着对面的人，笑着招呼道：“好久不见。”  
“你的疤……”  
“来美国的第二年做手术去掉了，毕竟很丑。”  
“这些年你过得好……”  
“无聊至极又精彩纷呈，我很受欢迎不是么？”  
“爸…王伯伯他还好……”  
“老爷子活蹦乱跳的很呢，阿姨身体好么？”  
“她两年前走了。”  
“…… 我很抱歉。”  
于是房间里再一次陷入沉默之中，白小鹏低着头，又想起二十个小时前自己主动走进这栋大厦时的情况。  
西装笔挺的记账人举起双手缓慢放在脑后，又慢动作一样，先后跪膝在大理石的地面上，对冲上来将自己摁到地上，反铐住手的探员说道：“我是来自首招供的。”  
有点可惜，毁了身上这件高定，白小鹏在被押送到临时关押处的时候这样想，然后他脱掉了外套铺在沿着墙往外砌了一节的石台上，枕着手躺了上去。  
他与这个地方格格不入，但神情却平静而又胸有成竹。  
他只有一个要求，只提了一个条件：“想要我脑子里的东西没问题，但我只和新北厅的张力勤警官对话，让他参与这个案子。”  
所以他们这一次的重逢，似乎也算得上是他白小鹏安排的。  
对面的人抿了抿下唇，这个熟悉的小动作让他的胸口忽然紧了一下，但又被他强行压下作祟的情绪。  
“振文……”那个人的声音也变了，熟悉的语气中掺杂了陌生的语调，“你怎么会变成这个样子。” 他的表情，还是跟以前一样啊，什么事都想埋在心里却又什么都会表露在脸上，当初的自己为何看不出来呢。  
只是白小鹏并不想让张力勤好过，“你……是用什么身份问我这个问题？”心底的伤早已被密密麻麻的荆棘围绕，带着尖利毒刺，开出艳丽而又残忍的花，“哥哥么？只是，张警官，不对，现在该是跨国联合小组的临时探员，张警探，你早就不是王振武，我也早已不是王振文，”白小鹏歪了歪头，组出一个玩味又调皮的笑容，眼中却没有笑意，“你凭什么知道？”  
张力勤那像是被烫到一样疼的蜷缩起来的表情让他有种报复的快感，就像咀嚼着混着玻璃碎片的糖果，甜美而又鲜血淋漓。  
“我以为当初送你出国，是为你好。”  
“我亲爱的哥哥，”他曾经爱过的人，白小鹏自嘲着这样想，“你一直都是这么天真，你真的以为，国中那次绑架，对方只是临时起意，或者看中的，是老爷子的钱么？”他偏头看着自己的手，用拇指抠了抠无名指的甲缝，“如果你能再多当一年王家的继子，你就会接触到的。”白小鹏的声音轻快又愉悦，“这是家族生意，我没有血缘的哥哥。”  
当初的绑架，让认为是自己的错的王振武甘愿丢弃了自己最喜欢的排球，这个容易愧疚又会将所有错都揽在自己身上的蠢货，如果再一次认为是自己的错才让他变成如今的样子，是不是会愧疚的想要丢弃性命了呢？白小鹏眯起眼，看着桌子对面的人已经煞白的脸，优雅而又从容的再度开口：“张警探，您可千万不要给自己脸上贴金，我白小鹏会成为白小鹏，与你没有任何的关系，虽然说，我当初说过，会让你后悔，不过呢……”他伸出食指摇了摇，“我说的可不是这件事。”  
既然接下来会有很长一段时间我们要天天见面，那么，惊喜还是不要一次性都交代出去比较好。  
所以白小鹏往后靠在了椅背上，仰头对着角落那不知何时又一次亮起红灯的摄像头微笑：“我准备好说第一个线索了，可以准备些咖啡么？”他看了眼仍然不发一言的张力勤，“张警探还在倒时差，没有咖啡因可熬不到今天结束。”

 

三  
张力勤被叫出去了，案件的参与和交接有着海量的文书和繁杂的手续等着他，如果没有咖啡因的话，已经连续十六个小时没有合过眼的他绝对撑不下去接下来的这十八个小时。  
他接过另一个探员递给他的纸杯，喝下烫口的，又带着一股灰尘味道的糟糕咖啡，听着这个围绕着白小鹏，围绕着他的弟弟已经迅速组成的专案小组组长约翰安切森的安排以及细节的叮嘱，还有即将和白小鹏签订的，处于灰色地带的不会放在明面上的协议。  
当然还有马上就要开始的第一个案子。  
没错，十八个小时，白小鹏给出的第一条线索，即将在接下来的这个时间段内成为一件被解决掉的案子。  
又或者说，这是众所期望的。  
白小鹏给的第一个线索不轻不重不疼不痒，“没有哪个老手会首先炸出自己的王牌。”他交叉十指，优雅的把下巴垫在上面，就好像这一切，不过是一场游戏，一局牌局，一场豪赌。而他是洗牌发牌的那个人。

两个小时后，他们出现在了位于皇后区的某一处码头外，宽敞的监控车因为塞入的诸多设备以及四个成人而显得闷热拥挤，并不需要参与设备调试与装备的组长钻进了驾驶室坐在副驾驶的位置上，对全组唯一的女性以及技术支持的安娜格蕾探员的抱怨置若罔闻。  
监听设备贴身的用水管胶带贴在了皮肤上，安娜一边调试一边开玩笑说着他们出完任务都不需要去做蜜蜡脱毛，顺便在两位男士换上便衣时赞美了一下他们的身材。  
张力勤从警已有近十年，生活作息的严格要求是他在警校养成的习惯，以及平时的锻炼从未落下过，肌肉线条流畅而又精壮，蕴含如猎豹一般的爆发力。他对女同事的玩笑不在意的笑了笑，余光看向白小鹏，后者已经穿上了外套，似乎并未听到。只是在他背过身重新套上T恤时，并没有看到白小鹏在看到他背部时的表情。  
那一霎惊涛骇浪，下一秒却波澜不惊。

进入仓库的只有张力勤他们两人，组长和安娜留在车上做后援。  
只是后援的两位在事情结束前的整个过程都只有坐在车上的份。  
正如白小鹏所说，这只是个小case，端掉一条，不对，将一条走私线路放进当局者的掌控之中，不是军火毒品的大线，不会让道上的坐不住，却也刚刚好的证明了他的价值。  
完美结案。

晚些时候，安切森组长将张力勤叫进了办公室。这个年近五十的男人像只狡猾的老狐狸，直截了当简明扼要的告诉了张力勤自己对于他进组的不赞同，“你的档案我看过，而这浪费了我十分钟的时间，你的过去有些什么事，你跟记账人的历史，我都不关心，我需要的，只有他脑子里装的那些东西。”他的新上司这样说道，“还有，局里已经给你安排了住处，考虑到白的身份特殊性，只要这个专案组没有解散，你必须24小时跟着他。”  
24小时……那岂不是还要住在一起？  
张力勤猜对了，局里给他安排的住处，同样也是用来监控白小鹏的安全屋。  
说是安全屋，那不过是一个全开放式用衣柜和承重墙隔出几个空间的阁楼，无死角安装的摄像头，连浴室和卫生间都没有放过。  
所谓的隐私权，哈！  
对于被敲开门的白小鹏来说，提着简单行李站在门外的张力勤像个天外来客，或者ET本T。  
这也就导致了张力勤第一时间的看到对方的表情从一开始的“这TM什么鬼?”到“干他们不会真这么做了吧”再变成最后的“算了，无所谓了。”  
他忍住想笑的冲动，看着白小鹏让开门口的位置转身又坐回沙发上，心想着这大概是他们自从重逢后第一次看到对方这样精彩又多变的表情。  
有那么一瞬间他似乎在对方身上看到年少时的王振文，而不是如今这个带着层层伪装的白小鹏。只是那一瞬间太短，短到如同错觉。  
“我就猜到他们会这么干，”白小鹏往左手边指了指，迅速的接受了自己未来一段时间将要和张力勤同住一个屋檐下的这一现状，“靠厕所的那张床归你了，别乱动我的东西，收拾屋子也不行。”  
“……”  
“早上的浴室我先用。”倒还是跟以前一样不喜欢到处湿淋淋的。  
“遥控器归我管。”说的好像以前遥控器不是他掌握似的。  
“空调温度你不能擅自改动。”他可能需要一床厚一点的被子。

“这是外卖单，你去打电话。”对方递过来被装订成册的本子，看着张力勤扬了扬眉毛，“你那是什么表情？”  
“没什么，”他接过册子翻看，“只是有些感叹而已。”  
感叹这个世界的运行规则，感叹所谓的冥冥之中的注定。  
但也许只是自己的自作多情吧。  
“别自作多情了，”白小鹏从鼻子里轻哼出一声，“根本就没有什么命中注定。”

 

四  
晚饭之后的两人像是商量好一样，分别占据了阁楼的一角，白小鹏没有客气的把房间里唯一的书房画进了自己的领域，这就导致因为生活习惯而强迫的收拾完客厅的外卖盒子并且垃圾分类丢弃的张力勤回来之后，只能委屈自己的把工作区域放到了吧台。  
白小鹏跟条子定的协议属于长远局面的游戏，所以在提供情报的同时，他属于记账人的生意也依然还要继续，而他的账本是没有备用，也不会存放在任何一个电子设备或纸质文件上的。  
那些横跨南北美以及欧洲的生意账目，被他有条不紊的分类、打包，再整整齐齐的存放到记忆中。  
所以记账人本身，就是账本。  
而这绝对不会被入侵或偷走的账目存放方式，成就了白小鹏如今的声名在外。  
此时此刻，正在整理自己的记忆，选择着接下来一个将要递交出去的线索的白小鹏，被突如其来的一个大嗓门打断了沉思。  
声音是从吧台那边传过来的，有点让他熟悉的声音：“哎张队！你到了大洋彼岸是被光怪陆离的美帝主义迷了眼了么？我邮件都给你发了几十封了，越洋电话打不了，局里不给申请，老板就是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡哎。”  
接着是张力勤让他别冲着麦克风吼的警告，以及他正在看邮件让安静的训斥。  
白小鹏隐隐约约的回忆起来这声音的主人大概是谁了，当年的志弘高中排球队里最能暴走的那个暴脾气小短腿，陈家均。  
原来这家伙现在跟张力勤是同事么？不过说起来，当初那一群热血少年，现如今也都不知道四散飞去哪里了吧，又有谁能真的一直坚持年少时的梦想。  
至少白小鹏自己不是，因为十三年前他的梦想主动放弃了他。  
“说起来，张队，你不会觉得尴尬么？”陈家均的声音又一次的响起，虽然不再是一开始的大嗓门，不过，感谢这间阁楼的半开放空间的完全不隔音吧，白小鹏依旧听得一清二楚。  
“尴尬什么？”这是张力勤的反问，听起来很是心不在焉，白小鹏猜想他应该是正在看邮件里关于这一整个案件 由台湾那边发来的报告。  
“就……记账人就是你弟弟这件事啊，你们有十三年没见了，而且这么长的时间里你一直都是把关于王振文的一切都屏蔽掉，就连夏宇豪都不敢在你面前提起他怕被你收拾的妈都不认识。虽然你从来没跟谁说过那件事，不过……大家都猜测，你是不是因为他是让你们家破人亡的人所以恨着他啊？”  
漫长的一分多钟的沉默，在等待张力勤的回答时，白小鹏下意识的屏住了呼吸，听着自己的心跳声越来越大，直到充斥着整个鼓膜。  
突然有个人声打断了他。那个人撑住他的肩膀，用力摇了摇。  
“呼吸。”张力勤说道。  
重回现实世界的白小鹏这才发觉，在刚才听那两个人对话的时候，他不知不觉已经走到接近餐厅的地方。  
张力勤第一时间发现了状态不太对劲的他，而现在他看到白小鹏已经恢复正常后，迅速的放开了握住对方肩膀的手。  
吧台上打开的电脑屏幕里，陈家均的表情像刚吞了只苍蝇。  
白小鹏伸手摸了摸肩膀，对方手掌的温度透过衬衫，似乎还烙在皮肤之上。  
只是他很快的调整好了自己，然后对电脑笑眯眯的打了个招呼，“早上好啊，家均学长。”  
对哦，纽约这边是晚上，不过新北的话，应该是早上了。  
“我可不是故意要来偷听的，只不过呢，这儿的隔音效果不怎么好，而且你们提到我了不是么？”  
陈家均在大洋彼岸翻了个白眼，他看了看站在白小鹏身后的张力勤的脸色，主动转移了话题，“哎，我听说你把生意都记在这里哎，”他敲了敲头，“这样真的是万无一失的么，难道没有人研究过怎么打开你的脑袋来挖掘信息么？”毕竟早在中世纪，无论是电击还是药物，剖析人类大脑的研究，无论人道与否，一直都有进行。  
“哇哦你竟然能想到这么深刻的问题了，学长你也不再是当年那个头脑简单的暴力主攻手了耶。”这是夸赞，白小鹏是真心实意的在夸赞，接着他无所谓的耸了耸肩，“生意人最讲究的就是诚信了，如果我的脑子这么好挖，我也就不是记账人了不是么？”  
“那东莨菪碱对你有用么？”  
“不是吧学长你竟然知道吐真剂，难道说你们新北在审讯嫌犯的时候也会用这么下三滥的招数么？”白小鹏说着还偏头瞥了眼张力勤，然后在陈家均开口要爆粗的前一秒迅速的收了调笑的口吻，“即使是CIA的5A制剂我的抗药性也是甲级的，吐真剂对我毫无用处。”他一边说一边掰着手指列举着目前现世已知和并未被揭露出来的人脑研究和精神击溃的各种方法，“这些对我都没什么用啦，除非是我主动想说不然的话谁都接触不到我的生意的。”  
他没有看到张力勤在听到这些时一瞬间的瞳孔收缩，还有接下来晦暗不明的表情。  
不过陈家均看到的清清楚楚，他用力的咽下一口吐沫，然后打着哈哈迅速的关了视频通话。  
屋子霎时又变的安静，白小鹏侧过身，看向张力勤时藏起了一半眸子，“很吵，屋子并不隔音，抱歉打断了你们。”  
他是有些仓皇而逃的回到书房的，因为刚刚的打断，张力勤没有回答陈家均的那个问题。  
白小鹏怕自己会忍不住重新问出来，又或者说，他怕听到对方的回答，听到张力勤亲口说出，他恨着自己的这个事实。

 

五  
接下来的半个月，白小鹏保持着每隔一两天就递给船坞一条小打小闹的线索的频率，直到张力勤那些复杂又需要漫长等待的手续统统都被处理完毕。  
高敏感时期碰上敏感对象，简直不能更完美了。  
没错，他们的基地被称为“船坞”，因为小组的另一位“打手”坚持他们的大本营内部大厅看起来像个蠢兮兮的有着房顶的巨大船坞。  
而除了在跟进线索，当他需要和组员轮班蹲点，又或者跟着他们的保护对象去到各种随时有可能拔枪相向的地方之外，这半个月确实让他有了点回到十余年前的那些时光。  
有些习惯是刻进骨髓里改不掉的，比如再如何赖床也一定要是早上第一个使用浴室，比如会在吃橘子的时候坚持把筋络全部摘掉再吃，再比如对半熟蛋的执念。  
白小鹏这些与王振文一模一样的小习惯，每每让张力勤看到，都会忍不住想要弯曲嘴角。  
但同时十三年是一段非常漫长的时间，漫长到足以改变一个人根深蒂固的习惯，再培养出另外的无数新习惯。  
比如衣柜里永远挺立平整的西服套装，比如留声机里张力勤几乎全都没听过的八十年代，比如即使是在舒适区的安全屋也不会换下来的衬衫西裤，比如在厨房不出半个小时就能准备好的有汤有菜也有甜点的晚餐。  
王振文对衣着不挑剔，高中时期的他们也不会有什么太多的选择，而白小鹏不是；王振文不喜欢听音乐更不会折腾留声机，而白小鹏不是；王振文会在回到家之后光速的换上柔软的T恤衫和运动裤并且在沙发上滚成瑜伽高手，而白小鹏不是；王振文秉承着十指不沾阳春水的人生信条，而白小鹏不是……  
那些不一样无数次的让张力勤想要问他在这么多年间经历过什么，但每一次当他看见对方似有似无勾起的嘴角弧度，他又会再一次的把问题咽下去。  
自从第一天晚上陈家均的汇报电话之后，住在这个完全不知隔音为何物的房间的两人在约法三章的看不见的“同居”合同上又多添了一条：每天晚上九点半到十一点之间不能在屋子里打电话，或者超过留声机声音的播放任何有声电器。  
白小鹏需要这样的一段时间整理他的记忆存储，所以张力勤在这段时间多是呆在阳台的，打电话也好，抽烟也罢，或者他只是单纯的，靠在阳台的栏杆上，透过门墙衣柜穿插格挡却恰巧留出来的缝隙，看着在书房“工作”的白小鹏。  
张力勤不是傻子，他早在踏上美国的那一天，在小方块里看见白小鹏的那一天就清楚而又痛楚的明白，他们回不到过去。  
毕竟，不仅仅白小鹏早已经不是王振文，他张力勤，也早就不再是王振武了。

这一点，他们住进这间屋子的第二天早上，白小鹏就见识到了。  
那天之前，因为倒时差引起的生物钟暂时性紊乱以及突然接受的巨大信息量，张力勤不出意外的失眠了，辗转反侧到后半夜才迷迷糊糊的睡着。  
而第二天早上床边细微的响动让多年来养成习惯浅眠的他下意识的迅速睁眼、起身，伸手制住来人并用擒拿术锁住双手。  
紧接着的是白小鹏的咒骂：“一大清早的你他妈发什么疯！放开！！”  
张力勤此时才重启完毕的大脑让他发现自己正死死的把白小鹏摁在床上，如果力气再大一点的话只怕对方的肩膀都会被他卸下来。  
他立刻松了手，举到肩膀前面后退了两步给对方留出足够的安全距离。  
白小鹏揉着肩膀，两个肩膀，都他妈疼的要命。他低声咕哝着PTSD的怪力神经病之类的词转身往外走，全身的气场都在表明着“离我远一点”。  
两个人像是约定好的一样谁都没问或解释，那天早上为什么白小鹏会去到张力勤床边。  
和平共处的半个月。

只是这份脆弱的平静在这一天的下午便被打破了。  
因为调转的手续终于办完的关系，张力勤在这天下午终于获得了持枪的许可，在等待自己的配枪之前，他选择了先去船坞的射击场找找手感，毕竟距离他上一次摸抢，已经过去了半个月。  
作为船坞的技术支持，安娜理所当然的成了张力勤持枪的监看者，于是接下来的这个下午她不止一次的在那个位处射击场的男人熟练的拆装枪械，填充子弹并在射击时百分之九十六的准确率中感叹的发出“哇哦”的声音。  
这有点烦人，但是不能怪安娜。  
“你们绝大多数人似乎对有着禁枪令的国家都有误解。”这是张力勤在击中最后一个嫌犯目标后，摘下耳罩说的第一句话。  
紧接着响起的就是通讯装置里安切森沉闷又油腻的声音，让所有人都去大厅集合。  
在张力勤作为最后一批人员到达大厅时，白小鹏正坐在一张电脑椅上，看起来百无聊赖的转着圈。  
在看见张力勤的第一时间，他突然异常开心的笑了起来：“啊，张探员，既然你已经能配枪了，明天要不要跟我去墨西哥最大的毒品据点见见我的一个老朋友？”

 

六  
去往墨西哥的契机是最近一个月内在城中流行的一种新型毒品，纯度极高的蓝冰，警方所知道线索的只有源头来自比邻的墨西哥，其余一无所知。  
而白小鹏在此时丢出来一个名字，卡斯·T·博特。  
关于此人的信息迅速的被安娜在资料库中搜寻收集，并放上了大厅的挂式投影。照片只有一张交通监控拍下的模糊身影，与其相关的资料更是少得可怜。  
“啊…… 虽然这半个月来已经习惯了，但你们的收集库真的真的需要更新换代了。”白小鹏蹬脚点地，滑着椅子溜到了白板旁边，刷刷的将刚刚那个名字重新打乱字母顺序，变成了两个名字。  
“两个人？”  
“没错。”白小鹏敲了敲第一个名字“厂家”，再然后是第二个“还有经销商”  
卡斯·T·博特只是一个代号，由两个人组成，能制造出纯度高达百分之九十四的蓝冰的卡斯特，以及被称作Tiger，拥有数条毒品线路，有着人脉和客户的博。  
“tiger不是那么容易就能拔除的，他不是省油的灯。”白小鹏这样说道，“所以如果你们想断了他的财路，就需要去墨西哥，从他的老巢里把卡斯特偷出来。”  
该说的都说完了，接下来，研究和制定计划，就不是他白小鹏的事情了。  
抿了口新机器磨出来的，没有古怪的泥土味道的咖啡，白小鹏放松的扬了扬眉毛，再突然睁眼，和正在看着自己的张力勤撞了个正着。  
两个人都没有转开目光，僵持不下。  
然后张力勤打破了这个越来越诡异的气氛，他从桌子前绕过去在白小鹏面前站定：“你又是如何认识他们的？”  
“我还以为你们不打算问了呢。”白小鹏眯起眼笑的几乎是“和蔼”的，“当然是因为他去往欧洲的客户都是我发展的，而且他的钱都是我洗干净的啊。”  
志不同道不合者不会成为朋友，白小鹏当然是一个疯子。  
“你应该知道我们在这里说的每一句话都会被记录并且有可能会成为日后他们用来对待你的证据吧？你真是疯的没边了。”  
“会么？”白小鹏仍然维持着那样愉悦的笑容，“可是船坞是不存在的，我仍然是通缉令上排行第九的记账人，而你……”让他回忆一下今天早上看到的文件，“张力勤，你被新北厅强行勒令休假了，因为你的精神情况不够稳定。”而这个结论的原因么，“最听妈咪话的宝贝儿子，妈咪突然不在了，伤心的连最简单的心理评测都没办法通过了呢。”  
安切森他们用了三个人才从突然暴起的张力勤手下救出差点被直接掐碎喉骨的白小鹏。  
“她视你如己出！！”那个人双目充血，脸红脖子粗的冲他嘶吼，“她把你们当做家人，认为你们就是她的家人！而这就是她得到的下场！”  
暴走的情绪来得快去的也快，张力勤用力甩开还压制着自己的组员，除却衣服有些的凌乱和仍然略粗重的喘气，他与五分钟前几乎一模一样了。  
白小鹏被安娜扶着重新坐在椅子上，刚刚缺氧窒息的那一分多钟导致血管在他脑袋里像把小榔头一样欢快的敲着他的头骨，更别提他的喉咙火辣辣的疼，疼的连话都说不出来，不用看也知道，自己的脖子上绝对留下来将会在接下来的时间里看起来更青紫可怖的手印。  
“Fxxk you guys，”安娜一边给他检查伤势一边骂，“你们就不能在家里先怨恨的干一炮泄过火后再来出任务么？看起来你们都需要这个。”  
美式八炮，爱情，怨恨，没感情，分手，复合，醉酒，兄弟情，以及同情炮。  
白小鹏挤出来一个难看的笑，“你平时真的应该少看点电影了……”声音粗哑的像砂纸磨过，只是当他再想说什么时，安娜又一次制止了他：“闭嘴听医嘱，少刺他两句你就浑身不舒服么？我都不知道你是个隐藏M属性。”  
“好主意，如果明天见了Tiger他问我脖子上的掐痕是怎么一回事，我可以说我尝试了危险性爱，欲罢不能。”  
安切森在此时打断了大厅内各处的窃窃私语，对于刚才的那一出闹剧，然后，他强制命令了让张力勤去见船坞内常驻的心理测评师米兰达博士，“如果米兰达对你的结论是精神状态不够稳定，明天的任务就没有你的位置。”  
安排这么一个定时炸弹在组里就算了，白小鹏那个疯子还动不动就要去接个线路让他炸一次。  
Fxxk it！

 

七  
在诸多FBI的心理评估师中，米兰达·JJ·加西亚是自动请缨来船坞作为常驻的心理测评师的，一个原因是三年前她的毕业作品中剖析的分析对象正是记账人，另一个原因是两年前她听说的关于一个位于公海的，某个小岛上上演的复仇版大逃杀，或者现实世界的“无人生还”。相关记录称其为蓝岛事件。  
而就在刚刚不久，第二个原因差点掐死了第一个原因。  
所以此时此刻她看了看电脑上发给自己的最新任务，又看了看刚推门进来的张力勤，伸手示意了办公室里面对面摆放着的两个单人沙发，“请坐，张探员。”  
她在张力勤对面坐下，优雅的交叠双腿，将记录板放在上面：“你不介意在接下来我们交谈的这段时间里，我做一些笔记吧。”  
张力勤耸了耸肩表示他非常理解，“毕竟，”他这样说道，“这都是规定。”  
他交叉双手放在腿上，整个人放松的靠在椅背上，做出一副“我已经准备好了随时可以开始”的姿态。  
“Excellent，”米兰达摁下笔头，“在开始之前，你介不介意我直接叫你张？加上探员的称呼总是会让人感觉到拘谨不是么？”  
“当然，”张力勤甚至对她念错了自己姓氏的发音都表示出了理解的允许，“也请你不要介意，我坚持称呼你加西亚博士。”  
“没有问题，”米兰达点点头，开始了她的第一个问题：“鉴于刚刚你与记账人的冲突，其原因是不是因为他提起你的母亲，讽刺你有恋母情节？”  
哇哦，直球一记，“FBI的心理评估这么不带拐弯的么？”张力勤叹了口气，“可不可以不要用那个称号称呼他，他有名有姓，叫白小鹏。”虽然就连张力勤自己也不清楚这是不是个化名。  
“不过确实如此，他不应该用那种语气提起母亲，我们的母亲。”至少她曾经是。  
米兰达扬了扬眉毛，在笔记本中记下“复杂的家庭关系”。  
“OK，”她说，“那么接下来……可以跟我谈谈你的母亲么？或者你想要谈一谈你可能会突然失控的情绪，与两年前的蓝岛事件，是否有着直接的关系？”  
毕竟，张力勤是两年前唯一一个蓝岛事件的生还者，那座岛上具体发生了什么除了他没人能知道，而前去救援的人员事后回忆，将那不足两平方千米的岛上的情况，形容为人间炼狱。  
“我更希望这两件事都先不要提，你不会强迫我说的，是么加西亚博士？”张力勤连眉毛都没有动一下。  
“那好吧，鉴于我所收集到的关于你的事情还不足以得出结论，”米兰达合上本子，“我会转告给安切森队长我目前无法给出你的精神评估报告。”没有留给张力勤回话的余地，“但我会告知他你符合明天出任务的要求，有一个前提。”她竖起一根手指，“在没有任务的前提下，只要你仍然呆在船坞，每周都要来做一次心理咨询，直到我能够交给队长一份评估报告。”  
“这算是个交易么？”  
“这是个交换条件。”  
“Deal。”

等张力勤回到大厅的时候，白小鹏正遵循着医嘱，抱着个杯子咽温水，他在看到张力勤的瞬间一脚蹬开桌子，借着反作用力把椅子滑的老远，明明白白的表现出什么叫“我不想理你我想离你远一点”。  
行吧，这算是他自找的，张力勤这么想，他不应该控制不住自己的情绪的。  
或许是因为他对上的是白小鹏吧……  
那终究是最能牵动他情绪的人，无论是十三年前还是现在。  
但是关系终究是要缓和的，如果不想影响到接下来的任务以及对不起今天晚上需要通宵制定作战计划的组员的话。  
不过白小鹏总是会出乎他的意料，打他一个措手不及。  
就在张力勤还在想着一会儿要如何开口跟白小鹏打破僵局时，另一位当事人——一整个下午都把自己粘在椅子上并愉悦的用它当做自己的室内交通工具的白小鹏已经又滑到他面前，仰倒在椅背上倒着看着张力勤，正好能让对方看到自己脖子上红色的掐痕，说话的声音还是嘶哑的：“安娜建议我们打仇恨炮，据说这样可以释放压力还有积压的情绪以避免失控。”  
什么鬼玩意儿？  
“咔嚓——”白小鹏举着手机照下了此时此刻的张力勤的表情，笑的浑身打颤，“这张表情超蠢，我要留起来当做黑历史以后用来毁你的形象。”  
然而下一秒一个阴影忽然覆在他身上，紧接着的是唇上柔软的触感。  
张力勤就着他仰在座椅靠背上的姿势弯腰吻了他，鼻子还碰到了他的下巴。  
“我不打仇恨炮,”他一边说一边趁着对方还在震惊状态顺走了手机，删除刚才的照片，“我只做爱。”  
扳回一局。

 

八  
“所以！”白小鹏一脚油门踩到底，在窄小错综的巷子里左右乱拐，“你们有这种突发情况的应急预案么？”他低头躲避后面枪声不断的追兵，伸手用已经打光子弹的枪托敲碎了已经有了好几个弹孔的前挡风玻璃好让自己的视野不受限制。  
“我们需要找一个藏身的地方，”成功用两发子弹爆了身后仅剩的一辆车的胎后，将自己缩进副驾驶的张力勤猛地抽了口气，将最后一个弹夹换上，“我没多少弹药了，你胳膊上没事？”  
白小鹏瞥了眼自己的右手，上臂的衬衫被高速旋转的子弹擦破，高温将擦伤灼烧成一条黑红色的痕迹，“不碍事，还能换挡。”  
“那就好，”张力勤一边说一边把身上的防弹服脱下来，里面棕绿色的衬衫，腰侧已经被更深颜色的液体浸湿了一大片，“我一会儿还需要你的两只手帮忙把子弹挖出来。”  
“……”白小鹏突然很想诅咒一下谁。于是他通过后视镜狠狠的瞪了一眼正蜷缩在后座上瘦小的卡斯特。  
卡斯特很委屈，他招谁惹谁了么？

时间回到两小时之前——  
终于结束车程，在站到墨西哥的土地上时，白小鹏揉着自己的肩膀做了几个拉伸的动作，将近七个小时的颠簸路程真是不好受，他觉得自己的骨架都要颠散了。  
张力勤在一旁检查着自己身上的装备，弹药、通讯设备、信号枪，当然还有为这一次任务所准备的，被标记过的一箱纸钞。  
终于把胳膊腿都拧回正确位置了，白小鹏整理了一下他的西装还有领带，包括领带上带有微型摄像头的领带夹，以及与其配套的袖扣麦克风，“test，test。”  
“five to five，”作为后援的休一边回忆着出发前安娜给他恶补的仪器调试监控一边回答：“你那边怎么样？”  
“一清二楚。”  
“接下来就看你们的了，”耳机里传来安切森队长的声音，“如果任务失败，我们没有任何关系。”  
“张力勤怎么说也是别国借给你们的，就这么甩脱关系你们不怕出现外交危机么？”  
“白小鹏，你就必须要贫一下么？”这回打断他的是已经收拾好的张力勤，他提起一会儿将要交易的箱子，将手铐的一头铐在箱子上，另一头铐上自己的手腕。  
“好吧，”白小鹏摊了摊手，“我就是想调节一下气氛，这一路上太沉闷了不是么？”  
沉闷的罪魁祸首并没理会白小鹏，他正在跟休确认着数种应急预案。  
自讨没趣的人翻了个白眼，闭上眼在脑袋里算起一会儿任务的流程来。  
去见Tiger，信息交换，货物交换，趁机找到他关押卡斯特的地方，把人救出来，然后撤退。  
看起来真是太简单了，怎么这么简单啊，谢谢队长。  
只除了Tiger是个警惕心极强的疯子，而卡特斯的关押点竟然是个老式的地牢。  
在枪战发生的前一秒，张力勤伸手把站在自己前面的白小鹏拦腰抱转身丢到后面，接着抬枪点射迅速的解决了Tiger身旁两个如果近身战绝对会吃亏的大号跟班。  
“事先提醒一下会更好的，”白小鹏躲在一个掩体后对离他三米左右蹲在承重柱后面的张力勤咬牙切齿的骂了一句，他脱掉碍事的西装外套，看着自己右臂啧了一声。  
出口方向在白小鹏左边，张力勤带着卡斯特那个拖油瓶在他右边，如果这个时候借着枪战的混乱，白小鹏可以轻易的逃出去。  
于是下一秒在张力勤接住他踢过来的点38时，白小鹏踢翻了一个空塑料桶，在它吸引到火力的同时就地一滚，停在了出口，并且丝毫不带犹豫的跑了出去。  
“你的同伴是刚刚撩下你自己跑路了么？”抱着头缩在张力勤身边的卡斯特这么问道。  
张力勤看了眼门口，“他不是我的同伴，”他抬枪又撂倒一个站在高处射击的人，“他是我前男友。”  
“哇哦，”卡斯特眨了眨眼，“你们的分手一定惊天动地他才会这么不留情面的丢下你一个人跑路。”  
射击的范围正逐渐的形成包围圈，这次可能真的会载在这里了，张力勤这样想，除了……  
“问你个问题，除了你之外Tiger还有其他人能造出蓝冰么？”张力勤将手枪别在后腰，从靴筒里抽出了匕首。  
“没有，有的话我早就死了。”  
“这是个好消息，”张力勤说道，下一秒他的匕首架在了卡斯特脖子上，用他当做挡箭牌的从掩体后出现，“抱歉了化学家，但是Tiger应该不会要你的命，所以现在你是我的保命符。”  
张力勤赌对了，Tiger果然让手下停了火，卡斯特的确是他的财源。  
但是在他们已经被包围的这个情况下，这只是能暂时缓冲问题的杯水车薪，他被白小鹏抛弃了，没有出逃路线和条件，毫无疑问，一旦Tiger的手下把卡斯特抢回去，自己会死的连全尸都没有。  
估计这就是他的结局了吧。  
屋外突然响起了车辆引擎发动的声音，并且越来越大越来越近，紧接着，一辆撞破了墙壁的越野冲进了屋子，在撞飞了Tiger的几个手下并且带翻了tiger本人后停在了张力勤面前。  
“上车！”白小鹏对车外的两个人吼道。

 

九  
“哗啦——”白小鹏将怀里抱着的一堆东西都放在了张力勤旁边，“我在这房间里能找到的只有这些，有绷带和酒精，还有不知道过没过期的止疼药，聊胜于无。”  
他现在需要做的是替张力勤把子弹挖出来并帮他止血，以免对方在他们等到救援之前死在这间屋子里。  
“你最好把这些喝下去，”他压碎了几片止疼药融进水里，“效果起来的会更快一点，我们没有那么多时间等。”  
这是实话，张力勤知道，因为除去眼前开始一阵阵发黑外，他非常清楚此时正在大量失血的自己迅速流失的还有力气以及神志，所以他没有犹豫，接过白小鹏递来的水壶将里面剩余的三分之一的水和止疼药的粉末一起喝下去。  
指尖碰到一起的时间不超过一秒，两个人不约而同的选择忽视。  
张力勤闭上眼默数着等待药劲上来，而白小鹏则在一边准备着简陋的术前消毒。  
他们并没有那么多的酒精，所以留给白小鹏的选择只剩下了用开水消毒清洗所有一会会用到的器具。  
他给自己也吃了一片止疼药，干嚼着咽下去，好让自己能忽视胳膊上的疼痛。  
卡斯特是个瘾君子，长期的毒品侵蚀让他的手抖得像个风烛残年的老人，所以能替张力勤把子弹挖出来的就只剩下了废了一半右胳膊的白小鹏，为了避免一会儿自己把镊子伸进去找子弹的时候手抖的在对方肚子里搅上几圈，他决定把张力勤绑在屋子里唯一的那张椅子上。  
“毕竟，一会儿是我要在一坨煮过头了的意大利通心粉里寻找一颗光溜溜的胖胖的花生，如果这坨通心粉会疼的大叫并且到处乱扭的话对于我寻找花生一点好处都没有。”白小鹏在举着绳子的时候一脸正直的就像当初对曾正帆保证会自爱的王振文。  
张力勤忍住了翻白眼的冲动，他需要蓄积力气尽可能的保存体力。  
蜷缩在火炉另一边的卡斯特看了看白小鹏又看了看张力勤，然后点点头：“我现在相信了，你们当初分手肯定是打的惊天动地。”  
什么鬼玩意儿？白小鹏转过头去看了眼卡斯特，又转回头用眼神问张力勤。  
张力勤闭上眼装作没看见。  
行吧，爱说不说，白小鹏扳开张力勤一直用衣服压着的侧腹伤口，血还在流，只是速度比起之前减少了很多，这不是好现象，这说明他必须要抓紧时间了。  
用最快的速度摁住这坨通心粉，找到花生，然后灼烧伤口止血包扎，听起来再简单不过了。  
简单个屁。  
“这会疼的你哭爹喊娘的，”他在下手前跟张力勤这么说。  
后者点点头，然后咬住了皮带免得自己真的叫出声。  
哇哦，他们之前一定很相爱，目睹整个过程的卡斯特这样想。  
白小鹏的镊子在伤口里捅了大概四分钟才终于夹住了那颗滑溜溜的子弹，再取出来的时候张力勤已经疼得失去了知觉。  
这样也好，因为灼烧伤口止血还有其他剩余的步骤依然会让人痛到发狂，如果他晕过去的话自己做起来会更快一点。  
而等张力勤再一次醒过来时不过过去十分钟，白小鹏刚替他扎好腹部的伤口，见他醒了，递过来满满一杯水：“喝，你失血量很大，需要补充体液。”他数了数剩余的止疼药数量，又拨出来两片递过去，“吃了会好受一点。”  
张力勤照单全收，然后在放下水壶后伸手指了指白小鹏的右胳膊：“我帮你处理一下，免得感染。”  
哦，白小鹏自己都忘了，他其实也是个伤号。  
“我原以为你丢下我跑了，”张力勤一边替他消毒伤口时一边说，“其实你没有理由非要回来。”  
白小鹏盯着房间的某个点来转移酒精附上伤口的蛰痛，“就当我脑子出问题了吧，”他没去看张力勤，“又或者我只是不想你死的那么难看，你自己挑吧。”  
现在这个气氛真是，这也太尴尬了吧。  
不过这个尴尬并没有持续多久。  
因为失血和伤口的缘故，在天全黑下来的时候，张力勤不出意外的开始发烧。  
而他们藏身的屋子里并没有抗生素。  
情况真是不能更棒了。  
外面Tiger的人还在拼命的要找到他们，为了避免暴露，他们只能灭了火炉。  
少了屋里唯一的供暖，高热之中张力勤昏昏沉沉的，冷的全身哆嗦，连牙齿都在打战。  
只是为了杜绝屋子里那种渗人的磨牙声，白小鹏这样告诫自己着，然后他闭了眼，下定决心一般的，伸手将张力勤搂进怀里。  
后者果然很快就不再抖了，连呼吸都逐渐的变的绵长，暂时性的稳定下来。  
白小鹏往后挪了挪好让自己抱得能舒服一点，不至于压到受伤的那条胳膊。  
就在此时张力勤梦呓一样的说了声什么。  
“什么？”只听到声音听不清内容的卡斯特揉了揉眼睛，他被强制今晚守夜。  
“什么都没有。”白小鹏的表情隐在黑暗之中，没人能看清。  
卡斯特没听清但他听清了，张力勤刚刚念的字眼。  
非常简单的两个字。  
“振文……”

 

九点五  
白小鹏不记得自己是怎么睡着的，只是等他醒来的时候，身上盖着张力勤的外套，卡斯特在一旁睡成一个球。  
天光放亮，而张力勤不知所踪。  
在听到屋子外面的响动时白小鹏下意识摸抢，掂在手里的分量让他迅速估算出枪里的满匣子弹，那么无论一会儿进来的是谁他都能第一时间送对方颗小礼物。  
所以等终于调好信号源和已经找他们找疯了的休联系上，一进门就看到用黑洞洞的枪口欢迎自己的白小鹏。  
“……”  
“是你啊，”白小鹏在看清来人后松了口气，卸了保险将枪收起来。  
“警惕性挺高，你胳膊没事？”张力勤在他旁边坐下，身手利索的完全不像个昨天肚子上中了一枪的人。  
这个人的体格到底是哪种类型的怪物，白小鹏翻了个白眼想，“擦破皮的小事，倒是你，你是忘了自己昨天被人在肚子上开了个洞么。”  
“没忘，而且当意大利面被你搅来搅去的滋味我也记得。”  
怎么说的跟是他的错一样？哦…… 好像跟他有点关系。白小鹏回忆了一下张力勤可能中弹的时候。  
他侧身把自己拦在身后的时候让Tiger的枪钻了空子。  
这种只能护着前胸后背侧方大开的防弹衣有什么用，缺经费研发新的么。  
“一会儿休来接我们，出去的时候你把这个穿上。”张力勤打断了白小鹏的胡思乱想，还有放在他面前的东西。  
张力勤那件“没什么用处”的防弹衣。  
说什么来什么……  
“我不穿。”“你必须穿。”  
……  
“我不需要穿”“你是重要资源需要被保护”  
……  
“同志们，去开个房吧。”早就被他们吵醒的卡斯特看不下去的捂脸，“我宁愿再回到地牢里造蓝冰也不想看你们这么戏剧狗血的吵架了，你们真的分手了吗？”  
他恢复自由不是为了受虐的。

卡斯特很委屈，他觉得自从他的事业起步他就一直在倒霉。  
首先是教会他制造蓝冰的老师在一次火拼中不幸中流弹身亡，这导致原本维持实验室的重任全部落在了他的肩上，压力山大。  
接着是原本跟他合伙的Tiger野心膨胀，在他决定退休的时候反水限制了他的自由把他变成了自己的摇钱树，遇人不淑。  
而等他终于被救，不对，被抢出来后，他在能回美国之前就必须看着救了他的两个人演八点档肥皂剧，他受够了。  
卡斯特很委屈，他觉得自己霉运缠身。

 

十  
这次的任务最终结果是被模糊化为一次营救任务，报告上半真半假，隐去了信息来源与营救人员组成，大篇幅描写了一个误入歧途的年轻人是怎样沦落成墨西哥毒枭的制毒人，被限制了人身自由受尽折磨，最终终于被营救出来，回到自己的祖国与家人团聚，等等等等。  
“非常的正能量，政治和媒体的力量，不是么。”伸手拿过遥控器换了台的白小鹏丝毫不觉得打断张力勤看新闻有什么愧疚，他在沙发另一边坐下，抱着一罐椰子冰糕挖了一大勺吃掉，被冰的头疼，“嘶”了一声后继续换台找自己想看的内容。  
谁让他们在住进这屋的第一天就约法三章过遥控器归他呢，不服憋着。  
张力勤没跟他争，“营救”任务回来后他在被医护人员抬走之前让安切森拦下担架骂了个狗血淋头，并且被无视了伤员的身份，等他伤好回船坞的时候必须要交上去一份详尽精确到分钟的报告。  
文书报告，所有人的噩梦。  
所以目前算是被半禁足在家养伤的张力勤和因为上一个线索给的太疯自己也“玩”的太疯而被真的禁足的白小鹏每天都要在屋子里上演一出“我在养伤我有报告要写我不想跟你吵”和“我很闷我无聊所以我要怼你解闷”的戏码。  
头两天张力勤还会配合他一下，等意识到这家伙只是没事找事后就连理都不理了。  
他在躲白小鹏。  
又或者说，自从他们重逢后他就或多或少的在下意识躲他。  
忍不住的想注意他想看着他，但却害怕真的目光相触眼神交接，除非必要他甚至连肢体接触都尽可能少的避免。  
一个原因是他怕自己会忍不住，就像这一次任务前的那一天，当时仰在椅背上笑的那么开心似乎把身边的空气都感染上一层暖意的白小鹏和他记忆里的振文一瞬间重合，所以他没有控制住自己的低头。  
另一个原因…… 他张力勤自己也说不清楚。  
只是在想清楚之前他还没有跟白小鹏坐下来好好谈谈的打算。  
不过白小鹏并没有给他什么可以独立思考的机会。天知道他在船坞跟安切森达成了什么见不得光的交易。  
总之结果就是第二天一大早，刚摘了吊腕的白小鹏和还必须继续挂着胳膊保护身侧的伤口的张力勤一起坐上了目的地是伊斯坦布尔的飞机。  
“飞上平流层的时候你的伤口真的不会因为压强的改变崩开么？”白小鹏将眼罩推到头顶，一边挑选音乐一边把耳机带上，问着刚刚扣好安全带的张力勤。  
“你是在关心我么？”  
“不，我喜闻乐见。”他拉下眼罩开始装死。  
只是装了没一会儿他又把眼罩推了上去，“还是给你说一下吧，这次去土耳其有两件事，一个是我要跟一个老朋友算笔账，需要你帮我看着，另一个么，算是个惊喜吧，你期待么？”  
张力勤很想说他一点都不期待，因为之前的经验告诉他遇上白小鹏的“惊喜”百分之九十都会演变成惊吓，剩下的百分之十……惊恐吧。  
不过这一次张力勤失策了，因为白小鹏说的惊喜，真的是个惊喜。  
伊斯坦布尔作为土耳其伊斯坦布尔省的第一大城市，除却是土耳其的工业中心之外，同样也是有着蓝色清真寺和圣索菲亚大教堂的旅游胜地，更不用提与其毗邻的，被称之为爱情谷的鸽子谷了，那里自然是无数情侣向往去旅行，也是无数新婚夫妻会选择的蜜月圣地。  
但这当然不是白小鹏把张力勤拽来土耳其的原因，用白小鹏的话，他们是来截胡的。  
第一趟截在了欧洲旧城区一个隐蔽在迷宫一样的小巷子里的一个写着纪念品专卖店的小屋子里，张力勤神情复杂但没有出手阻止的看着白小鹏用在屋子里随手扯下蓝眼睛敲成的碎片威胁着店主一家老小，直到这一家人的长子交给了他一封没有封口的牛皮纸信封。  
收了信封站起身，白小鹏抚平了衣服上的痕迹，似乎并不惊讶张力勤没有上前阻止他，他只是交给了店主一张纸条，笑眯眯的“好心”提醒这一家人既然他们原本要守着的秘密已经被他拿走了，那么他们就应该开始准备逃亡了。  
完成了第一件事的白小鹏心情相当不错，所以他将张力勤的沉默当做赞同，自顾自的去了耶莱巴坦地下水宫。  
而惊喜就是在水宫门口碰上的。  
张力勤想破了脑袋都没有想到，他跟白小鹏会在地下水宫，伊斯坦布尔，这个离新北几千几万公里远的地方，遇上正在度蜜月的夏宇豪和邱子轩。  
哦，这儿毕竟是蜜月圣地。


	2. Chapter 2

十一  
夏宇豪仍然记得十七岁高二的那一年，假期集训结束后的第二天。  
那个时候他还在和邱子轩冷战，训练时被无视，午休时见不到人，而高二高三交集的活动区域也根本看不见他最想见的排球队经理。  
那个时期的夏宇豪觉得人生无望，这一生的每一天，都会是阴天打雷下雨。  
放过他勉强能及格的国文吧，他真的不太会形容自己的心情。  
但这些都还不是最过分的。  
最过分的事情就是……  
在他人生最灰暗最需要好兄弟来安慰并帮他转移注意力的时候。  
他的两个好兄弟搞到了一起，并且光天化日之下腻歪的他想抠出自己的眼珠子。  
没错，他说的就是王振武王振文那一对重色轻友的狗男男。  
课间的时候黏在一起打游戏不叫他，半天的时间就相互拉着高了他一个段位，还能不能好好开黑了啊！？  
午餐的时候倒是想起来叫他了，不过一模一样都是家里带出来的便当有必要你吃一口我的我再吃口你的么，还能不能好好吃饭了啊！？  
还有训练，训练真是更过分了，虽然王振文并没有漏记过全队任何一人的数据，并且大数据统计在他的改版之后变得更加清晰明了，能让何中中更明确的找准球队每一个人的极限并把它再堆高一点，虽然王振武并不曾落下或者影响任何一次的体能训练，与球队的其他队员配合度更高了，排球社少见的有往邱子轩受伤之前的繁盛发展。哦… 子轩还是在躲他，所以你们兄弟俩看起来真的是太讨厌了，还能不能好好的训练了啊！？  
虽然之后的之后满心怨念的夏宇豪终于跟想开了不再纠结于自己内心的邱子轩和好，但他每次看到那一对连体婴一样的兄弟还是会觉得胃疼，腻的。  
那年夏天，邱子轩的高考发挥正常，他如愿收到了心仪学校的录取通知，虽然这意味着接下来的一年里他们会开始长达一年的异地恋，但是学长对自己的承诺仍然让夏宇豪这个情窦初开的毛小子真的努力奋斗了一年，只为缩短他们之间的距离。  
学长毕业离开，排球社的主力先发自然而然的变成了夏王陈李这四位，经理一职也自然而然的落到王振文身上。  
王家弟弟的隐藏天赋就是在这一年被开发的。  
他们高二那年的排球联赛，志弘以极微弱分差止步半决赛，这已经是志弘最好的一次发挥，但仍然让众人觉得遗憾。  
虽然如此，他们仍然一起看了第二天的总决赛。  
然后在接下来的第一次训练时，振文将一份大数据分析表交到了何中中和马上卸任的邱子轩手里。  
里面详尽的记录了志弘目前所有队员的不足与长处，配备图表分析，优劣一眼可见，附件中还记载了前十六强的所有中学连续三年联赛的数据分析，详尽的让当了这么多年教练的何中中下巴都快掉了下来，“你花了多久整理出来的？”  
王振文捂嘴掩住一个呵欠，不好意思的摸了摸头，“两个晚上。”  
“我还以为你今天这么困是你哥的错，我看他也挺困的。”何小小在一旁一边凑着脑袋看子轩手里的报告一边小声咕哝，被听得一清二楚的球队经理用响指叫回现实世界。  
两个晚上怎么可能看得完三十二场比赛还做出这么详尽的分析，没人相信。  
同样打了个呵欠的王振武举手表示他作证，振文的确是两个晚上看完的。  
“他四台屏幕放一起，一次看四场，每场比赛都看了。”想到之前两个晚上振文屋子里那亮闪闪的四台屏幕王振武都觉得眼睛疼。  
何中中意识到排球队下一任经理可能是个怪物级别天才的分析帝。  
所以高三那年的排球社迎来他们第二次的鼎盛时期，并不负众望的拿下了当年的冠军。  
决赛当天，专门请假，出现在赛场的观众席上的，不仅仅只有邱子轩贺承恩，同样的还有上一年被选入专业队的仁和中学的双胞胎兄弟。  
“7号，11还有，尤其还有13，志弘今年拿冠军，不是黑马是意料之中。”双胞胎在比赛结束时是这样对邱子轩说的。  
所以尽管和邱子轩是远距离恋爱，但是夏宇豪觉得他的高三这一年真的是他人生中最美好而又充实的一年了。  
他有喜欢的人，有喜欢的事，他有排球队的队员还有好兄弟们，而且他的高考成绩允许他和邱子轩在同一个城市上学。  
可想而知，当他知道他最好的两个哥们分道扬镳，划清关系结束的丝毫不拖泥带水，并且一个去了警校而另一个转身飞到了太平洋彼岸两不相见的时候，夏宇豪整个人都懵了。  
他来不及去问王振文就失去了他一切联系渠道，警校的严格管制让他也没有办法去问王振武，而等他再一次见到王振武时对方已经从警校毕业，已经是两年之后。  
这两年间他只知道，那对兄弟的父母再次离婚，而王振武重新改回曾经的名字，张力勤。  
再次见到张力勤时，对方比高中时期更加沉默寡言，而王振文则是谁都不能在他面前提的名字。  
所以夏宇豪纵然有着满腹疑问，也一个都问不出来了。  
可想而知，当他在土耳其，当他在远在千里之外的土耳其遇到儿时的兄弟，还是一次撞着两个时。  
夏宇豪再一次整个人都懵了。

 

十二  
笑眯眯的跟新婚夫夫打招呼的白小鹏被夏宇豪一个熊抱勒的差点吐血，又被他大力击打背部的动作打成内伤，“好汉饶命，先放开我。”  
“这么多年、这么多年你死到哪里去了啊！竟然连一封邮件一条消息都没有给我发过，你当我是你兄弟过么！”夏宇豪还是相当的激动，“你们怎么会到土耳其？这太巧了啊。”  
“其实……”白小鹏眨了眨眼睛笑的无辜，“不算是巧合，我看到了你的Instagram，知道你们这几日会到土耳其，所以，就来截胡啦。”  
“还带着你哥一起？哎？你们和好……！！！”还没问出来的问题让脚上突然的剧痛愣是给打断了，站在一旁的邱子轩不动声色的推了下眼镜，然后把脚从夏宇豪的鞋子上挪开。  
夏宇豪疼的眼泪都要出来了，敢怒不敢言。  
“确实是好久不见，”张力勤抿着嘴勾出微笑的弧度，“没想到会在这里遇见你们。”  
“大家应该都饿了吧，宇豪你饿不饿，我们要不要找个地方坐下吃饭，边吃边聊啊？应该有很多可以聊得吧。”  
“哎，对对对我都饿的把胃要消化了，去吃饭，吃饭吃饭，哈哈。”  
白小鹏点点头跟上了开始寻找餐馆的两位，张力勤站在原地看了看前面的三个人，摸出手机发了个消息，随后紧跟而上。  
出来游玩的小情侣总是会在事先做好充足准备的游玩攻略，夏宇豪和邱子轩也不例外，一个拿着地图带路另一个到处看着找着标志型建筑，最终停在了一个看起来颇有特色的小餐厅。  
“这儿的Kebab是最好吃必须来试一试的。”吃货属性上身的夏宇豪这样说。  
四个人进到屋子里，店内的装潢保留着游牧民族的风俗，就连餐桌都是仅仅及膝高的矮桌，用餐的话，需要席地而坐。  
有洁癖的白小鹏下意识的有些抗拒，在内心天人交战了一阵后，还是决定不拒绝老友的好意。  
因为那对新人非常自然的占了桌子一侧的两个位置，所以等白小鹏坐下来后，张力勤就没什么选择了，只能在他身旁的位置坐下。  
所以桌子这边的一对拿着菜单指指点点研究餐品的不亦乐乎，另一边一个无聊的卷着餐巾纸另一个一如既往地沉默发闷。直到夏宇豪他们终于定好了自己的菜想起来今天现在不止有他们两个时，有些抱歉和不好意思的问另外两个想要吃些什么。  
“焗烤蔬菜就行了，带茄子的那种。”来过土耳其多次，当地的菜肴白小鹏并不陌生，所以他表示随意就好。  
“和他一样。”张力勤并不觉得自己有什么食欲，所以他也随便就行。  
其实两个人都没有想那么多，只是当初被深刻伤害有着心理阴影的夏宇豪忍不住的想起曾经的这两个拿着一模一样的便当你一口我一口的样子，然后嘟囔了一句“眼睛又要瞎了。”  
一顿正式的土耳其晚餐上菜的时间是复杂并且漫长的，店家秉承着享用美食的同时应该愉快的交谈这样的理念，给四个人留了非常富裕的时间可以好好地聊聊这一次的久别重逢。  
夏宇豪是最兴奋的一个，手舞足蹈的讲着他们自从高考分别之后，他一个人去了邱子轩上学的城市上学，两人的大学城在城市的两头，每周只能见周末的一天因为周六他还要打工，讲到毕业之后他们曾经因为工作上的去留问题如何如何吵架差点真的分手，讲到当他们决定跟家里人坦白的时候，邱家的父母在妹妹倩如的劝说帮助之下是怎样认同了夏宇豪，还有夏家妈妈怎样从一开始的连儿子都不认，到最终母子之间的冰释前嫌。  
“然后呢，等我的事业稳定下来，子轩的工作也起步了之后，我们就决定，在今年结婚，来土耳其玩一圈，然后回去后要养一只大狗啦。”夏宇豪讲的口干舌燥，总算讲完了后手旁就放上了邱子轩刚倒好的水。“我们大概就是这样啦，你们呢？这些年都过得怎么样啊？”  
“也没什么啦，人人都有美国梦嘛，就努力打拼喽。”白小鹏是这样说的。  
“警察的工作也蛮普通的，没什么好说的。”张力勤是这样说的。  
“靠哦，我讲了这么多，你们两个也太敷衍了，一句话就像打发我啊，你当我昨天才出生么？”夏宇豪当然不干，“别的不说，当初我们在排球队关系那么好的，队长和小小婚礼那次，明明给所有人都发了请帖，大家都到场了，就你们没去，超不给面子啊，为啥不去？”  
“嗯……队长跟小小学姐是什么时候结婚的啊？”  
“应该是小小大学毕业后，我记得中中当初威胁贺承恩，如果在小小毕业前管不住自己的咸猪手的话她就会把它们剁掉之类的，所以一毕业他们就去领证了。”邱子轩到现在都还记得在何小小的毕业典礼上哭的比未来的岳父岳母还要厉害的发小一把鼻涕一把泪的全抹在自己身上感叹他终于是熬到头铁树开花了。  
“哦……”算清年份后，白小鹏笑着挠了挠头，“去不了啊我那会儿在巴罗神经研究中心马克博士那里接受治疗，全封闭的而且邮件管制，我都没收到什么请柬。”  
“巴罗……七年前被爆出做非人道人体试验的那个巴罗？”邱子轩的记忆力比不上白小鹏那种过目不忘，但作为资深妹控的他在帮家里人把关未来妹夫的时候当然是会用上十二分心，而号称花心的邱倩茹的最后一个男朋友，如今的邱家女婿，当初可是连看的书都有些什么邱子轩都检查过的，妹夫是心理医生专业，所以相关的不少资料邱子轩也没少看，其中七年前一篇发表在暗网上，署名疯狂马克的论文之中详细的描述了通过心理暗示精神催眠还有药物和生理上的刺激对十位实验对象的大脑进行深度的剖析研究，当时邱子轩就因为这篇报告差点把他未来妹夫扫地出门——妹控哥哥担心看这样非常阴暗惨无人道的报告的人心理也会不正常，万一祸害了他的宝贝妹妹那他一辈子都不会原谅自己。  
不过当然最后这个乌龙被解决了，而之后他妹夫也曾提到，在那篇文章被发表到暗网上之后，美国警方顺藤摸瓜找到了位于巴罗神经研究中心的这个非人道试验项目，抓获了“疯子马克”马克西蒙斯博士，并救出了九位受害者，但是文章中所提到的“十号患者”，警方并未发现，最后以“失踪”结案。  
“啊……，我就是那个十号啦。”白小鹏不以为意，就像十几年前浑不在意的把额头上的伤露出来给邱、夏两人看那样偏过头拨开耳朵上方一点的头发，隐藏在发间的头皮上依然留着十字型的细小疤痕，是电击治疗类仪器才会留下的痕迹。  
夏宇豪抬手合上自己的下巴：“这叫也没什么？”  
白小鹏摇摇头，笑的跟当年一模一样，“走出来了嘛，当然没什么啦，你们也别光问我啊问问张探员他为什么当年没去队长和小小学姐的婚礼啊。”  
他们这才想起来白小鹏身边坐着的不是一座雕像，而是一个张力勤。  
只是张力勤的表情可怕的夏宇豪和邱子轩都下意识的往后挪了挪。  
“其实没什么，”笼罩在他周围的杀气似乎只是一瞬间，迅速的被收了起来，“子轩你记错了吧，那年不只是我没出席，陈家均也没去不是么？”  
“哦，是哦，不过我听贺承恩说家均是有任务在身，听说那次任务他和他搭档去深山救援任务，遇到人熊，被熊瞎子扇了，如果不是他搭档救他，差点连命都搭进去。”  
“嗯是，”张力勤点点头，在自己身前比划了一下，“我把他的肠子塞回肚子里并且缝上后过了六个小时后援救援才找到我们。”  
“……”这次轮到邱子轩手动合下巴了，“警察生活很普通？”  
“很普通啊，毕竟是警察啊。”

 

十三  
饭还是要继续吃下去，他们的主菜此时才慢悠悠的端上来。  
“说点别的吧，不谈那些了，”决定绕开刚刚那些震惊的话题，邱子轩想起什么的再一次开口，“说起来毕业十周年返校日，你们也没去，我跟宇豪可是连着去了两年。”一年是邱子轩的，第二年是夏宇豪的。  
“返校日啊……一定很热闹吧。”吃掉一口茄蓉，白小鹏用眼神鼓励一般的等着他们继续说下去。  
“超热闹的好不啊，队长完全变成怕老婆的妻管严了，被小小学姐吃的死死的，而且，小小学姐毕业后好像是去了什么BL的杂志社当编辑，她回志弘看着满校园的高中学弟们眼神恐怖的就像变态老阿姨。”想起那个女人“吼吼吼”的怪笑，夏宇豪忍不住的打了个哆嗦猛搓胳膊好让鸡皮疙瘩快点消下去。  
邱子轩推了推眼镜表示赞同，夏宇豪作为他的plus one跟他一起出现在校友见面会上时那个女人整个就是个癫狂状态，而且打着收集素材的名义把他们俩盘问了个遍，如果不是贺承恩及时拦住并拉走了自己老婆，只怕连他们的私生活都要被审讯出来了。  
“噗——哈哈哈哈哈！！”听到这里白小鹏实在是忍不住的笑起来险些翻到桌子下面去，就连一直绷着脸的张力勤脸上都出现了笑意。  
“哎呀我的天呐，”用拇指抹掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，白小鹏脸上还是忍不住的充满着笑意，“没有看到你们那么吃瘪的样子的确很遗憾，你说的我都有点后悔没去返校日了。”  
“所以说你为什么没去啊，不会又被谁抓去做实验了吧？”  
“这倒不是，”他诚实的看着对面的两个人回答，一脸的无可奈何，“只是那时候我已经上了二十三个国家的通缉令，包括台湾那边，所以实在是去不了啊。”  
夏宇豪在心里抽了自己一嘴巴，他为什么要多嘴问。  
“那振武呢，你又是因为什么原因缺席返校日啊？我记得那年家均可是去了的。”所以说没有出任务。  
张力勤刚要回答，他的手机就开始疯狂的震动起来。  
说谁来谁，看着来电显示张力勤乐了起来，按下FaceTime通话键把手机举起来好让所有人都看见。  
小屏幕里塞着陈家均的大脸，兴奋的整个画面都抖到重影。  
“学长！！学长我们好久不见了哎学长！”  
哦对，刚刚在水宫见着他俩后，张力勤就给搭档发了个消息，谁能想到这是个行动派，这不是，立马电话就打过来了。

“家均？不对，陈警官，”邱子轩接过手机跟夏宇豪一起看着屏幕，“国内现在应该是上班时间吧，你跑出来翘班打私人电话，这一点都没有作为人民警察的自觉啊。”  
“嘘嘘嘘学长你不说张队不说我躲着我们boss不会有人知道啦，哎你们蜜月过的是不是超爽？说起来你们怎么会遇上张队啊？昨天张队明明还在纽约的。”陈家均挠了挠头顶，冲着屏幕外面喊话，“白小鹏，你刚拉着张队去墨西哥害的他中弹，这还没养好伤怎么又把他拖来土耳其了啊，不知道体谅伤员么？”  
被点名的人翻了个白眼，继续解决自己面前的那盘焗烤，反倒是刚得知消息的邱夏两人震惊不已，又一次的。“你还在养伤么？你怎么不早说，早说我就不点酒了啊。”  
“不碍事，小伤而已。”张力勤说的轻描淡写，并接过手机威胁大陆另一头的陈家均再吵吵就挂电话。  
“靠北，你这是护哪门子的短。”陈家均骂了一句，再次要求要跟新人们谈话。  
毕竟是好久不见，碰上的又是自己高中时期崇拜的学长以及特别看不顺眼的死对头，一聊起来就说的手机发烫，相比于桌子另一头安安静静各吃各的二人，简直是两个世界。  
“就在刚才我们还聊到返校日，还问你张队为什么当初没有去参加返校日呢。”终于想起来他们又一次冷落了桌子对面的两个人，邱子轩有些不好意思的把话题引过去。  
原本滔滔不绝说的兴奋的陈家均像卡住一样突然收声，沉默的让傻瓜都能猜到肯定是触碰到了什么禁区。  
“两年前返校日……学长你们不该问的。”屏幕那头的陈家均躲闪着眼神，似乎想要挂电话逃走一样。  
“出……什么事了么？哎，你别这么磨磨唧唧的啊短腿。”  
“你才短腿啊靠，”下意识的回骂了一句，陈家均很假的表演着“我被老板发现了”然后迅速的挂了电话。留下邱子轩和夏宇豪摸不着头脑。  
张力勤收回手机看了一下，残存电量百分之十七，不多了，他需要找个地方充电。  
“其实也没什么了，那阵子我刚处理完母亲的后事，跟局里请假去蓝岛办了点私事。”  
这次轮到夏宇豪狠狠的咽了口吐沫了，两年前，蓝岛，时间地点都对得上：“你就是蓝岛事件里那个唯一的幸存者？”  
那件发生在太平洋公海上，那座火山灰沉积形成的小岛上惨无人道的事件，在当年的影响力，远到完全对国际和公海事件不感冒的夏宇豪都听说过。他还记得当时看着那条新闻被里面打着马赛克的配图吓得心惊肉跳的自己是怎样在半夜做噩梦，折腾的邱子轩都没能好好休息的。  
他还曾对邱子轩说他根本不敢想象新闻里说的那个唯一的幸存者在蓝岛上到底目睹了什么，他觉得见过那样的人间地狱，一定会精神崩溃的。  
然而现在那个他认为肯定“精神崩溃”了的唯一幸存者正坐在自己的斜对面，在从背包中找充电线和插头，准备给手机充电。

“我就是个小老百姓”，夏宇豪绝望的心想，“我做了什么孽认识了这么两个人物。”

 

十四  
等他们从小餐馆里出来时，天已经透黑，所以邱子轩和夏宇豪想当然的邀请另外两个去他们现如今的落脚处留宿。  
“是超可爱的民宿，我跟子轩和房主签了两周的日租短期，有客房的你们去睡完全没问题的。”夏宇豪一边说一边拿出手机要叫车设置导航，“我叫一个面的就能把我们四个都带上了。”  
“你确定要我们跟着去么？”张力勤问的认真，“在你知道了他是十几二十多个国家通缉的危险分子并且我可能精神状况极不稳定的情况下也要邀请么？”  
白小鹏曲手给了张力勤一个肘击，“别理他，他脑袋跟正常人长得不一样。”他沉下声，“这次，来土耳其跟你们巧遇，我既然会出现，那就一定会保全你们不被波及的。”  
后知后觉的想起来自己的昔日好友如今的身份是什么时，原本正在想着要不要和他们拉开距离而在思索措辞的夏宇豪在看到白小鹏此时的表情后，愣是一句话都说不出来了。  
“不要想那么多了，”打破这一份沉默气氛的还是邱子轩，“今晚，我们就是老朋友见面，什么黑白道之类的，都统统抛到一边，就好好叙旧吧，就跟高中集训的时候一样。”  
“嗯对啊，就像高中时的集训那样就好啦，哎张警官你不要想那么多了好么，感觉你今天一整天都绷的死死的，不怕把伤口崩开么。”决定配合丈夫的夏宇豪伸手去揽住了张力勤的肩膀带头往街口走，“走啦走啦，我叫车的等待点在前面的地标那里，去晚了车离开了我会被扣信用积分的。”  
他们住的地方就像夏宇豪说的那样，是非常可爱的独栋民宿，有着半开放的吧台和厨房餐厅，二楼还有着一大一小两个卧室，于是一个很微妙的夏宇豪彻底忘掉的问题在他们到达的时候就非常清晰的浮出了水面：只有一间客房，房间里只有一张床  
而他们请了两个绝不可能睡到同一张床上的人来家里做客。   
“照顾伤员吧，我睡沙发就好。”白小鹏伸手摆了摆，“希望你们还有多余的毛毯，入夜后还是蛮冷的，我不想感冒。”  
但其实这天晚上基本上没什么时间给他们睡觉，尤其是十多年都没见到老朋友的夏宇豪，拉着白小鹏东拉西扯说个不停，反倒让邱子轩看着像个多余的。  
没办法，被冷落的前志弘排球队经理只能去找张力勤。  
后者在门廊下拖了张椅子坐着看天，嘴里咬着电子烟的滤嘴正费力的单手换着烟油。  
“没想到你抽烟啊。”邱子轩在他身旁放了张椅子坐下，开了罐啤酒，“我以为当警察的都很会管理身体，这种恶习都不会去培养呢。”  
“要真是这样局里也就不会专门设置吸烟区了，”终于灌好了烟油，张力勤装上滤嘴抽了一口，电子烟的LED红灯就像真的烟头一样明明暗暗，“你把警察生活想的太简单了。”他长长的吐了一口白色的烟气，“早就有了，一直想戒，戒不掉，所以只能靠这个”晃晃手里的电子烟，“还有贴片来替代了。”他将袖子拉到上臂，小臂内侧方方正正的贴着张尼古丁贴片。  
“瘾这么大？”那贴片的剂量可不小。  
张力勤耸了耸肩不以为然，“根据警局的体检报告表明 我是，”他叼着烟空出两只手来比划了个双引号，“‘易成瘾体质’，也就是说无论是酒精、尼古丁或者医用药物之类的，我都比较容易成瘾，这就导致给我开处方药的医生永远都只给我最小剂量的止疼药。”重新抽了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，“好在我比较皮实，不那么怕疼。”  
“这倒……好像是哦，感觉学生时代你就很能吃苦，一开始贺承恩想拿你当队里的标准尺码，但后来就发现拿你做标准能吃得消的没几个人。”啜了口啤酒，感受着冰凉的气泡顺着喉咙滑进胃里，“你的确是很容易把自己推到极限的人，以前感觉还有振文能拦着你一下，现在……”他又喝了一口，“那几年，谁都不敢跟你提起他，当初你们到底发生了什么，宇豪是最着急最想知道的一个，你们真的很让他操心，虽然”想起自己的爱人时，邱子轩脸上还是忍不住的浮现温柔的笑意，“他也就只会干着急，又想不到什么解决的办法。”他转头看着沉默不语的张力勤：“我能问么？当初到底发生了什么？”  
“当初……”张力勤抬头放空了眼神，“其实不算意料之外，”他说着，下意识的摸了摸身侧，那时被暴怒之中的父亲踢断的肋骨尽管早就愈合的几乎看不出痕迹，但疼痛的感觉却依然历历在目，“家里人发现了而已，父亲……王伯伯的反应比较激烈，母亲也很伤心，我们在一起，对他们来说或许是比死还要难以接受的事情。”  
邱子轩一时不知道要怎么接话下去，家里人反对这样的设想他不是没猜过，毕竟他跟夏宇豪都精力过，但他没想到王家的反应会那么大。  
“不说那些了，听着怪难受的，我听夏宇豪说，你们接下来想养只狗？”张力勤转过头，主动另起了一个话题。  
“嗯，是啊，因为毕竟安定下来了，家里空间又够大，所以我们准备先养只狗，过几年等条件允许的话，应该会考虑收养个孩子，宇豪是想要个男孩，想培养个小排球迷，我倒是更希望能有个女儿，比较贴心。”想到对未来的展望，邱子轩笑的眯了眼，满满都是幸福。  
“真羡慕你们啊。”张力勤的声音微小的，下一秒就跟着烟雾一起消散在空中。

 

十五  
王振文曾经天真的以为接吻就是四唇相触，感觉到对方的呼吸抚在脸上，唇上是柔软的触觉，还有睁眼就能看到的，他哥放大的脸。  
王振武闭上眼睛后眼睫毛真的很密，像小刷子一样抖动，会刷的他心里痒痒的。  
直到他满十八岁之后的第二天，王振文才迟钝的知道自己错的有多离谱。  
原谅一下从来没看过何小小收藏的本子的王学弟吧，他就算是在梦里亲他哥，都没有过像现在这样。  
唇齿被撬开，舌尖被吸吮，上颚被舔舐，有甜丝丝的桃子豆乳的味道，是五分钟之前王振武吃的水果糖，刚刚自己吃的是柚子豆乳的。  
所以对方能尝到自己口中柚子的味道么？  
他觉得王振武决定放开自己的时候已经把他的牙用舌头数了两遍了。王振文晕晕乎乎的想，他大脑缺氧，心跳的快要爆炸，舌头发麻，嘴唇上还一阵一阵的刺痛着。  
然后接下来一个轻柔的像棉布一样的吻又落在了他唇上，稍微回神了一点的王振文被王振武搂进怀里，柔软又感叹的话轻飘飘的落进耳朵里，又落到他心上。  
“你知不知道为了等到你成年，从高二下半学期到现在这一年多来我忍得有多辛苦？”  
“谁……会知道这些啊。”他觉得脸上热的要冒热气了，缩起来拼命地往对方胸前藏。  
不过，王振武一样跳的飞快的心跳声，或多或少的给了他一些平衡，这家伙也不像表现的那样那么游刃有余么，真能装。  
那不是他们的初吻，但他却记得深刻。  
深刻的超过了他们的第一个夜晚。  
深刻的，时至今日，白小鹏依然能清晰地回忆起当时的每一次呼吸，每一个心跳。  
“夏宇豪，”他揪着怀里抱枕上流苏的小装饰，“我很羡慕你。”  
“啊？”早就发现白小鹏心思不知道飘哪里，所以停止讲话的人被他这么没头没脑冒出来的一句话说懵了，“你羡慕我什么？”  
“没什么，”意识到自己的失态，白小鹏轻轻笑起来，“我只是在想，如果我没有生在这样的家庭就好了，”在老友面前，他终于卸下了将自己包裹成白小鹏的一切伪装，又一次变回当初在天台上压抑着哭泣的少年“这样我就不会认识他。”  
“原来……”夏宇豪爬到他身边坐下，伸手扶住对方抖动的肩膀，“你一直喜欢，你一直都还爱着他。”如果当年的自己还在因为邱子轩会不会喜欢男生而左思右想，并不能太过于体会到好友那时的心情，那么如今已经和自己的爱人经历过起落的夏宇豪，是确实的感觉到了好友的心碎和悲伤。  
“我相信王振武的为人，他最看重最珍视的就是你，不可能会伤你的心，所以当初，你们之间到底发生了什么？”这个问题困扰了夏宇豪十三年。  
白小鹏抹掉眼角的水迹，仰起头长呼了一口气，“老爷子知道我们的事情后，打断了他两根肋骨，半个月都没办法下地，而且让手下对我们严加看管，我根本见不到他。”他张开手，一根一根舒展开手指，“接着，决定把我送到美国去学习金融，给日后接手家里的生意做准备。”  
“等我再次见到他的时候，我行李都托运了。”白小鹏讲着，好像这不是他自己的故事，“不过行李而已，如果他当时开口挽留，我会丢下一切跟他走的，但是天知道老爷子跟他达成了什么交易条件，他让我离开，他说我们不会再见面了，所以呢。”他比开一个烟花炸裂的手势，“我们掰啦。”  
“所以你应该知道这不是振武的错啊，肯定是你爸爸威胁他啊，为什么你还会恨他？”  
“我也是过了几年后才逐渐的能猜得出那老头的心思，老狐狸一只，不过呢，老爷子做事心狠手辣是不假，但他总是会给对方选择的，所以当初他肯定也给了王振武选择。”将靠枕放到背后好能舒服的靠着，白小鹏一脸平淡的心碎，“放弃我，不选择我的，是他。”

这场久别重逢的老友相见的后果就是四个人基本上都是一夜没睡，第二天一大早，张力勤和白小鹏就必须动身回去美国了，另一对打着呵欠把他们送去机场，看样子十有八九等回去之后会补觉。  
“抱歉，我们太突然了，把你们的计划打乱了。”张力勤看了看正在看航班信息的白小鹏，对执意要送他们到出发大厅的两人表示歉意。  
“没事啦，那些地方我们随时都能去，你们可不是每天都能见到的。”邱子轩摘下眼镜揉了揉眼角让他不要太在意。  
夏宇豪看了看站在不远处的白小鹏，又想起昨天晚上对方跟自己说的那些话，咬了咬牙下定决心一样，“你跟我来，子轩你先去陪振文。”他伸手抓住张力勤的手腕转身往另一个方向走。  
“？”张力勤有些诧异，但还是跟上了夏宇豪的脚步。  
被拉到出发大厅靠窗的柱子旁，夏宇豪停下脚步后非常的直截了当的开口：“你还爱他么？王振武，你还爱着王振文么？”  
这两个曾经无时无刻不同时出现的名字，在被埋藏了那么久之后突然又一次灌进张力勤的耳朵里，砸的他有些愣神，有些惶然。  
“过去这么久了，这还重要么？”迟疑很久，他垂下眼反问。  
“当然重要，这对你们两个来说很重要。”夏宇豪十几年未曾改过的性格让他永远都是在好友面前打直球，“如果你也还爱着他，这一次就不可以再放手了。”  
“也？”张力勤敏感的捉住了夏宇豪话中的字眼，然后靠着柱子笑起来，“那又有什么用呢，就算我也还爱着他，他们父子，终究是害死了我妈。”  
“……阿姨她，不是车祸的意外事故么？张力勤你不要乱按罪名。”  
“我倒是希望这是我乱按的。”张力勤已经失去了继续谈话的兴致，转过身从柱子后面绕出去，一边往邱子轩白小鹏那边走一边说，“这两日你们终究是跟白小鹏接触了，暗处有太多双眼睛盯着，保不准你和子轩就会被牵连，在土耳其不要久留了，回去台湾后，去找家均，他知道怎么做。”张力勤停住脚，“免得，你们会像我母亲那样，意外车祸。”

 

十六  
“所以……”缺席了一周的张力勤此时此刻出现在米兰达加西亚博士办公室的沙发上等待着女士的提问。  
“所以，跟我讲讲在墨西哥的事情吧。”米兰达翻开笔记本，决定从轻松的，最近发生的事情的部分开始入手。  
“我以为加西亚博士有调看我的报告的权限？”听到这个问题，张力勤略微抬了抬眼皮反问道。  
“是的我有，不过我更想要亲耳听你说说，”米兰达手里的铅笔转的飞快。  
“从哪里开始说比较好呢？”张力勤自问自答道，“20xx年xx月x日上午0700准时在船坞报道，来的路上，白像平时一样在两个街道口外的餐车处买他每天的第一杯咖啡，黑咖，双倍浓缩，不加糖双倍脱脂牛奶，因为他认为船坞新换的胶囊咖啡喝起来有一股汽油味。0715我们准时出发，出勤人员是休约翰逊探员，我以及交易对象白，下午0326我们到达目的地，休作为后援，由我和白一同去见疑心极重的Tiger，见到目标人物之后，白转移他的注意力拖延时间，我去解救人质卡斯特，在撤退过程中遇上察觉有诈的Tiger，我在交火之中负伤……”  
“停，”米兰达打断了背诵报告的张力勤，“规章制度规定，出勤探员会装配防弹衣，当时在场的你，白小鹏，还有卡斯特之中，只有你穿着防弹服，所以，张，我能问一下，为什么唯独受伤的却是你？这不符合概率学。”  
张力勤下意识的抿了抿嘴，这个小动作被米兰达记在眼中。  
“在当时的突发情况下，我判断卡斯特与白小鹏是受保护对象，所以在掩护他们撤退的时候被击中。这是情理之中。”  
“确实是情理之中，但也是意料之外，因为在你掩护他们的时候，白小鹏丢下你们逃跑了，不是么？”  
“我更愿意称其为战略性后撤，由我和Tiger最想要的人质吸引火力，从而给白留出充足的时间寻找交通工具以及确定逃跑路线。”  
“他很有可能丢下你们不管，毕竟以他的本事，逃出墨西哥并在FBI眼皮下消失的无影无踪，并不是我看不起局里的能力，但记账人确实有这个本领。”  
“是的，但是他回来了。”  
米兰达唇角扬起笑意，点头表示赞同，“是的，他的确回来了，非常让人惊喜不是么。”  
“加西亚博士，您是否还需要我继续描述。”  
“哦是的当然，请吧，张。”  
而当张力勤再一次叙述起与他交给安切森一模一样的报告内容后，米兰达又一次打断了他。  
“抱歉，”她并不感到歉意，“你说，你将匕首自愿交给他，并且允许他在接下来对你进行手术？”  
“是的，因为之前交火中的负伤，如果不尽快将子弹取出并止血，我非常容易死于失血过多导致的休克。”  
“但是根据你们前一天在船坞的冲突，你们应该都恨不得杀了对方，为什么他会救你，而不是任由你在谁都不认识你的地方死去？”  
“……”他抬眼看了一眼坐在对面优雅的交叠着双腿的女博士，“这件事情你应该问他，加西亚博士。”  
“当然，之后我会问他的。”女人笑眯眯的回答，“请继续。”  
之后她第三次打断了他，这一次即使是早在多年的摸爬滚打中磨没了脾性的张力勤也忍不住不悦的皱了皱眉。  
“我再次抱歉，但是我仍然要问，你在第二天醒来时……”  
“是的，第二天醒来的时候我的高热症状得到缓解，并且我意识到为了保持体温我们尽可能挨近的取暖。”  
“你是指你被白小鹏抱在怀里，对么。”  
……“是的。”  
“但你在之前的另一份报告中曾指出，白小鹏非常抵触肢体接触，所以在你和他公用一间安全屋的时候，除非必要原因，你会尽量避免与他有肢体接触。”  
“是的。”  
“然而就在出任务前一天你刚刚在我这里接受完心理测评后，你在大厅当着所有小组成员吻了他。”  
……“是的。”  
“并且你们抱团取暖了一整夜。”  
……“是的。”  
“张探员，你意识到你前后的矛盾之处了么？”  
“这是特殊情况，不能作为举例。”  
“好吧，”米兰达刷刷刷的动笔记着，“如果你坚持要这么认为的话。”

 

十七  
白小鹏做梦了，他梦见自己又一次回到那个白色的房间里。  
所有的一切都是白色的，灯光是白的，墙壁是白的，天花板是白的，地板也是白色的。  
整个世界都是白色的，寂静无声的。  
他知道自己是在做梦，然而却没办法叫醒自己。  
在白色的房间里他失去了对时间的判断，过去多久了，一小时，半天，一天，一周，一个月？  
他先是利用自己的心跳声作为计数单位来计算，然而穿着白色衣服的人摁住他给他注射了药物，于是他的大脑混沌起来，迷失了计数的依据。  
接下来他利用送餐的频率计算时间，于是简餐的送入频率开始变化，上一顿才吃完，新的一盘又被送了进来，又或者一连很久都不曾送过，他又一次失去计算。  
再然后，他开始通过蓄须来推算时间，直到某一个时刻他疲惫的在白色的灯光下睡去，而再次醒来时他全身的毛发都被剃去，干净的就像刚剥壳了的水煮蛋。  
不过他们击溃不了他的，白小鹏蜷缩在角落里告诉自己。  
因为他们还没找到他的弱点。  
“醒来……”  
有个遥远的声音穿过来，那个声音他很熟悉。  
“白小鹏，醒过来！”  
那个声音像劈开白色房间的利剑，一把将他从梦境深处拉了出来。  
白小鹏猛地睁开眼，眼前一片模糊，他大口的喘息着平复自己的心跳，头顶的一个模糊的身影，正逐渐的变的清晰，慢慢凝成张力勤的样子。  
是了，那个声音的主人是张力勤。  
他伸手抹了把脸，掌心湿透，床铺一样被冷汗浸透。  
“你在尖叫，我只能把你叫醒。”张力勤见他醒了过来，转身出去，不一会儿又折返回来，手里拿着一个玻璃杯，轻轻放在了床头，“你出了很多汗，需要补充水分。”  
白小鹏抓起水杯猛喝了几口，糖盐水，难喝，但他还是咽了下去。  
看见张力勤转身要走，他开口叫住了他，“你不问我么？你不问我做了什么梦？”  
被叫住的人停下了脚步，转过身，习惯性的抿了抿嘴，“你想说么？”  
“并不太想。”  
“所以我不问。”  
怎么有种似乎被看透了的感觉，这莫名的让白小鹏有些不爽。  
“去洗个澡吧，等你什么时候想说了，我会问的。”  
张力勤接过了白小鹏喝完水的杯子，指尖相触的时间超过两秒，一个温暖干燥，另一个冰冷潮湿。  
“成为我人生中噩梦的颜色是白色。”白小鹏突然莫名其妙的说了这么一句话，这让收回手的张力勤动作停滞了一下，但是白小鹏置若罔闻，“你呢，你的梦魇，是什么颜色的？”  
沉默了能有十几秒，张力勤开口回答：“一片血红，铺天盖地的血红。”

“铺天盖地的一片血红？”米兰达重复道。“你是这样回答白的么？”  
“是的，”张力勤将双手十指交叉垫在下巴下，似乎是在沉思，又像是在什么都不想的发呆。  
米兰达没有打断他这样的状态，任由他持续了约莫五分钟的沉寂。  
“我准备好了。”将目光从虚无中收回来的张力勤看向米兰达加西亚，“跟你讲一讲关于我之前的家庭，我的母亲还有两年前在蓝岛上发生的事情，有一个要求，”他示意米兰达手中的记录本，还有放在桌子茶几上的录音笔。  
“我会严格遵循医患保密协议，你在这里说的所有事情都绝对不会泄露给第三个人。”  
“请你谅解，加西亚博士，美国在窥探隐私这方面前科累累，你的口头保证并不能让我信服。”他从上衣口袋里摸出一个笔形的小装置，“一旦我打开这个干扰器，以此为中心半径五米的区域内所有的电子元件和通讯设备都会失灵，只有在这样的安全环境下，我才会开始讲述你一直想要知道的事情。”他将装置放在茶几上。  
“半径五米，你这样会影响到大厅的设备的，反倒更容易引起注意。”  
“安娜在早上的时候已经将靠近您办公室的设备转移了地方，一场橄榄球比赛的门票换来的好处，很划算不是么？”  
“你的干扰装置还没有开，请不要告诉我局内的腐败现象。”  
“其实我在刚坐下的时候就已经打开了，很抱歉我先斩后奏了。”  
……“你可以早一点告诉我，我就不用浪费录音笔的电池电量了。”  
“所以我说，很抱歉。”

 

十八  
接到那个噩耗电话时张力勤刚刚看完陈家均交上来的，关于他们正在追查的一个案子的报告，当时已经是晚上九点，也就意味着他又一次自动留下来加班了。  
这让被迫留下来陪他加班的陈家均苦不堪言又敢怒不敢言，只能一边给手机充电一边把屏幕摁的发烫。  
办公室里安静的只有白炽灯管发出的呲呲声。  
所以张力勤突然响起来的私人手机声音吓得陈家均差点从椅子上掉下去。  
稳住自己的小陈警官张大口无声的骂着张力勤，后者理都不理的接了来电显示为“母亲”的电话。  
“喂，妈？”  
“你好请问是张力勤先生么？请问你是不是这个号码的紧急联系人？”话筒里传来的声音陌生，背景音里有着救护车呼啸的声音。  
“是的，我是她儿子。”  
“是这样的张先生，我是xx医院急救中心的护士，您的母亲在xx公路环山路段卷入交通事故，目前正在进行抢救，我们医院有规定，所以需要您能尽快过来办理相关手续……”  
房间里太安静了，所以并未开免提的手机里传出的声音，陈家均也一字不落的听到了，然后他看着张力勤的脸色越来越惨白，咽了口唾沫伸手去抓了车钥匙，“张队！”他吼了一声把张力勤叫回神，“我送你去医院。”  
这种情况下，陈家均是绝对不敢让张力勤开车的。  
但是张力勤终究是没能赶上看他妈最后一眼，等陈家均一路闪灯的把车开进医院，没停稳就让张力勤下车冲进急诊时，那个记忆中温柔的女人已经变成了一具冰冷尸体，白布掩盖之下的身体支离破碎。  
医院是看透人间百味的冷漠的，领着张力勤去认领尸体的是一个剃着寸头嚼着口香糖的小年轻，一脸并不想迈进死人堆里的不耐烦，掀开白布等待张力勤确认，再将文件递过去给他签字，接着塞给他了一张殡仪馆的名片后就迅速的离开了阴森的房间。  
等张力勤出来的时候陈家均刚挂上电话，他告诉张力勤自己已经跟刘局长通过话，局里已经给张力勤批了假期好让他来处理他母亲的后事。  
张力勤一声不吭，径直走出了大楼，然后拨通了殡仪馆的电话。  
近两天都已经排满了，全世界都一样，每时每刻都在死人，活人排队，死人也在排队。  
跟殡仪馆确定告别会的时间后，张力勤看了看表，伸手管陈家均要车钥匙。  
“干嘛啊张队。”搭档不解。  
“一会儿殡仪馆过来拉人，你帮我接应一下，我要去现场看看。”直接夺过了陈家均手中的钥车钥匙，张力勤没有再多说一句话，转身去了停车场。  
他自始至终也没掉过一滴眼泪。  
事故发生地外被围上了警戒线，保护现场的警员在看见张力勤的时候上前要拦住，他亮了警徽，弯腰过线。  
沥青路上干干净净，没有刹车痕迹。  
追悼会前一天张力勤托关系拿到了交管局方面对那次交通事故的报告。  
突发事故，意外身亡。  
张力勤缺了半天勤，他去了报废车辆处理厂，用一盒软中华拿到了进入处理厂的机会，并在无数面目全非的报废车辆中找到了母亲的爱车，银灰色的小高尔夫第五代。  
非常过时但性价比极高，因为开起来很顺手，母亲开了快八年也舍不得换，保养的跟新的一样。  
张力勤曲腿蹲下，接着跪地翻身躺倒，钻到了车底下。  
刹车线是断的，断口边缘整齐，就像是用钢钳剪断的一样。  
追悼会的当天，一个他意想不到的人出现在了母亲的告别会。  
那个他叫了六年父亲的男人。  
“你不配出现在这里，请离开。”抱着母亲遗像的张力勤对那个男人冷声说道。  
“记住尊卑长幼，小子。”男人比十年之前老了一大截，头发已经是花白，但眼中的精光不减，他点了香，插在灵位前的香炉中。  
男人的胳膊上别着黑纱，与张力勤一样。  
“离开！”  
男人伸手制止了身后想要动手的手下，点点头转身离开。  
“那不是意外事故，你知道吧。”看着对方的背影，张力勤突然开口。  
男人停顿了一下，微微颔首，又继续迈开脚步，“不该你参与的事情，不要参与，别忘了当年你的选择，孩子。”也别让另一个人当年的选择变成无用功。

“母亲爱美，平时出门买菜的话，总会绕道去花店选一束香水百合。”张力勤缓缓说道，“但她也过得节俭，很久未曾给自己买过新衣服，那年年初她看上了一件羽绒服，深酒红的，穿在身上又轻又暖，很适合在去看雪的景点拍照，但是因为价格，她不让我给她买。”  
他闭上眼往后靠在沙发背上，缓慢的做了个深呼吸，“我当时答应了，说以后遇见更漂亮的再给她买。”睁开眼，张力勤对一直在做着倾听者的米兰达露出一个苦笑。  
“然而我给她买的最后一身衣服，却是寿衣。”

 

十九  
将母亲的骨灰带回家后的第二天，张力勤出现在了警局，这让刘局和陈家均都吃惊不小。  
毕竟局里给张力勤特批了好几天的假让他好做休整，也好好休息。  
“老师，”张力勤在局长的办公室站的笔直，“请让我回来开始工作。”  
年近五十的老警察看着这个自己最得意的学生，暗了表情，点了点头。  
然而当天下午当刘局忙完手上的事想起来应该去视察一下他手下那群愣头青的时候……  
老局长气的脑袋疼的发现他手下一帮愣头青全都在帮张力勤打掩护，而被掩护的人早在四个小时前就离开警局，鬼知道去了哪儿。  
其实鬼不知道，但是副队长肯定知道。  
刘局就差伸手去拎着陈家均的耳朵把他提溜进办公室了。  
好言相劝加威逼利诱，坚持了半个小时打太极的陈家均败下阵来，姜还是老的辣，他们的老师成功得到了张力勤私底下在搞的小动作是什么。  
他在查那起交通事故，从结案报告，到撰写报告的人，再到事故现场的侦查员，再往上，一层一层，每一个人和人物关系网都不放过。  
刘局长强行征用了陈家均在单身公寓的钥匙打开了他和张力勤共用的公寓门，房间的一整面墙被清空，贴满了人头以及各种报告复印件，还有地方报纸的报道剪报，被红线和大头针连成密密麻麻的一张巨网。  
“兔崽子，”老局长骂道，“背着我搞这么大的动作，命都不想要了么。”  
“就是因为知道局长你要是知道了的话绝对会反对，张队才瞒着你的啊。”早就知道自己肯定会跟着倒霉的陈家均干脆破罐子破摔了，“而且就因为张队发现这件事后面牵连的人水太深，他就更不能让老师知道了。”  
“闭嘴你个小兔崽子，等我先找到张力勤把他收拾了，下一个就是你！”  
但其实张力勤放在他们单身公寓那一整面墙的红色蛛网，只是他查出来的冰山一角，那些明目张胆的放在公寓里的东西，再加上之前陈家均抵死不从又最终迫于老师的威严反水当了叛徒，实际上都是他跟陈家均商量好后，在老师眼皮子下面演的一出戏。  
只是等这出戏被他们老师，他们的顶头上司发现并且暴跳如雷时，张力勤人已经在公海的一艘货运渡轮上了。  
至于他是用什么渠道上的那艘渡轮么。  
这要说回五年前。  
刚开始出任务的张力勤和陈家均在第二次任务的时候跟着大队伍一起捣了一个走私团伙，抓住了大头，但让一个小头目逃了，逃走之前被张力勤射中了膝盖。  
两天后张力勤在码头附近找到了那个小头目藏身的船，那会儿那不敢去医院的小头目因为腿上的枪伤伤口感染，差不多半条命都要没了，如果不是张力勤找到的及时，只怕被截的就不是半条腿，而是一条命了。  
因为那个小头目做的只是跑船的活，罪不至死，只判了两年。  
出来之后老老实实的在码头当起了正经的跑船人，虽然正经的地道不地道，警局那边，也空不出人手严密监控。  
那小头目姓马，因为瘸了一条腿之后，就被人叫马瘸子。  
马瘸子文化程度不高，唯独讲义气，张力勤当初救了他一条命，虽然也让他在局子里蹲了两年，但一码归一码，他说他欠了张力勤一个大人情，他一定会找机会还上的。  
所以此时能在货轮上找到个位置，张力勤靠的就是马瘸子在海上的关系网。  
渡轮在往太平洋彼岸开过去的路线，会和一个私人小岛的供给路线重合。  
而那座岛就是张力勤此行的目的地。  
那座岛有个美丽的名字，یاقوت کبود در خورشید，波斯语，意为阳光下闪耀的蓝宝石。  
简化之后，它被称作蓝岛。  
那座私人小岛对半的属于两个家族，被作为这两个家族的后花园和储存仓库而在大洋的中间闪耀。  
而很巧的是，这两个家族的族长，和张力勤曾经的父亲，王振文的亲爹，是黑道皆知，白道亦有所耳闻的水火不容。  
这几日两个家族的主要成员会陆续来到蓝岛，一次小型而又私密的聚会。  
张力勤在蓝岛上藏了半个月，摸清了岛上所有建筑的功能性。  
然后他等该到场的人都到齐后，切断了岛内向外的通讯方式，一个简易的自制炸弹就能做到。  
接着他毁了所有出岛的方式，连续的数个延时起火装置便能轻易达到要求。  
最后他炸了岛上的过滤装置，只留给所有人，一共能维持三天的淡水，还有五天的食物。  
做完这一切后，他重新回到这半个月以来他一直用来藏身的地方，封死了从外入内的门。  
短短七天，这座小岛仅仅用了短短七天，便从天堂一样的蓝宝石，变成人间炼狱。  
生死面前，无关尊卑，只会暴露出最原始的兽欲。  
等张力勤算好时间再次从藏身之地出来时，岛上还活着的，除了他，就只剩下亲手杀了自己的部下、妻儿，以及正在想尽一切办法杀死对方，抢夺仅剩的食物水源的两个家族之长。  
张力勤的出现让那两个反目成仇的男人暂时的又变回同一阵营。  
然后张力勤在他们面前放了一道选择题。  
联手杀掉他，然后继续争夺仅剩的水源，最终饿死困死在这座岛上。  
或者，杀掉彼此，他会给活下来的那个人和外界联系的方式。  
“那台无线电收发机只有我知道藏在哪里，而如果我不能在一小时内回去的话，上面的延时燃烧装置会烧毁它。”  
张力勤将一把匕首扔到他们中间，“开始选择吧，你们有一个小时的时间。”  
半小时之后，伤痕累累，但是仍然活着的那个男人推开自己多年好友的尸体，“我赢了。”男人的声音嘶哑，“现在带我去。”  
“没问题，”张力勤站起身，从后腰抽出枪干脆的在对方眉心开了一枪。  
“我可以带你们出去，两个都可以，整座岛都可以。”他收回枪，“但是你们谋杀了我的母亲。”  
他给了整座岛两个选项，选择变成如今这样的，是这座岛上的人。  
如今岛上的活人只剩他一个，那么，这里到底发生了什么，也就只有他能说了。  
丢了枪，他去到海边慢慢的洗干净手，海的颜色依旧是蓝的深沉，仿佛丝毫不知道，这座岛上到底发生了什么。

 

二十  
“你在当初获救时的说法，是你曾经的继父的敌人，误以为你们母子对他还有价值所以才会试图将你们带上岛好胁迫你的继父出面，但却在绑架过程中害死了你的母亲，而你在被带到岛上之后就一直被关押在一个山洞之中，所以你并不知道岛上到底发生了什么，我没记错吧？”米兰达的膝上平摊着她所能拿到的关于两年前的蓝岛事件的记录。  
“是的。”  
“但你刚刚说了完全是另一个版本的故事，你知道这对你之后的影响会有多大么？”  
“我通过不算正当的方式得知母亲的意外身亡源于几个家族之间的世仇，并且试图复仇，的确是会让人担心我的行为，”张力勤平静的眉毛都不曾抬一下，“但自从我上岛之后，就被那两个家族发现，并且被关押起来，差点渴死饿死困死在地牢，并且对外面发生的事情一无所知，等我想尽办法从地牢里出去时，岛上已经是尸横遍野血流成河，这里到底发生了什么，我不知道，当初不知道如今依旧不知道，加西亚博士，我想这对我的影响固然会有，但也不至于大到毁了一个人吧？”  
米兰达加西亚耸了耸肩，站起身去收起文件，“这的确是如此，固然经历那样的事情很可怕，但依旧，只要之后的治疗及时，它不会对你有太多的影响。”  
“你的意思是，我今天的心理咨询时间结束了么？”  
“是的，结束了，我会在下周一将你的评估报告交给你和安切森队长。”  
“谢谢，米兰达。”  
“不再是加西亚博士了？”  
“我们不再是医患关系了，不是么？”张力勤站起来，笑着和女博士握手表示感谢。  
可惜最精彩的部分我还没有讲到，他在离开心理咨询室的时候想到。

在张力勤成为蓝岛上唯一的活人的第二天，一艘中型汽艇滑着白线开进了港口，从船上下来的，不是别人，正是前不久出现在张力勤母亲的告别会上的，那个他叫了六年父亲的男人。  
老狐狸穿着纤尘不染的白色唐装，站在血腥一片的沙滩上格格不入的像炼狱中的恶魔。  
张力勤仍然看着海枯坐，他从昨天洗干净手之后就维持着这个姿势一直到现在。  
“你做的，比我想象之中的还要绝对，我原以为，你至少会留下孩子的命。”男人背着手站在他旁边，海风吹的他身上绸布的衣服猎猎作响。  
“我什么都没做，是他们自己做的选择。”张力勤动作有些僵硬的转头，太久没动了，全身上下的肌肉都酸痛不已，“让我查到这个地方，是你授意的，对么？”  
“是，”男人答得爽快，“但我只是推波助澜，选择到这座岛上的，是你自己。”  
所以总是在选择上么。  
“王先生，在得知我母亲去世的消息时，你真的一点一丝一毫的感觉都没有过么？”你们毕竟是做了七年的恩爱夫妻，“还是说，你已经毫无人性到，可以拿一个无辜的人的性命来帮助自己解决掉最大的仇家？”  
就像这样，散布信息让其他人注意到母亲，从而牵连到张力勤，再变成如今的这番情景，老爷子啊老爷子，这一手好棋，下的前无古人后无来者。  
男人没有回答，只是从怀中摸出一方手帕，隔着捡起张力勤丢在沙滩上的枪包起来，“最迟明天，救援队就会到这里，到时候如果让他们发现这把枪，你准备的腹稿就没用了，念在我跟阿娟曾经夫妻一场，它，我帮你处理掉。”  
汽艇开走了，在落日的余晖里逐渐的变成一个小黑点。  
张力勤闭上眼躺倒在泛着海水腥气的沙滩上。  
他没有想要软弱，只是，他突然的很想很想一个人。  
如果你知道了我做了这么不可能被这个世界原谅的事情，你会与世界一起敌视我，还是与我同世界为敌。

在下楼转到外围时，张力勤一边关干扰器一边看到白小鹏正反跨着自己的室内交通工椅，把下巴搁在椅背上给安娜讲着什么，后者则是一边听一边手指飞快的敲击着键盘，似乎在搜索什么，嘴里还在念叨着，隔得太远张力勤并不能听到，但是通过口型他大概能猜测到，多是一些“OMG，WTH，WTF，HOLYMOLY”之类的感叹词。  
天知道白小鹏又给了船坞一条什么样的线索。  
等到他走到那两个人旁边时，正好听到安娜的最后一句话：“这次请让我出外勤，去这样的拍卖会‘购物简直是每个女孩子的梦想，白白，请让我当你的女伴。”  
什么拍卖会？什么女伴啊？张力勤还在纳闷，就听到了白小鹏异常愉悦的声音，每次他用那种调调说话总是会让张力勤觉得眼皮一跳，但又心里痒痒的。  
“不行啊亲爱的安娜，我这一次的plus one还是你们的特别探员张力勤来当比较好，毕竟。”他摊手一脸的无辜，“FBI的预算可没法让你们有能入场的礼服，但是呢，毕竟我跟他曾经是好兄弟啊，我有他的尺码，所以有他能穿的高定。”他突然转过头来看着就站在他旁边的张力勤，“除非你不想去，那么我只能选别的人选了。”  
白小鹏一边说着一边环视整个大厅：“安切森队长，约翰逊探员，你们能当我的plus one么？”  
从大厅不同的两个方向分别传来“敲里吗”和“有多远滚多远的咒骂。  
于是他又把目光转向了走出来看热闹的米兰达加西亚博士：“美女博士有这个兴趣么？”  
米兰达微笑着摇摇头说自己可不是出勤人员。  
一开始被拒绝，之后又一直被忽视的安娜表情已经可以说是怨念了，但是她确实没办法当这一次任务的出行人员，因为他们马上要去的那个拍卖会需要强大的技术人员做后援，这也就意味着安娜将会是届时蹲车的不二人选。  
“我去。”张力勤咬牙切齿的答应下来。  
“弯的佛，”白小鹏跟自己击掌，“那我们可以回去收拾一下行李，准备回台湾了。”


	3. Chapter 3

二十一  
“你们要回来？回这儿来？！”当天晚上，陈家均的鬼叫就响彻了整个阁楼。  
“别逼我关静音。”张力勤头疼的伸手摁了摁耳朵，“提前告诉你一声，是提醒你，做大扫除。”  
“靠我才自由了两个月。”  
“两个月的时间你就把房间变成猪窝了么？”  
“猪你——”那个“ma”字在口型做出来之前瞬间被陈家均咬住改口，“大爷！”  
算他还有脑子。  
“哎，张队，你们几点的飞机啊。”  
“后天的，先到台北，再坐车去新北。”  
“干嘛不直接落新北啊。”  
“你是忘了我的随行人员长了张通缉犯的脸么。”  
“啥叫长了一张，明明就是，所以你们要怎么带他过关啊。”  
“这个你知道的越少越有利。”  
“也是，烫手山芋定时炸弹谁都想要么。”  
听到这里白小鹏实在忍不住了，他转到吧台上，一只手拍在张力勤肩上另一只手敲在笔电的话筒上。  
陈家均在屏幕里捂着耳朵惨叫一声。  
“我说……”白（我很生气）小（但还是要笑眯眯的）鹏对被他打断的那对刑警搭档说：“你们记得这个阁楼是不隔音的吧，我听得见，而且我记性很好，我挺记仇的，家均学长，所以你能积点嘴德么，别把我说的跟个东西似的。”  
“行吧，你不是东西。”刚刚被听筒里巨大的噪音差点变聋子的陈家均一边揉着耳朵后面的位置一边说，然后在白小鹏反应过来准备张口吐出尖利毒刺的时候迅速的掐断了视频。  
憋了一肚子气的白小鹏无处可发泄，狠狠的瞪了一脸“他惹你，别找我”的张力勤，转身回去自己的房间了。  
看着对方怒气冲冲的背影，张力勤忍不住笑了出来，给陈家均发了个消息：“做完大扫除后你去给自己选个骨灰盒吧，我不觉得你能活到我们回纽约。”  
陈家均回复了一连串的中指。  
与此同时，从白小鹏的房间里传出来了音量放到最大的八十年代，震耳欲聋。张力勤被音乐里的鼓点声震得脑子嗡嗡响，过去想让始作俑者关掉。  
白小鹏塞着隔音耳塞一副“谁都打扰不到我”的进入坐禅状态，就是不理他。  
行吧，张力勤算是再一次的见识到了室友极强的报复心理，怼不过吵不过，他躲得过。  
钻阳台，关门，张力勤摸出电子烟抽了一口平复自己的心跳，然后伸手摸了摸刚刚被白小鹏拍到的肩膀。  
男人的手劲不小，刚刚那一下打的挺疼，此时那一块的皮肤微微的发热着。  
大概算是个进步。

记忆里的振文在开玩笑的嬉笑打闹中打人手上从来不收劲，所以不仅是他，那几年夏宇豪他们也没少被打过，有人跟振文提过，但是他还是开心了下手照旧毫不留情。  
而自从重逢之后，白小鹏与人相处的肢体接触永远都是礼貌绅士的，优雅的恰到好处，充分的留够了生疏的距离，哪怕是在心情不错兴致来了耍嘴皮子的时候，也带着淡淡的疏离感。  
所以今天晚上，大概算是个进步。  
可能那家伙自己都没注意到吧。  
不知道如果回去台湾，回去他曾经异常熟悉的那些个环境中，白小鹏的改变，会不会更多一点。  
那么你自己呢？张力勤看着阳台门上的玻璃倒影心想，会一样跟着改变么。  
大概他也不清楚。  
回国啊…… 突然有点期待了。

两天之后，回到警局报道的张力勤发现自己一点都不期待，甚至后悔跟着白小鹏回来新北的这一趟。  
他刚刚遇见了自己三年前的战友，调去缉毒队的同事，因为缉毒队的特殊性，很久没见的老朋友自然是非常热情。  
然后老友顺口问了张力勤一句话，站在一边的白小鹏听得一清二楚。  
“哎，张老哥啊，好久都没聚过了，嫂子最近咋样啊，我那口子前段时间还提到她呢，说让我遇着你了说一下，改天四个人聚一聚啊，哎呀你看我，光顾着跟你叙旧了，这不是，我还有报告要赶，先走了啊，回头记得联系啊，一起聚一聚啊。”  
留下张力勤一个人在走廊上风中凌乱，他转过身偷偷地瞄了白小鹏一眼。  
后者抄手抱着胸笑眯眯的靠在走廊的墙上，声音里饱含着笑意的开口，“哥，什么时候把嫂子带出来让我也见见啊。”

 

二十二  
白小鹏觉得自己这辈子似乎第一次这么矛盾。  
一方面理智告诉他，他跟眼前这个人早不是十几年前的那种关系，对方当然可以有女朋友，他结婚生子都当然完全没有问题。  
但是另一方面他非理智的部分基本上被弹幕刷屏了，女朋友？还是已经是老婆了？牵过手么？接过吻么？上过床么？有过几个了？是不是很恩爱？ 等等等等。  
他发现自己忍不住的醋劲翻天，甚至想要开口骂街。  
而张力勤这个蠢货这会儿只会站在原地咬嘴唇。  
你要么解释要么走，傻站着干啥啊！  
“算了，”理智最终还是占了上风，白小鹏丢了他一白眼，“你又不是我的谁你没必要带女朋友或者老婆给我看，我这么危险的没准还会伤及无辜呢，我们能不在走廊上站着么？”  
“我没有女朋友，有过，但是我跟她分手了。”张力勤终于想起来解释了。  
白小鹏睁着眼睛仍然笑盈盈的看着他，然后开口：“跟我有关么？”说完他绕开张力勤想往前走，结果刚走出去一步就被拽着胳膊扽的转身。  
“我跟她之间没多远，真的，刚刚同事只是开玩笑，以前起哄那么叫的。”  
“放心啦”白小鹏甩开手在张力勤胸前点了一下，“你真的不用跟我解释什么的，我们早就分手了不是么，而且又不是说我就没有过，我也真的是管不着你的啦。”  
这次换张力勤心里醋浪滔天了，有过？有过什么？女朋友？还是男朋友么？谁？他/她碰过你么，碰哪里了？我想杀了他！  
然而纵使内心戏丰富的比得上一部无限战争，走廊上的两个人仍然表情平静。  
……  
“作战室在这边。”张力勤先转身往一边走，白小鹏没有回话，但脚步声告诉了走在前面的人他跟了上来。

莉琪还记得自己第一次见到王振文的情况。  
高二分班后与闺蜜没能分到一个班上，而在几天前闺蜜兴奋的告诉她自己班上转来三个转学生，一个痞帅一个沉默帅，还有一个可爱帅，那时候一心想着一定要考进医学院的莉琪还不以为然，高中时期的男生还不都是一个样，她甚至因此嘲笑了一番花痴的闺蜜。  
而在之后的某一天她准备去隔壁班找闺蜜的时候，站在教室门口的女生看到了传说中的那三个转学生。  
彼时夏宇豪正像个宝一样的把排球抱在怀里躲着不让王振武去摸，坐在自己座位上的王振文一只手转着笔，装出一脸的无聊模样，眼神却一直跟着抢球的王振武。  
可能是那会儿的光线正好，男生手指漂亮的转着笔的样子，还有专注于哥哥身上的眼神，让莉琪心里漏跳了一拍。  
闺蜜就在此时看到了她，并跑出了教室来见她。  
莉琪当然没有放过这个可以收集情报的机会，指着还在座位上打闹的那三人组开始认人。  
原来他叫做王振文。  
“不过你别想着去认识他啦，虽然看起来挺可爱的对人也蛮有礼貌，但是他整个人都是生人勿进的气场，也就跟他哥还有他哥们在一起，其余跟谁都不熟也不去认识，别想了吧。”  
莉琪当然不可能会止步于“别想了”，既然弟弟生人勿进，那么她就去哥哥那里找切入点就好了。  
说到做到，第二天她就在午休时间找到了王振武，请他转交给王振文自己花了一个晚上精心准备的小礼物，还有她的联系方式。  
“随时都可以打给我，几点都可以哦。”

而她的初恋结束在不久后的一个午休，王振文主动找的她，认真的告诉她自己有喜欢的人而且对方也很喜欢他，希望女生不要浪费时间在自己身上，手里还拿着当初她给王振武的礼物袋子。  
“这么好的心意，交给我可惜了，所以，去找那个你真的喜欢的人并交给他吧。”  
那天的光线依旧很好，面前拿着礼物袋子的手指依旧漂亮。  
莉琪接过袋子，用力的忍住眼泪，笑着祝他要幸福。

失恋之后，莉琪又一次的，将所有的心思重新放回学习上，至少这件事情，是只要她足够努力就绝对不会失望的。  
听说今年的排球队进了四强。  
听说排球队这一次集训……  
听说今年排球队拿了第一个冠军。  
莉琪高中毕业了，如愿成为一名医学生，并且开始了四年的魔鬼训练。  
大四的时候，她成了xx医院的实习生，两年的临床，无数个日日夜夜的咬牙坚持。最终她得到了留在医院的那个名额。  
她几乎忘掉了自己也曾有过情窦初开的时候，还有那一份酸甜的像乳酸饮料一样的初恋。  
直到她在当住院医师的第一年年末。  
医患之间的关系总是会轻易的就紧张如撒了一地的火药，一点火星蹦上，就会连锁出一片反应。  
那天下午查房的时候，6号床位的患者家属不知道从哪里听来关于的消息，因为自己的父亲在手术中是手工吻合而不是使用吻合器，有出现篓的几率而跟主治医生在走廊上吵起来，甚至动手推搡起来。  
莉琪的老师就是那个被围攻的医生，个头小小的女医生哪里是争得脸红脖子粗的大老爷们的对手。莉琪上去想拦，被对方一把推出去，跌跌撞撞的就要摔倒，却被一双手稳稳的扶住。  
手的主人在扶稳了莉琪后，迈步进了纷争圈的中心，迅速干脆的制服了闹事的患者儿子，亮出警徽让周围的人都噤声时扫视了一圈，“这里是医院，不是你们可以动手伤人的地方。”  
他放开手里钳制的人，后者揉着肩膀嘟囔着骂着什么的离开了，看热闹的人群也跟着散去。  
随后那个人侧过身问莉琪的老师有没有受伤，女医生摇摇头，但是心有余悸的拍了拍胸口，说着谢谢张警官，幸好今天有他在不然她也不知道会发展成什么情况。  
“振武……？”莉琪试探性的叫了一声。  
那个被老师称作张警官的人愣了一下，身体线条肉眼可见的绷紧，他转过头看着刚刚差点摔倒的女医师，似乎在搜索着记忆一样，“你是……莉琪？”

 

二十三  
张力勤没想到他会再一次见到莉琪，尤其没想到是这么一出“英雄救美”的狗血剧情。  
他只是代表局里给被熊开膛破肚现在还在住院的陈家均警官送慰问，顺便准备借着这个机会折磨折磨因为负伤而使得做结案报告这样的文书工作落到自己身上的罪魁祸首的。  
没人喜欢文书工作，张力勤也不例外。  
而陈家均完美的演绎了什么叫“我宁愿跟熊打架也不要作文书”。

“所以…… 你现在是警察了么？”递给对方一杯医院外面流动餐车的咖啡，莉琪一边跟着男人往住院部走一边问。  
“嗯，是啊，你呢？当医生了？我记得这是你的梦想吧。”刻意放慢了脚步好让莉琪跟上，张力勤主动接过了女生手上的重物。  
“嗯是啊，不过真的好巧，家均学长竟然在我们医院养伤，多亏了这个我们才会再见面的耶。”  
“是啊……”  
张力勤有些心不在焉，莉琪见了，也就没有再继续没话找话说，只是在送他到家均所在的病房的时候才又一次叫住了他，“振武……张警官，振文他……现在还好么？”  
张力勤站在门口沉默了好一会儿没有回答，莉琪连忙解释，“不是啦我早就放下了，就是想知道。如果不想说也没关系的。”  
“实话说，我不知道。”张力勤转过头看着女生开口，“他出国了，去了美国，我们已经五年没有见过面了。”  
“怎么会，你们不是兄弟么？”这个消息让莉琪有些难以接受。  
“本来就是因为我妈再婚，我们才成了兄弟，后来他俩离婚了，”张力勤说的平静，“我跟他也就当不成兄弟了。”  
莉琪什么话都说不出来了，低头说了声抱歉然后匆匆离开了。  
晚班前休息的时候，她拿了刚冲的奶茶上到屋顶去想透透气。  
那时候的天黑的还算晚，她刚上去的时候屋顶的光是黄昏交接的橙色与明黄。  
然后她看到张力勤站在栏杆旁边抽烟。  
她站的位置顺光，张力勤就变成了被夕阳的余晖勾勒出一圈金边的剪影。  
男人不知道在想什么，眼神专注，但却矛盾的飘散在空中。  
于是莉琪就像当初第一次见到王振文那样，在张力勤的剪影和眼神中，忘了呼吸。

“后来？后来我也不太清楚了，总之就是在我住院那会儿张队经常来折磨我，跟莉琪也就熟悉了一些，等到我出院归队的时候，局里已经开始传他俩是恋爱关系了，张队没有否认过，其他人就开始嫂子嫂子的叫莉琪了。”被白小鹏趁空逮住的陈家均被迫跟前者讲了自己搭档的情史。  
“不过三年前谁知道到底是怎么回事，张队申请了单身公寓，然后跟我就成室友了，后悔啊，那之前我一个人住特别自由。哎，白小鹏你这是什么表情啊，超恐怖，感觉你要杀人了。”  
白小鹏确实有点想破坏点什么的冲动，三年前申请单身公寓，也就是说，在这之前，他们已经到同居的阶段了么？  
干，这会儿他已经醋的要炸了，但表面上却还要表现的不动声色的。  
“家均，白小鹏，你们在那里说什么悄悄话，要开会了。”来找人的张力勤隔得老远就看到站在吸烟室里的两个人，“你们两个都不抽烟，是想在这里当烟熏肉么？”  
闻言白小鹏举起袖子闻了闻，接着皱起了眉，这在屋子里呆了才几分钟，烟味就深刻的浸到了外套上。  
这让他心情更不好了。  
所以出去的时候他用力的撞到了张力勤的肩膀，招呼都没打的回去了作战室。  
张力勤被撞得一个趔趄，伸手扶住门框才避免失去重心摔倒，陈家均在后面“哎”了一声，又骂了一句。  
揉了揉自己被撞得生疼的肩膀，张力勤看了看白小鹏的背影，又转过头来问陈家均：“刚刚他找你说什么了么？”  
“他问我你前女友的事情，我就说了啊。”  
“你跟他讲了莉琪？”张力勤心里咯噔一下。  
“对啊，他怎么说也曾经是你弟啊，不能关心你的情感生活么？我说了也没啥吧？”  
没啥……事大了去了！  
“回过头来我再收拾你。”撂下这句话，张力勤转身去追白小鹏去了，留下陈家均在原地一脸懵逼，“谁能告诉我到底发生什么事了么？”  
没关系，他自己走。

在警局门口终于追上人的张力勤一把握住了白小鹏的手腕，“你听我解释……”  
“有什么好解释的。”被抓住的人用力甩开了对方的手，“你什么都不用跟我解释，我们早就分手了，你交了几个女朋友跟谁同居了都和我没关系，”只是……，“为什么偏偏是她？”难道说从一开始，你喜欢的一直是她么。  
“我这辈子爱过的自始至终都只有你一个从来没有过别人！！”张力勤着急了，话不过脑子的就这么从嘴里冒了出来。  
白小鹏抬头看着站在眼前的人，对方张了张口，又咬着唇转开了头。  
又是这样，又一次的。  
接着，两个人都感觉到了在场的第三个人的存在，转过头去看。  
站在门卫室旁边的不是别人，正是莉琪。  
简直不能更棒了。

 

二十四  
跟前任的见面，跟当初的初恋的再次见面，每个女孩都想过这样的场景。  
也许是某一天大街上的擦肩而过，又或者恰巧搭上的同一班车，微笑着点头示意，就像两个熟悉的陌生人。  
但莉琪没有想到的是自己却是在这样一个情况下，在同一时间见到了最初让她心动的男孩，还有她曾经爱过的男人。  
幸好，今天有化一个精致的妆容，幸好，前几天才打理过头发，幸好，早上她挑了一件优雅的裙装。  
于是她将自己的惊恐藏在表皮之下，然后跟刚刚还在争执的两个人笑着打招呼。  
是的，前几分钟的争吵，她全都听见了。  
“你怎么会来？”那两个人像是愣住了，先反应过来的是张力勤，而这个语气这个问句……跟那年他们集训后回校的路上，王振武的第一句话，一模一样，原来……莉琪掩住心底疼痛的味道，“是你们警局找医院借人，说是要一个能随行的医护人员，什么接下来的拍卖会任务，医院就派我过来了啊。”  
“……”张力勤又开始咬嘴唇，他转过身去在心底闷闷的抱怨起来找医院借人的警局和偏偏把莉琪借过来的医院。  
白小鹏笑起来，客气又疏离，“好久不见啊莉琪，变漂亮了呢。”  
“是好久不见，你也……变了很多。”  
“叙旧的话等之后再说吧。”张力勤转身往楼里走，“先去听任务。”

这一次的任务地点在一个山顶别墅，别墅主人举办的一场宴会拍卖中，有着黑白两道都想得到的一个电子芯片技术，据说能黑进目前已知的所有防火墙，其开发者曾经在暗网上高价出售，只是竞拍还未完成就被发现横尸家中，装载着程序的芯片也不知所踪。  
直到两周后它出现在这栋别墅的主人，这次拍卖会的主办人的拍卖品名单上。  
只有白小鹏有那个渠道搞到这场地下拍卖会的邀请函，而且还是一次性弄到了三张。  
届时他会带着他的plus one以及随行的私人医生高调出场，就像传闻中记账人的每次露面一样。  
“我不同意，莉琪只是个平民，我们不应该让她跟着出这种危险性极高的任务。”张力勤第一个否决。  
“但是我们需要一个专业的医护人员随同，不然的话我就跟着你和白白去了，你知道我有多想去那个拍卖会么，张？”安娜丢给他一个“别瞧不起女人”的眼神，然后拿出一支钢笔外形的装置，“喏，这是个小型氧气管，里面的氧气足够一个人用三分钟。”  
因为他们此行的任务当然不是去拍卖，而是去偷那项技术的。  
别墅主人除了是业界内有名的拍卖人之外，同样也是个资深宅，据传在他位于山顶的别墅中，有专门的一个展览室，里面保存的珍藏版漫画会让全世界任何一个宅人羡慕到死。  
“他的漫画展览室里装备着最新的防盗技术，比一个保险箱还要安全，因为只要触动了里面的东西，展览室门口会立刻降下防爆门，紧接着海龙系统会迅速的抽空整个房间的空气以避免火灾，用这位主的原话，‘珍贵的纸张是需要保存在干燥无水的惰性环境下的’，原话哦。”白小鹏指着摊在桌子上的别墅平面图。  
“也就是说不到一分钟，那整个房间就会被抽空氧气充满惰性气体，所以，你们之中，去偷芯片的人只去也只能去一个人，因为这个迷你氧气装置我只来得及做一个。”安娜敲了敲她放在桌子上的东西。  
“就算如此，我还是不明白这个任务里，需要莉琪的必要性。”  
“以防万一，而且，到时候白小鹏会非常的高调，如果他是单独一个人，那么，他的同伴去了哪里就会受到怀疑。”刘局敲着太阳穴抬手制止了张力勤让他闭嘴。  
“就这么决定了，都回去做准备，晚上就出发。”

在任务前的准备时间时，白小鹏拿到了两个人晚上出任务时的服装。  
“试一试吧，看看合不合身。”他递给站在单身公寓的张力勤。  
陈家均在自己的床上盘腿开始打游戏，并“切——”了一声翻了个白眼。  
礼服当然是合身的，深灰接近于黑的双排扣外套，酒红色的衬衫以及与之同色的方巾，还有和外套颜色搭配的领结，剪裁完美的贴合身体线条。换好衣服的张力勤让原本并不打算理屋子里那对前兄弟的陈家均都忍不住赞叹了一句，“靠哦张队，真是人靠衣衫马靠鞍啊，你看着就像个被富婆包养了的小白脸。”  
说完就摆出防御姿态的陈家均并没等到意料中的攻击，他偷偷看过去，然后很想抠了自己的眼睛。  
白小鹏正在给张力勤打领结，神情专注于手指上的灵活动作，似乎丝毫没注意到两个人此时站的有多近，姿势有多暧昧而又亲密。  
另一个半低着头，虽然只能看到白小鹏的头顶，然而张力勤的眼神却在此时此刻，温柔的化成了水。

 

二十五  
张力勤在灯火辉煌觥筹交错的宴会上不适应的拉了拉领结，他还是不太习惯穿这样的衣服。在整个大环境下下意识的拘束。  
而白小鹏就游刃有余的多了，他举着香槟杯，跟所有前来打招呼的人微笑，对金融市场上的走向侃侃而谈，丝毫不吝啬并措辞完美的夸赞女士的时尚，就连和酷爱红酒的酒庄主人也能信手拈来的品评着质地或醇厚或清爽的葡萄酒。  
两口喝完杯中的起泡酒，张力勤将空杯子放在往来的侍者所端的餐盘之上，然后径直去了阳台想要透透气。上流社会的空气中味道太沉闷粘稠，让人呼吸不上。  
而且他们此行的目的本就不是参加宴会 而是趁着拍卖会之前，偷出芯片。  
所以趁着白小鹏吸引住了宴会主人的注意，张力勤在人群之中消失不见了。  
躲过看守宴会大厅门口的安保，张力勤一边回忆着别墅的平面图一边下楼，转到了地下一层，在往所谓的漫画展览室疾步而行时解开了领结摸出藏在里面的耳机戴上，“安娜？”  
“你再不联系我都要冲进去了。”  
“抱歉，混出来比我们预想中的要麻烦的多。”将袖扣取下来组装到一起，张力勤将手里的小装置按到展览室的密码盘上，“现在就靠你的得意作品了，安娜，看看它能不能在被发现之前解开这安保系统的密码。”  
“请对我的技术充满信心……”“滴滴滴——”锁头变成绿色的灯。  
“我进去了，信号会断——”安娜在车里失去了张力勤的通讯，她下意识的咽了口口水。  
张力勤没有能顺利进去展览室，他此时背对着站在展览室门口，而此次拍卖会的主人手里的枪，正直直抵在白小鹏的脑袋上。  
“我就说我觉得你今晚的男伴看起来眼熟，总算让我想起来了，张力勤张警官，对吧。”男人优雅的眯起细长的眼眸，“你曾经跟着某个和我们家族结下梁子的老警察一起，抄了我姐姐的画厅，对么？”  
靠，关键时刻旧账掉链子，这一点张力勤没想到，白小鹏也没想到。  
但是芯片是一定要拿到的，所以张力勤举起了双手抱头在脑后，往前迈了一步，重新回到能连上通讯的区域。  
“可可。”他突然说道。  
“什么……”男人愣了一下，而张力勤抓住了这个时机迅疾如闪电的抽出装着消音器的手枪开枪，男人眉心中弹，倒下的同时白小鹏矮身朝前扑过去，被张力勤接住双双滚进了展览室，在站在他们后面的保镖反应过来之前，透明的防爆门已经将两个人暂时安全的隔离进了展览室。  
只是暂时性。  
屋子里的海龙系统已经启动了，一分钟之后，整间房子将会被惰性气体充满。  
张力勤取出笔式氧气装置递给白小鹏，被对方推了回来。  
“从小到大你找东西的速度永远比我快，海龙系统肯定是有一个后门的，就在这个房间里，只有你能在三分钟之内找出来。”空气消耗的很快，白小鹏已经开始觉得呼吸困难。  
白小鹏说的没错，把氧气留给自己，两个人都活下来的可能性最大。张力勤咬咬牙，张口咬住了吸氧口，两个人迅速的在屋子里开始翻找。  
芯片是最先被找到的，张力勤放进自己的外套内袋，在自己粗重的呼吸中听得到剧烈的心跳声。  
快点，快点，到底在哪里。  
白小鹏在房间另一边撑着墙倒下了，他下意识的想要冲过去扶住他，但是他不能。  
一分一秒都不能浪费，早一秒找到后门开关就早一秒能让他获救。  
终于，张力勤在第三个书柜的后面发现了那个闸式开关并用力的拉下。  
天花板上的风扇再一次开始转动，随之的是防爆门的缓缓上升。  
找到了！  
但是张力勤根本顾不上因此而松一口气，他也没去看门外面对着他们的会是什么。  
在拉下开关后他转身就像瞬移一样的出现在白小鹏身旁，后者已经失去知觉超过两分钟，而他此刻惊慌失措，被各种积压在心底十余年的情绪冲的连心肺复苏都忘了要怎么去做。  
“张力勤，你还在发什么愣！”有人迅速的在他们旁边蹲下，检查白小鹏的脉搏，然后开始按压胸部，“听我的指令给他做人工呼吸。”  
是莉琪，还有带着后援进入别墅的安娜。  
“可可”是求助暗号，安娜在收到的同时就联系上了埋伏余别墅四周的后援。  
“呃——”在第四次换气的时候白小鹏猛喘着睁眼，挣扎着似乎要坐起来又被张力勤紧紧的抱在怀里。而抱着对方不肯放手的人，反复不停的小声念着什么。  
谁都听不清他在说什么，除了刚刚停止呼吸接近一分钟，此时脑子里血管咚咚的跳着，胸前因为挤压似乎肋骨骨折而疼的要死的白小鹏，他听得一清二楚。  
“我以为我差点失去你了。”抱着他的男人不断的重复着，抖得比他还要厉害。  
对此，刚从鬼门关那儿走一遭的白小鹏合上眼，只是屈起手臂好握住张力勤的手，用力捏了捏。

 

二十六  
在他们离开台湾前，莉琪给张力勤发了条讯息，约了在一个下午见面的时间。  
跟张力勤一同看到这条讯息的白小鹏哼了一声，裹着毯子又回到床上迷迷糊糊的睡着了。他怕疼，而前几天在被做心肺复苏的时候压断的肋骨让他现在随便动一动都疼，好在他还有止疼药可以磕一磕，虽然后遗症就是让他最近总是很想睡。  
张力勤看了看床上的蒙古包，然后回复了他那天会去的讯息。  
而等张力勤准时准点的到达约定地点时，女生已经到了。  
“抱歉，”他站在莉琪面前，“我是不是来晚了？等很久么？”  
女生摇摇头，“没有，是我来早了。”  
莉琪低头看了看脚边的袋子，然后抬起头，“张力勤，那天你和白先生在警局门口的争执，我都听到了。”  
张力勤似乎要抿唇，又忍住了这个动作听着女生继续说，“我一开始，一直都想不明白，你人这么好，为什么作为一个男朋友会那么差劲，你确实很会照顾人，很温柔，但四年里我们总是相敬如宾，你连吻我都做不到。我一直以为是我哪里做得不够好。”她深呼吸了一下，又缓缓吐出，“不过我现在知道了，你没有办法完全的投入一段感情，只是因为，你早就遇见过你真正爱的人，那个人就是振文，也就是现在的白先生。”说到这里，女生终于忍不住还是红了眼眶，却坚持着不肯落泪，“我知道你喜欢过我，但是这份感情跟你对他的感情而言，完全无法比拟，纵然隔了十几年，你爱过并且仍然还爱的只有他一个。”  
她的两份爱恋从一开始就注定了会无疾而终。她爱过的是王振文温柔的眼神，像雨过午后的阳光，空气里都是潮湿柔软的水汽，温温的散开，她曾以为他看所有事物都会是那样让人心动的眼神，所以她恋上了他，殊不知，那个眼神，只专属于王振武。她爱过张力勤在黄昏里寂寞温柔却又义无反顾的眼神，就像初冬的早上，干燥的土地上会反射的白色温度，些微的温暖，又决然的寒凉，她亦曾以为这是高中时那个男生成长之后磨砺出来的温度，却不知，其实他早在当初就是如此，而能让他如此的只有白小鹏一人。  
她爱过的，从一开始就是，只属于他们彼此的爱情  
张力勤想要安慰一下女生，却不知如何开口。   
“放心吧张警官，这都过去这么久了，我早就不喜欢你们了。”女生又突然笑起来，“只是，我毕竟当过你那么多年的女朋友，我自认为还是很了解你的，你有事情就会闷在心里不说，总是让人不得不猜你在想什么，以前是这样现在也是，可是，张力勤，你不说的话，白小鹏怎么会知道你在想什么？”  
一言惊醒梦中人，莉琪所说的话，有个人曾经对他说过，一模一样。如醍醐灌顶，浇的张力勤整个人都打了个激灵，却又像是冷泉流过全身的血管一样。他是该说的，他应该在重逢的第一天就说的。  
“我还有事，”归心似箭的张力勤此时满心想到的都是回去公寓，匆匆的跟莉琪说了声抱歉，“我先走了。”他甚至都等不及女生回复的再见。  
看着张力勤跑走的背影，莉琪慢慢的重新坐下，然后仰起头看着天空的颜色，任由泪水无声却又汹涌的留下。  
让她再为自己曾经的爱情哭泣一次。  
还有，你们一定会幸福的。

当白小鹏被摇醒的时候他忍不住开口骂了句脏话，然后就被一个用力的抱进了怀里。  
这个怀抱有汗水和洗衣皂混在一起的味道，这个味道是他陌生的，但是温度却是他熟悉的，张力勤在抱他。  
“你……做什么啊你要给我二次伤害么！”他下意识的想推开，但是对方却抱得更紧了。  
“嘘，别动，让我好好抱抱你。”张力勤在他耳边低声的说，热气呵到耳朵上，让白小鹏下意识的瑟缩了一下。  
“你吃错药了么张力勤……”过了半晌他才闷闷的问道，不能怪他，因为他很想这个怀抱，所以再多贪恋一会儿。  
“我只是，”对方蹭了蹭他耳朵边的头发，“白小鹏，我问你个问题。”他松开手，但是却还是握着白小鹏的肩膀，“你不要开玩笑不要耍宝，认真告诉我好么？”  
“什么啊，你说。”白小鹏下意识的想抬手摸头，举到半空又忍住放了下来，抬头看着张力勤的眼睛。  
“我还可以站在你身边，还有爱你的权利么？”  
……他刚刚听到了什么？  
“你……能再说一遍么？我刚刚可能幻听了？”他怎么可会说。  
“不要装傻，你知道我说了什么。”  
“你不恨我么？你不是一直在恨我么。”你不是认为是我和我爸害死了妈么。  
“是，我当初的确恨过，”张力勤诚实回答，并感觉到握在掌心的身体僵硬起来，“当年的事，你没有参与，我不该在恨他的时候将你带进去。”  
“那如果我参与了呢？”  
“你参与了么？”  
“没有，”白小鹏干脆的回答，“动谁我都不会把心思动到咱妈身上，当初要不是老头子封锁了我的消息不让我知道你去了蓝岛，更把我困在南美，灭了那两族的功劳就不会是你一个人的了。”  
“所以你还是没回答我一开始的问题。”张力勤一针见血的戳破白小鹏试图转移话题的小心思，他还在等答案。  
“我如今的身份，你如今的身份，我们根本不可能站到彼此身边，张力勤，这点你清楚吧。”  
“嗯，我知道。”仍然不是答案。  
“你说我这种靠脑子储存情报的工作，我要怎么退休？”  
这么拐弯抹角的么，他别扭的弯弯肠子的，但是他依然喜欢的家伙哟。  
“看来我们需要提前策划一下，你的退休计划了。”

 

二十七  
“我可以吻你么？”第二天一大早还没接触到咖啡因，脑子混沌的白小鹏就收到了这样一条消息。嗯，从空气中传递过来的，由他的耳朵接收，然后卡壳在去到大脑处理器的半途。  
“啥？”刚刚洗过澡的人头发还是半湿的状态，眼眸也是被浴室里的水汽熏得湿漉漉的，整个人都带着潮气。所以看到他这个样子，张力勤下意识的就问出来了这么一句。  
其实昨天他就想吻他了，但就在他快要亲上去前一秒，白小鹏一把推开他又把自己埋进了被子中：“我要继续睡了，再吵醒我就杀了你。”  
好吧，他不急于一时。  
“嗯？你没听到我刚刚说什么么？”张力勤决定在白小鹏的脑子还诶有让咖啡因叫醒之前逗逗他。  
“我可以吻你么？”白小鹏果然重复出来了。  
“可以。”他笑眯眯的回答。  
白小鹏这才突然意识到他似乎被眼前这个家伙套话套进去了，“刚刚的不算，以及不可以！”他对着张力勤凶了一下，伸手去够咖啡倒了满满一杯不加糖奶的先喝下去，然后才满足的开始给自己调会加双倍奶的第二杯咖啡，“还不是时候，你知道的，我们还有一些问题需要解决的。”他又变回那个白小鹏了，说话做事圆滑而又滴水不漏，只除了……  
“你确定你要咖啡就着止疼药喝么？”张力勤看着他拧开黄色小药瓶的白盖，数出来三粒止疼药丢到嘴里跟咀嚼片一样咯吱咯吱的嚼碎了然后用咖啡冲下去。“你这样到底是糟蹋咖啡还是糟蹋药，我看你首先糟蹋的是你的胃，吃点东西不然你这胃要破了。”  
将满嘴的药渣子漱进胃里后，白小鹏对张力勤的话不以为然的翻了个白眼，然后伸手去抓了个三明治，把里面的鳄梨片全部挑出来后又磨了些胡椒上去，这才满意的张口咬。  
……“为什么鸡蛋鳄梨酱你吃的比谁都快但是纯粹的鳄梨你一口都不吃。”什么臭毛病。  
“关你什么事。”  
不关我的事，我想申请别的宿舍住——这是陈家均此时此刻内心的真实想法。  
哦，忘了说，最近这段时间白小鹏一直占着张力勤在单身公寓的床，而被占了床的人是心甘情愿的打地铺的。  
陈家均每天都想扣眼珠子。

等到他们终于准备返回纽约的时候，某人激动的几乎要落泪了。  
强烈要求这一行人早些动身回去的除了每天狗粮吃到噎死的陈家均之外，还有在当地的美食诱惑之下体重迅速往三位数飙升的安娜，原本就喜欢吃中餐的她在到了一个“中餐”只能叫做“餐”的地方后嘴基本上就没停过，如果不是站在体重计上哀嚎的数字，她可能真的会控制不住的把自己吃成个球。  
在临走前一天，张力勤跟白小鹏两个人都把自己裹得严严实实的，然后消失了一整天。  
其实也算不上消失，他们去的地方像家均和刘局这种知道张力勤黑历史的人，用膝盖都想得到是哪儿。  
当初两个人都错过了母校的十年返校，那么既然这一次有机会能一起回来，他们肯定是要去看一看志弘的。  
虽然安南和北江也是他们曾经的中学，但终究，与志弘的感情会更深一点。  
“你说曾主任退休没啊？”当初夏宇豪发现的逃学路径如今还在，两个人翻墙溜进了校园，巧了，操场上正好是排球队的训练，咋一看，还真有点当年他们上学时的感觉，想起以前的种种，张力勤就突然问了这么一句。  
“应该还没，他如今惩罚学生肯定还是几十年如一日的扎马步。”白小鹏清了清嗓子，学起当年教导主任训斥的腔调；“你们也是，自爱一点。”  
他学的惟妙惟肖，惹得张力勤绷不住的笑起来。  
“所以——”一个声音突然在他们背后响起来：“你们俩当初十周年返校不回来，这会儿反倒想起来偷偷溜进来故地重游了么？”  
何中中就像是突然从地里冒出来的一样站在两个人身后，偏着头一笑，“正好，校友回校，你们可以去指导指导排球队的小学弟了。”这么好的资源不用白不用，她可是记得当年排球队文靠文武靠武，因为这俩兄弟的存在给排球队带来了多少好处。  
果然，张力勤也好白小鹏也罢，天不怕地不怕枪开了都不躲一下的两位，还是跟当年球队里的所有人一样的，害怕女魔头。

 

二十八  
偷偷溜出来的计划被打断，两个人被迫当了一下午排球队的外援顾问，一个指导训练另一个记录数据，等何中中肯放过他俩时，天已经黑透了。  
“教练，你把学生留这么晚他们回家就不担心安全问题么？”做了一下午的数据整理，白小鹏揉着右手的食指中指，真是太久没拿笔写过这么多东西了。  
女魔头瞪了他一眼，后者主动闭嘴。  
另一边张力勤正在收拾场地捡球，现任的排球队队长还有经理两个小学弟还跟在他身边东一句西一句的问着，青春洋溢的热血排少啊。  
“学长，你们夺冠的那场比赛我看过录影资料，夏学长的跳发据说是邱学长的真传……”叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳，“队里的先发都想学那招跳发，不过学长我更想学你的扣杀，那是你的绝招吧？”  
“什么绝招？”  
“就是上半场比赛你那个追回比分的单脚起跳的扣球啊，我们分析过学长那招扣杀，那个速度根本不可能有人接得住。”还在说个不停。  
张力勤乐了，当年的确，因为身高的优势让扣球成了他的一项拿手活，但队里其他队友也都会，所以他并没觉得自己的扣球是什么“扣杀”的绝招。  
“说什么呢你们，还不快点收拾场地。”  
“教练，我跟经理请求可以现场看一次学长的扣杀么？！”  
这不太好吧今天他穿的可不是运动鞋。  
“哦，学弟都这么请求了，学长你要怎么办呢？”何中中当然不打算帮他，张力勤求助的看了眼白小鹏，后者用口型给了他一个“我帮不了你了我还要画统计图”，好吧，看样子白小鹏是更惨的那一个。  
“我姑且试试吧，今天鞋穿的不对，如果让你们失望了可不能说我的坏话啊。”  
“好的学长没问题学长，我给你托球”“那我去对面发球。”  
助跑，起跳，空中击球，落地。  
黄蓝相间的球狠狠的砸在另一个半场，险险的擦过了在那个半场发球的经理，男生摸了摸脸上被球风刮过隐隐的有点疼的地方，然后跟队长一起兴奋的叫起来：“我看到真人版本了此生无憾了！”“我靠你看到没那个角度我靠真的是不可能被救下的球我靠我靠！”  
真的是热血少年啊，年轻真好。

出了学校往回走的时候，没走几步白小鹏就伸手撑住了张力勤，“别忍着了，”白小鹏可没打算让他逞强的戳破了张力勤的伪装，“刚刚落地的时候，拧着了吧。”  
“嗯…… 毕竟鞋不合适，不过不严重。”膝盖有点被拧到，会疼一阵。  
“其实你拒绝了也没什么，干嘛非要答应。”  
“学弟都那么热情，不忍心拒绝啊，你不也是，教了经理一下午的‘文式分析’法？”  
“滥好人。”白小鹏偏过头去嘟囔一句，然后更撑了撑，避免张力勤受伤的那条腿使力。  
“你是怎么发现的。”张力勤觉得自己伪装的应该是很好的。  
对这个问题，白小鹏回给他的是一个不太成功还是能看到黑眼仁的白眼，“从小到大你哪次在排球训练时受伤少过我帮你瞒着家里？”还有跟同学发生冲突打架的话，事后都是他出主意来跟家里打掩护，虽然多半那些打架都是他挑起来，然后他哥拦。  
“你落地的声音不对，那会儿我就知道了，知道你不想让那俩小豆丁心里愧疚才没当场戳穿你的。”  
“你知不知道你有点刀子嘴豆腐心？”  
“闭嘴，不然就自己走！”  
为了能（多）不（靠）让（着）腿（他）受（一）力（会儿），张力勤做了个拉拉链的手势，从左边嘴角划到右边。  
“幼稚。”白小鹏继续着不成功的翻白眼大业，嘴角却弯起来。

回程的路上，在飞机飞到几千几万米的高空上时，张力勤突然拉下眼罩，没头没尾的说了一句话。  
他说：“以后当个体育老师好像也不错，还能教学生打排球，组个排球队什么的。”  
白小鹏闻言推起眼罩，半眯着眼适应着，伸手挡了挡邻座拉开遮光板外的刺眼光线，“你在说什么啊？”  
“我应该还能教教国中的化学。”  
“这样等你教的班级化学全班不及格的时候是不是可以理直气壮的说因为他们的化学是体育老师教的。”  
“这么对我没信心啊？”  
觉得嘴巴干的白小鹏摁了呼叫键正小声请空姐给他一些纯净水，没理张力勤，直到喝了水润了嗓子后，才拉下眼罩重新躺回靠椅上准备睡。  
“那我应该能去教教数学……”过了半晌他这样说。  
刚把眼罩拉上去的张力勤咧嘴笑了，轻轻的“嗯”了一声。

 

二十九  
再一次回到纽约，回到船坞，回到阁楼的安全屋，两个人似乎都有种恍如隔世的感觉，的确，回国一趟，是让他们之间有很多事情改变了。  
只是那些改变依旧不足以让他们铲除所有心里的疙瘩，重新变回年少时的如胶似漆……  
“停——”白小鹏认真的一脸严肃的打断了米兰达刚才的描述，“博士，你到底是在跟我念你的笔记记录，还是你准备放到AO3上面的脑补小说？”  
米兰达加西亚轻轻的笑了起来，“根据一个人的行为模式分析他的心理活动以及改变是我的专业，你们之间的确发生了些什么，不是么？”她优雅的交叠双手放在腿上。  
“张无论如何目前都是在职的探员，而你再怎么特殊，本质上属于FBI的线人，关于线人与探员之间的特殊性，我们是有规章制度的，这个问题一会儿我同样会问张，不过还是先要问一下你。”  
端起水杯准备喝一点的白小鹏用手势示意米兰达可以提出她的问题了。  
“请问你和张探员之间是否存在不正当关系？”  
什么叫做不正当关系，白小鹏明明白白的用眼神问回去。  
“你们是否进行到床伴的关系？”  
“噗——”白小鹏一口水没咽下去全喷到地毯上了，并且呛到了自己。  
五秒钟后，一声尖叫响彻了整个船坞：“看在老天爷的份上！我没有跟张力勤上床！！！”  
于是，在接下来船坞里安静的一分钟中，张力勤面色平静的……  
熟了。

“张探员，”安切森队长拄着拐出现在了自己办公室的门口，“我有话跟你谈，进来。”  
而等张力勤去到队长办公室里并关上门后，安切森拿手杖撴着地板把他骂了个狗血淋头：“你是怎么想的，竟然去睡局里目前最重要的资源？”  
“我们并没有发生任何关系。”目前没有，虽然他不是没想过。  
“你疯了么，你是不是脑子出问题了，你是否清楚，以目前局里跟白小鹏达成的协议，再加上外面所有想要或者想要杀了他的势力之间到底是怎样一种危险的平衡，只要稍微，稍微！”男人将食指跟拇指并在一起捏出非常小的距离，“出一点事，那么这一份平衡很快就会打乱，到时候谁都救不了你，更顾不上白小鹏。”  
约翰安切森停下了做了个深呼吸，然后抬头看着把嘴抿成一条直线的，神情凝重的张力勤，“你是个非常好的探员，通过这几个月来的相处，我不得不承认这一点，该死的，你甚至比局里一手培训出来的很多探员还要优秀，在各个方面都是。”接下来要有个但是了。  
“但是，因为你过去的经历，毫无疑问白小鹏这个人会轻易的让你失去判断失去理智，无论是哪一种，是的，我当然把你该死的所有档案都看完了所以我知道你跟他十几年前那点关系。”约翰指了指办公室外面，虚空画了一圈，“这里，目前这个状态，是对白小鹏最安全也最有利的，所以……”他暗了表情，“如果你真的爱他，就继续维持着这个状态不要打破平衡。”  
平衡很重要。  
张力勤一言不发的出去了，回到大厅的时候白小鹏正好也从米兰达的办公室里出来了，一同出现在众人面前，再加上去过台湾亲眼见到这两个腻歪到不行的日常的安娜“哟~~~”的起哄，白小鹏有些赧然的伸手去抓耳朵，但是当他抬头去看张力勤的时候。  
对方错开了目光给了他一个后脑勺，并且绕过他，没有目光交集的直接离开了大厅去了射击场。  
于是白小鹏原本嘴角勾出的微小弧度冻结住了，然后融化，又慢慢的拉平。  
而接下来的一连好几天，张力勤都尽可能的避开与白小鹏的接触和交谈，比船坞刚成立时还要明显的在躲他。  
这躲的已经比得上高二时期了，除了当初是王振文躲王振武，而现在是张力勤在躲白小鹏。  
白小鹏算是亲身体会到了一把当年他哥郁闷的憋屈心理，甚至还要再加上去几十个百分点的怒气值。  
没错，他是激动了点不小心喊出声了，但是张力勤你也不至于瞬间就变怂变草包了吧，还是不是男人了？能不能有点担当？  
所以终于有一天这一直躲着他的家伙让他截在了阁楼楼下的楼道口，而憋了一肚子火气的白小鹏开口也没打算让张力勤舒服，打直球。  
“你最近干嘛躲我？”  
“没什么，我没有在躲你？”  
“连瞎子都能看出来你在躲我你装什么瞎，张力勤，你是怕了还是怂了？你是属乌龟的么？”  
这话说的有点难听了，张力勤的眼皮跳了跳，压下语气中的不悦，“之前说不是时候的是你，更不用说，目前你是FBI的线人，他们是有规章制度的。”  
“规章制度算个屁，你就是怂了，跟当初一样没担当，不要找什么理由。”白小鹏伶牙俐齿的仍然不客气。  
这下张力勤是真火了，他拽着白小鹏扭身摁开电梯门摁了顶层的数字，一路扽着白小鹏拉扯着回到了阁楼，回身落锁，接着拉断了阁楼的电闸。  
在窗外照进来有些昏暗的自然光下，张力勤的脸色阴的发青。  
“你说我没担当是吧？”他一只手制住白小鹏的手，另一只手掐住了他的下巴强迫他看着自己，“那我就告诉你什么叫担当！”  
吻如暴风骤雨般落下。

 

三十  
白小鹏的第一个感觉是疼，好几个地方都在疼，被张力勤反拧在身后的手腕，因为磕撞到门板上而钝痛的肩背，被怪力捏住的下巴。  
但这些都比不上嘴唇上的触感。  
他错愕的张开嘴承接着男人的给予与索求，有种对方并不是在接吻而是要把自己的嘴撕扯下来的感觉。  
不知道是谁的牙磕破了谁的唇舌，这个凶狠的亲吻中染上铁锈的味道。  
偏偏进一步的激发了兽欲。  
张力勤本就压着一肚子的火，十几年的情绪这几天的憋屈还有刚刚被白小鹏挑起的火气，种种种种累加在一起，一旦决堤就根本没有再能刹住的可能。  
而白小鹏现在这种似乎傻掉了的状态让他的怒气值又上升了几个顶点，所以他没有客气的咬了他。  
“嘶——”被疼痛拉回现实，白小鹏抬眼就看到张力勤舔掉了唇上的血迹，而自己的舌头这会儿还在一阵阵的刺痛着，带着铁锈腥甜的味道。  
他瞪大了眼看着张力勤俯身将自己禁锢在门板和他之间狭窄的空间里，还有耳边男人低沉却又咬牙切齿的声音，跟着湿热的气息一起侵蚀到耳朵。  
“你知道我在多久前就想操你了么？”  
白小鹏用力咽了口唾沫，因为他的这句话而感到口干舌燥，刚刚的伶牙俐齿在此时完全的变成了别人的本事，操…… 他发现自己不争气的腰软了，并且还因此而有些兴奋。  
口水吞咽的声音像是一种鼓励，张力勤终于松开了钳制着他下巴和双手的手，然后拖着他的腿根把人举了起来。  
“！”突然的腾空让没有安全感的白小鹏下意识搂住了张力勤的肩膀，紧接着天旋地转的被放到了沙发上。  
第二个吻是随之而来的，不同于刚刚的粗暴，但却依旧让张力勤占据了全部的主导权，并且深入灵魂的勾起了他刻进心底的回忆，熟悉而又想念的触感让他忍不住的从喉间发出咕哝的声音，伸手搂紧了对方的头颈沉浸其中。  
操，他怀念这个，他太他妈的想念这个了。  
直到男人微凉的，覆着薄茧的手指拽出他腰侧的衬衫探进衣服里，摸过腰侧敏感的皮肤时，忍不住呻吟出来的白小鹏发现自己硬了，而他连裤子都没脱下来。  
张力勤似乎看出来白小鹏在想什么了，呵的轻笑出来，原本捏在他腰际的手转移阵地的挑开了他的皮带，于是紧接着，白小鹏身下就感觉到了房间里的空气，微微的凉意刺激的他汗毛都立了起来，忍不住的哆嗦了一下。  
被进入的过程是漫长而又疼得要命的，白小鹏在进了个顶端就疼的骂了起来，粗口连篇眼角还带着被刺激出来的泪痕。  
“靠，你别逼我，我他妈真的会伤到你。”张力勤比他还辛苦，理智与并非理智的两个部分在他大脑里拉扯着紧绷成一根线，眼前这个人这具身体他想念了十几年，过去的一切情绪都拍打着叫嚣着让他去狠狠的攻略去占有，只剩仅存的一丝理智拼命的把他拉回来，不能让他受伤。  
但就算如此他们之中也没有任何一个人喊停，白小鹏只是闭上眼揽过张力勤的脖子，将自己的唇狠狠撞到对方唇上，堵住那些话，堵住他的呻吟还有心底如潮水一般涨起来的酸涩，直到被彻底的充满。  
他们谁都没有动，只是贴在一起喘着粗气，呼吸交融，看着彼此。  
然后，稍微适应了一点的白小鹏轻轻的笑了出来，伸手挡住了自己的眼睛。  
这就像一个信号一样，像掉进火药桶里的一点火星，一瞬间引发连锁的剧烈化学反应，又像蒙尘的钟表，再次拧紧发条后，从一开始的困难干涩，逐渐的顺畅的转动起来所有的齿轮所有的轮轴。  
“铛——”  
那敲在心底的第一声，以及随后而来的第二声，第三声，像攻城锤一样击溃了锁住内心最真实的情感的城墙枷锁。  
过去的，曾经的亲密无间，那些尘封在骨血之中的灵魂相融，心灵相交，都像是渴求着这样的仪式一般，被重新打开，进入血肉之中。

“振文……”他啃在对方的肩膀上，揽着白小鹏的腰坐在了沙发上，将脸埋进对方的胸口呼吸，听着心跳声，将自己在他体内磨的重新立起来。  
“嗯…哥……”白小鹏整个人已经软了，刚刚发泄过一次的身体格外的敏感，所以在体内感觉到有变化的第一时间哼出来，“别……等一下。”他握拳敲在张力勤肩膀上，没什么力道。  
靠，白小鹏愤懑的怨起自己的体力和不应期，还有将自己弄得已经一塌糊涂但本人却除了裤门大开所有衣服都还好好穿在身上的张力勤。  
张力勤似乎看出来了白小鹏在想什么，噗的笑了起来。  
“你笑屁啊，唔……”看到对方的笑容更觉得恼火的白小鹏张口想刺他两句，却被夺走了呼吸。  
这个吻温柔而又舒适，让白小鹏一时之间忘了想说什么。  
“我笑，是因为觉得你可爱。”他又在他嘴角啜了一口，“一会儿夹紧了。”  
“啥？我靠！”突然被抱起来让白小鹏叫了出来，手忙脚乱的勾住张力勤的脖子，然后脸黑的意识到了张力勤说的“夹紧”是什么，又臊的想找个地缝钻进去。  
直到被放到床上时，白小鹏还是整个人都红成一只螃蟹，翻身钻进被子里装死。  
外面有衣料摩擦的声音，接着，是从他这一边挤上床的火热身躯。  
张力勤将白小鹏整个的抱在怀里，亲吻对方汗湿的鬓角耳朵，固定在人形的镣铐中。  
“你刚说的等一下，现在这个一下到了么？”他问着仍然背着身不转过来看自己的人，伸手揽住对方的腰，另一只手也不闲着的按揉抚摸着他的腿根，直到听到对方忍不住的颤抖着溢出来的呻吟。  
“靠，你知不知道你现在变的超级欠揍，尤其在当床伴这一点差劲透了。”白小鹏转过身来翻身压在他身上，撑着他的胸口直起身来居高临下的看着他。  
“并不知道，”张力勤挺腰拱了拱他，接住被晃的失去重心砸下来的白小鹏，与他接吻，“我这辈子可就只服务过你一个人。”  
“难怪经验这么不足技术这么差。”嘴上不饶人的家伙似乎并没意识到接下来的大难临头。  
“说谁技术差？”男人的眼眸危险的眯了起来，翻身把白小鹏压在身下，顶开大腿，顺畅的，毫无阻碍的把自己推了进去。  
他亲吻着对方因为再一次被充满而潮湿了的眼睛，“现在可才刚刚黄昏。”  
他们还有一整夜。


	4. Chapter 4

三十一  
张力勤醒来的时候第一缕曙光才刚刚照进窗户，他的手机在床头柜闪着有未读消息和来电显的小灯，摸亮了看，清一色都是船坞那边的电话，从昨天下午四点开始就没停过，以及还有安娜的消息：阁楼的监控是出问题了还是你们谁拉了电闸？  
第二条消息：我从楼下的监控看到你们上楼后就没出来过。  
第三条消息：看定位你们应该都还在屋子里，所以我拦着他们没让他们去找你们，记得请我吃饭。  
第四条消息：下次拉电闸前打个招呼，我可以远程帮你关你监控的。  
最后一条消息：明天你们别迟到。  
看到这里张力勤忍不住笑了起来，回了一个“谢了”后又将手机放回床头。  
他小心的转过身，白小鹏趴在他旁边侧着头面朝着他还在睡，被子只盖到肩胛骨下面，光裸的背部一览无余，细细的一层茸毛在晨光里变成透明的金色，但依旧藏不住上面青青紫紫的吻痕。  
想到昨晚，张力勤忍不住吞咽了一下，整晚的疯狂和温存，唇舌相交，肌肤相触，肢体纠缠，眼神相融。  
他几乎不记得上一次两个人离得这么近是什么时候了。  
不，他当然记得，只是这十余年里的每一分每一秒他都在强迫自己忘记，再忍不住的想起。  
而如今终于，过了这么久，他终于又一次和自己离得这么近。  
那么已经能够保护对方的他，这一次，抓住了就绝对不会再放手。  
张力勤伸手扯了扯被子，把那片白晃晃的背盖住。  
只是这个动作却扰醒了白小鹏，他咕哝了一声，怕冷的往被子里缩了缩，还迷糊着朝身边的热源挪过去，直到整个钻进了张力勤的怀里。  
张力勤也没动，相当配合的贡献出胳膊给他当枕头，另一只手揽过他的肩背摸着因为晾在被子外而有些冰凉的皮肤，等着白小鹏自己一点点的清醒过来。  
找到了舒服的姿势，白小鹏眯着眼逐渐的醒过来，睁眼看到的就是早就醒来，一直含笑看着他的张力勤。  
于是他也笑了，眼睛直直的看进对方眼中，有着自己的倒影。  
两个人谁都没有说话，呼吸纠缠在一起，身体紧贴，腿脚叠缠在一处。  
他们是那么那么的了解彼此，无需言语，仅仅是眼神就能读懂对方。  
“噗……”白小鹏先笑了出来，他当然懂了对方在“说”什么，伸手去描绘张力勤脸上的线条，又被捉住了手指，放到唇间亲吻。  
虔诚而又纯洁。  
这就是他们的爱情本该有的样子，当初是如此，如今依旧。  
“早。”  
“早。”

白小鹏照旧是早上第一个使用浴室的人，虽然他今天比平时使用的时间长了一倍，等他出来时，张力勤已经推上了电闸恢复了电力，并且冲泡好咖啡，在吧台正在使用笔电。  
“到你了，”他将擦头发的毛巾搭在脖子上伸手去够咖啡壶，仍然湿漉漉的发梢将水滴在桌子上，在张力勤的文件上砸下一个小小的水痕。  
“啊哦，抱歉。”  
对此并不以为然的耸耸肩，张力勤舀了一勺咖啡水倒在咖啡杯的杯碟上，接着将杯子拿起来喝了一口，压在刚刚白小鹏砸出来的水痕上。  
于是原本平整的文件上现在又多了一圈咖啡杯子的滋痕。  
“过来，头发擦干再做别的，室温还没上来你小心感冒啊。”他直接绕到了白小鹏后面，拿柔软的吸水毛巾包住他的脑袋开始擦。  
“随便擦一擦就行了我一会儿去吹干就好，你刚刚在看什么？”白小鹏好奇的伸手拉过来翻开文件夹。  
……  
张力勤在他身后没有吭声，但是文件里装的东西白小鹏太熟悉了。  
那是七年前巴罗神经研究中心的相关报告，第一页就是曾经竭尽全力想要打开自己大脑的“疯子马克”，马克西蒙斯博士的个人资料。  
“我没想瞒你，但也没打算主动告诉你，”张力勤开口，手上的动作没停。  
“我当然想要知道当年你在那里经历过些什么，为什么这么久过去了它依然还会成为你的梦魇，是的，我恨不得杀了西蒙斯，只是这由不得我。”说到这里，张力勤放下手将白小鹏圈进怀里抱住。  
“本来不应该告诉你的，我怕你会想多，”他嗅着对方身上潮湿的水汽和洗发水上草本的味道，“西蒙斯半个月前越狱了，就在前不久那次监狱的暴动之中。”  
“我以为他一直被关在……”得知这个消息白小鹏确实整个人都紧绷了起来，张力勤不得不慢慢的将他安抚着。  
“想得到他的人不比想杀了你的人少，所以当初FBI放出了假消息后一直将他关押在那里，跟其他诸多疯子都关在一处。”  
“而他现在既然逃出来了，他绝对会来找我。”正如疯子马克了解他的患者一样，白小鹏很清楚自己曾经的医生会有的想法，或者说，执念。  
“我向你保证，以母亲的名义，我不会再让你受任何的伤害。”张力勤收紧了手臂，似乎要把怀里的人揉进骨血之中。  
“我承诺于你。”

 

三十二  
然而就在张力勤刚信誓旦旦的作出承诺后三个小时不到，他一巴掌拍死白小鹏的心都有了。  
在船坞大厅里转着电脑椅的记账人诚恳的告诉组内所有人，他要去下城区一个交易地点见个人，做生意。  
“陪你们玩了这么久我好久没接业务了，再这么下去我生意还做不做了啊？”  
关键是他的要求是这次生意他要单独一个人去见人。  
“你明知道现在是什么时期你还要单独出行？你是嫌自己命大活太长么？”  
“没办法我要见的人他疑心超重的，而且神龙见首不见尾就算你们想挑个人随行装成我的保镖都不行，因为我以前出行就不会带保镖，这次要是带了的话他会立刻起疑的然后我接下来一年内就别想跟他做生意了，不跟他做生意的话我记账人的地位就会不保，地位不保我对你们就没有用了所以我必须一个人去。”  
所以说，张力勤拍死他的心都有了。  
“那你带上追踪器。”  
“我会被搜身的，至少，上次我去见他之前坐了一路的面包车后厢，他手下让我脱的连内裤都不剩然后穿着医院隔离服一样的东西去见他的。我因此还丢了刚入手特喜欢的杜福尔的全手工机械表。”  
“你还在别人面前脱得一丝不挂过？”——by张力勤  
“你丢了一块杜福尔？？！！”——by安娜  
“闭嘴你们两个抓不住重点的蠢货！”——by安切森队长。  
成功让几个人闭嘴后，安切森招手让休拿来了一直放在桌子上的盒子，打开后里面躺着两支肾上腺素笔一样的装置。  
“咱们组里有人有过敏史么？”  
“闭嘴，手伸过来。”安切森队长举着一支笔对着白小鹏手腕内侧“卡塔”打了一剂。  
“啊嗷——”打声招呼又不会少个零件，“我是被标记了么？”他看着手腕内侧那跟做了个皮试一样的小伤口。  
“这样就算你又被扒光了我们也照样能定位到你，张，过来，下一个是你。”  
“连我也要？”刚反问完他就同样被打了一剂，就像被蚊子叮了一口。  
“我前几天跟你说的话你都当耳旁风了，只能走后备计划了，一旦有风声走漏让有心人知道你跟白的关系，你以为自己不会成为目标？”  
得，下线了一个晚上，所有人都知道他俩睡了，这都什么事儿啊！  
“好了我有信号了，”安娜举起自己手里的平板，上面显示着在船坞所在的位置，一蓝一白两个正稳定的闪烁着的信号，一个是白小鹏，另一个是张力勤。  
“下午你去见你要见的人，局里不会派人跟随，但是有人肯定会一直盯着你的定位动向。”这个有人就是一百个不愿意白小鹏单独去做生意的张力勤。  
生了一肚子气的张力勤准备出去抽根烟，回身拿了电子烟和烟油瓶往外走。  
白小鹏对这个打到自己胳膊上的跟踪装置表现出了极大的兴趣，一直凑在安娜旁边问东问西。  
原来除了定位追踪之外，那像一小根针一样的装置同时还能检测到宿主的身体状态，生命体征等等等等。  
“听着跟拍电影一样，”啃着杯沿听着安娜比手画脚的讲述着。  
“这可比电影里酷多了，侏罗纪公园里那只聪明的混血龙身上的信标被挖出来后还会释放信号，这个可不会被用来做假性诱饵，但凡离开宿主或者宿主死亡，它是会立刻消失的，所以在监控的人也就能第一时间发现不对，并为此做出反应。”  
“看来我不能把它挖出来，不然你们会以为我死掉了，肯定会舍不得我的。”  
“如果你真的死掉啦我会为你默哀的。”  
“你真是个好朋友，安娜，对了，”白小鹏挠了挠耳朵，“昨天晚上谢了。”  
“谢什么？谢我拦住了所有人没让一特攻队冲去阁楼打断你跟张力勤的好事？别告诉我细节，我不想知道，想报答我的话给我夏洛主厨专场的下周四的餐厅最好的位置，我知道你搞得到，我一定要跟我男朋友去那里约会。”  
“OK，今天回来了我就帮你找。”  
“说起来，张呢？”想到昨天晚上差点让船坞一众人吓个半死的另一位当事人，安娜看了屋子里一圈发现不见人。  
“他刚刚拿了电子烟，应该是出去抽烟了吧。”船坞里并没有设置吸烟区，所以有烟瘾的工作人员向来都是要离开大楼到街上去解馋的。  
“他刚刚不是也打了追踪器么，安娜你查查看是不是在外面街上。”  
“你是真的特喜欢这个东西是吧？喜欢我也不会把监控权交给你的。”一面调出地图找寻张力勤，安娜一面做了个鬼脸戳破白小鹏的小心思。  
后者也回了他一个鬼脸。  
他们很快就看到了那个正在持续不断的闪烁着的蓝色的圆点信号，就在船坞外的街上。  
“你看，我说他是去抽烟了吧，他今天早上刚用完最后一个尼古丁贴片新的还没买呢。”  
安娜翻了个白眼，把平板交给白小鹏自己去休息室找咬咬糖。  
暂时性获得“安娜的权限”的白小鹏当然不会放过这个机会的玩起了她的平板，并且一不小心将追踪地图飞到了大厅的大屏幕上。  
“你在搞什么？”  
“哎呀抱歉抱歉手滑这个怎么收回来。”  
大厅里立刻热闹了不少。  
接着，那个被放上大屏幕的追踪地图上，蓝色的信号源快速的闪烁了几下，灭了。

 

三十三  
王振武醒来的时候，发现自己躺在家里的床上，胸口随着呼吸的频率一阵阵的疼着，身边坐着的，是以泪洗面的母亲。  
“妈……”他费力的想撑着自己起来，但却发现不管动哪儿都疼的要命，像是被用榔头敲遍了全身的骨头一样。  
不过他顾不得这些了，他还记得在失去意识之前自己拼命替怀里的人挡住已经暴怒到失去理智的父亲的拳脚，那些大概是他现在他此时此刻连床都下不了的原因。  
可是他顾不得这些，“妈，”喉咙像粗砂磨过，干燥的泛着血腥味，“振文呢？他受伤没？”  
母亲闻言，捂住脸又开始呜咽，她造了什么孽么，为什么老天爷会这样对她，一个是她亲生的儿子，另一个是这六七年里她视如己出的继子。  
“你爸把他带走了，儿啊你跟妈妈说实话。”女人抓住他的手，“你们只是兄弟，就是兄弟之间打闹，没有别的，对不对，你告诉妈妈啊。”  
看着母亲的泪眼，王振武失声了，眼前这个伤心欲绝的是他在这个世上仅有的血亲，是他最不想伤害的人。  
但是振文……  
“妈，我爱他，不是哥哥对弟弟的那种感情，即使我想要骗你说假话让你能心里好受一些，我也做不到，妈，我是真的……”  
“够了！”女人打断自己的儿子，“你们是兄弟，是哥哥和弟弟啊。”她绝望的闭上眼，“他不会再让你们见面的，他绝对不会的。”  
而此时距离他们捅破窗户纸已经过去了三天。  
这三天里王振文想尽一切办法想要从这间房子里逃出去，蛮干的，智取的，甚至还有伤敌一千自损八百的，直到他爸命人找来了一套束缚衣把他牢牢的绑在了床上。  
“我会见到他的。”  
“这是绝对不可能发生的事。”  
“当初是你选的他。”  
“你想跟他在一起，你想跟我对着干，你有什么能力对抗我。”  
男人留下的这句话，是一句将他彻底关进了深渊的威胁，所以王振文闭嘴了，他再清楚不过，如果继续挑战这个自己称为父亲的男人，接下来只怕他跟王振武就不是永不再见，而是天人永隔。  
第七天的时候他被放了出来，一沓资料摔在了他面前。  
“你要我出国？”  
“你不去学点真本事，以后这个家大大小小的生意，明面上的，见不得光的，难道你还要花钱雇人去做么？”坐在桌子后的男人像隐藏在黑暗里的王者，他不会跟谁商量，只会下达必须去执行的命令。  
“还是说你打算这种腌臜东西，我交给那个你叫哥哥的人去做？”男人剪了雪茄，燃起香柏木慢慢的转烤着雪茄，直到那种皮革和蜂蜜混合的味道被一丝丝烘出来，“交给他也不是不行了，毕竟一开始我选上他，就是希望等你有一天接手家里的生意，身边有个处刑人，那孩子的确是最好的人选不是么？”  
“我去，你一根汗毛都不动王振武，这是我去美国的条件，只要你答应了，我就……”心底忽然的剧烈疼痛起来，“我就永远都不再见他。”  
“成交，我的孩子。”

张力勤被白小鹏突如其来的提议气的没脾气，出门在他平时抽烟的位置，靠着路灯给电子烟灌烟油，可能是因为心烦意乱，再加上这算是在条子的地界，张力勤放松了警惕，也就没能察觉到突然出现在他身后的人，以及捂住口鼻的，浸了乙醚的布团。  
一辆面包车紧接着停在了他面前，意识模糊中他被推进了车里，有人用黑色的布袋蒙了他的头，紧接着是右手手腕上被抠挖的疼痛，还有人声说话的声音：“他的体质乙醚控制不住，你快点推镇定剂。”  
有针管紧接着扎进了脖子上的血管，冰凉的药液被注射进体内，他意识更加混沌起来。  
那个声音有些熟悉，他想起来了，是船坞里的人。  
他们局里有老鼠。  
思维坠入黑暗。

 

三十四  
休约翰逊成为FBI的探员已经四个年头了，过了这个六月，就会变成五年。  
只是长久以来他从未真正的接触过什么大的案件，当年以一分之差，与进入行为分析小组的机会失之交臂，自那之后，他就像一块补丁一样被不停地送去各个小组，成为可有可无的后援。  
就像排球队中万年坐着冷板凳的替补。  
他太平凡了，以至于当他的心理状态开始不稳定，并且开始有酗酒的趋势时，局里的心理医生都未曾注意到。  
休随时都会备着薄荷糖掩盖掉口中的酒味，这原本不会有任何人发现，直到在他进入船坞那个针对白小鹏专门设立的小组之后。  
自己又是一块可有可无的补丁吧。  
能进到记账人为中心的小组，或许在外人看来，这该是他事业上的一次飞升。  
然而实际则不然。  
另一个在这个小组中属于特殊存在的人让他的机会再一次的从手边溜走。  
那个在记账人的要求下，被不远万里专门从台湾借过来的警探，张力勤。  
在进组的第一天，安切森队长将休叫进了办公室，长官眯眼看着监控，四方的小屏幕里正是坐在审讯室方桌两边的张力勤和白小鹏，是的，他在张力勤要求关掉监控之后又重新打开了，只是掐掉了音源留下图像。  
“我不信任他们中的任何一个人。”休未来的上司说到，“所以我会给你一个任务，就是盯住他们，凡是有任何风吹草动，或者看起来并不重要的动作，你都要报告给我。”  
这大概是休自从成为探员后，第一次接到如此受重视的任务，所以他当下决心，一定会好好的看住这两个人。就算这是个保姆一样的任务。  
然而第一次出境的任务，他在墨西哥搞丢了白小鹏跟张力勤，安切森隔着几千里，在通讯里骂的他抬不起头来。  
MD，他恨这个保姆一样的任务。  
从墨西哥回来之后，张力勤进了手术室白小鹏吊起了胳膊，小组暂时性的得到了休息，毫发无伤但是自尊心受损的休照例去他习惯去的秘密地下酒吧将自己灌醉，借酒浇愁。  
那个男人就是在这个时候找上他的，递给他一份将休约翰逊这个人查的仔仔细细的档案，包括他的酗酒情况，以及这一状况将会对他接下来的事业的影响。  
当然，随之送上的还有装着三万美元现金的牛皮信封。  
休有个七岁的女儿该上小学，然而妻子看中的好学校入校台阶很高，他身上还有房贷，他缺钱，非常的缺，FBI如今给他的薪水只能勉强支撑家中的开支。  
男人亮了证件，简直不能更棒了，CIA想要跟FBI抢人，这从不是新闻，几乎每天都会上演的，各种线人资源的抢夺，尤其是像白小鹏这种国籍根本不在美国的高级资源。  
休是这么猜测的，但是接着男人递给他的第二份资料让他发现自己想错了。  
CIA想要的是张力勤。  
“为什么是他？他不过是个从台湾借过来的警察。”  
“但他也是个恐怖分子。”男人笑眯眯的让休继续往下看，张力勤的档案第二页，FBI中休的权限够不到的关于张力勤剩余的被涂黑的档案内容。  
“他是蓝岛上那个幸存者？他屠了一整个岛？”档案里的信息足够休震惊了，紧接着转为愤怒，“那个岛上还有孩子！”  
“是的，最小的孩子如果当初活下来了，应该现在跟你女儿一样大了。”  
孩子总是最能引起普通人的共鸣的，原本被威胁，被接济的条件并不足以让休反水，但是想起女儿天真无邪的笑脸，再想起自己每天都在跟一个孩童杀手上班，他点头答应了。  
“需要我做什么？”  
“你不是一直在向安切森报告那两个人的动态么，关于这个张力勤的，我也要你一字不落的的告诉我，包括他的日常他的习惯，他的夜生活，他带几个女人回家那些女人都是谁，你也要一个不落的告诉我。”  
“他喜欢男人。”  
“那就告诉我他带回家的男人都是谁。”  
“这个我现在就可以告诉你，张力勤只想跟一个人上床，那个人就是白小鹏。”休点火烧了两份档案，又将装着现金的牛皮纸袋收进包里，“他甚至都不会去找替代品。”  
“这样更完美了，如果我得到了张力勤，白小鹏也会跟着送上门来不是么？”

所以，是的，休告诉了那些人张力勤习惯在街上抽烟，也是他告知了对方局里会在张力勤身上安放追踪器，更是他告诉了将要劫持张力勤的人员，乙醚是放不倒那个人的。  
他没有背叛，他所做的一切都是为了他的国家能更安全，那个接下来这辈子都会在某个CIA的黑狱里烂掉的是个连孩子都杀的恐怖分子，休这样告诫自己。  
所以当他一同看着屏幕上张力勤的那个蓝色信号源消失时，他心里首先涌出的是一种解脱感。  
只是这个解脱的心情维持了不到一秒钟就被破坏了。  
因为他小看了张力勤对白小鹏的重要性，更小看了白小鹏。

 

三十五  
在屏幕上的信号源灭掉后的第一时间，白小鹏扭头就出了船坞，两分钟不到，他回来了，手里拿着烟油罐的碎片，是张力勤常抽的那个牌子，原本半满的玻璃罐摔碎了，淌尽了烟油，只剩下残渣。  
然后白小鹏抬起头，突然就笑了起来。  
看起来与平时开玩笑时一般无二的笑容，却让大厅里的所有人都觉得毛骨悚然。  
“别告诉我，”他还是笑眯眯的，“刚刚楼外的监控正好坏了吧？”  
安娜立刻就开始调监控，速度比平时安切森催促时还要快了一倍，“坏了……”  
“哦”他拍干净手里的玻璃渣，又找出手帕擦掉指尖沾染的烟油，又一次转身出去了。  
直到他离开，整个大厅里的人才不约而同的喘出一口气。  
这几个月相处的融洽随意惯了，众人似乎都忘了那个成天拿电脑椅当室内交通车的白小鹏，实际上是他妈的被二十三个国家通缉的记账人。  
“队长，要去追么？”  
“看好了他的信号源，先不去。”安切森坐回椅子上，“张的身份本身就特殊，我们不好出手，如果让白单独行动反而能更快的找到他。”男人看了看自己办公桌下上锁的柜子，里面躺着前不久他自己的线人给他的一些风声。  
他伸手捏了捏鼻梁，头疼的扶住额头，只希望白小鹏在接下来的几个小时里，别弄出太大的烂摊子。  
但其实白小鹏留下来的一条血路的确是烂摊子，但却是根本不需要FBI去收拾。  
他当然有着属于自己的清洁队，高效而又迅速的清理掉尸体，恢复现场，干净的一点DNA都不会留给条子。  
他在离开船坞的同时就在售卖机买了一个一次性电话拨了他从记忆库里提取出来的号码，找到了暗网里竞价最高的黑客组织猫头鹰，迅速的恢复了船坞附近的交通监控，虽然角度刁钻，但是他得到了劫走张力勤的车型以及号码。  
而猫头鹰组织的资金账户上紧接着多了一笔数目不明的比特币，所谓三年不开张开张吃三年，大概就是指这样的交易。  
白小鹏的第二个电话打给了纽约市里最猖狂的汽车改装人，在拿喷枪烧了对方两辆最宝贝的改装车后，他得知了那辆车以及那明显是假车牌的出处。  
白色的信号源下一个目的地停在了皇后区的一个地下改装厂，衣冠楚楚而又彬彬有礼满面笑容的白小鹏出现在那里显眼的与周围格格不入。  
然后他仍然微笑着给了工厂里的两个人一人一枪，正中胸口，第三枪打在了试图逃跑的车厂老板腿上。  
他走到爬在地上拼命想远离自己的肥胖男人，举着那张车辆和车牌号的模糊照片，鞋子踩在了男人中枪的腿上，优雅的一点点的用劲，直到男人惨叫着给出了一个人名。  
他在男人的衣服上蹭了蹭鞋底粘上的血迹，打电话叫了自己的清洁队来收尾。  
离开船坞后不到三个小时，白小鹏在布鲁克林截住了之前劫持张力勤的团队。  
制服所有人花了他的手下一点时间，但是那个小团伙的首领在试图反抗无果后，还是被用枪抵着脑袋押在了白小鹏面前。  
“我只是拿钱办事。”那个首领这样说道。  
“更好不过了，你会比其他人更轻易给我我想要的信息，也就是两小时前你们绑架的人的关押地点。”他偏了偏头，站在身后提着行李袋的人将手里的黑色袋子丢到那个首领的身边，拉开拉链后，里面满满的一袋现金让男人的眼睛都直了，但嘴上却还在想着打太极。  
白小鹏只听他讲了一句话，伸手比了个手势，身后的手下便取出了助燃剂，开始往那一整袋现金上撒，汽油刺鼻的味道瞬间充斥着整个空间。  
“老实回答，这袋子钱都是你的，不老实回答，今天挺冷的，生火取个暖应该不错。”白小鹏摸出黄铜的打火机，单手玩了个花样点着，还差点掉到那一整袋浸了助燃剂的现金上，“Opos”他重新捏好打火机，“好险啊。”  
“如果我说了我接下来不会有好日子的。”  
白小鹏伸手捞了一沓，目测大约有五千美金，点着了，面不改色的看着它烧成了灰。  
“你说一句废话，我烧一沓，”他侧过身避了避险些飞到自己身上的纸灰，又点燃了第二沓五千。  
“好好，我说，我说！他在长岛，xx街的地下停车场，我只是接到指示将他放在那里，剩下的我什么都不知道！”  
“早说啊，你看，多可惜。”白小鹏松手，那半沓还没烧完的纸币掉在装着钱的行李袋中，将一整袋的钱烧的一干二净。  
“你！”  
“你动了他，你觉得自己还有命活着花么？”白小鹏转身往外走，身后传来加了消音器的枪声，轻轻地，“咻——”  
只是等白小鹏到达长岛那个所谓的地下停车场时，有人已经捷足先登了。  
停车场一角一扇隐蔽的门大开着，有两个已经停止流血的尸体一前一后倒在门前，由手下探路，白小鹏走进那扇门，经过一条滴水的走廊后，眼前豁然开朗，房顶的昏黄灯光有序着间隔着明暗，而在忽明忽暗的房间正中是一座被焊死在地上的座椅，就像牙科医生那里会有的座椅，只除了扶手上有着结实的束缚带而座椅的背后的桌子上放着吸饱水的毛巾和半满的水桶。座椅前方的地上有血迹，混着口水所以颜色比地上其他地方的血迹淡的多。  
是的，房间里有血迹的地方不止正中央的座椅周围，倒在桌子旁边的男人头部中弹，早已没了呼吸，死不瞑目的盯着房间的某个点。  
白小鹏顺着那个方向找过去，然后找到了一份文件。  
翻开之后，他将电话打回给了船坞。  
半小时后安切森和休出现在房间时，白小鹏正坐在房子正中央那把椅子上，腿上摊着他不久前找到的文件。  
“我现在怀疑，你们FBI是不是放水故意让张力勤被劫走的。”他举起文件里的照片，是被跟踪拍摄的，张力勤在船坞外，街上，阁楼附近，包括阁楼阳台上的照片，还有印着CIA的特殊印记的纸张，“还是说，其实你们就跟传说中的那么不和，而船坞里出了个叛徒？”  
他晚到了四个小时，没找到张力勤。  
刚刚的半小时里他重现了前几个小时房间里发生过的一切，多亏他那个转速特别快的脑子。  
所以此时白小鹏更生气了。  
据说一个人的怒气值到顶点时，他反倒看起来会平静的可怕，这或许就是白小鹏此时的状态吧。  
“你说呢？约翰逊先生？”他突然跳过了安切森直接对进了这个房间后就明显心神不宁的休发问，“你觉得会是你们之间有鼹鼠么？”

 

三十六  
“什么？”安切森当然从一进房间就感受到了白小鹏身上的煞气，他丝毫不怀疑坐在座位上的那个人会眼都不带眨的杀了他们两个再从他们的尸体上踩过去，但他还是下意识的拦住了对方直接抛给休那句带着结论意味的问题，“在没有直接证据的前提下，你不应该随意诬陷我的探员。”  
“张力勤也是你的探员，但是你却在保护他这件事上失败的彻底。”白小鹏重新闭上眼，往后靠躺在这张几小时前张力勤坐过的椅子上，“你知道他都经历了什么么？”

张力勤是被电醒的，高压的电击棒，对待畜生才会用的东西，直击腹部，疼的他猛地缩起来，惊醒的同时，手脚被牢牢困束的束缚因为刚刚的挣扎勒出痕迹。  
昏黄的光透过蒙在头上的黑布透进来，他觉察到面前站着的人，但是一言不发。  
黑色的布袋被摘下来了，他半眯着眼适应光线，眼前渐渐清晰，房间不算大，只有一个出口，背后的方向看不到但是听通风风扇的声音他们在地下，估算自己昏迷的时间，他应该还没有出纽约，手腕内从追踪器被粗暴的摘除了，劫持自己的人在船坞内有接应人员，会是谁呢，安切森？不，他那个年纪爬到那个位置，不屑于做这种小动作，安娜么？应该也不会，她对目前的工作状态很满意，私人生活也并没有什么问题，恩格尔系数很低，低风险人群不会被盯上以至于成为内应；张力勤直接略掉了白小鹏，那么就只剩下……  
好吧，能威胁的到一个在职FBI探员，小团伙做不到，手法干净利索也不像黑道的风格，没有大张旗鼓只是偷偷摸摸的把他带到这里来，应该是想要套线索，他自己身上的线索并不多，那就……目标是冲着白小鹏的，可惜的是，关于白小鹏，就算他愿意说能给的线索也是少之又少。  
真是讽刺，他意识到自己可能依旧根本不了解他以及他的能力。  
所以张力勤抬头看向站在他面前的男人：“我给不了你什么你想要的。”  
男人“呵”的笑了起来，关了手中一直跳着蓝色电弧的电击棒，反手握住，对着张力勤的头侧抽下去。  
钝物击打到脸上的声音是闷闷的，就像赤手握拳打在沙袋上一样。  
张力勤缓慢的拧回头，将嘴里的血混着口水吐在脚前的地板上，耳朵里是一阵一阵的嗡鸣，刚刚那一下大概会马上让他左眼出现血肿，接下来视力会受到影响，可能还会持续好几天。  
“所以这就是CIA的黑狱待客方式么？”他舔了舔嘴里的伤口，“非常热情。”  
男人还在笑，他将手里的电击棒放在一旁的桌子上，侧着坐在了桌子上，“你让我感到惊讶，这么快就想清楚我们是谁。”  
“其实我不是那么确定，不过谢谢你帮我确认，但我还是那句话，我真么没什么能说的。”  
“你能说什么，这件事由我来决定，”男人重新站到地上，接着脱了自己的西装外套，解开衬衫的袖扣一叠一叠的把袖子挽上去，“我对一开始的粗暴开头表示抱歉，这其实不是我一贯的风格，我个人更偏向于水在一个审讯过程中的作用，我是个感性的人。”他走到张力勤身边，抬脚踩住座椅下面的一个脚踏一点点压下去，座椅随之被放平成床，顶端的角度靠近地面而腿脚的位置抬高。  
“在所有的方式中，最让我着迷的依旧是从西班牙宗教裁判所传过来的，无论多么铁打的特工间谍最终都会屈服的水刑，非常简易明了的名字，不是么？”男人将一整条毛巾浸透水，盖在了张力勤脸上。  
“想象一下，你在呼吸水。”  
第一轮水迎头持续不断的浇了下来，两升的大号水瓶，正是男人一只手便能精准控制流速的，源源不断的水，透过毛巾，赶走了所有他能呼吸的空气，张力勤试图闭气，但毛巾会阻止他将水吐出来。水涌了进来，灌进他的口鼻，绵密不停，这让他咳嗽起来，却更多的挤出了肺里的空气，让它们被水充斥，尖锐的疼痛如刀一样刻进他胸腔里，绵无止境。  
而他连晕过去都做不到，因为中枢神经会下意识的展开的自我保护。  
水流停止了，毛巾也被从脸上取下来，张力勤偏过头咳出口中的水，空气重新进入肺部，他的肺毫无疑问被伤到了，在每一次的呼吸中钝痛着。  
张力勤很清楚，再这样顶多两次，他的肺会受到不可避免的损伤，甚至有可能会突发心脏病，只是……  
“我真的没什么能告诉你的。”他偏过头，看着那个男人。  
“好吧……”男人耸耸肩，重新拿起毛巾，“我们继续。”

在第三瓶水倒了有一半的时候，房间外突然嘈杂起来，紧接着几声枪响，一切平静。  
身旁有重物落地的声音，紧接着，血腥味透过毛巾让他也闻到了。  
有人站到他旁边，踩着座椅下的踏板让椅子重新变回坐椅，然后揭掉了他的毛巾。  
张力勤埋头尽力的咳出肺里气管里的水还有身体自我防御机制分泌出来的粘液，接着被抓住头发强行拉扯着抬起了头。  
他的左眼前一片模糊，但是右眼还能用。  
新出现在房间的男人有着花白的卷发，文质彬彬的戴着一副眼镜，下巴挂的光光的。  
“所以……”那个男人笑起来，眼中有着疯狂的光彩，他缓慢的开口，声音在沙哑中却带着一种书卷气：“你就是我的十号患者唯一的弱点么？”

 

三十七  
“所以……”白小鹏从座椅上下来，隔着安切森举枪对准休，“你是不是鼹鼠？”  
“白小鹏！”  
“你跟我有同样的怀疑安切森队长，”白小鹏绕过他，枪口直接的抵在休的下巴下，“给我一个你出卖他的理由。”  
“我没有办法与一个孩童杀手一起工作。”休吞咽了一下，“他屠了一个岛。”  
“谁给你的证据？那一岛人是他杀的？CIA么？亏你是个条子，不知道你们圈子里向来都是宁杀一千不放一个这样的模式么？因为ins或者facebook上的一条动态你们都会长时期监视某个人或者放进名单，所有但凡有丝毫的怀疑，都会被划为恐怖分子。”白小鹏越说越激动，手里的枪似乎随时都有走火的危险。  
“你以为你做了一件高尚的事，可你连真相都不知道，凭什么认为你做的是对的？”他绝望的闭上眼，后退两步丢了枪，整个人瞬间萎靡不少。  
“如果他只是被CIA带到这不会出现在账目上的黑狱里，他被拷打被折磨，没关系，皮肉之苦总是会愈合的，我就算再恼怒再怒气冲天我顶多打死你，干，他肯定会拦着我不让我对你动手，那个心软的滥好人。”  
白小鹏茫然的跌坐回椅子上，“我来晚了，我把他丢了。西蒙斯把他劫走了。”  
“马克西蒙斯博士？疯子马克？”这个人安切森是有所耳闻的，他当然也知道对方是如今局里正在尽全力抓捕的逃犯之一，“你怎么知道是他，你怎么知道他在纽约？”  
“我当然知道，我给他当了整整两年的实验对象。”白小鹏“呵”的笑起来，“我猜你们应该都挺想知道当初从研究中心逃出去后就消失不见的十号患者到底是怎么逃出去的吧？”他语调轻松，仿佛说的不是自己的故事，“如果当初不是我发现了他们的撤离密道，并且在逃出去之后封了那个地道，你们觉得你们能抓住那个疯子么？”  
马克西蒙斯是绝对会找他算账的，无论是为了击溃他的头脑还是跟他算算这七年牢狱之灾的账，白小鹏在知道他越狱之后就做好了迟早要面对他的心理准备。  
只是他千算万算却没算到西蒙斯带走了张力勤。  
而如今他会彻底的失去他了。

这是王振文在研究所里呆的第六百八十天，住在隔壁九号房间的“病友”在昨天放弃，他坚持了六百七十四天，然后忘记了自己的妻子，当九号旋律响起的时候，那个男人面无表情的拿起助手递过去的折叠刀，划开了自己曾经深爱的女人的喉咙。  
如果自己不坚持下去，总有一天，他也会像九号那样，亲手杀掉对自己来说最重要的人并且毫无知觉。  
那对他来说是生不如死的地狱。  
好在，西蒙斯还是没能找到自己的弱点，他没办法击溃他，也就无法做到重塑人格。  
当那个女人抽搐着倒地时，她还在拼命的伸手去够九号的裤脚，血从颈间和着气泡涌出，发出咯咯的声音。  
男人晃动了一下，然后突然将手里的刀扎进自己体内，鲜血随之涌出，与地上的血迹混到一起。场面小小的混乱了一下后就被有条不紊的控制住了，西蒙斯摇着头在自己的记录板上做着笔录而他的助手正在收拾有些血腥的地面。  
没有人注意到，王振文偷偷藏起了一个注射器。  
他其实可以去偷一把手术刀的，但是他再清楚不过，西蒙斯对于自己的实验室里有几把刀具是会严格的清点，但是注射器则不然，耗费量太大的医用消耗品是不会被清点的。  
他需要等一个时机，一个自己能逃出去的时机。  
那个时机就快到了，因为西蒙斯已经迫不及待的想要将自己的研究成果公诸于世了。  
那天晚上，王振文当了一把逃脱大师，尽管代价是脱臼的肩膀带来的疼痛，但是他挣脱了束缚衣，并用藏起来的注射器针头将电子门锁短路。  
走廊里的白炽灯光惨淡阴森，守夜的是西蒙斯的助手之一，正在看着无声的肥皂剧打发时间。  
他悄无声息的走到对方后面，用腰带活活勒死了那个助手，然后替他重新穿好了蹬踹掉的鞋，摆正笔电和桌子上的外卖盒，中餐，竟然还是扬州炒饭，他掰开幸运饼干看了眼里面的小纸条。  
“你目前所在的世界，也许并不是真实发生的。”  
什么垃圾玩意儿，他翻了个白眼，用助手的指纹登录了研究所的台式机，调出平面蓝图。  
果然跟他猜测的那样，实验室外的那面透风的墙不是真墙，而是一个连到下水道的地下密道。  
他顺着那个密道推开尽头的门，下水道里湿热的臭气立刻涌上来，熏得他差点吐出来。不过他还是得忍住了。  
转身将门关上后，他惊讶的发现这道门是可以从外面锁死的，大概……西蒙斯是打算在利用这道门逃出去后锁死它好给自己争取到更多的撤离时间吧。  
所以王振文没有客气的锁死了门，如果让西蒙斯逃出去的话，他一定会去找自己的。  
找到最近的排污井，他时隔两年又一次站在了夜空下，发现自己所在的地方离码头不远，一阵阵的海风带着腥气吹拂过。  
他记得附近有一个流浪汉聚集的露天公园，在那里，他顺走了一个在长椅上呼呼大睡的醉汉的钱包，里面的现金足够他在购买一个一次性电话之后再给自己换置一套衣服，换下身上带着下水道臭味的病号服。  
在清晨第一缕阳光照亮这个城市的时候，他用那个手机拨打了911，清了清嗓子，完美的模仿了大学三年的同学听起来非常有趣的德克萨斯口音，然后举报了巴罗研究中心惨无人道的人体研究。  
当红蓝的灯在研究所门口闪烁，而西蒙斯以及他的助手们被押出来时，王振文压低了头上的帽子，并竖起领子站在对街的行道树下，跟被押进车里转过头的西蒙斯正好看对眼。  
重获自由的男人嘴角勾出一个讽刺的微笑，对着隔了一条街的，坐在车里的失去自由的疯子，竖起了中指。

 

三十八  
张力勤消失了整整四天，而在这四天里，大屏幕上的白色信号，踩遍了半个美国，墨西哥以及部分南美地区。  
马克西蒙斯在劫走张力勤后就彻底潜入了地下，没有一丝一毫的风声，而这一状况将白小鹏推到了情绪爆发的边缘。  
他从最初疯子博士越狱的城市开始找起，一步一步的，从帮助过西蒙斯越狱的人，策划的，行动的，之后收留过他的，一个一个都挖了出来，一条线索一条线索的抽下去。  
“他已经至少三天没合过眼了。”船坞的所有日常都停摆了，无事可做又不知道能帮什么忙的安娜只能随时随地通过白小鹏身上的追踪器查看他的身体指数，然后对着图灵祈祷。  
与此同时，将半个世界转了一圈的白小鹏正在纽约上城区一个高档小区中的某户人家家里“做客”。  
这户人家的男主人和两个孩子被结结实实的捆住手脚堵口蒙眼，像麻袋一样的丢在厨房的地上，女主人则被控制在餐桌旁的座椅上，冰冷的枪口几乎将她光洁的额头压出红印。  
而白小鹏脱了西装，不太符合他一贯形象的坐在水池旁的橱柜台面上，一手压制着怀里吓得已经失声的少女，另一只手攥着女孩子的手，死死的摁进了水池中的厨余垃圾处理口里。  
“给我我想要的东西，你女儿的手就还能再留着，我听说你们新装的这个牌子连牛腿骨都能打的碎碎的，一只女孩子的手对它来说应该是小意思。”  
女人还在犹豫，白小鹏偏过头用鼻子出了口气，扬下巴示意手下，后者伸手去摁开关。  
手指已经放在按钮上了，下一秒就会摁下去了  
“我说！我说！求求你放过我的孩子。”  
处理机里的刀片疯狂的转动起来了，嗡鸣的声音就像一个巨大的榨汁机，女人和她女儿一起尖叫起来。  
只是料想之中血肉横飞的场面并没有出现，白小鹏稳稳地捏着女孩的手腕，在刀片转动前一秒往上提了五六公分的距离，恰恰好的躲开了飞速旋转的钢片。  
“早说多好，这样多来几次，你也会得心脏病的不是么，夫人？”他松开手，吓得腿软的女孩一屁股坐在了他脚旁，脸色惨白如纸。  
得到了新地址，白小鹏拎起外套，丝毫不停留的离开了这间房子。  
他必须要再快一点，再快一点，让张力勤在西蒙斯手里多待一秒。  
他就多一分彻底失去他的可能。  
上车之后，升起了和驾驶室之间的格挡板，白小鹏闭上眼靠着座椅，拉了拉领带。  
脑子里有根血管突突的跳着，警示着他这副身体已经趋于极限，他必须休息一下了。  
但是白小鹏也再清楚不过哦一件事，找不到张力勤的话，他根本没有办法合眼。  
车突然刹住，惯性使得白小鹏往前倾了一下，差点磕到副驾驶座上，他敲了敲格挡板让手下降下去，“怎么回事？”  
“老板，这个人挡住去路了，摁喇叭都不走，跟个路障一样。”怕不是个智障。  
白小鹏眯眼看了看站在车头前一米左右的人，然后突然打开车门冲了下去。  
他用力撞进那个“路障”的怀里抱紧了对方，过了好一会儿，被抱的人伸手回抱住他，然后轻轻的笑了出来：“幸好你的追踪器还在，不然我都不知道怎么拦你。”  
来人不是别人，正是消失了四天五夜的张力勤。

是的，张力勤就像消失的那么突然一样的重新出现在了船坞的门口，除了左脸从额骨到眼角再到鬓角青紫一片并且左眼依旧有眼白充血的症状，还有肺部有感染症状不过是非永久损伤之外，他完好无损，出现在大厅时吓得安娜尖叫了起来。  
张力勤捂了捂耳朵，闭起视力受损的左眼看着屏幕上属于白小鹏的信号源，“替我当一下司机，我去把那个小疯子接回家。”

“走吧，回去了，你多久没沾床了？”在来拦截白小鹏的这一路上安娜当然将这几天的情况都跟张力勤说了，所以纵使白小鹏现在有很多很多想跟他说的话，都被张力勤按了下去。  
“睡觉，睡醒了再问别的。”  
白小鹏对车里的手下挥挥手，后者就像影子一样，连人带车的离开，然后消失了。  
继续充当司机的安娜对于这两位干脆的一起坐在后面表达了自己的不满，非常不满，只是在她抱怨的话还没说完三句，张力勤嘘声让她安静。  
“嘘—— 别吵。”  
安娜瞟了眼后视镜，被张力勤半搂着的，整个人都靠在对方身上的白小鹏，睡着了。  
“这秒睡的速度……”翻了个白眼，安娜转过一个十字往阁楼的方向，“张，你是怎么逃出来的？”  
“……”张力勤没有回答，只是低头看着怀里人熟睡的样子，把他抱得更紧了一些。

 

三十九  
白小鹏醒来的时候是在阁楼自己的床上，身上换了干净的睡衣，被窝里温暖舒适。  
他睡了多久了？脑子里都有点昏昏沉沉的，伸手在床头摸索一通摸来手机看时间，他诧异的发现自己竟然睡了两天两夜。  
等等…… 张力勤呢？  
猛然坐起来下床跑到外面，刚刚他心里念叨的人就背对着他在看笔电，听到声音转过身来，然后看着他笑了起来：“机器人有梦到电子羊么？”“饿了吧，你这一觉，睡的可真久。”  
白小鹏的肚子适时的叫了一声，响亮的张力勤都听到了，于是后者笑的更夸张了些。  
“你笑屁啦！还有……”白小鹏在自己脸上比划了比划，“什么情况？”  
张力勤今天看起来有点不太一样，因为他鼻梁上架着的一副眼镜。  
“左眼视力还是不太好，算是一种保护吧，而且也能稍微遮一遮脸上这块。”他伸手在自己左脸上方比划了一下，那些青紫比起前两天已经退下去了不少，眼白的血肿也消下去一些，只是看起来还是很严重。  
“疼么？”走到张力勤面前，白小鹏捧起他的脸细看，眼中有着明明白白的心疼。  
“早就不疼了，就是看你会有点模糊，别担心，会恢复的。”张力勤伸手揉了揉对方睡的翘起的头发，“我去给你弄点吃的，你啊，再不去洗澡该臭了。”  
这句话有着轻微洁癖的白小鹏绝不能忍，所以他转身就进了浴室，水声响起的同时浴室里飘出来一句话“要卧蛋，溏心的！”  
张力勤收起了笑容，掩着嘴咳嗽起来，胸腔里仍然有着拉扯的疼痛，他看了看时间，给自己接了杯水后数出来几粒抗生素咽了下去。  
等白小鹏擦着头发出来时，桌子上已经放着一碗面疙瘩了，张力勤坐在桌子另一边，噼里啪啦的打字，手边放着喝了一半的温水和空了四分之三的橙黄色小药瓶。  
“尝尝看吧，当初家里就你嘴巴最挑，偏偏喜欢吃妈煮的面疙瘩，还要卧个溏心的荷包蛋，蛋清必须是熟的，蛋黄必须是流质的，破事儿特多的小公子，也就妈宠着你依着你。”他推了推眼镜，“嘴巴最刁的小公子，尝尝看我做的有没有还原妈的手艺。”  
白小鹏在他旁边坐下，舀了一勺放进嘴里，紧接着眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉下来了。  
张力勤拿手帕给秒变哭包的人擦眼泪，他知道他为什么会哭，但就是想逗逗他，“好吃的都哭出来了？这么夸张么？”捏鼻子，来擤个鼻涕。  
“你讨厌不讨厌！”伸手去拍掉张力勤的手，白小鹏又哭又笑的一脸狼狈，然后被张力勤整个人摁进怀里。  
“我也想她，”他揉着白小鹏半干的头发，“所以想哭就哭吧。”  
“妈可不喜欢男人哭鼻子，我不能让她担心念叨，”白小鹏没客气的把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到了张力勤衣服上，然后推开人继续吃起自己面前那碗面疙瘩，“你做的比妈差远了，再修炼几年吧。”不过……“你戴眼镜挺好看的，有种斯文败类的感觉。”  
“你这是夸人么？”  
“那药是什么？抗生素么？”迅速转移话题。  
“嗯，有点肺部感染的症状，所以还要吃一两天看情况。”  
“我去到那里了，抱歉。”咬着勺子，白小鹏的声音闷闷的低落下去。  
“哇哦，幸好我当时没尿裤子，不然这脸都没地方放，我得割了它。”对于在黑狱里的事，张力勤并不想提，不打算现在提，“好了，快吃吧，一会儿我们还得去船坞报告，你想问的，到那时候我会跟所有人都说的。”  
“你知道船坞里有人……”白小鹏犹豫了一下开口，却被张力勤打断。  
“我知道，我也知道休为什么会给CIA卖命，但那都不是现在的重点，重点是你的面疙瘩快凉了，吃饭。”  
“我还是想杀了他，剁成渣都不解恨。”  
“那可不行，袭警是重罪，更何况杀一个在职的FBI探员，你别忘了你跟他们是有协议在先，目前最好的平衡还是维持那份协议。不过我允许你揍他几拳踹他几脚。”给他倒了杯水，张力勤推了推眼镜，“吃饭！”

 

四十  
因为白小鹏起床的时间并非是早上，等他们到船坞的时候，已经是接近黄昏，在看到两个人一同出现的时候眼尖的安娜先“yooooooo”的欢呼起来，并且跑过去迎他们，给了每个人一个拥抱。  
“前几天，你们两个让我担心的长出来两根白头发！”她一边说还一边把马尾拉到前面在万棕之中寻找着那两点白。  
“可千万不要拔掉，白头发是会越拔越多的。”米兰达也迎了上去，一样是给了他们每个人一个欢迎回归的拥抱，并且再一次将目标转向了张力勤，“鉴于你的经历，我觉得你很有必要最近再抽时间去做心理测评，你知道的，为了这个小组，也为了白。”  
张力勤点头表示明白，他转过身，正好看见站在二楼的安切森队长，后者对他抿着嘴点了一下头，然后回去了自己的办公室。  
至于休……  
白小鹏在进到大厅的时候就用目光杀了他至少两遍了，只是张力勤一直拉着他的手不松开，直到现在。  
他拍了拍白小鹏把对方摁在座位上，然后走到了休面前，伸手表示握手言和，“这件事，不能全怪你，毕竟你也是（没什么脑子的）被（小孩子都能看出来的）虚假消息欺骗了，而且局里对你的处分已经足够了，约翰逊探员，你是个好探员。”  
一边白小鹏已经气得七窍生烟了，就这么放过他？？？张力勤你这个没心没肺的滥好人……哎？  
就在休跟他握手的瞬间，张力勤撤手的同时上前一步抬腿给了休的肚子一个膝击，这一下没收力，所以等他松手退开的时候，后者弯腰倒地直接吐了出来，如果不是张力勤退得快鞋子估计会遭殃。  
“现在我们持平了。”他咽下咳嗽的冲动转身，而刚刚目睹了这一切的，大厅里的所有人，统统都是“我什么都没看见”的表情。  
白小鹏撑着自己的大腿看着往他这边走，笑着摇头：“说好的维持协议平衡呢？”  
“协议是跟你签的又不是跟我签的。”他将手放在对方肩上，“好了，一会儿你跟我要报告给安切森队长的东西不少呢。”  
“哎张，我这儿拦截到一个莫名其妙的电子邮件，给你的啊。”安娜从电脑屏幕后探出个头，“我检查了，链接没有病毒，飞你板子上了。”  
“哦，好的，我看看。”  
他点开那个链接，一段纯音乐流淌出来。  
白小鹏脸色瞬间就变的惨白，他夺过那个板子想要关掉那段音乐，但却不知道为什么关不掉，情急之下他将板子摔碎在地上。  
但是还是晚了。  
因为冰冷的枪口已经抵上了白小鹏的后脑勺，“嘘……”持枪的人一边说一边从口袋里摸出一个无线耳机戴上。  
“诸位，都冷静一下，”他开口，然后在眼角察觉到动静的同时毫不犹豫的开枪，一枪击碎了想要伺机偷袭他的休的左膝。  
“下一次就是脑袋或者心脏了，所以不要轻举妄动。但还是请诸位将配枪和手机都拿出来，对，慢慢的，放在地上踢到离彼此十米外的距离。”  
声音是白小鹏最熟悉的，而腔调则是他熟悉的另一个人的。  
“现在我需要……你们将自己反锁在审讯室里，你们都有手铐吧，将自己铐在桌子上，地方不够的话可以是桌子腿，我不喜欢人太多。”  
“现在我需要十一去开门让我进来了，十号实验体，你看到十一号手里的枪了么？但凡你有任何的轻举妄动，他都会对着自己的脑袋开一枪。”  
不再有枪口对着自己了，但是白小鹏坐在原处一动不动，大意了，他是真的大意了。  
他终究还是失去他了……


	5. Chapter 5

四十一  
“你会相信我么，无论任何时间任何条件下？”那天放学回家的路上，王振武突然没头没脑的问了王振文这么一句话。  
“啊？”原本起了兴致正踩着道牙子练平衡的人被这么一句话问的分了心，差点摔下去，被他哥扶住胳膊撑住，“小心啦，别走这个了。”  
“少来，还不是你打断我了。”  
“你至少也学一学一心二用啊，头脑那么好用身体协调性却太差，难道真的是小脑发育不够啊？”  
“王振武你是不是找打？”  
“好啦好啦，不闹你了，说回之前的，你会在任何情况下都相信我么？”仍然没有松手的当了王振文的支撑点，王振武一边扶着人往车站走一边继续一开始的话题。  
“嗯……”年龄小一点的那个拉长了音装作在思考，吊足了年长的胃口。  
“你这不是废话，我不相信你我还能信谁？”他轻巧的跳下人行道，倒退着走着看着王振武，“你是我哥，你会害我么？”  
你是爱着我的人，你会害我么？  
这是他没有说出口但王振武仅仅用眼神就看懂了的下一句，所以他也笑起来，伸手拉着他重新走到人行道上：“好好走路，小心摔着。”

“你还会相信我么？”这天在临出门前，张力勤突然又问了当年他曾经问过的那个问题，“无论任何时间任何条件下？”  
正在蹬鞋的白小鹏愣了一下，随即想起当初那个回家路上的对话。  
“干嘛突然说这个，莫名其妙的，你还会害我么？”  
“要是有一天我不是我了呢？”  
“你怎么会不是你？难道我还不是我了啊，你说的这都什么乱七八糟的，走了，不是说你的组员还在等。”  
进到电梯的时候，白小鹏伸出食指勾进张力勤垂在身旁的手指，轻轻抓了一下后又收回手装作什么都没发生的样子。  
只是一如往常的，他们没有说出口的话，张力勤仍然明白了。

马克西蒙斯走进船坞的样子，就像他曾经还是大学讲师时，每一次走进讲堂时的姿态。他展开手臂，给僵坐在原地的白小鹏了一个拥抱。  
“我最喜欢的病人，我们好久不见了，这两千五百多个日日夜夜，我没有一天不在想你。”接着他展着手臂在大厅中间转了一圈，“我想你已经见到了我最新的病人十一号，”西蒙斯的语调愉悦，“我不得不承认，他真是个非常不容易塑造的人，虽然成功了，但是我的时间毕竟比较短，所以可能没有当初对你那么循序渐进，有点……你们中国的那句话是怎么说来着？哦 揠苗助长。”  
“那么现在，我最喜欢的十号，我终于找到了你的弱点，你做好准备让我击溃你了么？”他弯腰撑着膝盖平视着依然坐在椅子上，脸色煞白如纸的白小鹏，笑的像个和蔼可亲的老教授。  
“你还不如在这里杀了我。”  
“杀了你，不不不我怎么舍得呢，你的大脑是我见过最美妙绝伦的，你以为我是汉尼拔么，见到无与伦比的东西就要吃掉？我更喜欢将它彻底研究透，然后做成美丽的标本。”  
你当然会死，但在此之前我会让你生不如死。  
“这个地方真是棒，不过，还是比我的实验室差了些，少了些白色，不是么？”西蒙斯转头往外走，挥手比划了一下，在自从他进来船坞后就像停摆了的机器一样的人伸手钳住了白小鹏，跟着离开了船坞。  
西蒙斯不愧是被称为疯子的人，因为当他们下车到达目的地时，白小鹏发现他们正站在巴罗研究中心的旧址之上，原本的研究所早就被推平，建成了大型的贸易市场。  
西蒙斯兴奋的搓了搓手，“最危险的地方也是最安全的地方，不是么？”他钻进贸易市场左转右转，最后停在贸易市场旁边的大型集装箱码头密密麻麻的集装箱区，推开了集装箱的门。  
集装箱里是干净到反光的白色，就像他曾经呆过的白房间，那些曾经是他的梦魇的白房间。  
“现在，我们可以继续曾经的治疗过程了，十号。”他指挥他最新的作品押着白小鹏去消毒。  
白小鹏木然的被带去了从集装箱中间隔断后的里间，除了剪刀剪开布料的声音什么都没有。  
“我找不回来你了，是不是？”他抬头问给自己套上单层条纹衣服的人，后者眼睛里空洞的毫无波澜，对他的问话无动于衷。  
白小鹏低下头闭上眼，然后被掰着肩膀强迫转过身去。  
只是，在他被押着出去的时候，有根手指勾进了他垂在身侧的手中，在手心划过浅浅一道。  
他忍住惊讶要转过头，却被对方扳着肩膀只能看着前面，并被压进座椅之中。

 

四十二  
约翰安切森已经四十六岁了，入行二十多年让他已经开始厌烦跟政治家打交道，所以去船坞降低身份成为一个特别专案小组的监护人，是他主动申请的。  
至少他能够自己挑选组员。  
安娜葛蕾是他第一个选定的，在被招募之前是暗网上活跃的黑客“昆妮”，入职三年，作为行为分析组的二号程序员，她的工作能力有目共睹，而且她热爱这个可以隐藏在屏幕之后的工作。  
休约翰逊是他第二个选中的，机缘巧合，他曾在丈夫的训练名单上看到了这个人的成绩，中等偏上，算不上特别优秀但也绝不是会让人头疼的坏学员，中规中矩，太平凡以至于当他问起丈夫这个学生去个部门时，凯普顿对其毫无印象。  
哦，忘记提及，安切森和比他小六岁的男友是美国挥舞起彩虹旗后最早登记结婚的一批人，他们一起生活了已经十五年，曾经是特种兵的凯普顿在退役后选择了操练新兵的教官职位，而擅长与文书还有人心打交道的约翰则去了FBI。  
他们养了一只杜宾，已经经历过不少刺激人生，所以目前约翰安切森想要的……  
就是安安稳稳的过到退休，然后去乡下过完剩下的半辈子。  
但是很显然的是老天爷并不是这么认为的，所以给他派来了白小鹏和张力勤。  
此时此刻他们已经被反锁在审讯室里超过一小时了，休的膝盖需要治疗，而张力勤和白小鹏不知所踪，更不用提让一个疯子大摇大摆的进来并劫走了他们目前的重要资源这种算得上是耻辱的事。  
他妈的，他明明答应过他爱人再不用自残的方式去达到必要目的的。  
“安娜，你能想到联系到外界的办法么？”安切森一边揉着自己的拇指指根一边问。  
“我编了个程序，当初只是以防万一，如果我们被侵入的话，我是说，那个程序需要我每隔三个小时手动解除一下，时间过了如果我没有解除它会发警报给总部的。”  
“距离你上一次手动解除过去多久了？”  
“一小时……四十分钟吧。”  
“真是再好不过了。”安切森咬牙突然用力卸了自己的拇指指节，然后从手铐里脱出手再把拇指按回去，接着去查看中枪的休的状况。  
“米兰达，你和安娜都有行医执照，告诉我需要怎么做。”  
“先描述伤口，”虽然在场的两位女性都清楚，那条腿……就算救得回来，也会落下终身残疾了。  
“不用担心我，队长。”休的嘴唇因为失血而发白，他在刚才一直在用皮带当止血带，这也是他到这会儿也还一直活着的原因，“造成这个局面有我的错，所以就算丢了这条腿，这大概也是我自找的。”  
“闭嘴吧你这个傻小子，你女儿可是个小足球迷，你是准备放弃以后陪她练球的机会么？”  
现在他们能做的只有等，并且保证在等来救援之前，没一个人死掉。

张力勤此时此刻正站在单向镜后面，玻璃的后面，七天前曾经发生在自己身上的实验如今正在一一在他最着紧最爱的人身上重现。  
他杀了西蒙斯把他碎尸万段的心都有，但此时此刻他必须无动于衷。  
他要演好“十一号”的身份，现在的他应该是已经被重塑雕刻的作品。  
西蒙斯虽然疯狂，但他却不傻，早在从土耳其回来后，张力勤的闲余时间，就全部用来研究这个把白小鹏生命中整整两年的时间变成地狱的疯子，如今的他可以说是这个世界上第二了解这疯子马克的人。所以当他被西蒙斯劫走，却又放出来时，他就很清楚。  
西蒙斯是绝对留了后手的，轻视他的话只会鱼死网破，所以在他找到那个“后手”之前，他必须依旧无动于衷下去。  
所以，再坚持久一点，很快就会停下来的，坚持的久一点。

在得知张力勤还是张力勤之后，白小鹏迅速的就想明白了他到底在干什么。  
因为他大概是这个世界上第一了解自己的医生的人。  
西蒙斯这次留的后手…… 好好想想白小鹏，好好想……  
白小鹏突然想起来之前他在追查西蒙斯的踪迹时查到的一个人。  
那个军火商，不重要，但是那个军火商手里曾经经过的一批货，当时的白小鹏并未注意，但现在想起来，那却是最有可能被西蒙斯挑中的。  
“告诉我，医生，你什么时候对‘黄饼’感兴趣了？”  
正在调试仪器的西蒙斯呵呵呵的笑起来，“你果然是我最喜欢的患者，不，应该说，你的大脑是这个世界上我最喜欢的东西，你看，你这么快就想到了，不是么？”他看着白小鹏的目光已经变了，那是属于掠食者的，兽性的目光，“你大概没有想过，我会有一个知道如何制造脏弹的狱友吧，不过他和你有一点很像，那就是最有用的信息他也是不会拷贝到哪里，而是像身为记账人的你一样，存进脑子里。”  
“所以你移情别恋的喜欢上你狱友的大脑了么？”  
“怎么会，从他脑袋里抠出脏弹的制作方法，只用了我半个月的时间，可是你……哦我的十号，我花了两年，仍然敲打不开你，你知道这让人有多沮丧么？”  
白小鹏没再理他，转眼看向旁边的单向镜。  
脏弹，在纽约的某个地方有一颗脏弹，而这就是西蒙斯的后手。  
真不愧是疯子啊。

 

四十三  
打开审讯室的门救出众人，已经是两小时之后的事情了，休被立即送去了医院，而随同的医护人员有一个留了下来正在查看安切森手上的伤势。  
“中尉，你不年轻了，以后这种事情真的要少做，不然手上会落下残疾的。”医护人员还在念叨，跟着身边就站了一片阴影。  
不是别人，正是跟着这次救援来“探班”的，安切森的丈夫。  
“你介不介意给我们一点单独相处的时间？”凯普顿皮笑肉不笑的看着医护人员。  
后者打了个冷颤，然后迅速的消失了。  
“……”  
“我以为你承诺过的是绝对会遵守的。”  
“我做不到看着我的探员流血而亡。”  
“所以你选择让我的心流血而亡么？”  
“K，现在不是你钻牛角尖的时候，我还有一个探员下落不明，而且记账人也是，”安切森绕开他的丈夫，“你早点离开，我今天可能晚上不能回去了，等这件事告一段落，我回家跟你解释，行么？”  
“好啊，我的丈夫。”对方又一次皮笑肉不笑起来，“等你回去后，我要‘好好’听你怎么解释，你不守诺言的理由。”  
“安切森队长！我找到了，白小鹏的信号源还在，虽然不清晰但是大范围能缩小到两平方千米内了。”恢复自由后迅速钻进电脑堆里的安娜叫起来，将查询到的结果放上大屏幕。  
凯普顿看了安切森一眼，转身离开，而后者此时已经站到了大屏幕前。  
“那里是哪？”  
“范围包括巴罗旧址所在的大型中心贸易集市，以及附近的集装箱码头。”  
“这个范围太大，必须再缩小。”  
集装箱码头上有数千个数以万计的集装箱，而他们所在的集装箱，可以是其中的任何一个。  
“还有……”安娜有些犹豫。  
“还有什么！？”  
安娜似乎是被安切森的吼声吓到，愣了一下后才开口，“我刚刚查到，西蒙斯在被逮捕后的头两年，曾经是他的狱友，但之后因为精神失常死在洗衣房里的，是一个有着脏弹制造技术的炸弹客，西欧迪凯兹尼斯基。”  
“……”安切森伸手扶住额头，然后向下拉抹了把脸，“简直完美，你是告诉我你有个理论，就是西蒙斯不仅将我最好的探员之一变成了自己的保镖，掠走了我最重要的资源，而且手里还有颗脏弹么？”  
今天大概是安切森的暗黑圣诞节。  
“安娜，你继续你的工作，不惜一切代价，看能不能把白小鹏的信号范围再缩小一些。”安切森往办公室走去，他此时需要立即汇报给上级纽约可能出现脏弹这一事情。

敲打久了键盘的手指指尖已经有些发麻，但是安娜依旧没能找到方法再一次精细白小鹏的信号源。  
“不惜一切代价……”安切森队长是这么跟她说的。  
不惜一切代价么……，安娜看了眼大厅里忙碌往来的人员，摸出手机，屏保上她和男友亲吻的自拍让她退缩了一下，然后她坚定的划开锁屏，点开了一个计算器模样的APP。  
每个人都会有曾经，而那个曾经总有一天会找上门来。  
张力勤的找到他了，白小鹏的也找上了他，安娜想，而这一次轮到了她自己。  
她在那个APP的公众频道留言：Q to K。  
两分钟之后，她的手机振动了两声，上面多了条新信息，是一个经纬度地点。  
K to Q：好久不见，吾爱。  
安娜迅速的将那个经纬度输进电脑，然后得到了一个地址，就在船坞外两条街的位置。  
她从手包中取出一直随身携带，但在近三年来她碰都不曾碰过的一条手链，然后离开了船坞。  
那个地址是个咖啡厅，安娜进去后在一个角落坐下，点了一杯拿铁。  
几分钟后有人在她背后的座位上坐下：“三年了，你终于来找我了。”  
安娜咬了咬嘴唇：“金，我需要你的帮助。”她端起自己面前的咖啡抿了一口，“我会付你钱的。”  
“所以我们之间只剩下金钱交易了么？我的昆妮？”  
“金，我已经有新的生活了，不要一直抓着过去不放。”她取出手链放在桌子上，“这里是我当初挖出来的二十五个比特币，公共密钥和私有密钥都在里面，帮我找到记账人的位置。”  
说完这些，她站起身去到收银台结账，然后离开了咖啡厅。  
半小时后，她收到了金发给她的加链接，里面将白小鹏的信号源定位缩小到了集装箱码头的十个箱子，还有金编进代码中的一条加密信息：留着你的硬币吧，现在你欠我个人情了。  
安娜删除掉那条信息，然后将重新缩小的范围立即告知了安切森。

当外围警报突然响起时，被打断的西蒙斯看起来相当的不满：“十一号，去看看出了什么事，如果又是猫碰了警报器，你就踩死它并剥了皮带回来！”  
张力勤转身出去了，在快靠近被惊动的警报器时被躲藏在暗处的人制服压在了地上。  
“别紧张，是我。”他低声说。  
“我怎么知道你是不是依旧被西蒙斯催眠中？”  
“是的话，你早就没命了。”张力勤保持被对方压制在地上的动作，“西蒙斯手里有颗脏弹，所以在找到之前，我们不敢轻举妄动。”  
“你们在哪一个集装箱？”  
“xx54982，只有我，西蒙斯和白小鹏在，但之前我在那里时，他还有个手下，这一次一直没有出现过，西蒙斯每隔半小时会打一个电话，所以他的手下应该在看守脏弹的地方，那个人也被西蒙斯雕刻过。”  
“自杀式的脏弹开关么？”  
“应该是的，现在能放开我了么？如果不及时回去，西蒙斯会起疑心。”身后钳制的力度消失了，张力勤从地上爬起来拍了拍衣服上的土，“你们来了多少人？”  
“五个。”  
“有狙击么？”  
“有。”  
“外围的警报分别在A,B,C,F,G，绕过那些，等我回去后过十四分钟，西蒙斯打完电话后再进攻。”  
这样至少会为他们再争取到半小时。

张力勤回去了，正在跟着音乐声哼着十号唱片的西蒙斯问了一句是什么。  
“醉汉。”十一号回答道。  
十四分钟后，狙击弹撕裂了集装箱的外壳，让刚打完电话，手舞足蹈的疯子永远定格在了那一瞬间。  
血喷了白小鹏一头一脸。  
张力勤几乎是在瞬间冲进了单向镜另一面的房间，给胸前中弹还在苟延残喘的西蒙斯补了一枪，然后去解白小鹏手脚上的束缚，根本不在意他身上的血污的把人紧紧摁在怀里。  
“委屈你了……”他拿袖子擦着对方脸上的血迹，“抱歉……”又让你重新经历这一切，“没事了，都没事了。”  
白小鹏想要站起来，但是两条腿根本不听使唤的带着张力勤一起倒在地上。  
“shhhhhhh——”护着白小鹏当了人肉靠垫的张力勤安抚的抱紧他，尽管自己也抖得如同筛糠。

 

四十四  
营救任务成功，但是没有人敢松懈。  
毕竟这罪恶之城的某个角落里还有一颗随时可能爆炸并引发大面积核污染的炸弹。  
“把电话接回船坞，让我跟安娜通话。”坐在救护车后面裹着毯子的白小鹏伸出手让救护员取血样，张力勤在另一辆车上，正在包扎腰侧的伤口。  
西蒙斯太想得到他执念了七年的十号，所以在塑造十一号的时候只用了四天，手法激烈，其实他成功了，只是让张力勤找到了一个破绽。  
疼痛会让张力勤重新掌控身体，所以他在白小鹏补觉的那两天给自己做了一条会“咬人”的腰带，上面的麻药分量在最初的三个小时会充分发挥作用的让他察觉不到的在听到十一号乐曲时变成西蒙斯的傀儡，但之后随着麻药的失效，疼痛的增距会“咬”回张力勤。  
只是这样的结果就是他左腹上的一排密密麻麻的针眼，因为扎进肉里的大头针时间太长，一根根拔出来会稍微耗费些时间，而且他还可能需要继续吃几天的抗生素，白小鹏估计得气得够呛。  
不过这气得够呛，还是等白小鹏做完手上的事。  
电话接过来了，安娜就在另一头。  
“抱歉，”没等安娜说话，白小鹏首先开口道歉，“我为我接下来请求你做的事情先道歉，因为我知道我的要求对你来说是过分的，我可能会因此失去你这个朋友，但是我依旧要说。”  
电话另一头没有声音，只余电流滋滋的声音，但是白小鹏知道安娜正在听。  
“西蒙斯打电话的手机是经过重重加密的，是目前的FBI所有的程序无法破解的，你刚刚肯定已经一直在尝试了，那个程序的编写风格你早该看出来了，不是么？这世界上只有一个人，能破解它，而那个人你最熟悉，对么？昆妮？”  
猫头鹰组织如今的头领，黑皇，“King”，金姆布莱克。  
也是曾经的红后昆妮，“Queen”的前男友，换而言之，安娜葛蕾曾经的男朋友。  
“白，你这个要求真的是太超过了……”隔了许久，安娜的声音才从另一边缓缓传过来，“为了找到你，我已经欠了他一个人情了。”  
“我知道，所以我很抱歉，安娜。”

安娜葛蕾在今年年底将会和现任男朋友，不对，未婚夫步入婚姻的殿堂，因为在一个月前她刚刚答应了男友的求婚。  
棕发的女孩笑起来总是甜甜的溢满幸福，桌子上放满了各种可爱的事物，手机里存着各种小动物卖萌犯蠢的小视频，对吃挑剔，是个十足的吃货，想要讨好她必须带着熔岩流心的红丝绒纸杯小蛋糕才可以。  
看到这样的安娜，没有人会将她和四年前那个与黑皇金姆布莱克一起制造了无数起赛博犯罪并在入侵之后会留下程序签名的红后昆妮划等号。  
更不用提昆妮唯一一张系统已知的照片上，画着浓重的暗黑哥特妆容并染着一头耀眼红发的女人与如今的安娜看起来完全是两个人。  
但那的确曾经是安娜，是她想要永不提起的过去，包括她和金姆的曾经。  
与金姆一起当了两年地下网络中的国王与皇后，安娜发现，她变成了自己最讨厌的一种人。  
而在最初的激情过去之后，金姆的偏激与专横，让安娜逐渐的发现自己不再像当初那样对他着迷，或者说，她并不像自己想象的那样爱他。  
所以安娜毅然决然的离开了猫头鹰，抛弃了作为“昆妮”的一切，恢复自己最原本的模样，并接受了FBI的招募。  
过去了三年，安娜真心的爱着自己此时的生活与工作。  
只是如今她的过去找了回来，重新跟她算账了。

再次去见金姆时，安娜摘了手上的婚戒，她没有时间犹豫，西蒙斯给他们留下来的一共只有半小时，而现在已经过去了十分钟。  
安娜将手机推过去，“我赶时间，找到他，之后你要提什么要求，我们都可以商议。”  
金姆哼笑了一声，并不着急，只是支起手撑着头：“你摘了戒指。”  
“……”安娜下意识摸着自己的手指。  
“如果我提的要求是让你回来，重新做我的皇后呢？”  
“我不会拒绝，但我们回不到从前。”安娜再次将手机往前推了推。  
金姆拿着手机想了想，“什么时候该打下一次电话？”  
“二十分钟后。”  
“那我们就等到那个时候。”  
因为金姆即使再神通广大，也不能在手机并未拨打电话的时候找到接收信号的地点。

“幸好……”藏在安娜耳机里的白小鹏笑了起来，“我记得西蒙斯每次拨打电话时都说了些什么，至少大部分都记得。”  
“我记得剩下的部分。”张力勤的声音从另一个耳机里传过来。

有着耳中人搭档组的帮助，金姆追着手机信号在七大洲四大洋跑了十几遍，最终重新定位回纽约，巴罗旧址。  
“这可真是太西蒙斯的风格了。”

确定地点时白小鹏像是感应到什么一样站起来大步走到了张力勤在的那辆救护车后。  
哪里还有张力勤的影子。  
在得知脏弹所在位置离他们的码头这么近的瞬间，张力勤就从人前消失了。  
他利用当年王振文逃出去的那条秘密通道去到了巴罗旧址的地下室。  
果不其然，西蒙斯曾经的手下穿着的马甲上绑着c4，而他身边的桶上无一不漆着放射性物质的标志。  
那个人背对着张力勤，后者如鬼魅一样的靠近了他，然后手法干净又迅速的拧断了对方的脖子。  
他接住对方倒下的尸体，往后退了一步将其平放在地上。  
此时耳机里传来白小鹏撕心裂肺的叫骂。  
“嘘—— 你看过我的档案的，你知道我对于制造和拆除炸弹是专家级的。”张力勤小心的用起子拆开了倒计时半小时着，此时还剩下二十七分钟的计时器，“在拆弹小组来之前我至少能解开c4和黄饼之间的连锁反应链，到时候就算真的炸了核污染也不会扩散，你不会有事的。”  
“那你就可以有事么？你凭什么觉得你就可以有事！”  
“那我就保证我自己完好无损的回去，我保证，好不好。”刚说完，张力勤挑错了一根线，原本的二十七分钟瞬间变成了五分钟。  
“啊哦，白小鹏，叫大家撤退，撤到五个街区外的地方，FBI有紧急撤离政策疏散平民，你也跟着走，别让我分心。”  
还剩四分四十秒，还有四根线。  
豆大的汗滑了下来，拦在眉毛上，挂在鼻尖。  
第二根线挑错，倒计时变成两分半。  
“振文，我其实有很多话都还没对你说过呢。”  
“你活着出来，我每一句都要听。”  
雷管找到了，张力勤捏着夹子一点一点的抽出来。  
两分钟。  
“等我退休后，你必须带我去见妈。”  
“你打算以哪个身份见？儿媳妇嘛？”  
一分半。  
“我还剩三根线，红白蓝，星条旗，你要不要来替我挑？”  
一分钟。  
选择，这大概是白小鹏做的最难做的选择，而且是他根本不敢做的选择。  
“你的直觉一向都挺差的，所以你说剪哪根，我就在剩下那两根里选。”  
三十秒。  
“……”  
二十秒。  
“红的。”  
十秒。  
“好”  
“滴——”  
张力勤剪断了红线，倒计时停在了三。

 

四十五  
撤退到安全区域的白小鹏失去了张力勤信号后不久，码头方向亮起冲天的火光，照亮了大苹果城的半边天空，紧接着是惊天动地的爆炸声。  
摘掉只剩滋滋啦啦声音的耳机，白小鹏看向火光的位置，然后在周围的人都没反应过来之前钻过了警戒带跑了出去。  
镇定类的药物药效还没有彻底过去，两条腿根本不听使唤。  
就像是所有的电影桥段里会出现的场景一样，几声惊雷之后，大雨倾盆。   
他浑身湿透，手脚冰凉的跌坐在空无一人的路中央，疼痛而又用力抱紧自己的哭喊出声。  
脚步声由远及近，一步一步，最后停在他身边，遮住了一小片雨夜。  
对方屈膝蹲下，然后一点点擦掉白小鹏脸上的雨水。  
透过模糊的泪眼，视野里一点点清晰，是他以为自己永远失去的人。  
张力勤略微前倾，额头抵上白小鹏的，温柔又坚定。  
他们之间从来不需要言语。  
不知道是谁先开始的，四唇相触的瞬间就变得一发不可收拾，亲吻彼此，舌尖尝到雨水的味道铁锈的血味还有微苦的药味等等等等，却像催化剂一样让化学反应更加激烈。  
这几天积累的各种情绪像是找到了堤坝上破损的缺口，如洪水一般势不可挡，像刺麻的电流窜过四肢窜过全身的血管，再在脑海中炸成烟花。  
他们已经等不到回家了。  
街旁的汽车旅馆，老板在之前的撤退计划离开时并未锁门，张力勤撑着柜台越过去取了挂在墙上房间钥匙的其中一把，并压了一张绿票在柜台上。  
进到屋子反锁门的瞬间，他们再一次贴到一起，迫不及待的接吻，并因为这仅仅几分钟的分开已经想念到发疯。  
他们迫切的需要彼此，通过这样的一种仪式来向自己像对方证明他们还活着，还在彼此身边。  
湿透的衣服在此时变成了碍事的束缚，他们在撕扯之中倒在床上，没有人在意浸湿了床单或者毁掉了衣服。  
如果说上一次他们之间还有着可能伤到彼此的顾虑，那这一次他们之间……  
真正的除了彼此什么都不剩。  
疼痛也好，鲜血也罢，都变成了一种刻骨到病态的证明，证明他们都还属于彼此。  
做爱的过程也变成一种带着撕咬的打斗，抓破咬破的皮肤，翻滚中蹭掉扯掉的绷带。  
白小鹏竭尽全力的抱紧了张力勤，又全然的打开自己承接对方正如此时窗外一样狂风暴雨的进攻，愉悦与快感自撕扯的痛楚中迸发生出。  
直到它们越过顶端在彼此眼前炸成一片白光。  
自始至终他们的手指始终纠缠在一起，十指紧握。  
在逐渐平复心跳和呼吸的过程中，张力勤一直在亲吻着怀里的白小鹏，温柔而又细密，从眉毛眼睛，再到耳朵、鼻尖、嘴角、下巴，最后印到正确的位置，撬开抿住的唇，温柔的扫过齿列，舔过上颚，再邀请着对方的舌一起共舞。  
“我以为我失去你了……”白小鹏眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着他，伸手摸过张力勤仍然带着淤伤的眼角。  
“我承诺过你的，我一定会回到你身边。”他捉住对方的手放在唇边亲吻，“我有过违背诺言的时候么？”  
“我知道。”他从来没有过。

张力勤的亲吻还没结束旅程，他继续向下，吻过下巴，舔舐喉结，啃咬锁骨，亲吻每一处刚刚他留下了痕迹的地方，每挪一寸，对方反馈给他的颤抖和呻吟就更多一些。而这样的反馈让他在满意的同时，又想得到更多。  
白小鹏在胸前被叼住舔咬时咬住了自己的手想把那些听起来让人面红耳赤的呻吟堵住，然后被对方捉住手拉开。  
“让我听到，不可以么？”  
这家伙犯规。  
而张力勤的掘宝工作才完成了一小半。  
白小鹏比他瘦，但绝不是皮包骨的那种干瘦，腰腹处皮肤下的肌肉线条优美而又流畅，并且会因为突然的刺激色情的跳起青筋，再隐藏回去。  
张力勤在从前就喜欢看对方在床上时腰腹会有的优美的线条，尤其是当他对着自己拱起肩背而腰腹塌下去时s型的弧度，还有尾椎左右两边的浅浅的小窝，美的醉人。

不过白小鹏不是一个被动的人，他拽着张力勤往上，在接吻的同时借力翻身将对方压在了自己身下，眼中有着狡黠的小得意，然后他低下头俯下身，唇舌贴上张力勤腰侧的那一排齐齐整整的伤口，亲吻着将渗出的血味舔进口中。  
伤口周围的神经最敏感不过，白小鹏的这个举动毫无疑问让张力勤头昏眼胀的喘起来，身下硬到疼痛的地步，几天前还差点停摆的肺在此时尖锐的警告起来。  
但白小鹏接下来的动作让他更加眼冒金星，连呼吸都被扼住。  
他从来没想过对方的舌头能这么灵活，不对，操，这个人长了一根能把石头说开花的舌头，他他妈的舌头当然灵活。  
就算他们之前从来没这么做过，而白小鹏的动作生疏的让牙磕到了他，但这也足够了，太过了。  
“够了……”张力勤连声音都沙哑起来，“我想吻你。”  
白小鹏吐出他时牵出的丝和一闪而过的舌尖绝对是张力勤看过的最色情的场景。  
感觉自己扳回一局的白小鹏脸上得意的小表情让张力勤只想把他压在身下再操进床垫里，不过他强忍着等着对方爬上来。  
再一次的进入是漫长的，他们都迫不及待，却又同样的想要延长这样的一个过程，直到完全的契合彻底的充满。  
不约而同的喘出一口气后，他们看着彼此，都笑了出来。  
“你还真是喜欢在上面。”张力勤将手搭在白小鹏后腰的位置，指尖下是腰窝小小的凹陷，再往下又是圆润翘起的弧度，手感好的不行。  
“视野更好，不行么？”  
“我觉得我这儿看到的风景不比你的差。”  
“你少废…话。”  
“好，不废话，幹你。”  
他托着他坐起来，位置的交换让他们接触的更深了一些，重叠交缠，肌肤相亲唇舌纠缠，唾液交换，汗涔涔的紧贴彼此，犹如自上而下的形成一个环，一个循环，一个LOOP。

“我还是有个问题，一会儿我们怎么回去？”他将手指插进对方脑袋后面湿漉漉的发中，将他拉下来到另一个亲吻之中。  
“哦……闭嘴吧。”他是真讨厌这个能一心二用的家伙，至少他不应该在此时此刻分心想别的。  
啜

 

四十六  
“你应该清楚你这属于不服从上级命令擅自行动吧？”  
“是的长官，我非常清楚。”  
“你有考虑过如果你拆弹失败导致脏弹在撤退计划没实施完成之前爆炸的话会造成多大的损失么？”  
“我无法估计，长官。”  
“明天早上你必须将一份完整报告放在我的办公桌上。”  
“是，长官。”  
“还有。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“干得不错，张探员。”  
“…… 谢谢，长官。”  
通话结束，张力勤将手机放回床头，转过身时正好接住了白小鹏凑上来的亲吻。  
“你跟安切森汇报完了？”  
“嗯，你消息也发出去了？”  
“毕竟在封锁区，过来会麻烦一点，大概两小时后我们才能有能穿着出去的衣服。”  
“留给我们的时间并不多啊……”  
“嗯……”  
“累了吧，要是想睡一会儿也没关系，我看着你。”  
“我睡着了，再醒来，会不会这一切全都是梦，是西蒙斯为了让我崩溃造出来的催眠梦境？”  
“你要是这么想，那，这个梦境，到底是我的还是你的？”  
“不管是谁的都细思极恐。”  
“你还越说越精神了啊，那就别睡了，去洗洗？”  
“你知道你这个提议会带来的后果是什么么？”  
“知道。”

花洒下发生的事是自然而然意料之中的，就像张力勤回答的那样，他当然知道。

所以虽然他们花了比平常两个人分别去洗澡加起来还要超出一倍的时间才结束这次淋浴，但……反正这段时间他们也的确没别的事可做，不能算浪费。  
只是又这么折腾了一次后，白小鹏的体力到了极限，所以他连头发都没擦就坐着睡着了。  
得，张力勤还得帮他擦了再放到床上让对方好好睡。  
两小时的时间一到，门口有规律的敲了四声，是白小鹏的手下，顺着拉开的门缝递进来两个纸袋还有一把车钥匙后，对方就跟上一次一样，消失在阴影之中了。  
张力勤看了看袋子里的换洗衣服，一个袋子里的非常白小鹏，就像是从他衣柜里取出来的已经搭配好的那些套装一样，甚至连他会戴的小装饰都与衣服配套，丝毫不差，而另一个袋子里的衣服风格与自己平时所穿的也非常相近，尺码合适，只不过是全新的连标签都没有拆过，而在衣服中还放着一个13寸的笔电，比他平时用的小了点，却正好能让他用来赶明天要递交给安切森的报告，连系统和软件都是他用的最顺手的。  
白小鹏的这个手下是不是有点太神通广大了些？等那家伙醒来，张力勤觉得自己有必要问问他关于这个手下的故事了。  
至少得让他问出个名字。

白小鹏醒来的时候时间已经指向了凌晨三点，房间外的走廊里有人声，听起来，应该是撤离计划结束后依次回来的旅馆老板和正在入住的房客。  
身边的床垫有点凹陷，他转头，看到已经穿好衣服的张力勤正坐在他旁边靠着床头在电脑上打字。  
“醒了？我的小机器人有梦到电子羊么？”张力勤感受到他的视线，转过头看他时轻轻地笑起来，“你看，这不是梦，西蒙斯已经死了，纽约安全了，我就在你身边，不是么？”  
“嗯。”白小鹏跟着弯起嘴角，往起坐了坐靠着床头，“赶报告么？”  
“五个小时后要交给安切森呢，可不是要抓紧时间赶。你也知道，我对文书工作最头疼了。”  
“我睡好了，我帮你写吧，反正除了你拆弹那会儿的我写不来，剩下的我都能帮你复述。”跟张力勤不同，白小鹏这辈子可是除了跟人打交道，就是跟着纸张打交道，这种程度的报告对他而言真的是小菜一碟。  
“这么好心？高中时期我求你你都不肯帮我写统计报告的。”  
“那叫作弊，要杜绝，我当然不能答应。”  
“这就不叫？”  
“再废话我不帮你了。”  
“好，不废话，那我稍微睡一下，你五点前叫醒我，我们要早点回去比较好。”  
“知道了，睡你的吧。”  
“睡之前……”张力勤凑过去吻了白小鹏一下，“晚安吻。”

他们是踩着晨光回到阁楼的，距离他们出门，过去不过十七八小时，但回来时却让两个人都有种终于回家了的感觉。  
这大概就是劫后重生的心情吧。  
张力勤还有最后一点关于解除脏弹的过程的收尾，所以准备早餐的工作交给了白小鹏。  
“你知不知道你现在看起来特别有贤妻良母的味道？”  
“闭嘴写你的报告，不然一会儿你饿着肚子去船坞吧。”  
被威胁的人根本没有收敛脸上可以说是傻笑的笑意，找到备用的眼镜戴上继续手上的收尾工作。  
真是，幸好他的工作区域就是吧台，抬头就能看到对方在厨房里忙碌的模样。  
赏心悦目。  
虽然曾经的王振文是个需要远离厨房的料理杀手，但白小鹏对于锅碗瓢盆柴米油盐完全有着他自己能掌控的节奏。  
煮鸡蛋时拧好时间ticktack的计时器，切开牛油果剥皮去核，再切成小丁跟水煮蛋一起压成小块拌匀，磨进黑胡椒和大粒的粉盐。  
吐司抹上盐味黄油放进烤箱里120°c烤五分钟。  
西红柿切片，生菜撕成合适的大小。  
在咖啡机滴滴的响起来告诉两个人它已经磨好一壶咖啡时，两个鳄梨鸡蛋酱的三明治已经放到了张力勤手边，而厨房重新被收拾的干干净净，除了无明火的电热灶和烤箱里的余温，它就像从未被使用过一样。  
虽然不是第一次看白小鹏在厨房里忙活的样子，但是张力勤果然还是每次都会忍不住的想感叹一下。  
他的爱人变化真大。  
“一会儿你洗碗。”白小鹏给自己倒了一杯咖啡，把它变得又甜又奶味十足的喝了一口。  
“好，我洗。”

 

四十七  
鉴于之前的任务中休在两方交火时负伤，船坞的小组迎来了一位新成员。  
张力勤和白小鹏本以为他们会是今天最早到船坞的人，却不想等他们到的时候已经有人到了。  
那个人正站在休曾经的位置，桌子上放着两个收纳盒，他正一边将休的东西收进左手边牛皮纸色的纸盒里，一边将自己的东西从白色的纸盒里取出来。  
“嗨！”那个人听到有动静，转身看到了刚刚进到大厅的两人，很热情的打招呼道：“尼们好挖，窝是新来的史密斯，艾伦史密斯，从今天起接替约翰逊探员在这里的工作直到他归队，尼一定是记账银，久仰久仰，窝的毕业论文分析写的就是尼。”  
……  
这是哪儿的口音，浓重的让张力勤觉得像在做托福听力考试。  
“尼一定是臧探员，窝也听说过尼的很多四情，灰常灰常的了不起。”  
“额……谢谢？”  
“不可气不可气，尼们喜欢Hippyhappy家的甜甜圈么？”艾伦似乎是天生的自来熟，想到什么的转身跑去休息区拿了白底绿色斑点的甜甜圈盒子又跑回两人面前，“清尝一尝，原味糖霜的和草莓夹心的，美味！”  
张力勤是个对甜点完全苦手的人，活了三十多年唯二能吃下去的甜点就是半糖的肉桂苹果派和冻酸奶，美国人的噬甜口味对他来说就是能齁死人的噩梦。  
而纵然是已经在美国呆了十余年，对甜品的接受度比国人平均水平要高一点的，已经有了绿卡的白小鹏，在面对Hippyhappy家的甜甜圈时上限依旧不超过一个。  
面对艾伦热切的眼神，两个人不约而同的咽了口口水，然后统统选择了诸多甜甜圈中甜度最低的原味甜甜圈。  
看看上面满满的一层白色糖霜吧，张力勤觉得自己胃都要抽搐了。  
“很高兴认识你。”他捏着那个甜甜圈试图礼貌的回复，而艾伦依旧突闪着眼睛一脸“快尝尝看吧”的表情。

作为今天第四个到达船坞的安娜在进到大厅的时候看到的场景就是，刚刚给自己接了满满一杯黑咖啡的白小鹏，捂着胃走回自己办公桌的张力勤正在将一个吃了一半的甜甜圈放在杯子上并尽可能的离那半个甜甜圈远一点，还有正在愉快的哼着歌收拾自己的办公桌的新成员。  
“艾伦，别告诉我你热情好客的请我们的同事吃甜品了。”她今天早上一早起床可是专门告诉了新成员组里这两位的舌头和胃是受不了美式甜点的高糖分的。“你没有看到我的消息么？”  
“窝当然看到了，亲爱的安娜，但是窝认为没有银能抵挡Hippyhappy，如果窝是总统，与他国建交窝一定会用Hippyhappy当做邦交礼物的。”  
安娜嘴角抽搐了一下，同情的看了眼正在用咖啡灌掉口中甜味的白小鹏，然后在经过张力勤的桌子旁时拍了拍他的肩膀想要表示安慰。  
只是那会儿张力勤也在用水冲淡嘴里甜腻的过分的糖霜味，因为安娜的这一打断一不小心呛着了自己并把半杯水都洒在了身上。  
水杯落地的声音还有椅子翻到的声音将大厅里的另外两个人都吓了一跳。  
蹲在地上咳嗽的张力勤脸色几乎是在瞬间变得惨白，身体僵硬，呼吸过度。  
他犯了恐慌症。  
这一突发情况吓坏了作为始作俑者的安娜，也吓坏了白小鹏。  
相较之下艾伦反倒是众人里更冷静的一个，他迅速的在自己的包里翻找了一通，找到了装午餐用的纸袋，将里面的食物胡乱倒在桌子上，冲到张力勤身边让他用纸袋当做呼吸袋来使用。  
“呼吸，就跟吹气球一样，呼吸。”  
逐渐的找回呼吸恢复过来的张力勤靠着桌腿坐在地上，看着艾伦笑了一下，“谢了，史密斯。”  
“叫窝艾伦。”  
“谢了，艾伦，”他握住艾伦递过来的手拉着自己站起来，“抱歉毁了你的午餐。”纸袋里的那个味道，大概是越式三明治吧，有生洋葱和鱼露的味道。  
其实能熏死人。  
白小鹏站在张力勤旁边，看了看地上的杯子碎片和水迹，伸手挠了挠头，然后什么都没说的去休息室拿了扫帚和报纸把碎片扫在一起并包起来。  
“我没事。”张力勤在他身旁蹲下来跟他一起用报纸包着锋利的碎片。  
“你可能没事么？刚刚发生的，你告诉我你没事？”他狠狠的咬住后牙槽，“你准备瞒我多久？”  
他怎么可以忘了，张力勤是进过CIA的黑狱的，水刑的痛苦程度不仅仅是生理上的，对心理的伤害性一样影响巨大。他……  
他根本没有办法也没有资格去怪张力勤会因此有恐水症。  
“这件事你必须告诉米兰达。”  
“你很清楚如果她知道了，上面那些一直盯着我们这个组的人也就都知道了，我极有可能因此撤出，那到时候怎么，留你一个人在这里被他们榨干最后一丝一毫的价值再关到永远见不到天日的哪个地底监狱么？”张力勤将最后一个碎片包好，拿起所有的报纸包丢进不可回收垃圾桶里。  
“我们会跨过这一关的，我有你在身边不是么？ ”他伸手揉了揉对方的头发，指尖划过头皮的触觉，温暖又安心。

“安娜，窝有个疑问。”艾伦将半个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，口齿不清的开口，这让他说话的句子辨识度更高了一个难度层次。  
“说。”  
“他们是一对么？”  
“我接下来说的话你从没有听过，从前没有，以后也不会有，更不会出现在任何记录中，不然我会黑了你的笔电摄像头录下你在家洗澡或者看毛片的时刻并发到网上。”安娜面无表情的威胁着他们的新成员，“不过，是的，他们是相爱的。”  
“哇哦，超酷。”

 

四十八  
直到临近中午时分，他们的组长安切森才姗姗来迟，这着实让所有人都惊讶不小，因为在所有人中，虽然长期生活在美国，早已听不出他原有的应该很迷人的英式口音的安切森是个土生土长的古板又守时的英国人，也就是说所有人都会迟到但是他是绝对不会的。  
只是看队长的心情，没人有这个胆子去问他今天早上经历过什么导致他竟然迟到。  
但是很显然安切森是准备找点东西或者找个，找几个人来当出气筒的。  
至少当艾伦去报道之后是哭丧着脸一脸委屈的从办公室里出来的，然后可怜巴巴的问安娜他们的上司是不是经常这么凶。  
正忙着利用午休时间看小奶猫摔跤打架的安娜同情的揉揉凑到身边的小可怜，告诉他他只是遇上了不太好的时机。  
而第二个遭殃的是张力勤，很显然安切森认为他的报告写的“统统都是垃圾”，而且很明显一眼就看出来“并非一个人所写。”  
这不是交毕业论文啊队长！  
只是心里吐槽归吐槽，他还得拿去重写。  
不过在动笔之前吃了一早上的超酸糖的白小鹏蹬着凳子溜到了他旁边，然后小声的跟他咬了一通耳朵。  
“真的假的？”张力勤明显不太相信白小鹏告诉他的消息。  
“真的真的，”后者点头，“你早上赶时间没能把我那部分用你自己的写作方式重新描述所以才会被看出来，你只用改那一点点就行，等队长气消了你肯定过。”他诚恳的让张力勤都要觉得，再不相信的话，自己就是罪人了。  
“队长这么低气压，真的是因为……”张力勤仔细想了一圈，然后意识到，“啧，你这么一说我有点同情艾伦了，罪魁祸首似乎是我们两个人哎。”  
“再加上刚刚我们毁了他的午餐，所以我觉得我们可以找时间请他吃饭以表歉意。”白小鹏往后仰了仰靠在椅背上扬声问艾伦：“嘿小可爱，你喜欢中餐么？张探员对刚刚毁掉了你的午餐感到很抱歉所以他准备请大家吃饭的。”  
“真的咩，窝喜欢，窝超爱中餐，甜酸鸡翅，甜酸猪还有甜酸鱼块，窝的最爱！”  
……  
“我觉得他说的应该是可乐鸡翅咕咾肉以及糖醋鱼……吧？”  
“他吃的是哪家菲律宾人开的中餐厅，我要去撕了他们的菜单。”

船坞似乎又回到了一开始的正常的日常，没有绑架，没有疯子，更没有会把纽约变成第二个切尔诺贝利的炸弹。  
白小鹏依旧会隔一段时间就丢出来一条线索，然后带着俩出勤人员上蹿下跳的满世界乱跑，或者在线索与线索之间的休息期带着胳膊上的追踪器突然就消失在众人面前，让白色的信号源在屏幕里上蹿下跳的满世界乱跑。  
如果张力勤坚持要在休息期跟着去，白小鹏可算是找到了新的可以威胁他的方式——打着“帮助克服恐水的心理伤害”的旗号逼着张力勤去游泳。  
一来二去不仅张力勤的恐水症没有好转，就连出了名好脾气的米兰达都对白小鹏发飙，威胁他要是再扰乱自己病人的治疗进程她发誓一定会把他催眠成心智只有六岁的小姑娘并让安娜给他扎辫子。  
“有的时候我简直要怀疑他到底把你当成什么，”米兰达在一次结束治疗时这样说道，“很显然他对于有人会伤害到你这件事的容忍程度是零，但是同时他又会为了达到自己的某个目的毫不客气的利用你的弱点，无论是哪一个。”  
“我们之间很复杂，我想这一点你应该早在刚接触到我们的档案时就已经很清楚了。”张力勤缓慢的晃着自己手里的杯子，不像握着个水杯反倒像是捏着根试管。  
“而且你应该也发现了，他那些所谓的‘利用’都是小打小闹无关痛痒，表达清楚了自己的观点后就会停手，所以……”  
“这是你们两个人之间的情趣么？”米兰达揉了揉额角，“我发现，自从你们不再是一开始的仇恨彼此，敞开心扉之后，这个船坞根本待不下去，局里真应该明确规定一下工作恋爱关系的条目，尤其白如今还是线人，你应该知道，一开始安切森队长的考虑和担忧，是有一定的根据的。”  
“这个是自然，我跟安切森队长有约定，如果日后我会因为白小鹏的原因出现主观判断的失误，在造成不可估量的损失之前，我会主动请缨转战后方，不再做出勤人员的。”  
其实如果出现张力勤假设的那种失误，他只怕在这个组待下去的可能都不大，就算有白小鹏和当局事先的协议也救不了他。  
这一点他们两个人再清楚不过，所以他们对这件事情的重视程度和小心看待，比谁都细。  
“再说个题外话，张，你真的决定不尝试药物性治疗么？你的恐水症属于创伤性应激障碍的一种，而目前针对PTSD的治疗，临床药物试验有着重大的突破。”  
“米兰达，我们之前说过的，你明知道，我是易成瘾体质。”张力勤将水杯放回了桌子上。“药物滥用这一点在正常人身上发生的可能性如果是十，那么我就是两百，而SSRIs是会引发自杀的风险副作用的，你肯定不希望我哪天出任务的时候突然给自己脑袋上来一枪吧。”  
更不用提，在治疗PTSD的临床用药中，有一部分药是会让他遗忘的，如果他忘掉了他最重要的东西。  
那白小鹏怎么办。

“阿嚏！”正在跟“老友”会面的白小鹏突然没来由打了个喷嚏。  
“祝福你。”坐在餐桌对面的男人扬了扬眉毛，优雅的吃完甜点盘里最后的一口蓝莓派，结束了今天的这顿会餐，“空调太冷导致你感冒了么？”  
“我觉得是有人骂我。”白小鹏也交叉了刀叉表示他的用餐结束，虽然盘子里剩下的莱姆派只动了一口——上天作证这个餐厅里的甜品属这一个最不甜，但是它的味道恶心透了。  
“你刚刚的提议，我会考虑的，如果日后你们真的会正面对上的话，我不会接你们任何一方的加入请求，毕竟这是你们的……”男人斟酌了一下，选了个不那么难听的词，“家务事。”  
“谢了，红。”拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角，白小鹏招手示意结账。  
“记在我账上吧，”被称作“红”的男人说，伸手拿了放在一边的宽檐帽戴上，“你最好确定，你有足够的实力与他对抗，白，我喜欢你这个人，如果你死在那个男人手上，我会为你默哀的。”  
“我知道。”白小鹏坐在原位，安静的看着对方离去，交叉双手压在唇上，暗了表情。  
那将会是终极一战。

 

四十九  
“请假？”安切森看了眼递上来的一纸申请，重复并反问回去，“什么理由请假？”  
“文化传统，走亲戚。”白小鹏回答的异常诚恳，然后伸手拍上了张力勤的肩膀，“所以我还要借走你的特别探员。”  
“……”安切森已经不想再计数自己这是第几次在今天捏额角了，“多久？”  
“最少三天最多五天，下周二之前保证回来。”  
“手脚放老实点，最多三天，现在从我的办公室里滚出去。”  
“没问题。”  
自始至终张力勤连插句话的机会都没有，因为他压根不知道刚刚出了什么事。  
他在大厅追上白小鹏拽的人原地转了一百八十度，“不跟我解释一下，到底是什么情况么？”  
“就跟我跟队长说的那样啊，走亲戚，所以请几天的探亲假。”  
“走亲戚？你不会想在这个时候去见……”  
“你想多了，”白小鹏一手搭上张力勤的肩膀另一手去摁对方已经皱起来的眉头，“我们是去见白老。”  
……  
张力勤明明白白的用眼神在问他，您说的哪位？  
“也是，我都忘了，他退隐江湖的时候你还没出生，只怕FBI现如今对他的资料也少之又少。”所以张力勤当然不知道他是谁。  
“我当初拉着你看过的那么多电影里，教父那个系列你还记得么？”  
被问话的人挑了挑一边的眉毛用眼神告诉白小鹏少说废话，赶紧解释。  
“好啦好啦，他曾经是唐人街教父，在上世纪八十年代时北美一大半的华人堂口都是他的，虽然之后退休了，但现如今的黑白道上还知道他的，都会尊称他一声‘白老’。”白小鹏指了指自己，“你以为白小鹏这个名字是我摇扭蛋摇出来的名字么？白是我生母的本家姓，换句话说，我是他外孙。”  
这可真是……足够让人意想不到的答案。  
“我真以为你是摇骰子摇出来白小鹏这么个化名的。”张力勤抿着嘴停顿了几秒才继续，“但现在我想听你说说了，你是怎么变成白小鹏的。”  
“说来话长。”白小鹏松开手转身往外走，“白老退休之后就离开了纽约这么一座罪恶之城，我们一会儿有将近四个小时的车程，我可以在路上跟你细细讲述。”

——

话要说回到七年前，刚刚从西蒙斯手中逃出来的王振文，摆在面前的只有两个选择，要么回去他父亲那里，然后可能会再被送进第二个巴罗；或者在哪个寒冬的晚上冻死饿死在大街上。  
然而天不亡他，王振文给自己找到了第三个选项。  
凭借记忆里他对生母本家东拼西凑出来的记忆，历时两天两夜，王振文愣是摸到了曾经风云一时的白家最后的堂口。  
可能是老天爷认为他不该死在那个冬天，所以恰恰好的，出来应门的老者，是跟了白老多年的管家，也是看着白芸长大，把她当做自己的孩子一样去疼爱的人。  
老者在开门时看到了倒在门口奄奄一息的人，说不上来的熟悉感驱使他命人把门外的年轻人抬进了屋。  
所以等王振文醒来时他睁眼看见的就是在床边一坐一站的两位老人。  
坐起身的他看着两人，而那两人也在看着他。  
过了半晌，坐着的那位老人叹了口气，转头去看另一位：“你说的没错，他太像芸儿了，尤其是那双眼睛。”  
白芸是他生母的名字，这在王振文从小到大的家里是个谁都不能提的名字，就连他得知，都是在一次意外失手打碎了相框时在照片背面看到的。  
“但你跟你父亲的眼神真是一模一样。”提起他的生母时，老人眼中柔软的目光让他看起来无害的就像任何一个会在阳光明媚的白天去中心公园下棋的老者，但是当他提起那个男人时，一瞬间透出的肃杀让王振文下意识的想往后躲一躲，又强行忍住了求生本能的保持不动。  
毫无疑问，面前这位老人，确是白老无疑了。  
“说吧，孩子，你来找我的理由。”  
没有亲人重聚的拥抱或者哭泣，这大概是他们家的传统。  
只有血缘上的联系，但绝对没有亲情。  
“白老虽然退休已有十余年，但如今这高墙之外的局势，您不可能充耳不闻，不是么？”王振文双手捧着有些烫手的骨瓷杯，温度将指尖烫出些粉红。“道上传言，当年您不得不宣布退休，白家不得不全数从纽约撤离，甚至被追杀到大本营，原因都只有一个，就是您轻信了一个人，您的女婿，也就是我的父亲。”  
“继续说，年轻人。”  
“白老难道从来就没有过，想要卷土重来，跟他清一清总账么？”王振文偏偏头，“我今日来，就是想要和白老谈一谈合作的。”  
“你有什么资本，能与我谈合作么？”老人不紧不慢的抛出一句话，“现在的你无权无势，随便谁都能像碾死一只蚂蚁一样让你消失在这个世上，只怕到时候王邵华知道了，连一滴鳄鱼的眼泪都不会为你流下。”  
“但我与白老您有着一样的敌人，你想跟他清算总账，而我想要彻底摆脱他，敌人的敌人就是友军。”确实，现在的自己一无所有。  
“我已经老了，年轻人，我等不了太久。”  
“而这恰恰是白老与我不同的地方，目前的我，最不缺的就是时间。”

——

“所以，你当年就这么给自己签了张生死契把自己卖给白家了？”车程进行到一半时，白小鹏的故事也讲了一半，他们找了加油站加油的同时张力勤这样问道。  
“算是吧，但也不全是，我最初生意的开张确实是用了我外公曾经的人脉网，不过他所有的资源一年之后就不够我吃了，所以那之后，我的生意都是我自己做的，只是我跟他依旧有着共同的敌人。”白小鹏抽了几张现金付清油钱，又抓了两瓶水和几个酸奶棒，示意工作人员不用找零了。  
“我等你抽完这根烟再上路。”

——

在巴罗的两年，虽然是噩梦，但也同时给了王振文一份意想不到的“礼物”，而在白家的最初三个月，他将这份“礼物”用玩命的方式敲打成一座坚不可破的记忆堡垒，自此开始了他作为记账人的事业。  
“王振文这个名字不能再用了，如果不想让那个男人太早发现的话，你需要另选一个名字，小公子。”这是在他接下第一笔生意时，老管家给他的建议。  
不同于白老，老管家似乎是这座高墙老宅里最有人味的人，而关于白芸，关于他的生母更多的事情，王振文都是从老管家这里得知的。  
比如说当年王、白两家的纯属政治的联姻，“老爷把小姐保护的太好了，一点家族的事情都不让她沾也不曾让她知道过，像小姐那样心思单纯的女孩，纵然放到今天，也是难得。”  
“即使是出嫁那天，她都不曾知道自己是被当做一项交易，是两大家族的政治联姻之间的牺牲品。”  
“我有时候会庆幸，小姐走的早，所以她从不知道真相，只是老爷，老爷他不这么认为啊…… 小公子，老夫真不希望，你与老爷一样，在这座深渊里越陷越深，最后连想要抽身而出都做不到了。”  
“福伯，谢谢您告诉我这些。”他看着老人笑了笑，“我知道，我将要跨入的深渊，会给我带来什么样的后果，但是我与白老不同，他已经一无所有，而我有想要保护的东西，我有不能失去的人。”所以他会殚精竭虑，步步为营，下好这一盘棋，做好这一道选择。  
“既然福伯您刚提到了，我需要个化名，那……借一下白家的姓，从今往后，我就叫做……”  
白小鹏。

 

伍拾  
他们是踩着夕阳的余晖进的白家老宅的大门，前来开门的依旧是老管家，在看到来者时先是愣了一下，然后很是亲切的笑起来：“小公子来了啊。”  
白小鹏点点头回礼，“好久不见了，福伯。”  
“小公子带了外人啊，还请二位在门房这里稍待，我去告知老爷。”老管家躬身后退了两步，这才转身进去通报。  
“原来不止咱家叫你小公子啊？”张力勤忍不住戏谑的重复了一遍，被白小鹏用眼神杀逼回去。  
“闭嘴！”他装模作样的凶他，“你不准这么叫我。”  
“行吧知道了破事儿特多的小少爷。”  
“张力勤，你是不是找踢？”  
“咳嗯——”通报过后回来的老管家，清了清嗓子让差点掐起来的两位找回注意力，“老爷正在下棋，请二位进去在客房稍作等候。”  
“麻烦您了，福伯。”  
“稍等，”老管家伸手拦了他们一下，“张先生若是想进白家的门，还请将身上的武器交出来。”  
张力勤看了白小鹏一眼，后者点了点头让他放心。既然如此，那就先跟爱枪分离一阵吧。  
他将别在腰上的枪连同枪套一起取下来递给老管家，老人转手放在了一旁的侍从所端捧的托盘上。  
“还有，张先生。”  
……  
好吧，他将绑在小腿上的匕首带也解了下来。  
这总行了吧？  
这总行了，福伯引着两人去了客房，这才离开。

天彻底黑下来时，才有人前来通知他们，说白老已经在主厅等着他们了。  
而等两人一前一后跨进主厅时，坐在主座上的老人抬头看了张力勤一眼，依旧是那种不紧不慢的腔调：“所以，这就是那姓张的小姑娘，张涓还活着的儿子？”  
一句话，问的张力勤和白小鹏两个人都愣了。  
白老“呵”的笑起来，“王邵华还真是，什么都没跟你们说过。”

这段家族秘史大概真正知道的人，全世界加起来的不超过一只手。

母亲很少对张力勤提过，关于自己的父母，他的外公外婆的事情。他大概知道的就是，母亲年轻时曾经与一人相爱，但因为天降灾祸，家庭剧变，她失去了双亲，放弃了爱人，嫁给了她并不爱的，自己的生父。  
他怎么都想不到，母亲曾经那么刻骨铭心爱过的人，就是之后他叫了六年父亲的男人。

提起王邵华与张涓的初识，这要追溯到快四十年前。  
那时的张家做着不大不小的跑船生意，除了满足一家人的吃住之外，富余足以让他们自费供自家的女儿去接触西方世界的五彩缤纷。  
所以当时的张家男女主人商议过后，毅然决定了将家中唯一的女儿送去美国读大学。  
而张涓也确实是个让人省心的，争气的女孩子，她并没有被光怪陆离的西方文化迷了眼，也没有因为所谓的“美国梦”被冲昏了头脑。  
而她的善良与温柔，给她带来了一段意想不到的邂逅。  
为了减少父母的压力，课余时间的张涓在位于唐人街的一个二手衣店打工，而在某个她值晚班的晚上，正在整理店主今天新收的旧衣服，分类归整的张涓被后门外的吵闹声吸引，她想起店老板曾经叮嘱过的，如果听到外面有疑似街头黑帮打斗的声音，千万不要去看热闹的嘱咐。  
忍不住好奇心的她在听到外面的喧闹声停止后，还是偷偷开了门。  
门外的阴影处倒着一个人，能听到呼吸声，但似乎是受伤了。  
张涓犹豫了一下，但还是鼓起了勇气上前去查看，轻声问对方是否有事，需不需要她叫救护车。  
那个人摇摇头，费力的撑着地坐起来，问她有没有绷带或者止疼药一类的东西。  
张涓摇摇头告诉对方这里是她老板的店，她并不清楚老板将医药箱放在哪里。  
“不过，我住的地方离这里不远，就在一条街外的那个公寓，你能走么？我房间有医药箱。”  
“你不怕我么？这么滥好人的。”对方问她。  
“怕，怕的要死，但我不能让你在这里流血致死。”女孩笑起来，在昏暗的灯光下似乎有点傻气，但却足以让人，瞬间心动。  
“你一个女生，在这样鱼龙混杂的唐人街生活，家人不担心么？”等到了张涓租住的只有十余平方米的小屋，男人这样问他。  
不对，在灯光下张涓终于看清了对方的长相，不过是个与她年纪相仿的毛头小子，怎么装的这么老气横秋的。  
“便宜啊，不能让爸妈负担太重，不过好在我有奖学金，”她一边帮对方清理手臂上伤口上的脏污，消毒，再包扎起来，“而且课余打打零工，在这边吃住基本上就没问题了。”包扎完毕，完美，“说起来，你到底叫什么啊，总不能让我一直‘喂’‘喂’的叫你吧，那样很不礼貌。”  
“……”男人沉默了一下，突然站起来：“我该走了，希望我们不要再见面了。”  
“哎！”真是个没礼貌的家伙。

而她第二次见到这位没礼貌先生，是在大二选修课的课堂上。  
因为路上堵车，张涓是掐着点进的教室，这门选修是热门，而这又是新学期的第一堂课，教室里已经坐的满满当当，只剩下第二排的最边上的一个座位。  
她快走几步占了那个座位，刚坐下掏出本子准备做笔记，身边传来一个有一点熟悉的声音：“滥好人小姐？”  
她转头，没礼貌先生正坐在她旁边的座位上。  
呵，世界真小。


	6. Chapter 6

五十一  
自然而然，那天晚上两人是留在白家老宅过夜，只是白天接收的信息量太大，两个人都不约而同的失眠了。  
张力勤将手枕在脑后看着他不熟悉的天花板，闭上眼的话，用吐真剂类药物玩自己的命的振文或母亲的画面，一把一把的跳出来，闪的他头疼，又堵得他心慌。  
放弃试图入睡的尝试，张力勤摸了烟油瓶和电子烟，出了房间在屋檐下的台阶上坐下，灌了烟油猛吸了一口。  
“睡不着？”身后传来声音，紧接着是挨着他坐下的白小鹏，将裹在自己身上的毯子分了一半给他。  
“你不是也一样？”老宅的位置偏乡村，夜晚的露水重而凉，没穿件外套就出来，确实是失策。  
虽然这样一来两个人共用一张毯子，似乎也是不错的事情。  
“噗……”缩在自己身边的白小鹏突然就笑了起来。  
张力勤当然猜到了他在笑什么，将两个人身上的毯子裹得更紧更挡风了一些，“今天可既没有月亮也没有星星啊。”  
“你又知道了，你怎么就又知道了啊。”  
张力勤没有回话，只是又把对方往自己身边揽了揽，“有点怀念啊，那时候什么秘密都没有，依然年少无知的我们。”

为了能亲眼看见百年难得一见的血月超级蓝月的月全食，王振文可是提前做足了功课。  
不仅要通过望远镜近距离看见这一变色过程，想要一秒不错过的录下来整个经过，他甚至下了血本的淘到了传说中能当高倍望远镜的长焦大炮。  
但是话再说回来，那天晚上他是无论如何都做不到，一边从望远镜里观看完整个月亮变色的过程，一边扛着长焦机录下来整个过程的。  
幸运的是，他有个绝对会依着他帮他端尼康的帮手。  
那个帮手叫做王振武。  
那时候还是一月，入夜之后还是冷的，在屋顶上支好架子坐着小马扎凑在望远镜上看月食的人冻得鼻涕哈拉的，但就是死活不肯挪地方。  
王振武也支好了三脚架放好了看着跟个迫击炮一样的照相机，设置成录影模式对准月亮。  
他有先见之明的穿着外套，只是在录像过程中时不时的就听到一旁吸鼻涕的声音，而且越来越频繁。  
原本打算通过长焦机也亲眼看看这个变色过程的，不过，算了吧，一会儿回看录像好了。  
他摇摇头，从屋顶下楼时正好撞见了抱着毯子要上来的母亲，“怕你们着凉，正要送上去呢。”  
“给我吧妈，我拿上去给振文。”  
又一次把清鼻涕吸溜回去的王振文搓了搓胳膊，看到了看到了，变成超级蓝月了！  
接着他被一个披着毯子的人形毯子整个包住。  
“哎你干嘛？”  
“怕你着凉，你现在整个人都是冰的了，真冻感冒了我看你怎么办。”  
“你这样还怎么帮我录下来啊。”  
“手长啊，够得到，再加上录下来是照相机的工作，看你的月食吧。”  
他目前的首要任务是把怀里这个小冰人捂热乎起来，嘶这胳膊还有爪子真凉。

“结果你还是感冒了，那时候你体质真的是太弱了，肯定跟你不爱运动有关。”  
“呵，烧到39度我数学照样吊打你。”  
“到底是谁在答完最后一门英文后直接晕在考场连自己是怎么到医务室挂水都不知道的啊。”  
“我知道，被你当个麻袋，横穿整个校园扛过去的，学生生涯最丢脸的事情没有之一，为此我恨你。”  
“难道你希望我公主抱？”  
“滚！”  
张力勤噗的笑了起来，伸手揉了揉对方的头，“好了，不闹你了，稍微说点正事吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“这次你来见你外公，葫芦里到底卖的什么药？”  
“……”白小鹏先是沉默了一下，然后捏过张力勤的电子烟也吸了一口，“你记不记得当年你在蓝岛时，王邵华从岛上带走了什么？”  
……  
这下轮到张力勤沉默了，他当然记得，那个男人拿走的，是可以击碎他之前所有供述，让他能烂在某个黑牢里的直接证据。  
“我早该知道，他不可能会那么好心，销毁掉这么一个对他有利的物证。”  
“是啊，你早该知道。”白小鹏往他身上歪了歪，暖和，“我前不久探到的消息，两年前岛上那事儿，不是你打死的那家家主，有个流落在外的私生子，不过关于那个私生子的消息，十来年前就没了信，我的关系网太年轻追不到那么远，所以我要借借白老的人脉，找几个已经退休的但可能有跟他有关的人。”  
张力勤接回了烟，递到嘴边抽了一口，“你是担心，你家老爷子，会用这两件事除掉我？”  
“我清楚他做事的风格，那把枪他会留着，但他不会交到白道上去，而隔了这么久突然让我知道有那么一个人存在，极有可能是他想借别人的手做点不干净的事。”  
“你就不担心，这有可能是他为了钓你的实力，故意抛出去的饵？”  
“担心啊，但我更担心，万一那个人已经潜到我们身边了呢，会不会哪天突然之间就对着你脑袋上开一枪，连反应时间都不给我，如果这样的事情真的发生了，我怎么办？”  
是，要是真的发生了，他白小鹏怎么办？  
“你这话说的，就好像你已经怀疑我们身边的人了一样。”最近出现在他们周围的新人物，只有那一位，“你怀疑他？”  
“我谁都怀疑，只是目前我还找不到证据。”白小鹏伸手又要去拿张力勤的烟，被后者躲开，“没几口了，你平时又不抽烟，给我留着吧。”  
“小气，”他收回手，又歪靠在张力勤身上，“但是今天听到他跟咱妈那样一段过往，我又不确定了……”  
“不确定什么？”  
“我一直以为他当初跟妈结婚，是看上了你的潜质，一个作为我未来的处刑人的潜质，他下了一盘大棋，利用这种一起长大的经历，让你做到绝对的”白小鹏伸手比出双引号，“忠诚。所以他对妈是没有感情的。”  
“但是今天听到的那个过往，让你怀疑这一点了，是么？”  
“是，我忍不住会在想，他当初押着我一道回美国之前，与妈离婚，又切断了所有的联系，是不是其实是一种变相的，想把妈保护起来。”  
如果……  
“如果真的是这样，他会对你下手么？”  
估计，他连直视张力勤的眼睛都做不到。  
“你总是会把人往好了想，任何人都是。”张力勤伸手把白小鹏抱进怀里，逐渐收紧的力度，放到心尖尖上的，沉甸甸的重量。  
“软心肠的家伙。”

 

五十二  
正如白小鹏对安切森承诺的，第三天傍晚，他与张力勤一前一后出现在船坞，恰恰在其他人下班之前。  
白小鹏是带着一条线索回来的，指向一个位于洛杉矶的孤儿院，吉列恩之家。  
“孤儿院？这有什么好查的？”安娜说归说，但依旧迅速的开始查找起与之有关的各种信息。  
“我曾经给一个人了承诺，会帮他。”白小鹏将椅子拉到身边坐下，然后拨了个号码出去，用的是自己平时常用的手机，而不是一次性手机，通话时间虽短，但船坞确能清楚地查到这通电话的号码以及接收处。  
电话通了，白小鹏没说话，听筒另一边也没有。  
一分钟后他挂断了电话，往后仰在靠背上看着一直靠坐在桌沿上的张力勤：“你不是一直都挺好奇我那个影子一样的手下到底是什么存在，今天我就告诉你。”

拉维是白小鹏在生意开张的第二年，从洛杉矶捡回来的。  
再在这之前，他在一个地下卖淫组织的窝点过了生不如死的两年。  
再在这之前，他是一个孤儿院里，无数被院长毒打的孩子中的一个。  
因为年纪太大，他被对外一脸慈祥，关起门后就变成恶毒婆婆的孤儿院院长清理出户，随随便便的卖给了会为自己的客人寻找“特殊”服务对象的皮条客。  
两年之后，因为身体发育，他不再是顾客会想要的类型，染上脏病，再加上长期的折磨造成的，会突发性狂暴的情绪不稳定。他被用铁链栓在后巷，像条狗一样，丢在那里自生自灭。  
那天白天刚下过雨，空气里都是潮湿的味道，混合身旁的垃圾发酵成恶臭。  
他的皮条客的会计在此时从后门出来，似乎是对后门外的环境很是不满，转过身去告诉跟在身后恬脸搓着手的男人，该管管自家院子里的卫生了。  
“你总不想，卫生署接到邻居的举报前来检查，结果查到你这些见不得光的生意吧。”那人用手当做扇子在脸侧挥了挥，侧过头时看到了被铁链拴着的，蜷缩在巷子深处的生物。  
“那是什么？”  
“没什么，一条狗而已。”  
“……”“会计”眯着眼看了一会儿巷子深处蜷缩成一团的人，“我自认为我是个爱狗人士，既然他你不要了，不如让我带走，死了，尸体不用你来处理，活着，也不在你的餐桌上多张嘴，怎么样？”  
皮条客巴不得早点摆脱这个麻烦，当然满口答应下来。  
铁链被解了下来，拉维跟着“会计”走了。  
然后他活了下来，没饿死在街上，也没死在梅毒下。  
那年他十五岁，他遇到了二十五岁的白小鹏。

“所以你捡了个人回家，然后把他变成了你的影子手下？”张力勤是这么总结的。  
“什么？当然不是，我那时候还没有培养亲信的计划呢，是他自己留下来的，我把他塞到大学校园里去，他拿了两个语言学位后还是回到我身边去了，你让我怎么赶人？”  
“尼们家是有捡银的传统么？”  
“你说什么？大点声。”  
“森么都没有。”  
就在这时候，白小鹏的手机响了一声，他看了一眼后，起身去船坞外，带了个人进来。  
张力勤见过这人几次，给白小鹏当司机，也曾给他们做过深夜送衣的任务。放到大街上完全不会引人注意的，毫无存在感的长相，就像个透明人。  
这就是记账人身边，影子、手下、管家一样存在的拉维，是白小鹏在这个世界上最信任，也最不可能背叛他的人。  
“你可真是能沉得住气，过去快一年了，现在才让我们见到记账人的团体里，第二位的核心人物。”安切森撑着手杖，看了眼不声不响的站在白小鹏身后的人，敲敲地板，转身回了办公室。  
“中国有句老话，心急吃不了热豆腐嘛。”白小鹏还是笑眯眯的样子，只是，或许是因为身后站着的人的关系，他看起来似乎突然间就带上了一种无形的压迫感。  
“这次的会比较麻烦了啊。”安娜拆了颗糖含着，一层一层的查着关于吉列恩之家的管事者的关系网，一张一张的剥开。  
两小时后，一张覆盖着整个洛杉矶的地下应召网络被她重现在整个屏幕上。  
“这真的是非常麻烦的了，而且不是我们的管辖，要转给扫黄组。”  
白小鹏轻轻摇了摇头，“当地的条子跟皮条客之间早就有了不成文的协议，比我跟FBI的还牢固，扫黄组就是摆设，不过我们也没想让你们一举收了这整张网，收不完的，网里的人太多，我能数出来的，就有三个议员、一个幕僚，再细数，你们敢听么？”  
他尖锐的把最直接的问题摔在了众人面前，谁都无法回答。  
“在LA像吉列恩之家这样明面上是孤儿院实际上是出货源的，至少有五家，”他张开右手五指比了一下，“堕落天使之城，名副其实不是么？”  
他转头用眼神示意了一下，拉维略略颔首，转身离开了，就像真的透明人一样，在船坞外街上的监控里一晃而过，消失在傍晚的人群中，再找不见。  
“该说的我都已经说了，如何取舍，就是你们的事了。”他打了个呵欠，向众人告辞准备回去。  
从刚才开始一直一言不发的张力勤看了看二楼安切森的办公室，又看了看大屏幕和船坞里剩余的众人，然后拿了外套快走了两步追上白小鹏。  
开车回阁楼的路上，他问坐在副驾驶的白小鹏：“扳倒一个吉利恩，就足够了么？”  
“怎么可能，但我能做的就只有这些，”还有在那个孤儿院院长临死前，让她看着拉维的眼睛去下地狱，“这张网收不起来，更何况，我有些生意，也是在网里的。”  
“当初为什么会把他捡回去？”  
……  
白小鹏看着车窗外飞速倒退的路灯，良久，才轻飘飘的冒了一句，“你会猜不到么？”  
“不会。”张力勤停在一个十字路口等绿灯，伸手捞过副驾驶上的人，吻在额头，“她如果知道了，会很欣慰的。”

 

五十三  
“下班，下班下班。”无论是何种职业，下班回家的那个瞬间，总会是人类最放松和愉悦的，船坞里的众人也不例外。  
更甚者，因为他们工作特殊性会带来的随时加班，下班这个字眼是所有人都喜欢的，绝对是字典前十的一个词。  
“一会儿想绕个远路，赶时间赶时间。”白小鹏敲着手表，他要去的店身傍本事脾气大，到点就关门，多熟的老客或者多少钱都不能让那店老板为其多开一分钟的门，所以他当然着急，催着张力勤快点走。  
到底是什么东西非要今天拿么，这时间赶过去，很紧。  
白小鹏才懒得回答，推着人就往外走。  
着急忙慌的，果然落了东西，安娜关电脑时看到了白小鹏挂在书桌抽屉把上的钥匙，阁楼下面的电梯门禁卡，这是准备晚上睡大街了么这两个。  
她抓了钥匙一路小跑追出去，幸好，还来得及，离马上上车的两人还有十余米时让她追上了。  
张力勤捏着车钥匙点点白小鹏，往回走去迎安娜，而忘了钥匙险些今晚要露宿街头的另一位，扬声喊着让张力勤先开了车门，一边要绕过前面那辆跟他们的车停的太近穿不过去的红色微面。  
用钥匙遥控开车门，张力勤接了安娜递过来的钥匙跟女生道谢。  
尾音还没吐出来，背后突然冲天的火光和巨大的爆炸声，以及掀起来的热浪让张力勤条件反射的护着安娜卧倒在地。  
一瞬间街道上惊恐的人群，车辆的警报声混乱一片。  
顾不上检查自己身上零件缺不缺，张力勤爬起来就去找白小鹏。  
白小鹏离爆炸点不过三米远，被气浪掀倒在地，亏得爆炸时他正好绕过的那辆微面替他挡住了绝大部分的冲击，否则的话这会儿他得散落在街上拼都拼不回来了。  
巨大的轰鸣声让他的耳朵暂时性失聪，张力勤冲过来扶他起来时说了些什么他全都听不见，看口型……似乎是问他有没有事。  
“我没事！”他大声喊出来，接着感觉到一阵头晕，“你呢！你还有安娜都还好么！”  
亲眼检查，确认白小鹏的确是完好无损的之后，张力勤才放松下来，他也因为爆炸引起的耳鸣暂时性失聪，不过因为距离远一些，他并不像白小鹏那么严重，只是……  
爆炸的是他们的车，就在他解锁车门后不到五秒。  
如果不是安娜来送钥匙，爆炸时，他们会在车里，一起被炸成碎片。  
意识到这一点，此时此刻才开始后怕的两人脸色惨白。   
在张力勤的坚持下，白小鹏跟着救护车去了医院做检查，轻微的脑震荡，没什么大碍，只是需要休息几天，并最好留院观察一晚。  
张力勤跟着其他车到医院时，白小鹏刚做完CT回到床位，张力勤看了看大病房里余下的五张皆有人的床，然后拉上了帘子将耳机给两人分别带上，点击通话。  
电话的另一边是其余所有的船坞成员。  
“伤亡统计出来了，不算上白，四人受伤。”安切森在话筒另一边说到。  
“炸弹成分呢？”  
“已经送去实验室检测，最早结果也要等到明早。”  
“张，你的车，都有谁能接触到？”  
这就是个问题了……  
“凡是能接触到租车公司的人，都有可能是安置炸药的人，安娜，原理你们分析了么？”  
“技术组最先分析的就是这个，半延时装置，引爆器与车锁相连，激活后十秒之内引爆。”  
典型的“暗杀”，只是不知道，针对的目标是张力勤还是白小鹏。  
又或者，是两人一起。  
他转头看了眼沉思的白小鹏，后者摇摇头，用眼神告诉他这不是老爷子干的事，而他正在逐一排查，会有谁想要对自己下手。  
只是查完一圈仇人名单，白小鹏发现他仍然找不到，会是谁，会用这种影响力与风险同样高的手段收拾掉自己。  
所以……  
难道又是针对张力勤，而自己是附加伤害么。  
白小鹏想到他如今用白老的老人脉正追查到的一个人。  
“明天出院后，跟我去一趟明尼苏达州。”  
“可你这几天需要休息……”张力勤开口想要劝阻，被对方用眼神止住。  
“想休息的话等死了后可以一直休息。”他伸手将床架旁的点滴速度调快了些，“帮我联系拉维，他会安排好，明天一早接我们出发。”  
白小鹏知道自己此时不应该情绪太激动，所以他在尽量放平呼吸的同时增加了一点镇痛剂的剂量让自己冷静。  
不能太多了，脑子会混沌，而他此时需要清醒的头脑来思考。  
毫无疑问张力勤他今晚是赶不走的，肯定会坚持留下来陪他守夜的。  
“你上来，从另一边，别压到我的点滴管，然后睡一下。”  
张力勤摇了摇头，“床太小，你好好休息。”他将点滴管在自己手上绕了几圈，“我看着你这瓶水滴完。”  
那个小动作让白小鹏心里突然就像被攥了一下，柔软的疼了起来。

高三第一个学期的期末考试前，王振文着凉了，并迅速的发展成了持续低烧的风寒感冒。  
在请病假，然后花掉一整个寒假继续补习，开学前参加补考，和瞒住父母，撑过期末考试周这两个选项中，王振文毫不犹豫的选择了后者。  
唯一知道真相的人被他威胁如果告诉父母的话他就这辈子不跟他说话  
已经高三了的他们本来寒假就短，再让他浪费到根本不需要的补习上，他是拒绝的。  
所以在头几天，他都是靠进考场前半小时用一颗带有止疼效果的退热药来稳住头疼，然后答卷的。  
这么做的后果就是在最后一门英语考试途中，答完作文题后他趴在桌子上就不省人事了。  
王振武跟他虽然在一个考场，但是座位却是被安排到他前面的。  
至于夏宇豪，从高三才开始加劲学习的热血少年目前的考试排名还不能让他与好友们坐到同一个考场。  
所以等到考试结束收卷之后，王振武一回头才发现晕过去的王振文，脑袋摸着滚烫。  
平时集训的时候王振武都没有这次跑的快，穿过校园的速度绝对能刷新记录了。  
而且他还扛着个人。  
校医测过体温后干脆的让把人迅速送去医院，说是再晚一点这感冒要变成心肌炎了。  
当时可是吓惨了王振武以及接到消息赶来学校的父母。  
等王振文醒过来时已经是那天的半夜，在医院的病床上了。  
母亲在靠窗的座椅上坐着打毛衣，见他醒了，这才如释重负的起身，准备去叫值夜的医生来给他再看看，小声呵斥他，威胁着要等他出院后好好收拾他这个臭小子。  
王振武趴在床边睡着了，手里还攥着点滴管。  
怪不得，这次挂水他手臂没抽筋。

 

五十四  
这个时期的明尼苏达州毫不夸张的冷到了滴水成冰，这让从小在热带地区长大的白小鹏同样毫不夸张的把自己裹成一个棉猴。  
在到达目的地的时候他是拒绝从温暖的开着空调的车里出去的，但是他还是要出去。  
张力勤同样穿着一件遮风的厚外套，不过得益于体质上的优势，他似乎没有白小鹏那么怕冷。  
明明都是在同一个亚热带长大的，这个差别稍微的让白小鹏不爽了一下。  
等他终于挪动屁股下车时，张力勤已经站到了他那一侧，在白小鹏刚在雪地里站住时就帮他围上了围巾，又把带着毛边的帽子给他戴上。  
“刚出院，还是要注意点，别又着凉了。”  
看着暖呼呼的围巾的面子上，暂且不跟他计较，白小鹏往柔软的羊毛围巾里缩了缩脸，这样想到。  
他们敲开的是一栋在广袤的雪原森林里，方圆十余里唯一的一栋木屋。  
隔了很久，木屋的主人才前来应了门，只是欢迎他们的方式，是一把上膛的散弹枪。  
“我已经很久没有过来访者了。”老人举着枪对着两人，“知道我住在这里的人，几乎都死光了，所以，你们是谁？”他又往前迈了一步，枪口几乎抵到了白小鹏胸前。  
被枪指着的人反倒是一点都不紧张，并对身边已经戒备起来的张力勤摆了摆手，另一只手背后，对车里的拉维同样做了个放轻松的手势，“嗯……”白小鹏偏了偏头，笑了起来，“按辈分来算，我应该称你一声，二伯伯。”  
对方闻言，放下了枪，眯起眼细细的看着白小鹏，良久，他卸了保险，转过身进了屋，“进来说话吧，年轻人，外面冷。”  
木屋里并不大，但壁炉的炉火烧的正旺，暖融融的让裹得严严实实的白小鹏很快就有些微微冒汗。  
老人示意两人在壁炉前的椅子上坐下，自己也坐到了一旁，将炉火上正烧着的水壶拿下来，冲了两杯热茶递过去。  
“这世上只有一个人可能会这么叫我。”他重新把壶挂在壁炉中，“你是克劳蒂的儿子。”他看着白小鹏，却又好像，透过他在看另一个人，“你有着你母亲的眼睛。”  
克劳蒂，cloud，白芸给自己选的英文的名字。  
“您与她曾经很熟悉。”捧着有些烫手的杯子，白小鹏轻声开口：“可以多跟我讲讲她么？”

 

“二哥！”女生清脆如银铃的声音跟着雀跃的脚步一起冲进房间，似乎让整个屋子都明黄鲜亮不少。  
白芸的眼里有着情窦初开的光彩：“二哥，我见到他了，我喜欢他。”  
她口中的那个“他”，是与自己早在年少时就已经定下过婚约的，与白家门当户对的，王家的独子。  
被称作“二哥”的男人身体僵硬了一下，接着强迫自己放松下来不要露出异样，“你喜欢他么？昨天不是还吵着坚决不接受婚约，拒绝所谓的父母之命媒妁之言？”  
“但是二哥，他很……”女生抓了抓头发，羞涩的低下了头，“他很好看，而且有风度又风趣，还懂很多，二哥你知道么，一开始我以为他就是那种街头混混打架长大的痞子一样的人，可是，他，”白芸托着下巴撑在桌子上，“他完全不是那样的，他还给我讲了大学校园里的很多事情，真好啊，他被允许去读大学。”  
“看来我们的小妹妹，也终于要长大了，是不是已经变成迫不及待的想要嫁过去的小新娘了？”男人忍不住想逗逗她，被戳中心思的女生瞬时涨红了脸，跳起来要打对方，被轻轻松松招架住，一跺脚一拧身，转头跑了出去。  
而直到女生的脚步声跑远，男人的表情，才又一次，一点点变冷。

 

“当年王、白两家的联姻，表面上看来，是两个平分江山的家族的联合，但实际上谁能想到，你父亲的野心，还有他真正的目的，不过短短两年，他吃掉了白家在大半个美国的地下堂口，握住了白家几乎所有的生意线，最终，逼得白叔不得不带着残存的部下离开纽约，强行退休。”老人抽出一根火钳，拨了拨炉火，“我当然不甘心，白家于我有救命之恩，只是克劳蒂，她嫁给你父亲后，被照顾的很好，所以叔不让我动手，当然，他也是顾忌，若真的对王家反击的话，克劳蒂会成为威胁的筹码。”他顿了顿，“我却认为，只要想办法将克劳蒂带出来，就可以随时去打击王家。谁想……”  
“你没想到，我父亲会将她送回台湾，送到你们的势力范围根本够不到的地方，是么？”  
“而那一去，即是永别，白叔悲痛欲绝，我也死了心，独自一人到这里。”丢开火钳，老人重新看向白小鹏，“你这次来，到底有什么事？我二十多年没有理会过外面的世界了，我这么一个老人，又有什么能帮到你的？”  
“我来找您，自然有我的道理，”白小鹏抿了口不那么烫口的茶，“当年，二伯伯您想要对王家动手时，应该跟蓝岛的那两家，关系往来，最为密切，不是么？”  
老人点点头，示意他继续。  
“所以，您应该是唯一一个知道，xx的那个私生子下落的人了，对么？”  
“我虽然孤陋寡闻，但我也知道两年前蓝岛上的事情，那两家人都死绝了，一个入不了族的私生子，你现在找他做什么？”  
“再是入不了族谱的私生子也毕竟是那家的血脉，后患不除，又怎么可能安宁？”  
“小子，跟我说实话，我或许还会给你指一条路。”老人抬了抬眼皮，根本不信白小鹏所说的后患一言。  
“蓝岛上的所有人，无论老少，间接的或是直接的，都是我杀的。”自从进屋后就一直未曾开口的张力勤此时此刻丢了这么一句出来。  
老人终于把目光转向了从刚才起一直没什么存在感的人，然后突然就笑了起来，“原来如此，我就说，你看着为什么会这么眼熟。”  
老人摇了摇头，“我最后一次见那孩子，是十七年前，他生父托我将他与他母亲安置在迈阿密，两年后我听说他母亲吸毒过量死了，自此我就再没有听过他的消息。”  
“二伯伯，可还记得他的样子？”白小鹏将手机摸出来，调出照片让老人一张张翻看。  
看了一圈，后者摇摇头，“太久远了，分辨不出来了。”  
看来这条线索似乎也断了，但至少，他们还能再去迈阿密一趟，或许能找到些蛛丝马迹。  
白小鹏站起身要告辞，只是，当他们想要出门时，背后猎枪上膛的声音让两人都停住了脚步。  
“我说过，我看你很眼熟，”老人的枪口这一次对准的是张力勤，“克劳蒂到死都被蒙在鼓里，而我不是，我知道的，王邵华真正爱的女人是谁，而你，长得太像她了。”  
“他确实是我哥，但他不是王邵华的私生子，二伯伯，我母亲是无辜的，你应该知道，他们母子同样也是。”白小鹏错步挡在了枪口和张力勤中间，“你做梦都想看着王邵华倒台，我也想，我能做到，但我必须有他在。”他缓慢的抬起手，手指拨动的同时，红色的瞄准点也出现在了老人胸前。  
“二伯伯，你是这个世界上少数还记得她的人，白老和福伯已经老了，别让她真的消失。”  
僵持良久，老人放下了枪。  
“年轻人，你最好不要让我失望。”

 

五十五  
“告诉我，张，你最近过的好么？”这是坐下之后，米兰达问张力勤的第一句话。  
张力勤抬了抬眼皮，往后靠了靠，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么你要这么问？这不是你平时习惯的开头。”  
“或许是我想要换一种问候方式，所以，张，最近，你过得好么？”  
“还不错，可圈可点。”他在胸前交叉双臂，这样回答道。  
“别逼我问的太直白，张，你知道我的存在对于船坞而说，就是帮助你们，目前这个阶段，尤其是你。”  
“尤其是我……什么？”  
“好吧，那我就直接问了，你上一次好好地休息，睡足八个小时的那种睡眠，不，照你目前的情况，你上一次睡满三个小时是什么时候？”  
……  
房间里安静了许久，末了，张力勤轻轻笑了起来，“大概……我也不太记得了吧。”  
他以为自己藏的很好的，但很显然他的心理医生已经发现了，那么不知其他同事又有多少会发现，那么……他发现了么？  
浅眠是张力勤多年养成的习惯，睡觉的时候的依旧警觉已经变成呼吸一样的本能。  
但是近几个月来，他的情况不再是睡眠浅可以草草带过的情况，频繁的噩梦让他在一晚上能惊醒数次，那些梦里不是他在水中无法呼吸，就是在集运码头那个白色地狱的集装箱中，或者在集装箱中的人会换成白小鹏，而他在透明的屏障另一边声嘶力竭，对方却丝毫都听不到，然后一点点的被毁掉。  
最恐怖的，张力勤亲眼看见，毁掉白小鹏的人，并不是西蒙斯，而是他自己。  
无数次从噩梦中浑身冷汗的惊醒，身旁的人依然睡的沉静，张力勤总是看着黑暗中的天花板，一次又一次的放缓呼吸，逐渐平静，再睁着眼，直到天光微明。  
“张，我知道，你一直要求，坚持物理治疗而不是药物辅助，但是这一次，我不能再答应了。”米兰达给了他两个选项：“要么，我告诉队长，你现在的情况不适合出外勤，转后勤文书，要么，我把处方开出来，让白监管你的用药。”  
答案会是什么，可想而知。  
自然而然，等白小鹏见到那张处方药单之后的表情是什么，张力勤没敢去看。  
白小鹏很想摔点什么，或者大喊大叫，再或者拼命去摇晃对方，但是他什么都没有做，只是转身去打了电话，让拉维去取了药，并且直到晚上他们回去阁楼，到点该吃药了，才再次跟张力勤说话。  
“吃药。”他拨出来一粒蓝色一粒白色的药片递过去，并在张力勤将药放进嘴里时给他倒了一杯水。  
直到张力勤将药片咽下去后，他才又说了第二句话。  
他说：“我没有生你的气，我在气我自己，不能像你给我能睡安稳的那种安全感那样，让你也能在我身边呆的安心。”  
张力勤伸手拉过对方，往自己身边扯了扯，然后将脸靠在对方腰腹的位置闭上了眼。  
“你在我身边，我当然是觉得安心的，我会睡不着，会失眠，大概还是因为，我没有你这么坚强。”  
就像他此时坐着，抱着站在面前的他，高度差可以让他将呼吸吹拂在对方的腰腹上，伸手能搂住的，就是安心而又舒适的，一整个世界。  
只是他的世界接触到的危险太多，那些看似游刃有余的在各种层面上的周转，哪一个不是行走于刀尖火海之上。  
他是他唯一的弱点，也是他的唯一。  
“说到底，还是我没办法让你安心么。”  
“对不起，老婆大人，职业病让我容易神经衰弱。”对方的声音带着笑意闷闷的从下面传上来，呼吸透过衬衫，湿热一片。  
“滚！”

“你知道所有所谓的品质上乘的鹅肝，其实都是被填食填成三高的有脂肪肝的鹅的肝么？”白小鹏突然说道。  
原本正在期待着晚上的“密友”聚会，米其林三星餐厅的安娜瞬间露出一个被恶心到了的表情：“操你，白，我今晚最期待的就是主厨的棉花糖鹅肝酱，而你现在让我一点胃口都没有了。”  
“你可以换鱼子酱啊。”毁了他人食欲的罪魁祸首笑眯眯的回答，“而且你最好也要告知金一下，让他不要吃一个病态的肝做的‘美食’，尤其不要沾海盐来吃。”  
说完这些之后，白小鹏蹬了一下地面滑到张力勤的桌子旁边，被拽住椅背拦了下来。  
“干嘛？”  
“你是不是知道什么？所以才故意去倒安娜的胃口的？”鉴于张力勤非常清楚这被他捉住的家伙其实是个同样喜欢那家餐厅的棉花糖鹅肝酱的人，他有必要问清楚。  
后者转了转眼珠，然后比了个在嘴上拉拉链的手势。

两天后，意想不到的一队人马前来船坞请走了安娜，而等女生回来之后，做的第一件事就是踢翻了白小鹏的的凳子脸色惨白的问他，为什么会知道鹅肝酱里被下了毒，以及海盐的事情。  
那时候电视里已经到处在播放一条米其林餐厅里的投毒事件所造成的五死一伤，案情细节虽然并未公开，但看到安娜回来后的表情，其余人也都明了，新闻里死掉的那些人员，应该都是那天安娜和金一起去聚会时，所见的“老友”们。  
“有人出高价要毁了互联网最后的一道防线，而我欠你很大的一个人情。”从地上爬起来，白小鹏拂了拂身上并没粘上的灰尘。  
蛇毒被投在鹅肝酱之中，如果单纯只是吃进胃里会被胃酸中和，无伤大雅，但若是陪同品尝的海盐中混入了磨成粉末的玻璃碎屑，玻璃在口中以及食道造成的微小伤口会让蛇毒进入血液，从而致死。  
当天被白小鹏的描述毁了食欲，没有点鹅肝酱的安娜和金，以及就餐人员中的一位素食主义者，是当天参加聚会的七个人中活命的三人。另一个死亡名单上的人员是餐厅试菜的主厨，同样出现中毒症状但因为摄入量较少而得以活命的是餐厅的二把手。  
“至于金，他毕竟是猫头鹰的头领，而我需要他活着。同样呢。”他扶起椅子重新坐下，“我也不想看到互联网崩溃，我爱网络。”  
正如当初FBI招募安娜的第二个原因一样，当局一直没有对在暗网上活跃的“猫头鹰”下手，其最主要的原因就是因为安娜和金一样，都是互联网的最后一道防守线“密钥”的守护者。  
“这次暗杀不成功，那个悬赏会顾虑到追查而被撤下，你不用担心你的人身安全，这次事件之后金也会保持低调，他不会再来打扰你年底的婚礼计划，双赢，不好么？”  
“但如果你告诉我关于投毒的事情，其他四位守护者和主厨也不会死。”  
“我没有义务也没有理由出面干涉这一次的暗杀行动，安娜，我不是好人，我是FBI的线人，你不应该因为一些表面上的假象就放下戒备，别忘了，我是个罪犯。”  
是了，千万别忘了，他白小鹏是个犯罪大师。

 

五十六  
“告诉我，白，最近你过得好么？”米兰达问了白小鹏同样的问题。  
后者点点头，就如以前的无数次一样，他没有像张力勤那样每次都选择坐在单人沙发上犹如两个面对面的商议会谈，在米兰达面前的他是一副全然卸下防备的样子，再加上心理学者的办公室里的长沙发躺上去的确非常的舒服，顶的上一座皮躺椅，所以他像往常一样，躺在了沙发上闭上眼，“虽然张力勤对我隐瞒了他精神状态这点让我很生气，但是，他是个成年人，我也是，我做好我该做的事，他也会做好他该做的事。”  
“听起来你对这件事挺纠结的，”米兰达笑了起来，她与白小鹏之间的会谈比起医患，或是观察与被观察者，更像是两个朋友之间的一种闲聊，“但是就像你说的，这是你跟他之间的一种平衡，我不会干涉我也不会提什么建议，我更想知道的是，那件事之后，安娜有再跟你谈话过吗？”  
白小鹏沉默了一下，然后轻轻摇了摇头，“在她看来我间接的杀死了她的四个朋友，我想这一点她应该永远都不会原谅我，如果我站在她的角度的话我应该也不会原谅我自己。”  
“所以，你会觉得遗憾么？她算是朋友的，对么？”  
“船坞的这个小组，比起同事和朋友，我相信这更像是一种‘家人’的羁绊，只是这一层羁绊中不应该把我划进去，毕竟，我是线人而不是探员。”  
“你这么说，张会伤心的吧？”  
“米兰达，你也算是了解他的人，他不会因为这种事情伤心的，”白小鹏睁开眼看向天花板，“不过我是很遗……憾？”前不久因为办公室里新添的一个大号盆栽的原因，长沙发往门口的方向移了能有二十公分，而正是这二十公分的改变，让习惯躺沙发的白小鹏在睁眼时看到了以前的角度绝对看不见的，藏在日光灯罩里的一个小东西。  
“米兰达，局里有在监听我们所有人跟你的谈话么？”  
从女博士的表情就可以得知她对这件事是毫不知情的。  
“我们可能需要个梯子，嗯…… 算了。”

张力勤被从射击场叫回来时是有些摸不到头脑的，他恢复训练的今日的量还没做完，但是白小鹏过来找他的神态让他选择了不问东问西而是跟着一起去了米兰达的办公室。  
爬上桌子，张力勤小心的摘下已经断电的灯管的外网罩，再取了灯管，最后用镊子剥下来了那个小小的黑色方片，装进透明的小袋子中。  
是个可以靠光能充电的窃听器，只是来源是哪里，似乎只能问安娜这个技术达人了。  
白小鹏看了眼楼下大厅里，将自己藏在屏幕后面的女生，抿了抿嘴。  
“我去吧。”张力勤将手放在他后脖子上揉了揉，手指插进头发划过头皮的感觉带来一种安心的感觉。

安娜抬头看了一眼走到自己桌前的人，又低头回去继续做着她手上的工作，或者说，借着工作的掩饰看她的猫咪短片，丝毫没有理会张力勤的打算。  
很显然那天，没有任何发言的张力勤在她看来是默许着白小鹏的行为的，而这对她来说同样是不能被原谅的。  
“安娜，我不是来寻求你的原谅的，所以我们能一码归一码，别把私人情绪带进工作中么？”  
安娜转过身，面无表情的接过透明小袋，倒出里面的东西看了看，“军用级别的，国安局的，他们监听了全美国，多听个船坞很正常。”话说完了，她转回去重新看起自己的小短片，再不多说一句话。  
工作，那就只要是工作就好了。  
而对张力勤来说，只要他的目的达到了也就可以了。  
身处系统的人有时候就是这样的没有人味，相比之下，反倒是所谓的黑道，会更温情一点。  
“我们被国安盯上了，大概我或者你还是个恐怖分子。”走回白小鹏身边，张力勤将袋子翻转，里面的小方片掉在了地上，被他用鞋底碾碎，“午休的时候，我会去借几个探测仪，把剩下的那些也都找出来的。”  
白小鹏手指敲在桌子上，哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒，他想事情想的太深入的时候会有这样一个小习惯，所以张力勤也没有多去打扰他。  
直到过了几分钟后，一根笔被扔到张力勤怀里，打断了他手上正在做的事情。  
扔笔的是白小鹏，他往安娜那边偏了偏头，然后凑到张力勤耳边开始跟他说悄悄话。  
于是安娜又一次被张力勤打断了，这一次是个算不上工作也算不上私人的请求，要她去调出近一个月以内已经存档的全美失踪人员名单。  
“找这个？做什么？”  
张力勤没有解释，“找就好了，发我邮件。”  
二十分钟后一个压缩包被丢进了张力勤的收件箱，他打开解压开始查看的同时白小鹏挪到了他左手边，下巴搁在他肩膀上跟着一起看。  
“这个，标记，地图上也标记。”张力勤一张张往下翻，白小鹏来喊停，到最后他们一共星标了六个人，按照时间顺序在地图上排出一条从南往北的路线，最后一个出现在纽约外。  
“跟我猜的没错，艾伦！”白小鹏往后靠了靠，叫了正准备去享受午餐的人，“你在NYPD凶案组是不是有熟人。”  
“嗯对的，窝老乡，也是窝的室友。”后者点点头。  
“拜托你个事情，如果最近你朋友接到那种……汽车旅馆里找不到尸体的只能被定性为失踪的案件，请告诉我们一下，或许我能帮他破这个案子。”  
“真的么？”  
“当然是真的。”  
“他昨天跟窝出去喝酒时还抱怨他的新案子，就是尼说的这种，找不到尸体的。”  
“在哪？”  
“xx街的汽车旅馆。”  
白小鹏只是稍微思索了一下就拿着外套站了起来，张力勤根本不需要他说什么，伸手抓了车钥匙跟着离开了船坞，“谢了艾伦，帮我和白跟队长打个掩护，下午我们会回来的。”

仍然被黄黑的警戒胶带拦着的房间，门锁在张力勤手里不到一分钟就被打开了。  
“我都不知道你会撬锁。”  
“你不知道的事情多了去了。所以我们为什么要来这里？”  
“因为我猜这可能是我一个老客户的杰作，最近我需要找到他然后让他帮我把一个人变的无影无踪。”  
“别告诉我细节，我什么都不知道对你我最有利。”张力勤迈过地上堆成一团的床单被罩，隔着袖口推开了卫生间的门，卫生间的浴缸是塑料的。  
下水口的位置，有些白色的凝结物看起来让张力勤本能的觉得不太对。  
他从外套的内袋里取出一个擦取DNA的证物袋，拿出里面的棉签在浴缸的下水口周围蹭了蹭，放到鼻子下嗅了嗅，又抬头看了看这个卫生间的通风设备，“白小鹏，别告诉我你这位老客户是个利用化学试剂把尸体溶掉然后中和混合液后灌进下水道里的化学家。”  
“Bingo—— 看来以后你真的可以当教化学的体育老师。”

 

五十七  
很久没有人去过化学家的小屋了，久到他几乎忘掉自己的名字是什么。  
除非接到委托，他甚至很少出门，比起外面喧闹嘈杂的世界，安静，阴凉，又满满的堆放着盛装着各种药剂的桶的地下室，以及屋子里淡淡的却无法忽视的化学试剂的味道，更像他的朋友。  
它们从来不会让他失望，而人类会。  
作为一个杀手，化学家的这种边缘型人格似乎并不是个优点。  
尤其是当他的某些老主顾，或者新主顾，或者老主顾带来的新主顾，是属狐狸的话。  
人类，真是阴险狡诈的一种生物。  
化学家曾经有过一个老主顾，带着宽檐帽的，面善温和，举止优雅，他给自己的委托会有些难度，但回报是丰厚的，所以他从不多说，多问，接到任务，就会去严谨高效的完成。  
直到有一次他所接的其他委托，需要他变消失的目标，恰恰是那个男人的会计。  
毫无疑问他那次委托在男人的胁迫下不得不取消了，而且，之后的教训也让他在至少一年半之内接不到新的委托，怎么说呢，差点饿死在自己家里。  
而此时此刻，一个意想不到的人出现在了化学家的小屋前，笑眼弯弯，“你这趟远门出的够久啊，教授。”  
不是别人，正是当初差点被自己溶解了然后冲进下水道的小会计。

白小鹏进屋后对两个人的介绍称得上是别开生面了，他首先拍了拍张力勤，对化学家介绍，plus one，以及，partner；兄弟，还是情人。  
然后指了指化学家：“这就是我跟你说的老朋友了，虽然第一次见面的时候他打算杀了我。”  
在对面的眼刀射过来时，化学家忍不住的打了个冷颤，那是上过战场经历过屠杀的人才有的眼神。  
不过白小鹏似乎对张力勤刚刚用眼神杀了自己的“老朋友”不下十遍这一点选择性的没看见，他只是将一个牛皮纸的大号信封放在了茶几上，“资料都在里面了，定金也是。”  
信封里装着一个银色的U盘，还有一个黑色的布绒袋子，里面是三颗未切割的金刚石原石，小的也有黄豆般大小。  
这个价格可以说是相当高了。  
化学家拿走了U盘插到电脑上开始查看他最新的委托任务，五分钟之后他抗议的叫喊出来，因为白小鹏给他的资料，等同于让他在大海之中，寻找一个幽灵。  
然后他在白小鹏仍然笑眼弯弯的表情下越来越小声，最后整个人都蔫吧了一样的缩回电脑前。  
当初的小会计如今成了他的新主顾，属狐狸的那种。

而直到他们离开那个闻起来比医院还难闻的房间，走到人来人往的大街上时，张力勤仍然不得要领，所以他拉住了白小鹏，“哎，我说过，你这种拿不到明面上的事情，我知道的越少，对你越有利，所以为什么你派杀手去杀个人，还非要我看着全过程？”  
白小鹏背起手，往前迈了一步仰起头看着对方，“你不是很想，很想了解我这些年都是怎么过的么？我觉得告诉你，口述出来，不如让你亲眼所见来的更为直观。所以，我就带你来看一看。”  
看看记账人到底是什么样的人，看看真正的白小鹏到底是什么样的人物。  
“所以，你也亲眼看见了，就没什么想要说的么？”  
会想要斥责他么，又或者，会想要逃离么。  
他所在的地带明暗不分，光鲜亮丽之下是肮脏而又血腥的交易。  
张力勤舔了下唇，又抿了抿，接着将手插进兜里，“说到底，你这是在试探我么？你觉得，我会因此戴上另一种眼光看着你，还是觉得，我会逃走离开？”  
他虽是身穿制服的人，但谁又能说那套制服之下的颜色就是纯粹的白？更何况，早在几年以前，他就迈过了所谓的底线。  
“我所做的一切，都是为了能接你回家，”所以别再测试我，也别想着用这种幼稚而又违心的方式试图推开我，“时间还早，坐地铁回船坞，技术部对你今天找到的那个窃听器有新的想法，我们要回去听听计划。”

“坐地铁”三个字让白小鹏的表情扭曲了一下，然而张力勤并没有给他反驳的机会，迈开步子往十米外的地铁站入口走过去。  
尽管白小鹏很支持低碳出行这样的行为，但是放到本人身上，他还是更偏爱专车而不是公共交通，尤其是像地铁这种，通风设施并不太好的，密闭的车厢以及……相当大的人口密度。  
而在两站之后，一个似乎从头到脚的喷了一整瓶芳香止汗露的女性和一位大概三天没洗过澡的，穿着汗渍黄的蓝领阶层的男士一前一后上车，并站到他们旁边时。  
张力勤是亲眼看着白小鹏的脸色从白变青再变紫。  
他丝毫不怀疑这个人下一秒就会吐出来。  
白小鹏觉得张力勤就是故意的，这是对自己刚刚测试他的报复，他明知道自己洁癖的点都在哪里，坐地铁就是个折磨人的酷刑。  
啥都好，只要能帮他挡住那直击胃部的生化武器的味道。  
于是他一头砸在了张力勤怀里。  
张力勤的须后水是清淡的竹子，而他放在衣柜里的干燥剂是柠檬草的，再加上放在阁楼青瓜味道的无明火藤条熏香。  
白小鹏觉得自己得救了。  
以及下一次无论如何他都不会在迈进地铁站一步。

 

五十八  
“你第一次杀人是什么时候的事情？”在离开地铁站终于站在新鲜空气的环绕下白小鹏觉得马路上汽车尾气的味道都亲切许多，然后他整了整衣服，问了张力勤这么一个问题。  
被问到的人愣了一下，下意识的卷曲了手指，“怎么，突然问这个？”  
白小鹏摇了摇头，“没什么原因，就是突然想知道，反正你也知道我杀掉的第一个人是西蒙斯的手下，我知道一下你的，不过分吧？”  
好吧，这个人的歪理他永远都说不过。  
“比你早一点吧，是我第三次跟着师傅出外勤的事了……”

那时候的张力勤还是个彻头彻尾的菜鸟警员，第三次出外勤时的不在状况各种出状况的现场跟他的第一次第二次出外勤基本上没什么差别，新手遇上熟能生巧临危不乱这样的应变能力，意外都是意料之中。  
那时候他还没跟陈家均分到一个小组，而是在各自的老师身后当着跟屁虫，带他的老师就是日后成为局长的老刘。  
老刘是个老警察了，看人极准，所以他相当喜欢张力勤这个学生，而越喜欢，越看好的学生，他要求的越严格。  
那段时间同期由各个老警察带领的菜鸟警员中，张力勤是被批的最狠骂的最惨的。就连当时还没退休的老局长，都听说了老刘铁匠锻刀一样带学生的这么个事。  
带人出外勤，相当一部分新警员都只有在车里暖坐垫的份，但张力勤是个例外。  
第一次出外勤时，到了地方，老刘熄了火点了根烟，然后开门就把自己的学生赶了出去：“年轻人，跑的比我这老胳膊老腿快多了，抓不到那龟孙子你今天就自己走回警局去。”  
于是那一次张力勤是真的走了十三公里的路回到警局的，进门的时候天都黑透了，老刘在装满了烟蒂的烟缸里摁灭了手里最后一根烟，哼了声慢的像只乌龟，然后捞了自己的外套离开。

“你们刘局当初对你那么狠？”白小鹏走上了人行道边的道牙子，找着自己的平衡点，眼看着快歪下去了，被张力勤扶着胳膊重新回到重心上。  
“严师出高徒么。”  
“你就吹吧。”

第三次出外勤，依旧是一场在大街小巷里的追逐，只是他们都没想到的是被逼急了的嫌犯会采取极端手段，挟持人质来试图脱身。  
张力勤跟另外两个人是从后路包抄的，配枪握在手中的分量是沉甸甸的，这跟平时在射击场上练习时，握在手里的感触是完全不同的。  
那天的天气很晴，午后两点开始倾斜的阳光将地面烤的滚烫，空气里都是闷热的。  
张力勤感觉握着枪的手心里都是汗，滑的他捏不住。  
嫌犯还在嘶叫着会杀掉人质，甚至为了证明他真的会这么做，他丧心病狂的割伤了人质的脖子。  
血液的涌出，鲜艳的颜色和味道似乎刺激了嫌犯，他看起来更疯狂了。  
老刘和几个有经验的老警察还在跟嫌犯正面周旋，吸引注意力好让张力勤他们从后包抄的不会被发现。  
但或许，当人类的神经已经绷得非常紧以至于快到极限时，任何细微的变化都会被其察觉。  
嫌犯还是发现了已经截断自己的退路正在逼近的张力勤和其他人。  
拼，也要拼一个鱼死网破你死我亡，嫌犯举刀想要往人质的颈部划去。  
也就是那千钧一发的时机，张力勤扣动了扳机，后坐力将手掌震的发麻的同时，子弹如同被慢放的影带一样出膛，带出火光和烟气，旋转着，没到男人的眉心中。  
而中弹的人被冲击力带着往后仰头，接着倒地，眼睛还瞪着，里面充满了不相信。  
但这其实只是一瞬间发生的事，容不得在场的所有人愣神发呆，经验丰富的老警员迅速上前解救了人质，送去评估伤势，还有划出现场清理等等。  
老刘走到自己的学生面前，一耳光把还有些发蒙的张力勤抽回了神，接着拿了他的枪卸了。  
半张脸火辣辣的疼起来，张力勤看了看倒在地上的尸体，和逐渐蔓延开的血迹，转头扶着离他最近的一个垃圾桶吐了出来。  
老刘在旁边等着他缓过来，然后递过去了根烟。  
“有些警察一辈子都不一定能开一次枪，其实我希望你会是那一类的。”叼着烟手抖得打不着火的张力勤听到老师这样说。  
终于将尼古丁混着烟焦油吸到肺里的人免不了的被呛的咳起来，然后他靠着墙，缓慢的吐了一口气，闭着眼让自己平静下来。  
再睁开眼，他转头问他的老师，接下来等着自己的文书报告都有些什么。  
听到学生的问题，老刘狠狠嘬了一口烟屁股，接着将手里的烟扔进垃圾桶里。  
老警察看人极准，所以他当然清楚，即使他希望，张力勤也绝不可能，没有可能是永远没机会开枪的那类警察。  
他的学生身上有故事，只是这不是他能过问的。

“……”白小鹏认真的算了算，然后，“所以你二十三岁的时候杀了第一个人，”他缩了缩脖子，“比我早点，好吧，这点你赢了。”  
尽管其实他们谁都不希望在这件事上，赢，或者输。  
“我很早就停止计数，我杀过的人了，”白小鹏将手插进兜里，往前一步一步的走着。  
张力勤也是，很早以前，就数不清自己手上到底沾了多少人的血。  
“哥……”走在前面的人停下脚步，转头看着他，“即使最后我们真的能离开，真的能退休，我们还回得到从前么？”  
他还能是王振文么？  
他还能是王振武么？  
这个问题让张力勤的心针扎一样尖锐的疼起来，这或许，是他最大的悔恨。  
他们回不去了。  
“我们回不去了。”张力勤这样回答，“时间只会向前，不会倒退，当初没有选择你，在当时看来，似乎是我做过的，最正确的一件事，但也是我这辈子，最后悔的一件事。”  
如今的你已经是这样，我也变成这般模样。  
“但是无论你变成什么样，这个世界上，除了你之外，再没有第二个人能让我这么在意了。”  
他伸出手，揉了一下白小鹏翻翘起来的头发，迈步往前走去，“走了，别让队长他们等太急了，一会儿挨骂的，可是我。”

 

五十九  
“振文，之前我们说好的，让时间来解决的问题，我想清楚了。”那天的天气很晴，天空很高，因为临近盛夏的关系，天仍然很亮。  
温度却微微的降了下来，天台上的风有些大，吹的两个人的衣角和头发都飞扬起来，而站在自己面前的男生神态认真专注的比得过他在球场上遇到强敌时的样子。  
所以那个时刻终于到了，王振武终于在时间的帮助下解决了，想清了自己的想法。  
这让王振文心里隐隐的揪起来，一半期待，一半害怕。  
害怕，如果他对自己只是兄弟之情，那自己这两年的暗恋，这段已经刻入骨髓的感情又该被放在哪里。  
但也期待着，万一，哪怕只有万一，他也是喜欢着自己的。  
那他就是全世界最幸福的人了。  
“振文，谢谢你给我时间让我想清楚了，我跟你我们之间的事。”王振武没有放开握着对方的手，尽管手心里已经紧张到出汗，“这个世界上，除了你之外，再没有第二个人能让我这么在意了，我想这就是喜欢了，我喜欢你。”并非兄弟之间的那种喜欢，而是想要与你亲吻的那种喜欢。

白小鹏站在熙熙攘攘人来人往的街道，头上还留着刚刚张力勤揉过的，他掌心干燥温暖的温度。  
还有方才那句与曾经一模一样的话。  
他低下头，握拳按在心口的位置，隔了几层布料，里面酸胀的堵起来，闷闷的钝痛着。  
张力勤走了几步后发现，另一个并没有跟上来，他停住脚转身，就看见了白小鹏这样的一副模样。  
于是他在几步远的位置站定，安静的一言不发的等着，只是伸出手来，抿着嘴笑着。  
白小鹏往前走了几步，没有去抓对方伸过来的手，而是错过去，然后抱住了张力勤，力道大的似乎能匝断骨头。  
只要能跟这个人在一起，最终在一起，无论是什么样的代价他都会付的，没有丝毫犹豫，他一定会的。  
“张力勤，你犯规你知道么？”  
后者只是在回抱住他的时候，轻声笑了出来。

当天晚些时候在船坞，众人并没有就之前白小鹏在心理医生的办公室里找出的窃听器有一个真正得出的结论，这件事只能不了了之。  
但是让他们都没想到的是，那个安放窃听器的人，在几天后主动站出来承认了自己就是国安局派来的鼹鼠，或者，在合作之前先来探底的探子。  
而让他主动表明身份完全是因为一件，机缘巧合而又意料之中的，算得上是白小鹏自己作死连带着坑了张力勤的行动。  
作为记账人的白小鹏自己，跟不少黑道上有些势力的人一样，在世界各处的“金三角”中，有着至少一片的“草药”田。  
而记账人名下的的那块地，就在前不久他们刚刚去“旅游”过，并让张力勤带回来一颗子弹作为纪念的墨西哥。  
然后白小鹏决定最近去那儿溜溜，美名其曰跟老爷子丢个烟雾弹转移转移注意力。  
想当然的，之前被他们偷了摇钱树，直接釜底抽薪的没了产业连手下都跑了大半的Tiger早早地就在边境那里等着他们了。  
以毒养毒的人不该沾毒，这其实算得上是圈子里一条不成文的规定，一个是自产自销会升高成本，另一个，销售网是需要一个清醒的脑子去管理的。  
但Tiger是个例外，而这个例外也导致了他的疯狂。  
就像此时，边境线上的一场猫捉老鼠的游戏正在进行中，而张力勤和白小鹏是当老鼠的那一方，想捉他们的是个疯子，还是个破罐子破摔的疯子。  
而对于美、墨边境的地形，他们两个肯定是没Tiger熟悉的，所以几番追逐之下，他们被逼到了一个死胡同。  
真不甘心啊，好像只能到此为止了。  
然后一辆吉普停在了巷子口，车门打开的同时，司机举枪打死了准备开枪的Tiger。  
“愣着干嘛，上车！”收回枪的艾伦对还有些愣神的两个人喊道。  
“我简直不敢相信你们会在这种节骨眼上来墨西哥，是忘了之前你们的造访让博的下场有多惨，还是你们低估了他的疯狂劲。”一边开着老式吉普在曲折巷子里左拐右拐，艾伦一边将手枪丢给张力勤，“有啥要问的快问，一会儿我就分不了神回答了。”  
“哦……你的口音怎么没了？”张力勤掂了掂手枪，应该还有至少八颗子弹。  
坐在后面的白小鹏在后视镜里翻了个能看到后脑勺的白眼。  
“装的，毕竟很多人似乎都认为国安局不收口音严重的人，没错就是我在加西亚的办公室装的窃听器，因为白是个太珍贵的资源而国安也想来分一杯羹。”艾伦猛打了一下方向盘拐进一个巷子再倒进窄的根本没办法开车出去的一截死胡同，停车熄火，自己往下溜的同时让另外两人一同卧倒。  
远处有人声，还有跑动的声音，在已经彻底暗下来的夜里混着手电筒的光听起来突兀而又模糊不清。  
几人都不约而同放缓了呼吸，一动不动，直到那些手电筒的光影和人声逐渐远去。  
然后张力勤的枪口抵在了艾伦脑袋上，“你进船坞进这个组，只是因为国安对我们感兴趣？仅此而已么？”直觉告诉他艾伦的故事远不止这一点。  
“……”被枪抵住脑袋的人叹了口气，举起双手表示自己手里空空，“我外衣的内袋，钱夹里有张照片，我不会轻举妄动，只是拿出来，你们自己看。”  
张力勤举着枪没有移动丝毫，只是偏了偏头，白小鹏会意，伸手去取。  
“在我跟我爸妈的照片后面，小一点，别错过了。”艾伦好心提醒。  
白小鹏翻出照片，摁亮了车门上昏暗的指示灯，眯眼看清后，半晌没有说话。  
“是什么？”张力勤转头问他。  
白小鹏将艾伦父母的照片和那张小了一点的，泛黄的照片一起递给了他。  
已经褪色不少的老照片上，跟艾伦年轻时期的母亲坐在一起，笑的温柔的女性，以及站在她身后，手臂亲昵的搭在女生肩膀上的男性。  
不是别人，正是年轻时的张涓和王邵华。  
“如果不是因为信仰不同，她本来可能会成为我的教母。”艾伦说到。

张涓第三次遇到没礼貌先生是在学校旁边的一个中心公园，那儿是她常去喂鸽子的地方，当然，有时候她会把那里当做自己的表演舞台来克服和磨合演出时可能会有的胆怯心理。  
而那天她照常带着玉米干去公园时，自己平时坐的长椅上已经有人了，那个人身旁的地上靠放着画板，而他正抓着一把玉米干逗鸽子。  
看到自己来了，他撒掉手里剩余的鸽食，拍了拍手，掸干净渣，然后走到女生面前伸手，“之前见过两次，都不曾好好介绍一下，这是我的不礼貌，所以，我们重来一次。”  
“你好，我是美术系的王邵华，算是校友。”  
难怪会跟她一样选修艺术史，张涓心想，只是看着对方伸出来的手有些不知道要不要握上去。  
“我是张涓。”她抱着琴盒，思虑再三，只是这样回答。  
于是，他们就是这样开始熟悉彼此，在远离家乡几千万公里的美国，在各种机缘巧合之下，成为朋友，又变成情侣。  
在他们相识两周年时，正是王邵华刚拿到美国驾照的时候，所以为了纪念和庆祝，他给两个人安排了一次小小的出游计划，去到乡下，建在湖边的小木屋，远离都市喧嚣的放松一下。  
而事情就是发生在他们刚刚出城不久的路上。  
乡间的小路多是土路，坑坑洼洼的，所以车开的也慢，不过他们并不在意，一个话题接着一个话题，说个没完。  
对面开过来一辆车，王邵华见了，将车往右靠了靠准备错过去，但没想到的是，对方的车在离他们还有五十来米的时候突然歪斜着，开下了路，撞在路边的树上。  
张涓让停车，两人下去查看，听到车里微弱的求救声时，张涓立即要王邵华去附近寻求帮助，而自己留在了路边。  
车里受伤的司机不是别人，正是离预产期还有四十天，今天要去医院做产检的艾伦的母亲。

“如果不是因为你的母亲涓，我母亲当年就会死在路边，连带着还没出生的我。”艾伦平静的讲述着这段他从记事起，母亲就一直的给自己讲过不知道多少遍的经历。  
“那之后，涓还会经常去医院陪陪我母亲，听母亲的讲述，她是个温柔而又有趣的女性，所以我家人一度曾想要她成为我的教母，不过她拒绝了，因为她并不信教，怕会有什么忌讳。而在我出生之前，她却突然回去了台湾，自此母亲再联系不上她，也联系不到她的男朋友。”  
母亲当年回国的原因，张力勤是知道一些的，外公外婆跑海的生意出了事故，连人带船消失在翻天巨浪的风暴中，而张家那一次生意带的货给年纪轻轻的张涓背上了一身的债，所以为了还债，她终止了自己在美国的学业，回来台湾，嫁给了自己的生父。  
而白小鹏算了一下艾伦出生的年份，便也就知道了为什么他们家人找不到王邵华的原因。  
王邵华和白芸的婚礼就是在那年的十一月举办的，他回去了自己的家族，接受了家族里的大大小小的事物并且跟白家联姻，自然，就不会再让什么人能轻易找到自己。  
“想要找到涓，想知道她之后过的好不好，成了我母亲，成了我们家的一块心病，所以，我才会加入国安局，因为这才能让我有机会利用全民监听的那套系统去找到当年的涓，还有她男友的蛛丝马迹，而系统将我领向了你，记账人，白小鹏。”艾伦朝他点点头，“因为你是王邵华的独子，唐人街教父的小公子。”再然后，他耸了耸肩，“而通过在加西亚的办公室放着的窃听器，我知道了张探员就是涓的儿子，还有……”张涓早已去世的消息。  
“我对母亲和家人保证过，会找到当年救了我和母亲的人的后代然后保护他们，而能让我最好的做到这一点，我就必须进来船坞。”艾伦将手机摸出来，点开一个软件，“放在白身上的追踪器一直没有取出来过，所以我利用它随时查看你们的动向，并在发现你们要来墨西哥的时候跟了过来，这才有刚才，我会突然出现的原因。”解释完这一切，他抿了抿有些干裂的嘴唇，伸手去够水壶拧开盖子喝了几口，“熬过今晚，明天我送你们回去，至于要不要告诉队长我就是国安插进来的人，这是你们的自由。”

 

六十  
最终张力勤和白小鹏都没有打这个小报告将艾伦的真正身份告诉队长，而等不久之后休养伤归来，回到自己原本的位置后，艾伦依旧留了下来，但是却是以合作伙伴的关系留下来的。  
当然，他隐瞒真实身份的事情让安切森队长着实气得够呛，只是上面的委派令已经白纸黑字的放在了他的桌子上，再气，他也必须忍着受着。  
但是对张力勤来说有件事应该算是可喜可贺，至少艾伦不会再热情的逼着他吃甜品了。

那天艾伦在墨西哥告知两人，母亲曾和他们一家人有过的那样一段过往之后，回去阁楼，两人一夜无言。  
白小鹏在第二天去了上城区的一个银行，那里他十年前曾经租下过一个保险箱，在王振文的名下。  
真的是好久没有来过这里了，曾经的，那些被他打包收起来的记忆。  
在50x50x80的铁盒子里，那些旧时光的记忆随着盒子的打开又一次的涌出来，带着老物的气息，灰尘的味道。  
白小鹏小心翼翼地，将里面的东西一件一件的取出来，最后在盒子的底部找到纸页已经有些泛黄的本子，翻开时本子里夹着的东西掉落出来，飘到桌子上。  
是几张照片，各种类型的都有，街边打印的大头照，拍立得，还有专门洗出来的相片。  
其中有两张照片的边缘都有被烧过的痕迹，白小鹏拿起了那两张，指腹摸到照片发黑的被火舌燎出的不规则的边缘，然后放进了自己的钱夹之中。  
将剩下的东西重新打包整理放回盒子，他接着离开了银行。  
刚转过一个街角，他就看到了坐在路边的长椅上等着自己的张力勤，一旁的椅子上放着卡了一杯咖啡的杯托，而他手里也有着一个小杯的咖啡纸杯。  
“是大杯摩卡，多加一个浓缩，双份糖，要用脱脂奶并且加奶油的么？”白小鹏问他。  
“是大杯摩卡，多加一个浓缩，双份糖，脱脂奶以及额外加奶油花的。”张力勤递过去，纸杯上有店员用马克笔写着的“Zang”。  
“他们是不是永远都不会拼你的名字？”看着杯子，白小鹏嫌弃的嘀咕了一声。  
“地方口音啦，我都习惯了，国内不是也有些地方nl不分。”  
“你有理，你说什么都对。”  
“所以我能问问你一大早没有给一点消息然后独自一人跑这里来是做什么么？”张力勤将手里空了的咖啡杯扔进路边的垃圾桶，转头问正在啃杯子，不是，喝咖啡的人。  
白小鹏顿了一下，然后将刚刚他从“过去”取出来的照片递给后者。  
一张是振文十八岁时，一家人的合影，也是那个家在支离破碎前的最后一张全家福，照片里的振文正在开心的比着V，因为他刚成功的用奶油偷袭了所有人，而照片中的另外三个人，母亲正在帮父亲擦着他被奶油糊掉的眼镜，而振武则是准备着偷袭刚刚得逞的寿星，鼻子上还沾着一块白。  
父亲站着的位置被火烧掉了，时间隔得太久，张力勤看着照片，竟然一时半会儿，也想不起来，那天，王邵华是用着什么样的一副表情看着这一家人的。  
另一张照片是大考结束后，高中结束后那个漫长暑假的某天，他拉着振文去海洋馆，在看动物表演前的暖场活动，摄影机会突袭将场上的观众投放上大屏幕，或是情侣，或是一家几口人。  
然后在摄像机正好将他们两个放上大屏幕时，振武吻住了身边的人。  
自然而然的，他们引起了整场的喧闹和口哨，他还记得，当时先是被吓到呆住，然后瞬间从耳朵红到脸上整个变成西红柿的振文是怎样害羞的推开他，又把自己整个藏在他身后的。  
表演结束后他专门去找活动方，打印了这张截屏照片当做纪念。  
只是，那天去了海洋馆看表演的，不止有他们，还有与他们父母熟识的朋友。  
想当然的，他们的事情终究被家里人知道了，而这最终导致了他们变成如今的彼此。  
“我以为这张照片早就丢了，原来……”当年被振文带走了啊。  
白小鹏举着杯子喝完了最后一口已经变凉的咖啡，然后做了个投篮的动作将空纸杯丢进不远处的垃圾桶里，“本来想烧掉的，但是又有点舍不得。”  
“为什么会突然想要去找出来这两张照片？”张力勤将照片还给他，这样问道。  
“最近，知道了很多以前的事情，所以给自己找个提醒的东西。”一辆车停到两人身边，白小鹏打开车门先上了车，张力勤随后跟着进去。  
开车的是最近这段时间稍微消失了一阵的拉维，张力勤没有问过白小鹏拉维是去了哪里，尽管前几日，他看到过关于LA的一家孤儿院事故的新闻，吉列恩之家。  
上车之后白小鹏升起了驾驶座与后车厢之间的隔板，又给张力勤打了个手势。  
后者找出耳机戴上，听起了今日的早间新闻广播，他从不打扰白小鹏打电话的时间，也不去偷听，本着“你的生意我知道的越少越好”的原则，一来二去，白小鹏也就不再刻意避开张力勤，无论是在阁楼还是在去船坞的路上。  
张力勤其实大概是知道白小鹏今天为什么会去找这两张照片当做提醒。  
即使在深渊泥潭呆了这么久，他始终是那个心底柔软而又温柔的人，会把一切事情往最好的一面去想，而这些日子，曾经的，属于他们父母的过往不断的出现在他们面前，这是会让白小鹏动摇的。  
如果因此，在他们最终对上那个男人时，白小鹏心软了的话。  
果然，张力勤蜷起手指，在心里轻轻笑了起来。  
他确实是有当处刑人的天赋。  
这会儿白小鹏已经挂了电话，张力勤将耳机收起来，转头问他，“我有没有跟你说过，我曾经遇见过的那只小熊仔，我叫它鹏鹏。”  
“哈？”  
“因为那是个很坚强的小家伙儿，就像大鹏鸟一样。”

张力勤遇见那只小东西，正是七年前他与陈家均在出一次野外任务，遇见熊的那个时候。  
临出发之前，从当地请来当向导的老猎户，对他和队友们再三强调，他们即将进入的丛林里有棕熊的出没，所以一定一定要小心，遇见熊迹，能往远躲就尽力往远了躲。  
两个小时后他和家均与指挥中心断了消息，而天色眼看着一寸寸黑了下来。  
夜晚降温之后的丛林，如果不尽快的找个可以避风的地方，他们有冻死或者被夜行的动物袭击的危险。  
张力勤先听到了水声，跟陈家均打过招呼后寻着水声找到了溪流，给两个人的水壶分别蓄满了水。  
然后离他五米远左右一个正哼哧哼哧扑腾水的小东西吸引了他的注意。  
那是只毛茸茸的小熊仔，也就成人的手臂那么长，看起来既可爱又无害。  
但是张力勤的心一下子悬了起来，有熊仔在的地方，不远处肯定是会有母熊的出没，而育儿期的母熊，是连成年的公熊都不会去招惹的生物。  
此时张力勤在下风口，只要他立刻去找到家均然后离开，不惊动附近的熊妈妈，他们就还能安全的去寻找大部队。  
紧接着，从刚刚家均离开的方向，传来了枪声，在临近傍晚的寂静的丛林里，响亮的，激起一群飞鸟。  
隐约的，还有野兽嘶吼的声音。  
倒霉的是陈家均，他偏偏碰到了刚觅食回来的母熊。  
他们随身的装备中，并没有能给棕熊这种大型猛兽带来伤害的散弹枪，而等张力勤寻着枪声赶去时，离家均被暴怒中的母熊撕扯成碎片只差毫厘。  
张力勤深吸了口气强迫自己平静下来，然后一脚踩在了被他带过来的小熊仔身上。  
因为疼痛而叫起来的熊仔果然转移了母熊的注意力，愤怒的熊妈妈丢下了重伤中的家均，朝着张力勤所在的方向奔跑过来。  
他只有一次机会，必须一枪毙命，抱歉了小家伙，你要没有妈妈了。  
举枪，看准时机，在熊离自己还有三米左右时开枪，穿过双眼之间的距离。  
他因为惯性被母熊扑倒，头磕在身后的树上，再加上成熊的体重压迫，等张力勤从熊的尸体下爬出来时，抹了把脸上的血，估摸着可能断了根肋骨。看了看天色，他大概失去意识了一会儿。  
陈家均躺在不远处，呼吸微弱，几乎没命。  
张力勤将手电绑在头上照明，眯着只眼给陈家均把身上几处深可见骨的伤口缝起来。  
刚刚失去了母亲的小熊仔还不知道到底发生了什么事，咕坵咕坵的爬到了张力勤旁边，蹭了蹭他的靴子，然后扭着毛茸茸的屁股带着他去到了自己住的山洞。  
山洞附近的一棵树上挂着只沉甸甸的蜂巢。蜂蜜是一种天然的愈合药剂，所以张力勤在安顿好家均后，在蜂巢下生火用烟熏走了土蜂，然后打下来了那个看起来有五六斤重的蜂巢。  
后半夜的时候家均因为伤口引发的高热开始说起胡话，支离破碎的不成句子。  
但多数都是他们高中时的事情，排球队里的，还有他之前曾经出过的任务。  
其实这次任务之前，他跟家均是都收到了贺承恩跟何小小的邀请函的，当初的高中生情侣，终于走到了结婚的这一步。他能看出来，家均对这次可能的集体重逢，是期待而又害怕的。  
陈家均早在高三的时候就放弃了对邱子轩的暗恋，因为他很清晰的能看出来，学长很快乐，很开心，而自己没有结果的单恋，已经到了路的尽头。只是那终究是年少时期青涩却又记忆深刻的情愫，所以，他想要，期望，能在学姐和队长的婚礼上，见到如今肯定很幸福的邱子轩，但却又在害怕着，在看到对方的一瞬间自己所有的伪装会全数崩塌。  
其实张力勤也一样，他有些期望，会在那个婚礼上，见到振文的，自己当时的心情，应该是跟家均一样的吧。  
只是他们两个终究都还是胆小的人，所以在接到这次突然的任务后，两人都毫不犹豫的接受了委派，以此为理由的，逃开了。  
熬到天亮后，家均的情况稍微的稳定下来了一些，张力勤决定不在原地等待，而是背着家均去寻找救援队，跟他们挤着取暖过了一夜的小熊仔还在舔着蜂蜜，张力勤有认真想过，要不要带着这个小东西一起回去，如果送到动物园的话，这个没有了妈妈的小家伙，一定会得到很好的照顾的。  
但是小熊仔下一秒却钻进了树丛中，动静不小的去到了丛林深处。  
看来，它选择了要在这个弱肉强食的世界自己坚强的活下去，它很坚强，就像大鹏鸟一样啊……

“所以，我给那个小家伙取名叫鹏鹏了，虽然我自那之后再没见过它，也不知道，它到底是长大成熊了，还是死在了残酷的丛林法则之中。”终于讲完了这些，张力勤牵过白小鹏的手，低头放在自己脑袋上，“摸到没，那个就是被熊扑倒后在树上磕出来的。”  
原本以为对方在开玩笑，莫名其妙的把自己跟熊挂钩的白小鹏，在听到他说完这些，又看到隐藏在头发中的疤痕后，心里却堵得，说不出一句话了。  
原来曾经，每次你看到我头上的那个疤时，都是这样的感觉么。


	7. Chapter 7

六十一  
“我想知道你身上所有伤疤的故事。”就在张力勤只穿着睡裤，从厨房拿了水杯回来递给正靠在床头丢开手机看着他的白小鹏时，后者没有去接杯子，只是直直的盯着他，说了这样一句话。  
张力勤顿了顿，将玻璃杯放在床头，然后弯腰捞起T恤套上，没有给他答复，也盖住了自己身前背后的那些疤痕组织。  
他摸了烟油灌上，刚抽了一口，身旁伸过来一只手捏着他的手腕移开，张力勤转头，白小鹏就着他仍然握在手里的烟管跟着吸了一口，粉色的舌稍纵即逝，但却偏偏的舔到了他夹着烟管的两指指根。  
“明天的事情还很多，你可别点火。”指根湿热接着又微凉的触感像有个小爪子在心上抓一般，张力勤像是被烫到一样的换了手拿着烟管，试图甩掉手上那个痒酥酥的感觉。  
被他“提醒”的人一脸“我不知道你在说什么”的表情，然后缓慢的将在肺里绕了一圈的烟气吐出来。  
这是你自找的…… 怪不得我。  
快要越顶的时候他啃着对方后颈上的皮肤品尝汗水的味道，将青紫的吻痕连成一片，有些恶趣味的想着明天这个家伙要怎么样去掩盖那些太靠上的欢爱痕迹。  
白小鹏在他身下缩成一团，呼吸急促而又剧烈，挖着头看他，“我还是想要知道的，那些发生在你身上的故事。”  
这种时候都还能分心，这个人，真的是太会让张力勤感到挫败感了。  
等热情再一次退却，洗去了一身的粘腻之后，白小鹏握着杯温热的牛奶看着张力勤在灶台前忙活。  
两个人都有点饿，毕竟刚刚他们都消耗了相当的体力。  
正在烧水煮面的张力勤头发还没擦干，只在脖子上挂着条毛巾，背对着白小鹏的位置让后者能清楚的数到他背上的那些新伤旧痕。  
腰侧那个硬币大小的枪伤是跟自己去墨西哥时替自己挡的，局里真的应该更新换代标准装备了。  
右侧肩胛骨上还新鲜着，结着痂的是不久前汽车炸弹时被碎片击中的，真是讽刺，明明那一次自己离爆炸源更近，却毫发无损。  
而那些老旧的，看着已经十年以上的，有过手术痕迹的伤疤…… 是当年父亲留下来的。  
他怎么，总是在受伤……  
“发什么愣呢？再不吃你的面要糊了。”张力勤在看起来灵魂出窍一样的人面前挥了挥手。  
白小鹏眨了眨眼，轻轻地“哦”了一声，拿起筷子挑了一口戳进嘴里，咽下之后他抬头看着正小口的喝着还有些滚烫的面汤的人：“你腿上那个伤，是什么时候的事？”  
张力勤的大腿内侧，有一条近七厘米长的伤疤，看位置，当初受伤时，是深到伤及动脉的。  
“在……五年前那会儿吧，战术失误，差点把命丢在了，因为……”张力勤夹起碗里的青菜吃掉，突然就笑了起来，“明天再说吧，那件事不能只有你一个听众。”  
“哈？”白小鹏一脸的莫名其妙。  
但张力勤只是笑，却一句话都不肯多说了。

对于作为影子的拉维来说，这个世界上于他而言最重要的，只有两个人。  
一个是将他从泥潭里拉出来，并养育他的先生。  
另一个，是救过他的命，并给了他启蒙的师傅。  
先生当初将他从巷子里捡回来，并不是想要将他当做什么亲信培养的，更不是要养什么杀手，或者保镖。  
白小鹏也告知了他这一点，或许是因为拉维曾经经历的，还有他天生骨子里的性格，让他似乎成了一个很容易让别人将心底的秘密倾诉的对象，所以他清楚，白小鹏是受到曾经的养母的影响，才会在那天将他“捡”回来。  
拉维用了两年的时间养好身体，而在他满十八岁的那年，白小鹏说着“你成年了”这样的话，将他连人带行李扔到了大学宿舍楼前，接着扬长而去。  
毕竟白小鹏的身边不适合有个孩子呆着。  
但是拉维有自己的想法，当然。所以他申请了一年的休学期，然后拉着简单的行李踏上了飞往中东的航班。  
离开那片满是硝烟的土地时的自己不到三岁，对于曾经的故土的记忆，早已经模糊不清，与其说是寻根，更不如说，是拉维想要给自己的一场修行。  
而在那个时隔十多年依旧战乱不断的国家，拉维遇见了一个人。  
他们是在当地一个村落遇见的，那人跟着一个雇佣兵团，但又似乎完全独立于外，就像拉维一样，与当地人一样的长相，却格格不入的是一个外来人。  
所以那个人的特殊，让拉维对他的注意多了一些。  
那个人总是在晚上一个人守着火堆，要么点起一支烟对着离天空最近的星星出神，要么，借着火光一下一下的，缓慢却有节奏的磨着自己的匕首。  
那天晚上，拉维鼓起勇气坐在了对方旁边，指了指那人的金属烟盒，问他可不可以要一支香烟试试看。  
男人抬头看了眼来者，反问了他一句，“小子，你成年了么？”但却将烟盒递了过去。  
未烤过的生烟丝味道辛辣又呛鼻，拉维在抽了第一口后就咳得眼睛都红了起来，对方看着他的样子笑了起来，“第一次？”  
拉维没有回答，又抽了一口，然后学着男人的样子，对着远处的山头喷出烟气。  
“你偷偷看我好几天了，小子，”男人将匕首插回靴子里，“为什么对我好奇？”  
“外来人。”拉维指指他，又指了指自己“我也是。”  
“呵……”男人轻声笑了出来，将烟夹在手中，“你很敏锐。”  
就像先生曾经说的那样，拉维自带的气场，会让他容易成为陌生人想要倾诉的对象。  
而男人的确是有着故事的人。  
他们所在的小村落，属于恐怖组织和政府军之间的一个中间点，再加上，男人来此地的任务，就是保护一个正在研究当地净水过滤系统的科学家，所以时不时地，恐怖分子会组织小范围的突袭掠人。而当天晚些时候，他们又一次遇到突袭。  
男人在只有两颗子弹的缺少弹药的情况下，杀了前来偷袭他和拉维的两个人，却不想，本以为能松口气的拉维，被暗中隐藏的第三个人当做人质挟持。  
在与其周旋的时候，男人为了转移注意力的，问起了拉维的名字。  
被问到的人想了想，说他叫拉伊。  
“拉伊，”男人轻声细语的，说话的语气就像平常的问安一样，“我需要你闭上眼睛。”  
接下来发生的事情快的拉维根本看不清，只在瞬间，对方突然出现在他面前，紧接着划开了挟持着他的人的脖子，温热的血溅了拉维一头一脸。  
“抱歉，”男人将已经失去生气的尸体丢在泥地上，“你没有闭眼。”  
因为拉维看见了血，深色的血迹，迅速的染在了男人的裤子上。  
“希望不是大动脉。”男人随着他的目光也看到了自己腿上的伤口，接着倒在地上失去了意识。  
划在男人腿根的刀口深的整个切断了股动脉，如果救援队再晚半分钟，失血量会要了男人的命。  
好在，男人的血型救援站里还有足够的血袋。  
而拉维在对方床边守了半天才等到他重新醒过来。  
“你叫什么名字？”拉维这样问他。  
男人坐了起来，伸手拿过床边的水壶喝掉了半壶，“张力勤，抱歉，昨晚光顾着说我的事情，都忘了自我介绍。”  
“你一直在念一个名字。”  
而在拉维将那个名字模仿出来时，张力勤脸上一闪而过的情绪，快的他几乎没有捕捉到。  
那之后的一年里，拉维继续用拉伊的名字，跟在了张力勤身边，请求张力勤教他格斗术，还有枪械的知识，包括拆弹方面的技术。  
他管张力勤叫师傅，根据后者的解释，这是中文里，“老师”的别称。  
师傅救过他的命，然后教会了他在战火纷争的这片土地上生存下去的方式，虽然自始至终，张力勤依旧希望，跟着自己的这个小子，终究是会选择离开这里，回去读书。  
“我还是建议你去好好读书，不要涉及什么危险职业。”这是张力勤在中东一年期满，临别时对拉维说的话。  
上飞机之前，张力勤将自己随身带的，用的最顺手的一把蝴蝶刀当做纪念，送给了拉维，“替我照顾好它吧。”他是这么说的。  
不久之后拉维也离开了中东，回去美国重新开始自己的大学生涯，然后，在三年后他重新敲响了白小鹏的门。  
自此，他成了记账人的影子。  
回来先生手下工作，拉维其实是有着自己的私心的，他想要找到那个人，那个师傅在重伤昏迷时也不断念着的名字，然而张力勤给他的信息少之又少，他所知道的，只有两个。  
一个是那个名字，振文，另一个，是他的父亲是唐人街教父。  
但是不久之后当他跟着白小鹏从南美好不容易回去基地之后，先生接到的一则消息后，反应之大，吓到了基地中所有跟了白小鹏这么多年的人。  
先生将自己关在房间里整整三天没有出来，也没有过任何声响，不吃不喝。  
第四天早上，先生终于打开门出来，然后去了最能收集到情报的老友那里，出重金让对方帮他查一个人的动态。  
白小鹏拿着资料夹回来的时候，最上面一页的名字，让拉维愣住了。  
白纸黑字上，明明白白的写着“张力勤”。  
而在不久之后，他作为白小鹏的随行人员，见到了白小鹏的父亲。  
人称唐人街教父的王邵华。  
白小鹏与他父亲的激烈争吵用的是母语，拉维几乎都听不懂。  
但有一个字眼他是听出来的。  
先生的父亲，管先生叫做振文。  
如果之前查到的人名是同名的巧合，那么，先生就是师傅心底最挂念，拼尽全力也想要拉出深渊的人。  
拉维想，这大概是一种冥冥之中的注定。

第二天，当白小鹏跟张力勤又一次坐在车里时，张力勤制止了白小鹏想要升起隔板的举动，看着后视镜里拉维的半张脸，然后轻轻地笑了起来，带着点无奈，“小拉伊，当初我明明更希望你去好好地读书，不要接触危险职业啊。”他一直觉得白小鹏身边的这个“影子”看着很眼熟，昨天晚上的时候，他终于想起来了他到底在哪里，见过这张太过平淡，藏进人群就会被忘记的脸孔。  
坐在驾驶座的拉维先是僵硬了一下，然后低声道：“师傅，好久不见。”  
“谢谢你，”张力勤说道，“谢谢你在我还没有办法到他身边的时候，替我保护他。”

 

六十二  
房间里只有一盏六十瓦的灯泡，晃来晃去的，昏暗的在不大的空间里划出光影不明的分界线。  
张力勤看了眼表，他在这里呆了已经快十分钟了，再过最多二十分钟，艾伦就应该能找到他了。  
他抽出纸帕一点一点擦干净手上的血迹，站起来，捏起一个小刀片，反手用刀背摁在房间里的另一个人身上，没有割伤皮肤的从左肩缓慢的划到右腹：“我的时间不多了，接下来的二十分钟里，只要你能挺过去不把你主子的名字告诉我，你就能得救。”  
他站起身，绕到对方背后，将手搭在后者肩膀上，力道并不重，但是后者却剧烈的抖了起来，仿佛在忍耐着什么巨大的痛楚一般。  
“哦，看来药物效果已经起来了，”张力勤放开手，捉起一旁的点滴管，又将液体流速调的快了一点，“让我想想这个药是怎么说来着？放大神经敏锐的程度，会让皮肤上的一阵微风拂面都疼的如同坠落地狱。”  
二十分钟，真的是非常短的时间。  
“如果疼痛分为十三级，最高的一级……的平方大概就是接下来这二十分钟里你将会体验到的。”他拖过凳子在另一人面前坐下，“所以你是准备现在就告诉我，然后让我给你个痛快，还是告诉我你主子的名字，在你求我杀了你之后？”  
艾伦破开门进到房间是在二十三分钟之后，房间里早就没了张力勤的影子，有的只是一个已经神志不清的，身上除了用短匕首钉在胸前非致命位置的一张纸外并无任何伤痕的男人。  
纸上是张力勤的笔迹：“他就是你们在找的狙击手。”  
而那个狙击手正在重复着乞求一般的念着一句话：“求求你，杀了我。”  
艾伦咬了咬牙，将电话打给了同样正在出外勤的安娜：“他的情况怎么样？”  
电话里的安娜声音远了些，似乎去问了什么，过了一会儿她再次凑近话筒，“子弹取出来了，离心脏只差两厘米，算他命大。张呢？”  
“还没找到，休他们什么时候能到你那里？”  
“堵路上了，至少还要一刻钟。”

时间回到五小时之前……  
“这个书馆里到底有什么是要你亲自来取的？”跟着白小鹏来到布鲁克林的一处老旧的书屋咖啡店时张力勤忍不住问了一句。  
将手里用牛皮纸包好的书放进公文包里，白小鹏宝贝一样的拍了拍，“最近可能需要去欠一个老朋友个人情，所以得准备点礼物，你大概不知道全纽约最全的各种初版印本，都在我刚进去的那个书店里吧？”  
“现在知道了。”知道也没多大用，张力勤对初版书并没有什么兴趣。  
而等到拉维将车停在阁楼不远处，白小鹏提议走两步绕个远路去打包一点泰国菜而不是晚上开灶时，后知后觉的想起来阁楼的冰箱里的确没什么存粮的张力勤点头表示可以。  
而事情就是发生在这之后不到两分钟，刚下车正在整理外套的白小鹏想起刚刚拿到的书还放在车里，转回身正要去取。  
一声枪响。  
接下来的画面在张力勤眼里就像被按了慢放键一样，被子弹的冲击力逼得往后仰倒磕到车门上又要倒在地上的人，以及他胸前被洇红的衬衫。  
多年来养成的本能代替了他被震惊和惊恐占据的理智，身体的反应永远比大脑要快一步，他往前迈了一步接住了白小鹏，紧接着滚进车里带上车门，“开车！”  
而拉维几乎是在瞬间踩起油门。  
手上温热湿粘的触感和狭小的车内空间里的血腥味多少让张力勤的理智回来了一点，他用力挤压着伤口试图减小出血量，同时不断的喊着白小鹏的名字让后者保持清醒。  
他们必须立刻去医院，摸出手机拨打急救电话时沾了血的手指根本滑不开手机锁屏。  
白小鹏伸手搭住他拿着手机的手，用尽全力的摇头，他不能去医院。  
他记账人的身份，让他不能冒着被发现的风险进到医疗体系之中，更何况，这是枪伤，如果去医院，会引起很多不必要的麻烦。  
“我的…快捷键7……”  
白小鹏有个紧急用的一次性电话，每个快捷键对应他的团队里不同的应急方案，张力勤手忙脚乱的摸到那个手机摁了7拨出号，电话在响了三声后被接通，然后报出来一个地址。  
“师傅，地址是什么？”拉维将车拐进一个狙击盲区，转头问道。  
“xxx路，12号。”  
得到地址的拉维重新倒车出去，钻进了车流之中。  
他们用几乎不可能的速度到了目的地，停车时车外已经有担架和穿着打扮都和医院的医护人员无二的人等待。  
白小鹏被推进了临时搭建起来的移动手术室中，隔着模糊的塑料布，张力勤看不见里面是什么样的一种情况。  
那一枪应该是冲着心脏的位置去的，如果不是白小鹏想要转身去取书……  
张力勤看着自己手上仍然湿粘的血迹不敢往下继续去想。  
然而最初的惊恐褪去之后，另外一种情绪逐渐的占据上风。  
幸好今天他穿的是黑色的衣服，血迹染在上面也看不出来，套上外套的话就更没有什么破绽。  
他给安娜发了一个消息，让船坞的众人知道了白小鹏中枪的事情，并告知了他们此时此刻的地址，然后挂了电话，将手机丢在地上踩碎。  
“小拉伊，”他将手在外套里衬擦了擦，“帮我照顾一下他。如果他醒了，告诉他我很快就会回来的。”然后他对着拉维伸手，“但我可能需要用一下车。”  
白小鹏有白小鹏的方法找人，张力勤当然，也有自己的方式找人。  
他首先回到了白小鹏受伤的地方，街边的人行道上还有着已经干涸的血迹，在昏暗的天色和路边亮起的灯光下被照成了黑色。  
张力勤站在白小鹏中枪前站着的位置，回想起不到一小时前的每一个细节，包括子弹飞过来的痕迹。  
他将食指放在口中吮湿拿出来辨别风向，舌尖舔到指缝里铁锈的味道，被他咽下去。  
风向西北，但此时的风远比一小时之前的风力要小。  
看来狙击点只可能是那里了。  
张力勤迈步走到路口，摁亮了行人过马路的等候灯。  
乘电梯到顶楼的时候，张力勤扭亮了小手电，在天台边缘找到了一个弹壳，以及一个烟蒂。  
他取出兜里的两个证物袋将这两个小东西装进袋子里，站起来在天台边缘往下看着白小鹏中枪的位置。  
“哼……”  
通过弹壳跟系统里所有的数据比对，张力勤迅速的找到了同一个狙击手手下的另外几个目标。  
很可惜他们都死了。  
但这让张力勤更确定了一件事，那个狙击手并不是重点，枪手身后的人，才是真正想要白小鹏的命的人。  
而根据枪手留在天台的痕迹，张力勤大致推算出了那个人的身高体型。  
那么大的一把狙击枪想要藏起来不容易。  
所以很快的，张力勤用艾伦的权限在监控系统里找到了他想要找的人。  
身高一米七五到一米八之间，体型偏瘦，带着鸭舌帽遮住脸，背着吉他包的男性。  
目标在离开作为狙击点的建筑之后上了一辆计程车，张力勤记下了车牌号，接着去了出租车公司。  
他很快找到了那个司机，而司机在看见张力勤的警徽和证件后非常配合的将前不久搭乘自己的车的乘客下车的地点，以及更为详细的外貌描述告知了张力勤。  
感谢现在无处不在的电子眼，张力勤在枪手下车地点附近的监控记录中，终于找到了对方的一张清晰的正脸照，而接下来通过人脸识别系统，他将脸和名字对应到一起。  
就跟他猜测的一样，一个活着两种生活的杀手。  
张力勤在找到杀手的地址之后，用一次性电话打给了艾伦，后者已经满世界找他找疯了。  
举着电话的张力勤当然不是来听艾伦骂他的，他意思意思的道了个歉，为自己擅自用了艾伦在国安的权限追查杀手，然后问后者：“他还在手术么？”  
艾伦在电话那一头“嗯”了一声，“安娜已经赶过去了，休随后会带着一些后备去周边保护。”  
“谢了，挂了。”张力勤摁断了电话，然后将翻盖的一次性手机折断扔进垃圾桶里。  
这么长时间，应该足够艾伦查到自己的位置了。  
所以他大概还有半小时可以去跟那个杀手好好聊一聊。  
此时距离白小鹏中枪已经过去了五个小时。

让张力勤有些意外的是，那个想要记账人的命的幕后人，其实无关紧要。  
不过是白小鹏曾经的客户的死对头，就像所有脑回路相似的特殊客户一样，总觉得，如果想要扳倒自己的对家，最好的办法似乎就是让他们的资金流转出现混乱。  
因此，作为记账人的白小鹏成了他针对的目标。  
然而白小鹏命大，并且，他们小看了张力勤会做出来的事。  
他们不该低估那个蓝岛事件的始作俑者，不过当然，他们并不知道那件事是张力勤干的。  
就像现在，这个买凶杀人的中年男人只能眼睁睁的看着对方用浸着乙醚的布，一个接一个的，将自己的家人捂晕，伏倒在餐桌上，而自己只能坐在椅子上，动也动不了。因为早在一开始张力勤刚到这个“家”的时候，他凭借上手的压制和腿上的配合，精准的移位了男人的胸椎的位置再复原。  
做完这一切后，张力勤拧开了厨房水池的水管，慢慢的开始洗手，直到手指缝里曾经沾染的血迹也被彻底的清洗干净。  
他一扇一扇的将整个房子里的窗户和门都关上，接着，他换了房间里的烟雾报警系统里的电池，以及调低了煤气检测仪的敏感度，又用餐刀的钝口，将客厅电插板的电线磨破伪装，就像被反复使用老化，导致铜线外露一样。  
最后他在男人惊恐的眼神中，打开了厨房的煤气闸门。  
做完这一切，张力勤转回身看着那个口不能言，四肢瘫痪的男人，轻轻摇了摇头：“你不该动他的。”  
走出这栋逐渐被可燃气体充满的房子，张力勤驱车离开了这个社区。  
刚开出去不到两个街口，后视镜上映照出冲天的火光，与此同时，身后传来煤气爆炸震耳欲聋的声音。  
回到阁楼，张力勤站在花洒下，冷水迎头冲下，让他忍不住的打了个激灵。  
而等他从浴室里出来时，安娜的消息正在笔电上跳动。  
第一条消息：“手术很成功，不用担心。”  
第二条消息：“我们把他转移到有24小时监控保护的医疗中心了，保密措施会很好的保护他的身份的。”  
第三条消息：“他会希望醒来的时候第一眼看到你，所以赶紧滚过来。”  
时间过去八小时。

 

六十三  
白小鹏醒来的时候，感觉嗓子干的好像灌进去一把沙子，随着呼吸的频率，那把沙子就堵在气管里磨过来磨过去，带起一股金属的味道。  
而倦怠的疲惫感让他连睁开眼的力气似乎都使不出来。  
好在，动脑子并不需要耗费什么体力，所以他一边试着咽下从喉咙弥漫到口中的铁锈味一边试图回忆起他所记得的最后一件事。  
——  
四肢发冷眼前发黑的，是让他清晰地感觉到生命从自己体内流失的过程，那是他第一次真正的直面死亡，而这让他害怕。但最让他恐惧的，是自己在失去意识之前，手术室的塑料帘放下之前，站在外面，胸前手上沾满了血，自己的血的，张力勤的表情。  
零碎的记忆以倒放的形式逐渐的被拼凑完整。  
他们在车里，开车的应该是拉维，车身晃动的幅度，外面飘进来的喇叭声和引擎的声音告诉他这辆车正像个马路杀手一样的在路上横冲直闯，有腥甜的液体不断的从嗓子眼里涌上来，随着胸腔的振动被他咳出来，染到正抱着他的人的衣服上。耳边有人声嘶力竭的喊着自己的名字，还有幅度不大的击打到脸侧的触感，湿粘的，带着血的味道。好困，好想跌入黑暗之中，那里看起来那么的柔软，睡一下，肯定会很好。“白小鹏！你醒醒…… 睁开眼，别睡…… 振文…我求求你，别睡，别离开我……”  
有人正紧紧按着他胸前的伤口，很疼，红色的血液洇透布料的速度快的让他感到刺目，心脏在胸腔里跳动的剧烈，并且，随着每一次的搏动，就有着更多的血从伤口里涌出，再被压在上面的布料吸收。张力勤正试图拨打急救电话，余光让他看到，后者手上的，自己的血抹在手机光滑的屏幕上，一次，两次，滑的解不开锁屏。“别……不能去医院。”他伸手试图去抓对方握着手机的手，说话原来这么费力么，嘴里有带着腥味的液体，他侧头试图吐出来，染到车里的地毯上，是刺目的红色，“我不能……带着枪伤…咳…去医院，用我的 电话，7键……我有，有应急……”  
“我们在在这儿下车，去打包点泰国菜。”他下了车，整理了一下衣服后转身想要去够车座上的公文包，侧身的时候却感觉到胸前一热，往后仰了仰，站在旁边看着他的张力勤表情瞬间就变了，紧接着，他们一起跌进车里，随着张力勤关门喊“开车”的同时，车身晃动一下，巨大的惯性将他们甩在后车座上，他低头看到自己胸前扩大的血迹，才后知后觉的，发现到底出了什么事。车后玻璃“咻——”的碎了一个小孔，跟着，驾驶座椅椅背下面，多了一个小小的弹孔，而张力勤一手摁着自己胸前的伤口，整个人跟着护在他上面。  
——回忆结束——  
白小鹏总算聚集了一点力气，勉强睁开眼的同时，他试图动了动手指。  
覆在他手上的手的主人几乎是立刻就察觉到了他的动作，握紧了他的手，身边有椅子划在地面上的声音，模模糊糊的他能看到，有人站了起来，靠近他，动作轻柔地，小心翼翼地，连声音都是轻而细的。  
“zh……白小鹏？”是张力勤。  
白小鹏再一次闭上眼，刚刚的动作都让他感觉疲累不堪，而且此时此刻他真的很渴。  
不过尽管他什么都没说，但张力勤却懂了他的意思。  
下一秒沾了水的棉签棒轻轻地，一点点沾湿了他干裂的唇，湿凉而又甘甜的润开他粘到一起的上下唇，再淌进口中。  
“医生不让你喝水太猛，慢一点。”棉签被拿走了，接着一根吸管递到了他嘴边。  
温度不凉不热的，带着甘甜的水救了他的嗓子，沙子被冲走了。  
“你等一下，我去叫医生。”耳边是张力勤的声音，然后覆在手背上的热源离开了，跟着是远去的脚步声，不到半分钟，那个脚步声又回来了，跟着的，还有另一个步子碎小了很多的，高跟鞋特有的细跟踩在地面上的“哒哒哒”的声音。  
那个高跟鞋的主人停在了病床的另一边，听着衣服布料摩擦的声音，应该是正在查看床边那些仪器上的屏幕都写了些什么数据，然后，是“咔哒咔哒”的按钮声，接着，“操你的，白，我当初答应你可从来没想过会某天在一个不知道多少年没有打扫过的仓库临时搭建起来的天知道到底消毒合不合规格的手术台一边在你的心脏旁边下刀取子弹一边帮你缝合血管的！我是个胸外微创科的医生！切肿瘤的！不是处理枪伤的！操你，你会让我不仅被吊销行医执照而且让我坐牢的！”  
没办法再继续装死的白小鹏睁开眼，站在床边的女医生如果再叉个腰，完全就可以当做一个表情包用了。  
“我也想你，凯瑟琳。”  
凯瑟琳陶德从鼻子里哼了一声，“算你命大，你知道么，你真是个幸运儿，你知道你完全有可能死在手术台上或者永远醒不过来么？前天的风力要是再强一点，我就终于可以辞掉这个当你的私人医生的工作去好好地切我的病人了。”  
“凯瑟琳，亲爱的，别这样，你吓到我的哥哥了。”白小鹏有些无奈的打断喋喋不休的女医生，“还有，能不要再减少我的吗啡剂量了么，很疼的。”  
凯瑟琳这才抬眼皮瞥了一眼从刚刚起就一直坐在床边，此时脸已经青了的张力勤，“嘁——”了一声将控制吗啡剂量的手柄放进白小鹏手里，“别用太多了，你要是上瘾了我就解放了，把你送进戒毒所后我绝对就可以摆脱你了。”  
女医生转身往外走，并且大声的毫不客气的嫌弃着这个病房以及这个医院的医疗设施，他们在病房里都能一清二楚的听到前者在走廊的抱怨。  
白小鹏转头看着张力勤，胡子扎拉的在嘴周和下巴上连成一片青，眼睛里也都是血丝。  
“你多久没合眼了？”他问道。  
张力勤没有回答，只是握住他食指上仍然夹着测量血氧饱和度的感应夹的手放到嘴边，贴在手背上的唇还是颤抖的。  
“我不是活的好好的么？”  
“我以为我差点就失去你了。”  
“好啦，我不是还在呢吗。”  
“累了吧，你再睡会儿吧。”  
白小鹏眨了下眼代替点头，他的确还是感到疲累，刚刚撑着精神跟凯瑟琳打招呼，已经耗费了他很大的精力。  
“睡吧，我一直都在的。”张力勤的声音遥远起来，他又一次的陷入昏睡之中。  
再次醒来的时候，身边有着细小的交谈声，是艾伦和张力勤，听起来，艾伦是在劝后者去休息一下之类的，而张力勤似乎并不同意。  
“张，你不眠不休不沾床快七十个小时了，身体再好的人也要垮了，我们也没要你回去，安娜帮你在这附近，不到二百米的地方定了个房间，你去洗一下，稍微睡一下，实在不想离他太久，也至少去洗个澡什么的，大不了再跟医院商量一下，在这间房里再支张床让你睡夜行啊，别白还没养好伤，你先倒了。”  
半天没人吭声，白小鹏偷偷睁开眼，刚刚在谈话的两人就站在离他不远的窗边，张力勤在想要说什么的时候正好看到他醒来了，于是谈话中断，他几乎是立即就到了床边。  
“醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
白小鹏闭上眼摆出一个嫌弃的表情：“你是臭的，离我远点。”  
“噗……”艾伦没忍住的笑了出来，上前跟着白小鹏衔接无缝的唱起双簧，继续他刚刚劝说张力勤的话题。  
谁都看得出来刚刚白小鹏绝对是把他们的谈话听进去了。  
“好了，张，这儿有我看着，白的那个私人医生也会时不时来的，你就放心吧，说起来，她可真火辣。”  
得了，都这么说了，张力勤不走也不行了。  
“那行吧，我回去一趟，收拾些换洗衣服，很快就会回来的。”  
而等张力勤走后，白小鹏看着艾伦摇了摇头，“别想了。”  
“什么？”艾伦装傻。  
“你绝对不会想要去追凯瑟琳的，那是个有着天使面孔的魔鬼，路西法本人。”  
“你让我更好奇了。”  
“你会后悔的。”

白小鹏说的没错，凯瑟琳陶德是个魔鬼，或者说，她是个有些神经质的偏执狂，可能天才或多或少都会有些这样的缺点，而凯瑟琳的偏执，淋漓尽致的表现在了她对一个养伤环境的挑剔之中。  
船坞所安排的有着二十四小时保护的这个病房，医疗设施其实于当下的平均水平而言，已经要高出很多，比得上私立医院那种平头老百姓踏都踏不进去的地方了，但是凯瑟琳仍然，每一次都能花样丝毫不重复的挑出一大堆毛病。  
张力勤回想起他们刚从墨西哥回来，自己养伤的那段日子里白小鹏那种时不时没事找事的样子，丝毫不怀疑这应该是近墨者黑的跟他这位私人医生学的。  
只是挑剔归挑剔，白小鹏目前的状态，还是最好不要转移，所以时间长了，众人对凯瑟琳神经质的挑剔，也就都养成了左耳进右耳出的本领。  
只除了艾伦依然不死心的试图约她出去。  
这天难得清静，因为凯瑟琳原话：“我有个病人要切”而回去了她在职的医疗中心，病房里只有张力勤和白小鹏两个人在。  
一个拿着把水果刀正在削苹果，红色的果皮等宽等薄并且连成一长条的从张力勤指缝中落下。  
而白小鹏刚刚让张力勤帮他把病床升高了些，好让自己能坐靠着，看看最近耽误的生意。  
中枪养伤很重要，但是记账人的生意不能落下。两个人达成约定，每天允许白小鹏有两次分开的，每次一个小时的工作时间，时间到了，不管电话打没打完账算没算完，张力勤都会统统没收，绝对不多给一分一秒。  
而这会儿正在查看邮件的白小鹏突然愣住了。  
他在笔电网页滚动信息条看到了一则新闻，讲述的是不久前在一个社区发生的煤气爆炸的意外事故，造成一家四口全部丧生的悲剧。  
那个家庭的男主人，白小鹏这个记事过目不忘的脑子是不会忘掉脸的，那是他的一位客户的死对头，而因为他的帮助，自己的客户成功的拿下了好几个地区的管辖权，将对手逼上了绝路，然后销声匿迹。  
那场悲剧发生的时间正好在自己中枪受伤那天晚些时候，是不是，稍微有点太巧合了？  
他转头看了看正在专心削着果皮的张力勤，想起之前某一天他听到的，艾伦对张力勤提起的枪手是被买凶杀人的事情，交叉手指，在心里祈求着这件事与张力勤无关，然后将新闻页面递到了后者面前。  
“是你做的么？”  
张力勤的手停住了，他看了看那个页面，“报道不是说，火灾调查组的结论是煤气泄漏遇上线路老化导致的意外事故么？”  
“看着我的眼睛然后告诉我，这件事与你无关。”白小鹏呼吸声稍微的变大了些。  
张力勤低着头，沉默了一会儿，然后抬头，看着对方的眼睛。  
“嗯，是我做的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他想要你的命。”  
“可是孩子是无辜的啊，他们才刚上中学，最小的才六岁！”  
“他们看见我了。”有可能会指认。  
“你应该，根本就没有做伪装，从一开始，就是想要灭了他们全家的吧？”白小鹏的呼吸随着情绪剧烈起来，胸口的起伏程度带起伤口上的锐痛，床边的仪器尖利的“滴滴滴”的叫了起来，有医护人员冲进来，将张力勤推到了人群外。  
周围嘈杂起来，隔在两个人中间的，似乎忽然变成一道迈步过去的天堑。  
护士按住了床上的白小鹏，给他推进一支镇定剂以稳住他的情绪。  
他倒在了床上，眼睛仍然追着张力勤，嘴巴一开一合的，声音小的几乎听不见。  
张力勤没有听见，但是他看见了。  
白小鹏在问他。  
“你到底是谁？”

 

六十四  
你到底是谁。  
张力勤从没想过有一天白小鹏会问他这样的问题，简单的不能更简单的三个词，却敲得他胸口和脑袋都疼了起来。  
有护士在跟他说话，半推半请的让他离开了病房。  
走廊上空无一人，只剩他一个，房间门关上了，里面的声音，画面，他都听不见也看不见了。  
他手上还维持着削着苹果皮的动作，张力勤低头，想要继续削完这颗最开始接触到空气的果肉已经开始氧化发黄的苹果。  
手指用力的同时，果皮断了，匕首沾着果汁的刀锋在拇指指腹摁开一条口子，不深，但却见了血。  
伤口因为站上了果汁的关系，微微的刺痛起来。  
张力勤看着拇指上的口子逐渐的变红，接着血涌了出来。  
他没有去止血，只是将食指摁在伤口上，将那种粘腻的感觉又一次捏在手里。  
只是上一次是如果说有什么不同的话，上一次是白小鹏的血，而这一次是他自己的。  
五六分钟后病房里安静下来，重新变成只剩白小鹏一人，张力勤在门口站了一会儿，然后推门进去。  
病床上的人转头正看着窗外白亮的天，今天不是晴天，层层叠叠的云让天空的颜色发白发灰。  
听到动静，白小鹏转过头来看着已经进到房间里的张力勤。  
谁都没有开口说话。  
沉默弥漫在两人之中，压抑的可怕。  
然后首先开口的是张力勤，“抱歉。”他将手揣进兜里，偏开了头，“我知道，我的做法你无法接受，尽管我没有后悔过，但我应该知道你的想法的。”  
白小鹏还是看着他，然后将手举到了半空。  
“该说道歉的，应该是我。”他看着张力勤，轻声说道。  
或许他是两个人之中差点没命，现在依然只能躺在床上，甚至未来很久很久一段时间都会是个病秧子的那一个。  
但是张力勤是更受伤的那一个。  
站着的人只停在原地不到两秒，他走过去，牵住了对方的手。  
“我们一会儿默契一点，然后不要把刚刚的这个小插曲告诉凯瑟琳怎么样。”白小鹏看着在床边坐下，终于看起来不那么僵硬的张力勤，这样提议。  
张力勤只是弯起嘴角，什么都没说。  
自然，这件事最终还是被凯瑟琳知道了，暴怒的女医生除了在骂张力勤的时候连带着将白小鹏一起喷了个狗血淋头之外，还差点拿高跟鞋当武器杀了这两个，用她的原话：“不知感恩没心没肺的混蛋。”  
受过高等学历的人就是不一样，骂个人都这么文雅。  
有幸目睹这一幕，艾伦更想约她出去喝咖啡了。

而就在白小鹏可以出院前一周，张力勤突然忙了起来。  
虽然他依旧每个晚上都会留在病房里陪着白小鹏，谢天谢地他们终于说通了医院方面让张力勤能在病房里支一张行军床。  
但是他白天却总是会出去，一走就是好几个小时。  
白小鹏虽然没问过他到底去做什么了，但是，说不好奇是不可能的。  
他问过船坞里每个来病房里探望他的人，但所有人都不约而同并演技极差的装傻。  
他也问过拉维，只是很显然，身边这个影子，跟了自己这么多年的影子，自己养了这么多年还比不上当初张力勤在中东跟他待过的一年——虽然拉维不演戏装傻，但是他很显然被张力勤买通了，所以对于白小鹏的问题，拉维会变成一个闷葫芦，什么都不肯说。  
所以直到白小鹏被推出住院大楼了，他都不知道张力勤这几天葫芦里到底卖的什么药。  
是的，虽然他已经被批准，或者说，在看不上医院的设施的凯瑟琳的强烈要求下出院，但是以白小鹏目前的状况，他还是不能下床的，所以他是坐着轮椅被推出医院的。  
出院时陪着他的只有张力勤，推着他一直到了医院的停车场，坚决不让他使力的把他抱到副驾驶替他系上安全带，再将轮椅折叠放进已经放倒后排靠椅的空间里。  
今天连拉维都没来，所以开车的是张力勤。  
白·感觉自己就是个废人·小鹏一路上都拒绝跟张力勤说话，只是车开着开着他觉出不对味儿来了，这条路不是回阁楼的路，而且不仅不是，甚至都不是回去阁楼所在的那个区域的，而是相反的路线。  
“你要带我去哪儿啊？”在发现张力勤拐上城外高速的时候白小鹏终于忍不住开口问出来。  
“回家啊。”张力勤将车速提到限定时速，“我们搬家了，既然已经有人能找到阁楼，那么那里的所谓‘安全屋’也就不再安全了，所以，我们搬家了。”  
又开了快二十分钟，他们的车终于停在了一栋米白色的小二层前，张力勤先将手刹拉下来，下车去将轮椅拿出来重新展开，又去把副驾驶上再一次觉得自己是个废人的白小鹏抱出来。  
“你等我一下，在这儿。”张力勤又回到了车上，这才将车倒进了房子的车库中。  
“毕竟你还有相当一段时间不能下地，所以最近这段时间我在改造房子。”让它变成适合轮椅出入的无障碍空间。  
“这有什么好瞒着我的？为什么不跟我说啊。”白小鹏仰头枕着轮椅的靠背，正好能倒着看到张力勤。  
而后者给了他一个“我完全不知道你说的是什么”的表情：“你没问啊。”  
……  
好吧，白小鹏的确没问张力勤本人，虽然他问了除了张力勤之外的所有人。  
这真不能怪张力勤。  
房子虽然在去往二楼的楼梯上装了升降梯，但是白小鹏看着那个东西，用嫌弃但是认真的表情跟张力勤商量，能不能把它拆掉。  
因为这让他想到了某个恐怖电影，而他虽然从小到大看了无数的恐怖电影但是如果让他场景重现的去体验。  
白小鹏从外表到内心都是拒绝的。  
至于张力勤……  
他乐得当劳力。  
而在这个新家里，白小鹏很快找到了自己的新玩具，有着控制手柄的轮椅，比从医院带出来那个需要上手转轮子的好玩多了。  
是个人都会想体验一把当X教授的，这是放过了电脑座椅，重新定义室内交通工具的人给自己的幼稚行为找的理由。  
对此正在刮苹果泥的张力勤建议他剃个光头。  
“吃点水果吧。”他递过去一勺果茸。  
房子的后院传来了狗叫声，还有一个白小鹏听着，有点熟悉的声音。  
他抿掉张力勤递过来的勺子里的果茸，然后推着手柄“倒车”到了一楼的后门，再推开了门廊外的纱门。  
他们的房子后院跟隔壁邻居家的后院之间只隔了一道不到一米的木篱笆。  
邻居家的男主人正在陪着一只古牧玩丢飞盘的游戏。  
那个正在扔飞盘的男主人是安切森队长。  
跟着白小鹏一起出来的张力勤很自然的跟自己的上司打了个招呼。  
“哦，忘了说，”他整理了一下仍然有些转不过弯来，整个有些呆掉的白小鹏身上快滑到地上去的毯子，“我们跟队长是邻居，这个房子是他安排的。”

 

六十五  
张力勤又回到了在车上的那短短十余二十分钟，只是这一次整个世界都是黑白的，无声的，就像寂静的默片老电影，但却连老电影特有的，古怪而又带着节奏感的背景音乐都没有。  
但有一个颜色却是显眼刺目的存在于这个无声的黑白世界的。  
红色。  
鲜血的颜色。  
从白小鹏胸前的伤口涌出来，染到自己的衣服，温热的，粘腻的，在手掌施力的压迫下依旧源源不断的涌出。  
从怀里气息越来越弱的人口中咳出来，划过脸侧，染红一片领子。  
目的地却离他们的距离，越来越远，越来越远，于是他一点一点的，感受到对方的生命的流失，心跳搏动越来越弱，越来越弱，怀里的人，一点一点的，变的冰凉。  
于是那片红逐渐的整个占据了他的视野。  
天地依旧寂静无声。

他猛地坐起来，浑身冰凉，冷汗整个浸透了身上的T恤。  
是梦，只是梦而已。  
但却是这段时间以来几乎每天晚上张力勤都会陷入的梦魇。  
身旁的人动了动胳膊，伸手挠了挠脸侧，那儿有根头发沾着，应该是扰到他了。  
白小鹏还在睡着，凯瑟琳给他的止疼药里有安眠的作用，而充足而优质的睡眠对伤口恢复是非常有利的。  
张力勤将动作放到最轻，小心将那根头发捏起来拿掉。  
然后他将白小鹏露在外面的手臂轻轻放回被子里，又掖了掖被角，蹑手蹑脚的下床，换掉身上湿透的睡衣，又下楼去厨房接了杯水喝掉。  
冰凉的水似乎暂时的能压抑住一些他仍旧飞速跳动的心脏，虽然如果是酒精的话，配上尼古丁麻痹大脑的效果会更快一点。  
但毕竟家里有个伤员，所以最近张力勤不得不强制戒掉电子烟一阵。  
明天出门采购的话可能需要多买一些尼古丁片。  
喝完水，张力勤将杯子冲洗干净倒扣在沥水垫上，重新回到他们的卧室。  
虽然知道在药物的作用下白小鹏目前的状态是不会被扰醒，但爬上床的时候张力勤依旧尽可能的放轻了动作。  
感觉到了身边有床垫下陷，白小鹏往张力勤那边挪了挪。  
张力勤很想把对方抱进怀里，用能亲手感觉到的，对方的体温心跳以及呼吸，来告诉自己梦里的场景虽然可怕，但那只是梦，他还活着，他就在自己身边睡着，呼吸安稳，心跳有力，温暖而又让人安心。  
但是他不敢。  
万一这也是个梦呢，梦中梦，一碰就碎。  
那梦醒之后面对他的又会是什么？

第二天早上七点整的时候，刺耳的门铃响彻了整个房间，将睡眠极浅的张力勤以及睡的很深的白小鹏同时吵醒。  
只是醒归醒，这两个人却是早已习以为常，张力勤坐起身将床头的遥控器递给白小鹏让他自己调节床头的高度，然后下床蹬上拖鞋捞了睡袍穿上，下楼去开门。  
门口站着的是一周七天高跟鞋都不带重样的凯瑟琳，来做她每天例行的检查，还有查看伤口的恢复程度，调节药物的剂量。  
而因为她本身的工作，门诊时间固定为早上九点，所以她每天早上七点雷打不动的会站在门口摁响那个魔音穿耳的门铃。  
于是紧接着，一条街的养狗的家几乎都会有狗开始叫。  
紧邻着他们的安切森队长家里那只正值壮年的古牧是叫的最欢的，而它一旦叫起来的话，不把自己的两个主人都叫醒是绝对不会善罢甘休的。  
张力勤将凯瑟琳陶德迎进屋，将鞋套盒子递过去，然后转身上楼。  
在凯瑟琳跟着上来他们的卧室之前，张力勤会先将窗帘拉开然后打开窗户给房间里换换空气，往往每次这个时候，他都会看见安切森队长年轻的丈夫套着一件黑色的浴袍，站在面对着自己窗户的阳台上，臭着一张脸再竖起一根或者两根中指。  
“你也早上好。”张力勤一向是这样回答凯普顿安切森的。  
而等凯瑟琳出现在卧室门口，并戴上眼镜准备检查时。  
她也总是会跟张力勤例行争吵一下。  
虽然现在白小鹏不用再像还在医院那样跟各种仪器连在一起身上插满管子——顺便一说张力勤这辈子都不想再看见他那么苍白虚弱的躺在病床上只能由仪器维持生命的样子了，但是作为一个非常专业，本人丝毫不承认但是谁都能看出来有些神经质和极度强迫症的医生，凯瑟琳坚持每天她来检查时，该测的项目该收集的数据一个都不能落下。  
这就意味着每天这个时候白小鹏都得重新接到各种仪器上，还有血液取样以及尿液取样等等常规检查。  
凯瑟琳是专业的，手法熟练精准，但是张力勤不允许她跟白小鹏有肢体接触，任何一种都不行。  
这就意味着把白小鹏跟各种机器连到一起的经手人是张力勤本人，当然还有取血样这样的工作也都落到了他手上。  
那么每次在张力勤去调试机器，准备好将各种片片贴到白小鹏身上时，就轮到凯瑟琳来各种挑刺了。  
女医生真的是将优雅的讽刺这门艺术发挥到了极致。  
但是张力勤已经听到耳朵磨出茧子，免疫系统建立的非常完善。  
但是依旧每天早上这样一出闹剧还是会按时上演。  
对此，白小鹏已经破罐子破摔了。  
两个神经病，你们爱咋咋地吧。

因为出院回家静养的关系，张力勤对白小鹏的工作也放宽了政策，允许他每天上午的时候去处理那些积攒已久的生意。听着他游刃有余的在电话里用至少四种语言跟客户谈判，商议，打太极，绕圈子，或者语调温柔的威胁杀掉对方，或者戴着眼镜处理拉维带过来的纸质文件，做一个会计会做的事情，一个记账人的生意里囊括的部分。  
这种时候拉维总是在的，所以张力勤也能放下心，出门去添置一些东西，或者做他自己的事情，还有去船坞的例行日常。  
不过今天张力勤没有出门，而是留在家里陪着白小鹏，看着自己电笔上的文件以及电子邮件之类的东西。  
上午十点半左右的时候他终于把目光从电笔的屏幕上移开，白小鹏坐在客厅另一头的轮椅上，声音低柔的在用法语跟客户通电话会议，拉维就坐在他不远处，没什么动静，但看起来，应该是挺无聊的。  
看到张力勤在看他，拉维转过头看回去。  
然后张力勤就突然笑了，偏了偏头，站起身往后院走。  
没一会儿，拉维跟了出来，站在张力勤身后一米远的位置。  
“当初中东一别，都过去这么久了啊。”张力勤将手贴到胯骨上方的位置抻了抻腰，转头看他。“我教你的那些，都还没忘吧，小拉伊？”  
拉维摇摇头，然后取出了当初张力勤送他的那把蝴蝶刀。  
等白小鹏终于结束这个电话时，抬头却发现原本跟自己一起在客厅的两个人都不见了，而后院隐隐约约能听到点动静。  
他遥控着轮椅到了后门，推开纱门时看到的就是这样一幕。  
他的二把手跟他目前的贴身保镖正在抢夺一把小刀，两个人或攻或守一招一式，见招拆招，拆招再攻，短短几分钟就惊险的过了七八个回合。  
看的白小鹏都有点发愣。  
然后，张力勤做了个假动作，将左腹看似毫无防备的露了出来，拉维自然不会放过这个机会，却因此出现破绽，紧接着被张力勤打乱了节奏，最终被制住要害。  
“不错，不错。”张力勤松开手，并将蝴蝶刀还给拉维，“真的不错，你应该是第一个能跟我过七招却还活着的人。”  
一旁的鼓掌声惊动了两个人，转头看向声源，是刚从斜坡上下来的白小鹏：“看你们打架比看电影里的打斗场面精彩多了。”他亮出自己的手背，上面有一圈牙印，“有两三次看起来真是惊险，我差点叫出来，但是我怕这样会让你们分心，毕竟，感觉随时都会丢命的样子。”耸耸肩“所以……”他就咬着自己避免出声了。  
张力勤过去要查看他的手，被白小鹏摆着手糊弄开，“真没事我没有把自己咬破更不需要打狂犬疫苗。”  
“谁说你要打了？”  
“它。”  
不知什么时候，安切森队长家的那只古牧已经把脑袋搁在木篱笆上，对着三个人哈哈哈的吐着舌头，一脸的请陪我玩的表情。

 

六十六  
在王振文的记忆里，他哥就是个笨蛋。  
因为他从来没见过王振武感冒过，不会感冒的都是笨蛋。  
直到国三的时候，他被天气预报骗了没有穿外套然后抢了王振武的穿回家后，第二天王振武就让人意外的由感冒演化成扁桃体炎咳成一个老风箱，在医院足足挂了五天的吊瓶。  
鉴于王振武这次生病一大半原因拜他弟所赐，父母商量了一下，寻思了一秒，然后将大儿子扔给小儿子照顾，俩儿子扔给保姆照顾，照原定计划的出去旅行了。  
真的是亲生的。  
其实在医院里挂水和等着水挂完对这两个日常学习没有太大的影响，王振武都是左手挂水，右手还是能用来写作业补上学校里落下的功课的，而王振文每天去学校照常上课，然后带回来两人份的作业，一边给他哥补课一边做自己的，配合相当完美。  
要是非要说有什么麻烦的事情，就是上厕所。  
一天下来好几个五百毫升的水溶液直接往血管里灌，加起来比平时王振武每天喝的水还多。  
要知道他是个很爱喝水的人了。  
开头两次振文还肯替他当点滴架在一旁举着瓶子，去了几次后他觉得自己的视网膜都要被辣的脱落了，并且当他发现医院的卫生间隔间里有可以挂吊瓶的挂钩后……  
行吧，某个人只能用马桶了。  
那段时间他们的英语课老师给所有人布置了不少课外读物，王振文给自己挑了本原版的砖头书，替他哥挑了个中英对照的薄本子，所以在做完功课后两个人都是在抱着本书啃。  
要是说有什么区别的话，那就是啃砖头的比啃本子的人看的还要快，王振武看书的时候是闷不吭声的，而王振文看书的时候喜欢小声念出来。  
点滴室里很安静，除了他们没什么人，少年正在经历变声期的声音就柔柔的在整个空间散开，伴着时不时翻书的声音。  
王振文看完一章准备休息一下眼睛喝口水润润嗓子的时候，一抬头就看见正在看着自己的振武。  
“干嘛啦？你看完了么发什么呆？”  
“没事，就是觉得你念的好听。”  
“听得懂么你。”  
但其实，王振文是有点享受被他哥这样注视着的感觉的。  
他大概是从那个时候开始，喜欢上王振武的。

白小鹏最近已经可以偶尔下地走走，所以如果是天气晴好的下午，他们经常是在后院晒晒太阳放放风，就像现在。  
队长家的那只古牧是尤其的喜欢自己的两个新邻居，因为他们会喂它吃苹果。  
这是一只看起来蠢兮兮傻乎乎但实际上很聪明的古牧，而且它喜欢吃苹果，连皮带核的都喜欢吃。  
所以张力勤干脆每次削皮的时候站到篱笆旁边，一个呼哨，那只古牧就哼哧哼哧的跑过来在篱笆旁边张嘴接着，宽厚均匀的果皮连续不断的垂下去，它就叼在嘴里跟吃面条一样的吃掉，吃的津津有味。  
一个苹果削完，对切成两半，把核切出来剃掉籽后又会进到古牧肚子里。  
两个只剩果肉的对半苹果，一半会被张力勤刮成果茸喂给白小鹏，另一半会被白小鹏切成小块喂给古牧。  
总之……就是没张力勤的份。  
“别光顾着喂它，你倒是也张嘴吃啊。”在美国不容易买到沙苹果，所以眼前这位这么一点都不知道心疼的拿苹果喂狗也不知道给自己的留点吃的人……  
真是深刻的让张力勤体验到了什么叫人不如狗。  
但是今天古牧有点反常，它没有像平时那样兴冲冲的去吃白小鹏喂它的苹果，反倒是一个劲的往张力勤这边拱，看起来是很焦躁不安的样子。  
“它今天怎么了啊？”张力勤放下勺子，抽了张湿纸巾擦了擦手上的果汁去揉古牧的大脑袋。  
“今天我失宠了，看来，它今天更喜欢你，哎……你怎么了？”上一秒还在抱怨的白小鹏下一刻却变了脸色，伸手指了指他，“你在流鼻血。”  
张力勤伸手抹了一下，的确是血。  
其实今天中午他回来的时候就觉得不太舒服，他还以为是最近精神太紧张没睡好导致的，但是……  
有什么东西顺着嗓子要涌出来，他捂着嘴咳嗽了一下，满口腥甜。  
“我感觉不太对劲……”

凯瑟琳在刚下手术的时候就接到了消息，十六个未接来电以及已经爆满的语音信箱，而等她到达急救中心的时候，白小鹏背对着ICU的窗户坐在轮椅上，而病房里张力勤已经用药物引导到昏迷状态，插管连上了呼吸机。  
“怎么回事？”凯瑟琳蹲下来抬头去看白小鹏，职业习惯让她先开始了对白小鹏目前的评估，并且回忆起今天早上例行做检查的时候这两个人的状态，她确信那个时候张力勤绝对是活蹦乱跳的好好的。  
“多重器官衰竭以及大出血，没人找得出原因是什么，你可能是我最后的希望了，我现在没事，来这里的路上他们给了我一针镇定剂，我真的没事。”  
女博士咬了咬牙，站起身把白小鹏留在了走廊上，然后去隔离室做消毒隔离，进去重症监护室。  
紧接着她将所有数据都拷贝了一份，用不那么守法的方式，回去了自己的实验室。  
“张目前是稳定的，只要情况维持现状不恶化，我就有时间找出原因，所以，你也给我，给他，保护好自己。”临走时她是这么说的。  
“你知道么，我从来没见过他这么脆弱的样子。”所以此时此刻，他连转身都不敢。  
“照顾好你自己，替他。”

而凯瑟琳陶德不愧是凯瑟琳陶德，她终究还是找到了原因。  
“但是我解决不了。”她这样告诉众人，“他并不是被下毒，尽管症状很相似，这也就是为什么排毒疗法不起作用，他这个情况，天啊，如果不是因为是他遇见这么一例患者我会高兴到发疯，他是被一种特定病毒感染，而我说特定，是因为这个病毒是专门针对他的DNA量身定做的，所以尽管感染性极高，现在我们所有人可能都是携带者但是我们对它免疫，而张则会被感染，我曾经看到过这样针对性病毒的学术论文，我一直以为这只是理论，真没想到今天竟然会亲眼所见，天啊，真的，白，如果不是因为是现在这个情况，我会夸赞的，因为这种创造，太精美绝伦了！”  
“你说的，你没办法解决，又是什么意思？”  
“因为这是对张‘量身定做’的，所以只有与他有着同源DNA的人才会被感染，比如他的父母，或者子女，这也就是为什么你一点事都没有的原因，你跟他只是继兄弟，而我说我没办法解决，是因为，这种特定性病毒，一般的抗生素和鸡尾酒疗法对它也没用，它就像一把结构独特的锁，只有特定并且唯一的一把钥匙可以开，而这个病毒的潜伏期很短，只有两到三小时，所以接下来你们需要找到从他刚开始出现症状往前的两三个小时里到底都接触了什么人，并由此找到那个对他下手的人。”  
因为病毒是不能经由空气传播的，所以一定是张力勤接触过的人，才会对他有机会下手。  
虽然这个时候不太适合，但是艾伦此时此刻是有些高兴兴奋的，因为他一直没能约出来的凯瑟琳正坐在他旁边跟他一起利用庞大的电子眼监控系统还原今天早上张力勤的出行路线，排查每一个他可能接触的人，寻找潜在的对他下手的人。  
只是高兴归高兴，该干的事还是要干，该找的人也还是要找。  
与此同时，凯瑟琳还用非合法的途径进到了电子病历系统交叉对比最近可能出现的相似案例，可能是女人的直觉，让她觉得张力勤不会是唯一一个被针对的目标。  
要知道，女人的直觉是很可怕的，而凯瑟琳就是这其中最可怕的一个。  
正如她所猜想的，近一周内在纽约各个地区都出现了类似的病例，而艾伦利用这些病例所出现的地点，病例之间可能的联系，最终确定了一个安全区范围，再跟今天早上所有与张力勤接触的人可能的活动区域进行对比，最终确定了五个人。  
“我们没有那么多时间。”最早的几例患者，分别都在四十八个小时之内病情恶化最终因为呼吸器官无可逆转的衰竭而亡。  
也就是说，张力勤大概还剩下不到三十个小时。  
“这个倒计时先不要告诉白，以他目前的情况，会伤上加伤。”凯瑟琳这样叮嘱艾伦跟拉维，“分头行动吧，艾伦你们船坞那边的人虽然都很刻板但是这样找人是你们最拿手的，我接下来要去会见一个老朋友，他是我所知道的世界上最好的病毒学专家，拉维，看好你家先生。”

这应该是白小鹏守在ICU外面的第十五个小时，他终于转回身去，隔着观察窗，看着病房里的人，将头轻轻靠在了冰冷的玻璃上。  
“你是不是觉得我理解不了你那时的心情，所以要换位思考让我也体验一把？还是你生气我那天那样问你，所以要我站到你的位置上，好来看清我自己。”看清其实他们是同一类人。  
因为如果白小鹏找到罪魁祸首的话，他大概也会斩草除根的解决掉所有。  
但是如果他真的那样做了，或许同样的一个问题，张力勤也会问他。  
所以白小鹏什么都不能做，也不可以做，他只能在房间外等着。  
“喂，人在昏迷的时候会做梦么？”他对着玻璃呵气，在上面杂乱的划出线条，“会的话，你梦见了什么？”  
房间里只有机器辅助的呼吸声和平稳的代表着心跳的声音。  
滴——滴——滴——

 

六十七  
巴尔是圣安东尼奥急救中心病理部的一位分析员，尽管他有着两个博士学位，但是并不会与人交往以及流畅的表述自己的这一不足，导致他最终与进入大型的医药公司的机会失之交臂，让与他同窗两年，能力比他差的远得多但是处事圆滑的校友将那唯一的名额占去。于是现如今他每天要面对的，就是从医院其他各个部门送来的各种液体以及组织取样，化验、分析，随时都要做好准备。  
而巴尔的差人缘使得他在病理学这个部门也是处处受排挤的对象，就比如说，比他早来四年的前辈同事会在其他部门送来积液以及排泄物取样时命令他去处理，不管当时是在什么时候，哪怕是短暂的只有一小时的午休时间也是如此。“就算你在吃饭也给我放下去接屎接尿。”同事是这样说的。  
学生时期的巴尔是一个长着满脸雀斑戴着酒瓶底一样厚眼镜的豆芽菜，所以他毫无疑问的变成了校霸们欺凌的对象，其中与他同班的，是校队四分卫的男生对他欺负的尤其狠，甚至在知道他喜欢学校最漂亮的女孩时，将他脱光了只剩内裤的倒着吊在女生每天上放学的必经之路上。  
巴尔的母亲曾经是个舞女，但同样的，她也是出入某些场所的，高级应召女郎，只是在有了巴尔之后，母亲以前的工作场所纷纷拒绝了她，过惯了曾经酒醉灯谜的奢侈生活，女人不再适应于带着一个拖油瓶的清贫生活，除了对巴尔的打骂，女人迅速的染上了毒品，并在巴尔刚刚懂事的时候，死于吸毒过量。  
巴尔因此进入了系统，在多个家庭之间过渡，直到社服人员找到了巴尔的生父。只是巴尔的生父以及他的家庭并不接受巴尔的存在，他们将巴尔扔给仆人抚养，而仆人们都是看主子脸色过活的，所以巴尔在家里也是处处受排挤。  
只有巴尔名义上的长姐对他好，会命人按时给这个从天而降的幼弟食物以及衣物，并想办法让自己的好友与好友的哥哥，将巴尔从他们家这个火坑里救了出去，从此离开了迈阿密这个对巴尔来说，是地狱一样的城市。  
巴尔如今的生活非常的单一，社交圈小到只有同事，每天上班和回家的两点一线，单一的不能更单一了。  
所以当他中学时的校友，全校最漂亮的女生，兼他大学同窗，在硕士时换方向去了临床学，毕业之后，几年都不曾见过的凯瑟琳陶德来到他工作的地方找他时，不仅巴尔，整个病理部的人都呆掉了。  
“嘿，老同学，好久不见了。”凯瑟琳靠在他的办公桌旁边，“你两年前曾经发表过一篇，关于针对特定DNA的病毒的论文，我可是有关注到的。”  
哦，忘了说，巴尔大概是全世界最年轻的病毒学专家。  
“你有看到我的论文？”这让巴尔感觉到受宠若惊，话都说的有些不利索。  
凯瑟琳点点头，“所以，我遇上了一个难题，我想这个大概只有老同学你能解开了。”她从随身的手包中取出一份样本递给巴尔。  
像接过什么圣物一样的接过那份样本，巴尔看到周围的同事都时不时的看向凯瑟琳，心生不悦，“我们去我的实验室里谈吧，我正好可以开始分析这份样本。”  
女人表示同意。  
巴尔在病理部有着属于自己的一小间实验室，那里就像他的秘密基地，尽管平时只是用来做化验，但设备的精良程度，也足够他去做一些自己感兴趣的研究领域。  
就像现在，他正凑在镜头上，看着凯瑟琳送来的那份，称得上是精妙的样本。  
“怎么样，是不是精彩绝伦的作品？这是你的领域，所以，你知道有谁能做出这样的作品么？”凯瑟在实验室里四处转了转，看着这属于老同学的一方天地。  
“嗯，非常的完美的作品，它真的是完美的，不是么？”巴尔抬起头，转过身，凯瑟琳正背对着他看着他放在恒温箱里的培养皿。  
巴尔拿起桌上的显微镜，对着女人的头狠狠砸了下去，“因为它是我的作品。”  
巴尔并不是巴尔的真名，巴尔的名字叫戴夫，巴尔是巴斯特(bastard)的简称，是他从小到大都背在身上的称呼。  
就在不久前，他在张力勤去往船坞的必经路上与后者擦肩而过，将这份独一无二的作品蹭在了张力勤裸露在外的手臂上。  
就像他在这一周里，对曾经抢走他前途的同窗校友，对高中时期曾经侮辱过他的校霸，对他的同事，以及当初让他母亲第一次吸食毒品的毒枭做过的事情一样。

凯瑟琳醒来的时候依然是在实验室中，男人站在不远处正在用碎纸机一张一张的粉碎着文件。  
“WTF，戴夫，你……”她摸了摸后脑之前被砸中的地方，手上一片湿粘。  
“我没想到你们会这么快找到我，为什么，你为什么要救那个人，他杀了我的姐姐，他屠了一整个岛，为什么！”  
“我是个医生！对着希波克拉底发过誓的！我的天职是救人，不是夺取生命，不管那个人是不是罪大恶极！”  
“为什么……为什么我们不能左右生杀大权？跟我一起吧，凯瑟琳，我们可以成为神。”他一步步走向几乎还站不起来的女人那里，对着她伸手，“我还是喜欢你的，从高中的时候就被你吸引了，做我的女神，不好么？”  
凯瑟琳陶德扶着桌子，让自己勉强站起来，然后像被烫到一样的打开了对方的手，“你才不是什么神，你就是个可悲的，无可救药的，失败者。”  
戴夫脸上的狂喜消失了，随之而来的是一种冰冷的漠然，那是杀人者才会有的表情。  
他再一次握住了显微镜，底座上依然沾着凯瑟琳的血，但这一次，他不会只击打一下，而是会不停地砸下去，直到对方的脑袋变成一颗被摔烂的西瓜。  
但是他没有来得及将那个显微镜举起来。  
因为艾伦带着一个小队冲进了实验室，制止了他，也保住了大部分的资料。  
“你们怎么找到他的？”凯瑟琳在接收伤口包扎的时候这样问到艾伦。  
“安娜对比了已经出现的四例看起来丝毫没有联系的病例，从他们曾经的历史里抽丝剥茧海底捞针的终于找到了这个微小的联系，也就是你的老同学戴夫，他有两个PhD，专业对的上，他的童年经历以及之后的生长环境也符合侧写，并且……”艾伦稍微往后退了一步，“你别生气，小凯，但是我偷偷监听了你的手机，所以能很快知道你受到了危险，幸好及时赶到，哎，你怎么不说话，你不会真的生气了吧？”  
“如果没有你最后说的，我大概会吻你。”凯瑟琳摸了摸脑袋上厚厚的绷带，她还有些轻微的脑震荡，所以这几天可能还会晕几天。  
“哦……”艾伦几乎瞬间蔫了，凯瑟琳仿佛看见了耸拉下来的狗耳朵和垂到地上的尾巴。  
不过呢……“艾伦，谢谢你的诚实。”她伸手拽住了对方的领带，将他拉向自己。

等安娜带着实验室里加班加点制出来的解药赶到时，红色警报刚刚停息，白小鹏被拉维强行摁在走廊的椅子上，脸色惨白，呼吸急促，好像随时就会失去知觉一般。  
就在刚才，张力勤的情况突然恶化，两度心脏停跳，最长的一次已经超过了一分钟。  
他真的死掉了一分钟，而这险些让白小鹏随他而去。  
在医生好容易将他从死神手里抢回来时，他们不得不将他的体温降到最低，以减缓情况的继续恶化，减缓病毒继续的攻击，好最大限度的保护张力勤的大脑组织。  
安娜带来的箱子里放着最早做出来的解毒剂，只是如果想要解毒剂起作用，他们必须重新升高体温，而这意味着，如果解药没有起作用，那么一旦体温回到正常，张力勤挺不过下一次的红色警报。  
有一件事是可以百分之百的确认的，那就是一旦病毒活性恢复，它们的攻击会立即将张力勤再一次拉到生死边缘，而如果这一次张力勤的心脏停止跳动了，那么，它就会永远保持这个状态了。  
选择权交给白小鹏。  
这个选择，太难了。  
这大概是白小鹏做过的最难的一道选择。

张力勤醒来的时候已经是两天后，病房里放着两张床，白小鹏正靠着另一张床升起的床头，小声的读着一本书，声音低而柔软。  
张力勤不忍打断他，只是静静地偏过头看着认真啃书的人，直到白小鹏停下了，发现自己醒过来。  
“你终于醒了，这一觉睡的真久。”  
“你念的真好听，必须醒过来听啊。”  
“听得懂么你。”  
“听不懂，但是好听啊。”  
“你是笨蛋吧。”

 

六十八  
在两个人一起当病友的期间，他们的病房大概是这一层里最热闹的了，总是会有人带着鲜花或者果篮这样的慰问品，就连远在台湾的陈家均以及张力勤以前的那些同事，都不知道是用了什么样的途径，愣是托人往他们的病房里放了个熟的刚好臭气熏天的大榴莲。  
张力勤在能下床后的第一件事就是把那个榴莲果篮拎到了走廊上，而白小鹏则是用张力勤的手机对给陈家均发了一个“你死定了”的邮件。  
等张力勤回来的时候，手里抱着一束洁白的香水百合和满天星作为装饰的花束。  
白小鹏在看到的时候先是楞了一下，然后无可奈何地笑了出来：“谁送的，这么不懂东方的礼忌。”  
张力勤将花束跟放在病房角落的其他花束摆到一起，转身的时候耸了耸肩，“你是忘了前几天还有护士抱着白色的菊花说是有人送来的么？”  
说的在理。  
“今天我要吃红色的果冻。”  
“又是你吃红的？这几天绿果冻我已经吃到吐了能不能让我休息一天。”  
“不能。”  
人在生病的时候年龄会指数级倒退，这可能并不是个假说。至少目前每天都在看两个巨婴吵嘴的拉维是这么觉得的。  
因为张力勤感染的病毒尽管目前已经有了解药并且他的情况已经有了好转而且在逐渐的恢复到他原本的身体状态，但是终归，他身边的任何一个可能的病毒携带者都会让他再一次回到生死边缘，所以在他的自身抗体对这种为他量身定做的新型病毒免疫之前，他身边的每个人都是需要做血检的。  
白小鹏是第一个，这就意味着拉维要带他去抽血取样。  
而等他回来的时候床上的小桌上放着绿色的果冻，而张力勤刚将最后一口红果冻吃完。  
“你还我的果冻！”  
“这是我的，而且我已经吃完了！”  
而最终直到拉维从儿科拿到纸棍棒棒糖给病房里这两个一人分了一个的时候，他们才消停。  
人在生病的时候年龄会指数级倒退，这是个真事。

等到他们两个再次一起出现在船坞的时候已经过去了三个月，艾伦告诉他们，原本大家是想要给他们一个欢迎回来的小小的庆祝仪式的，这其中包括了易拉响以及无数彩带和小亮片，但是似乎他们自从跟安切森队长成为邻居后安切森队长的睡眠质量就不太好，所以队长不允许。  
“所以……”他跟安娜一人拿着一个小小的纸杯蛋糕分别放到张力勤和白小鹏手里，“欢迎回来。”  
蛋糕是糖霜壳以及红丝绒的。  
张力勤和白小鹏都不擅长吃这样的甜食。  
这明明是艾伦和安娜最喜欢的纸杯蛋糕。  
“你们的好意我心领了，蛋糕还是你们来吃更不浪费。”于是这两个小蛋糕又被分别的放回了安娜和艾伦的手中。  
“你知道的，我的医生不允许我吃高糖的食品，你肯定不希望下一次你跟凯瑟琳约会的时候她花掉一半的时间用来骂你。”——by诚恳的白小鹏。  
“安娜，只是一个小蛋糕的话不会让你穿不上婚纱的，偶尔对自己宽容一下，健身塑形才会更有信心，真的。”——by同样诚恳的张力勤。  
“张，”许久未见的米兰达加西亚正站在她的办公室门口，“我想我之前给你的邮件你已经看到了，回来船坞的第一天，跟安切森队长报道之后我需要立刻对你跟白做心理评估的，尤其是你们这几个月以来所经历的，滴答滴答，时间不等人。”  
如果说白小鹏之前受伤，有谁比张力勤更生气的话，那大概加西亚博士算一个。  
鉴于张力勤过去的精神分析，凡是有什么事情出现在白小鹏身上，可能送命的那种危险事故，那么张力勤接下来相当一段时间的精神状态都会绷紧到不用药物控制会直接的压垮他。  
之前西蒙斯事件是如此，而这一次白小鹏被狙击更是如此。  
“有做噩梦么？”米兰达选择了开门见山，一点给张力勤兜圈子打太极的机会都不留。  
张力勤沉默了一下后决定实话实说，他点头告诉了米兰达最近这段时间一直都在困扰着他的噩梦，那在车上的几分钟，黑白的片段以及亲眼目睹白小鹏在自己怀里停止呼吸的瞬间。  
“它们不会停下，对么？”讲述完了，张力勤这样反问米兰达。  
女人将笔放下，站起身去给张力勤接了一杯水，“我对我接下来要做的事情表示抱歉。”她说，然后将水泼向了张力勤。  
只来得及护住头脸不被水泼到，张力勤放下手臂看着湿透的外套，没忍住的爆了粗口，“WT……”等等，上一次他被水泼到的时候。  
他的恐慌症没有发作。  
“果然，正如我猜测的。”米兰达递给他一条毛巾，“很抱歉，但是我需要试验一下才能证明我的猜测。”  
“什么猜测。”  
“你的恐惧来源，也是你的问题所在，这会是你最大的弱点，但同样的，他也会是你最坚强的存在。”  
心理学家都是一个样，点题从来不是他们想做的事情。  
很显然接下来去见了米兰达的白小鹏也是这么认为的，所以在当天晚上两人回到家时，在想起今天与他们的心理医生所谈话的内容时，竟然不约而同的叹了口气。  
“晚上吃意面吧，做起来会快一点。”白小鹏记得家里还有奶油虾仁以及小菠菜叶。  
“家里没有面啊。”  
“你去买，顺便再买些黑胡椒和研磨盐，对了，还有。”白小鹏找到钥匙打开了鞋柜上方的小抽屉将张力勤的电子烟还给他。“最近强制戒烟辛苦了，你的禁烟令已经解除了。”  
张力勤接过烟管看了看，然后笑了，又将它放了回去，“没什么念想了，先放着吧。”  
他们住的社区不远不到一公里的位置就有个带加油洗车一体的24小时便利店，周围还有些餐馆以及沙龙什么的，俨然一个小的商业圈，所以出去买点东西花不了多长时间。  
而等张力勤提着购物袋拧开门的时候，屋子里已经弥漫着奶油和罗勒的香气。  
“你回来了啊。”白小鹏正在厨房看着灶上的锅，袖子挽到了手肘的位置，正拿着木铲搅着锅里的白酱，不久前他刚加进去了菠菜叶，香味源就是从那口蓝色的铸铁锅中散发出来的。  
“闻着不错，喏，你要的快煮面和调味。”张力勤将袋子放在橱柜上，一样一样的往外拿，把刚拆开包装的两个研磨瓶递过去。  
白小鹏往锅里磨了胡椒和海盐，拿木铲沾了点尝尝，又递到张力勤嘴边：“你尝尝看，味道够不够？”  
张力勤托着白小鹏递过来的手尝了一下，“盐少了，加点烟熏鱼进去？”  
“家里没有啊。”  
“我买了些。”  
“那你帮我切吧。”白小鹏将火关到最小以免糊底，另拿了煮过分出来两人份的面准备烧水来煮。  
“买苹果没？”  
“没有沙苹果，就算有，你也不能总是拿去喂道格。”  
道格是队长家那只古牧的名字，安切森队长和他的丈夫都不太会给宠物取名字。

 

六十九  
真正意义上来说，他们自从再次见面直到现在，这已经过去的相当长一段时间里，从最一开始的两个熟悉的被迫住在一起的陌生人到如今依旧是在同居只不过同时也发展成床伴以及其他各种身份定义的关系。  
虽然满世界都在跑，虽然基本上无时无刻都在一起。  
但是似乎，他们从没有过像今天这样的情况。  
此时此刻，白小鹏坐在沙滩边缘的台阶上，袖子和裤腿都挽到了半截，脱了鞋袜，将脚埋进了表层晒得温热，底下却还是有些潮湿凉意的贝壳沙中，正在努力尝试，如何不让果汁淌的满手都是的同时依旧能享受到辣椒青芒果的美味。  
这是最近一段时间街头风靡的一种新型芒果吃法，尽管绝大部分在美留学的中国留学生，尤其家乡在南部沿海地区的对这种鬼佬们发现的新式吃法并不以为然，但是不能不认同那的确是非常美妙的一种小吃。  
白小鹏在吃掉第一口的时候给出结论说像广东那边的腌芒果，但是没有腌芒果那么酸也没有酸水的特有味道。  
不过在他吃掉三分之一后张力勤就不准他再吃了。  
久病初愈，张力勤对白小鹏的饮食上还是很注意的，尽量避免让他吃太多太燥热的东西，以免上火。  
而无论是辣椒还是芒果，毫无疑问都是挺刺激的。  
对此白小鹏肯定是抗议的，但是张力勤紧接着递给他的一个五颜六色的小纸碗就成功的安抚住了人。  
那是海滩上的流动吧台里用来吸引小朋友的氮气冰淇淋，新鲜榨出来的果汁加入奶油或者牛奶，在高速搅拌的时候往容器中倒入液氮，视觉上白烟弥漫的效果让围在周围的孩子们都兴奋不已，虽然，一旁的炒冰淇淋张力勤觉得其实更有趣一些，比如说，他可以在工作人员炒冰淇淋的时候去猜测最后对方一共能铲出来几个卷。  
他递给白小鹏的纸碗里放着五个粉色的冰淇淋卷，炼乳草莓味的，奶味十足。  
白小鹏在吃掉第一个卷以及剩余的冰淇淋卷上挤得奶油花和坚果碎后才想起来他应该给张力勤也尝尝的，只是抬头刚要问的时候，他正好看见张力勤将手里做成西瓜样子的果汁冰棒的最后一口吃完，剩下一根染了点红色在上面的冰棍棒咬在嘴里。  
好吧，你都没想到要给我吃我也不给你吃了！  
他们现在这样应该是在约会，因为并不在家里，出来在外面也不是为了什么事情，而且只有他们两人，没有其他人的加入。  
在海滩听浪声吹海风晒暖洋洋的太阳。  
嗯他们应该是在约会，在阳光海滩，尽管他们大概是这片海滩衣服穿的最多的两个人，但是他们是在享受。  
这是他们以前没有过的时刻。  
吃完了炒冰淇淋卷后，白小鹏也把木勺子咬在嘴里叼着，只是没叼一会儿就被张力勤捏着尾端收走，连着自己那根被咬的没型了的冰棍棒一起扔进了废品桶，又将纸碗和喝空了的水瓶放进回收桶。  
走回来的时候白小鹏正在瞪他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我发现你双标特别厉害，好多坏毛病你不管你自己的放任放养，我你就啥都管。”  
“你都知道是坏毛病你就别学我啦。”  
算了，他大概知道，张力勤最近把电子烟也停了，是真的想戒烟，咬冰棒棍也是因为有点犯瘾了在转移注意力。  
想到这里，白小鹏回了他一个白眼，伸手抓住张力勤伸过来的手拉着自己站起来，抖了抖身上的细沙，弯腰把鞋拎在手上，他想在沙滩上走一走，现在人不是特别多，能走的起来。  
张力勤接过他手上的鞋跟自己的一起放进拎着的袋子里，整理好后白小鹏已经踩出一排脚印离他五六米远了。  
快走了几步追上去，张力勤伸手去拉住了白小鹏，“人挺多的，怕你走丢。”

毕竟，白小鹏还是在养伤期间的，所以每天的复检还有饮食注意等等等等一系列要注意的事情，张力勤肯定是用了一百二十分的精力上心，然后另外还有凯瑟琳的耳提面命各种这个注意那个注意，注意注意。  
烦的白小鹏有种想要回去青少年时期然后叛逆的对抗这两个比他亲爹亲妈都烦的伪爸妈。  
不过虽然，估计这世界上任何一个普通家庭里的父母都比白小鹏的亲爹亲妈对自己孩子管得多。  
毕竟，他生母死在了他出生后两小时不到，连抱都没抱过他。  
而在张力勤跟母亲一起进到王家之前，王邵华对自己这个唯一的儿子是管都不管，全权扔给保姆和家教去养。  
所以从来没有被父母烦过的白小鹏现在真的是烦上了天，但是因为要养伤连发火都不被允许。  
他的伤是要精养细养的，不单单是因为是重要器官中枪险些致命，取子弹的过程也是惊心动魄，为了能最大化减少手术中可能的风险，凯瑟琳不得不截断了他两根肋骨好给自己更多的空间施展手术。  
开胸手术基本上是百分之百的会在术后出现习惯性胸痛的后遗症，不管恢复的有多好。  
这也是凯瑟琳为什么会这么着急以至于每天都要检查都要调整药量记录数据随时改变。  
这也是张力勤为什么会这么琐碎以至于每一口白小鹏吃的喝的每个复健的动作他都斤斤计较。  
习惯性胸痛的后遗症是会日积月累的越来越严重的，即使有止疼药的缓解也并不会改变多少，还会有抑郁的风险。  
除非身因性的胸痛可能被严格监守，把握在可控区域，而心因性的胸痛，是可以通过心理治疗消除的。  
所以，白小鹏再怎么烦，张力勤跟凯瑟琳依然站在同一条战线上。  
所以，尽管如今他们已经都回去了船坞继续白小鹏从一开始就签好的协议继续给出他有的线索。  
但是白小鹏被禁止出外勤，尽管他很想能去哪里活动活动手脚。  
安切森队长不允许，因为他家的狗太喜欢白小鹏了如果他又伤到了哪里道格可能会拆了自己家。  
加西亚博士不允许，因为白小鹏的心理测评没达标，张力勤的更没达标，而张力勤心理测评不达标跟白小鹏中的那一枪有着最直接的关系。  
史密斯探员不允许，因为他的女朋友，AKA白小鹏的私人医生陶德医生不允许白小鹏，用凯瑟琳的原话“让他想都别想着去上蹿下跳！”。  
最重要的，张力勤肯定不允许，不管是什么理由，不准出去乱跑就是字面意义上的，不准出去乱跑。  
白小鹏看着船坞的一群“不允许”，愣了三秒后用泉州话骂了一句操你妈。

 

七十  
他们久别重逢的第一次出去“上蹿下跳”，并不是一次出勤，而是白小鹏有件必须要亲自去做的私事，船坞的众人，除了艾伦之外没人知道这次出行。  
艾伦也是通过凯瑟琳才知道的，他在知道时相当震惊于凯瑟琳竟然点头同意了白小鹏的这次任性。  
当然张力勤竟然也没有反对这一点同样让艾伦震惊。  
不过呢，震惊归震惊，他放不下心他女朋友更放不下心的，两个人还是一起跟着张力勤和白小鹏，买了同一航班不同舱位的票，一道去了拉斯维加斯。  
“他可别是去玩二十一点了，张再怎么能打也不可能一个人对四五只赌场黑熊。”凯瑟琳稍稍调高了一点高经舱座椅的脚垫并把靠背尽可能的放到最低，“白要是进了赌场不到半小时就会被认出来的。”  
艾伦听出来了这肯定有点什么故事，感兴趣的追问女友她知道些什么黑历史。  
凯瑟琳耸耸肩，迅速的卸了妆并撕开一张面膜贴到脸上，“白是个记忆大师，又尤其对数字敏感，你觉得他能不会算牌，能不上各大赌场的黑名单么？他在还不是白小鹏的时候就已经在黑名单上了，只用了一个周末的时间。”  
……  
“你的大学生活这么精彩么？”好巧不巧，替白小鹏调好商务舱的座椅后，张力勤也听到了同样的故事，只是这一个版本是由本人讲述的，带着点小得意，“现实版本的玩转二十一点哦，一个晚上赢了五十万然后又全部都被扣下，其实我应该用我这段经历去面试一下证券交易所的，哪天要是不想干了还可以试试看能不能把那栋建筑里价值千万的艺术品都偷走，比如会议厅里那个明代的大花瓶。”  
张力勤给他递过一杯温水让白小鹏喝掉，然后摇了摇头说他骨子里天生就是个魔王，绝对不会去做股市交易或者对冲基金之类的无聊的事情的。  
只不过，他们去了拉斯维加斯，当然不是去赌场里玩的，实际上两个人根本就没有往赌场的方向走，而是乘坐机场出租去了相反的一个地方，然后进去了一个外表十分不起眼的，入口在街边的地下室的酒吧。  
那是个非常有年头的，十分老旧的酒吧，面积不算大，却愣是塞进去了一张撞球台和两个老式的游戏机，一个吃豆豆，一个糖果赛车。  
白小鹏在进去酒吧后先去看了一眼吃豆豆的排行榜，然后欢呼了一声，因为榜首的记录依旧是他几年前创下的。  
酒吧的老板在看见来人是谁的时候骂了一句，然后爽朗的哈哈笑起来，伸手给了白小鹏一个熊抱，勒的后者瞬间脸色惨白。  
这着实吓了张力勤一跳，立刻就掰开了两人着紧的查看白小鹏的情况。  
白小鹏摁了摁心口的位置，然后对着张力勤摆摆手说他没事。  
酒吧老板啐了一口，“天啊，老弟，之前我听到的消息不是谣言，你的确差点死在狙击枪下，谁想要你的命？要不要我去帮你收拾掉他？”  
“你动手晚了，他已经把杀手和雇主一起解决了。”白小鹏拍了拍还是担忧的看着自己的张力勤，跟对方介绍了这位轻松就掰开了他们两个并且一点都没弄疼白小鹏，并差点卸了老板胳膊的人。  
“所以他就是你喝醉的时候念叨的那个人，久仰久仰。”男人还是爽朗的哈哈笑出来，伸手拍了拍张力勤的肩膀，看似丝毫都不介意刚刚自己的手差点被后者掰断。  
只有张力勤知道刚刚落在自己肩膀上的那两下力道有多大。  
大概能拍死一只兔子。  
“我这次来，是来取我当年放在你这里的东西的。”问好完了，也寒暄完了，白小鹏收起了嬉笑的模样正经起来，“巴德，已经到了要用它们的时候了。”  
“大的小的你都要带走？”被称作“巴德”的酒吧老板也收起了笑，变的严肃起来，这让他的脸部表情有些扭曲，甚至是凶神恶煞的。  
白小鹏点了点头，“已经到时间了。”  
“那你等着，把它们从我的地下室最深处取出来，需要点时间。”巴德从酒吧的柜台下拿起来一根撬棍，转身从储藏室的门消失。  
而在等待的时候，白小鹏走到了撞球台旁边，伸手依次划过竖在一旁架子上的球杆，屈指勾了一根下来，拿起一旁的巧克粉块磨了磨杆头，对张力勤挑了挑眉。  
好久没玩了，手生了没？  
张力勤也走过去取了杆，掂在手里试了试手感，也拿了块蓝巧转着杆磨了起来，对白小鹏扬了扬下巴。  
你先请，最好别给我上场的机会。

其实在学生时期，在他们都还是高中生的时候，王家这两兄弟就都很会打撞球了，王振文是因为家教安排，撞球和高尔夫，还有一门乐器，他既然出生在这样一个家族这就是他必须掌握的。  
至于王振武么，一开始单纯就是被他弟拖着当陪读陪玩，后来却喜欢上了打撞球，喜欢上了那种既要纵观全局放远眼光，又要每一步每一杆都精准精确如同做手术一样的过程。  
这让他们在高中三年期间都成了彼此的对手，虽然说每次去打撞球时夏宇豪也在，甚至在高二之后又多了邱子轩，还有其他几个排球队里要好的队友。  
但是真正紧张刺激的时刻还是这兄弟两个对决时。  
有的时候是振文赢，靠他卓绝精妙的强大的分析能力。  
有的时候是振武赢，靠他天生的直觉和力度的精准把控。  
而如果他们跟一同去玩的其他人对局的话……  
那么别人基本上就没有碰球的机会了。  
久而久之，别人都不跟他们打了。  
王振文是真喜欢这个室内运动，这大概是他唯一喜欢的运动。

而等巴德好容易撬开了自己地下室的一层假墙，将封在里面一大一小的两个包裹拿出来，满头汗满身灰的从地下室出来时，张力勤拿着杆正靠在吃豆豆游戏机旁看着白小鹏俯身击球，干净利落而又专注，上身压低到台面上，弯折形成的曲线漂亮的移不开眼。  
能看到这样一道风景，不上场张力勤觉得也值了。  
只不过白小鹏没能做到让张力勤维持站在原地直到对局结束。  
胸腔里突然的疼痛让他失了力道，击球时用力小了点，没能成功将球打进洞中。  
他小心的隐藏好了表情，然后露出一副遗憾的样子，用手势比划，告诉张力勤，剩下的都归他了。  
后者回给他了一个“真可惜”的表情，因为既然轮到他了，那么这个状态就会维持到比赛结束了。  
白小鹏失手的那个球不是特别好打，从球台的左边无处下手，所以张力勤只能转去右下角，撑着台沿坐在了上面，好尽量留给自己足够的击球区间。  
由此一来，他的裤腿往上缩了缩，露出一截线条分明的脚踝，悬空晃着，晃得白小鹏不得不移开了眼。  
而最终也确实如此，剩在台上的所有球，都在张力勤杆下乖乖进了洞。  
巴德忍不住鼓掌叫好，说他看了白打这么多年撞球，终于看见一个能跟他实力相当的了。  
白小鹏丢给了后者半个眼白，转身去看他取出来的两个“包裹”。  
大的那个被严严实实的封进防潮袋里，仅仅是看形状，张力勤就认出来了那是什么。  
“这……”他没想到会在这里，时隔这么多年，再一次看见母亲的琴盒。  
是了，作为王家的独子，振文必须要学习一个乐器，不是钢琴，不是小提琴大提琴，更不可能是管类乐器。  
当初他选择的，正是张涓在美国留学，认识王邵华时进修的中提琴。  
振文是母亲一手教出来的，所以当初，母亲的那一把中提琴，之后也就成了振文的，并跟着他一起来了美国，又被转变成为白小鹏的他封存在了巴德的酒吧。  
“是时候带它回去了，不是么？”白小鹏摸着琴盒，眼神跟母亲曾经的，一模一样。


	8. Chapter 8

七十一  
张力勤其实是知道的，这次只有他们两个人来了拉斯维加斯，风险指数会有多高。  
他也知道，白小鹏这次来取得“包裹”，更有价值的是那个他看都不看也没有打开的黑色袋子，用防潮的密封袋封的严严实实的。  
那里面的信息一定是会让人拼了命，抢破了头也要得到手的。  
“压箱底的都翻出来了？”他在离开酒吧站到大街上时问白小鹏。  
后者宝贝一样的拍了拍心爱的乐器，“之一。”  
但是这个“之一”也够了，因为就在他们离开后不久，张力勤敏锐的发现，他们被跟踪了。  
“作为一个全世界到处都有落脚地点的记账人，”他伸手揽住了白小鹏的肩膀，往自己的方向紧了紧，“告诉我你在这里也有安全屋可以去，因为今晚我们大概不能去旅馆登记住宿了，身后六点钟方向，那三个人在我们离开酒吧后就跟上来了。”  
白小鹏点了点头，“有是当然有的，但是不在这附近，稍微远了一点。”  
“进去。”张力勤拉开路边等客的计程车推着白小鹏钻了进去，自己随后也跟着上了车，“开车吧师傅。”他随便报了个地点让两个人离开了人行道。  
“如果你能在二十分钟之内将我们送到那里，他会给你双倍的小费的。”张力勤看着后视镜，指了指坐在他身边正别扭的将琴盒放到自己腿上的白小鹏。  
“三倍。”  
出租车无论是世界哪个角落的都是马路杀手，所以他们所乘坐的这一辆车左拐右拐的在车流之中超车越车，尽管有着显眼的亮黄色，但竟然把跟在他们车后的尾随车辆甩开了相当一段距离，几乎甩脱。  
而在还没到目的地的时候，张力勤就让司机靠边停车，白小鹏数了两张绿票子，告诉司机除了路费油钱，剩下的都是小费。  
“你简直比日本人还大方。”张力勤到处看着寻找下一个可以帮他们甩脱尾巴的交通工具。  
“你这个观念是上世纪八十年代的老年人么？”白小鹏想要把琴盒带子重新调整一下好背在身上，被张力勤接了过去自己背上，“伤还没好就不要负重了，抱好你的箱子底就行。”  
白小鹏张口刚要反驳什么，就被张力勤拽着胳膊挡道了身后，压着他蹲在了一处掩身处，“嘘，别吭声。”路灯投射在路面上的影子，还有英语西语混杂的交谈声，吵杂的问着“他们去哪里了”之类的话。  
张力勤估摸着有四个人，带着枪，如果只有自己一人在的话脱身很容易，但是有白小鹏在，他们靠腿跑不了多远，如果正面拼，对方任意一个人只要在自己被缠斗住时控制了白小鹏，他俩也基本上玩完。  
“这种时候就有点想念小拉伊了，你说你这次为什么不让他跟着来？”  
蹲在他旁边的人哼了一声不回答，张力勤没看都能猜出来白小鹏对着自己的后脑勺翻了个白眼。  
“这条路晚上是飞车党的天堂路，前面不远处是他们聚集休息的地方。”白小鹏告诉张力勤，“穿过我们身后的这个巷子就到了。”  
“那……”张力勤迅速的在心里制定了好几个方案，然后把太危险的跟太危险的都排除掉，“我在这里吸引火力，你去偷一辆忘了拔钥匙的，在前面的三岔口会面。”  
白小鹏点了点头，然后想起来张力勤这会儿看不见，所以他伸手握了一下前面人的肩膀，站起来转身离开。  
张力勤这次出行没带枪，只带了他用的最顺手的，削果皮撬贝壳等一切处理能吃的东西的小匕首。  
真是糟糕啊，不想让这把刀见血的，以后大概不能再拿来碰入口的东西了。  
这样想着，他反握住刀柄，放缓了呼吸，看着路面的影子隐匿在暗处，等着那跟过来的“尾巴”不知大难临头的，把自己送到他的刀口之下。  
第一个人在看见他之前，下巴上就被钉上了匕首，接着被生生扭断了脖子，血糊了一手，张力勤在对方的衣服上擦了擦，然后拿了他的枪，将尸体拖进了自己藏身的小巷。  
这时第二个人发现了他藏身的小巷，反应迅速的躲起来，并对着他的掩蔽处开枪，枪声惊动了第三和第四个人，他们也迅速的给自己找到了藏身处，火力压的张力勤一时间抬不起头。  
掂了掂手里的枪，十颗子弹，打死三个人是绰绰有余，但怎么用却是个问题，因为他一旦现身就会暴露在对方的枪口下。  
果然还是要用还没冷透的这位先生替自己挨几枪。  
利用死人做掩护，张力勤成功将离自己最近的两个人分别击倒，一个一枪毙命，另一个，应该是本能反应让他避开了要害，但是中枪疼的他在马路上翻滚着哭爹喊娘，被最后一个人拖着藏进了离他最远的掩蔽处。  
他需要赶紧离开了，还要跟白小鹏会和的。  
在这种对峙之下，谁先慌谁就输了，而已经有两名同伴死在自己手里，另一个重伤，张力勤猜测，最后的那条“尾巴”现在的心境已经乱了，那么，他只要等到那个草木皆兵的人，耗光子弹后就能轻易脱身了。  
只是自己现在也只剩四颗子弹了，刚刚为了钓鱼，浪费了几颗。  
他算着距离，对巷子外的铁质垃圾桶旁开了一枪。  
对方杂乱的开了几枪，连自己藏身处的边都没擦着，但却让张力勤对他藏身的位置更清楚了些。  
枪声停止的时候张力勤借力就地滚到了第二个被他打死的人旁边藏起来，这个位置，能对对方再造成一些威胁，所以他开了第二枪。  
这成功的让对方打光了枪里的最后几颗子弹，他开始手忙脚乱的换弹夹。  
而就在他换好弹夹时，带着余温的枪口，灼烫的顶在了他的后脑。  
张力勤扣动了扳机，将枪里仅剩的两颗子弹，分别打进了最后还活着的两条“尾巴”脑袋里。  
转身准备离开的时候，他看到了马路对面，躲在一个邮箱后面瑟瑟发抖的路人，是个晚上锻炼跑步的男士。  
他冲对方招了招手：“不好意思，先生，你没有受伤吧？”  
邮箱后面的人更害怕的往阴影里缩了缩。  
好吧，刚刚他的确冷静的杀了四个人，这让他可能比较让人生畏。  
“请不用担心，先生，我只是想麻烦你帮我打一个电话，给911.”  
他的手机刚刚被流弹打碎了，真遗憾，这还是个才用了几个月的新手机，上面还有他的游戏记录的。  
而等张力勤跟白小鹏会和的时候，由远及近的警笛声让骑在摩托上的人对着张力勤挑了挑眉毛，丢给他一个头盔，“你这处理的也太‘低调’了吧？”  
“出现街头火拼，总是要告诉当地警方的。”张力勤跨上摩托，伸手揽住了白小鹏的腰。  
“坐稳了……？你干嘛！”，白小鹏只觉着腰间一紧，整个人跟着腾空而起，接着张力勤就到了他前面，或者说，他就坐在了张力勤身后。  
“还是我来开吧。”张力勤单手揽着白小鹏的腰，另一只手把着方向，站起来手上用劲的同时将白小鹏提起来，转手转身放到了车后座上，“抓紧我。”  
张力勤转了转车把手，摩托在轰鸣声中扬长而去。  
“我可能需要再改进一下你的食谱了，养了这么久，一点肉都没长。”在猎猎的风声里他的声音闷在头盔里听不真切。  
“你说什么？”白小鹏冲着前面的人吼着反问。  
“我说，你抱起来硌人。”

 

七十二  
在白小鹏的指挥下，他们在路上疾驰了快半小时后停在了一条颇有些年头的老街外，张力勤让白小鹏在街口稍微等一等，他去将他们的 交通工具处理掉。  
说是处理，也不过就是让那辆花了心血精力金钱被改装的重型摩托轰鸣着沿着码头飞进了海里，要怪，只能怪它的主人舍得花钱改造爱车，却马大哈的忘了让车匙分离。  
等他回去的时候白小鹏靠在墙上，揪着胸前的衣服缩成了一团。  
该来的躲不掉，创伤开胸手术导致的后遗症，白小鹏早就有了心理准备，但很显然，张力勤没有。  
“没事，过去了已经。”白小鹏在后者冲过来时已经重新站直了，伸手去抚平自己衣服上刚刚抓出来的褶皱。他指了指二十多米远的一处有着铁栅栏装饰的房子：“今晚我们在那里过夜。”  
而也就是刚走到门前，白小鹏正在四处摸钥匙的时候，身后的响动让张力勤瞬间掏枪转身，在扣动扳机之前因为艾伦“wooooooo！是我是我别开枪”的嚎叫声停住：“你怎么跟来的？”他们明明甩掉并解决了所有跟踪的尾巴。  
“不是他，是我们。”凯瑟琳从一旁冒出来，“我们也不是跟踪你们，出了机场就跟丢你们了好么？我只是知道这个地方，猜你们可能会来。”  
“先进屋吧。”白小鹏终于找到了钥匙，扭开门锁后关掉了屋子里的安保报警，然后径直去了厨房打开水龙头排水，并拉开了通风扇窗。  
屋子里各处家具上都罩着塑料布防落灰，看样子是个白小鹏很久没来过的安全屋。  
凯瑟琳看了看客厅，弯腰去拆沙发上的塑料布，腾出来一块可以坐下的地方，然后去了厨房把白小鹏半拖半拽的拉出来摁在了沙发上。  
“别乱动，让我看看。”刚刚躲在门外看到路那边那两个人时，其中一个人犯病的全过程她是都看在眼里，只是那会儿她不敢百分之百确定那两个人就是张力勤跟白小鹏，就算确定了，当时的情况也不会允许她去给白小鹏做检查的。  
“真没事，可能就是刚刚玩的太刺激了有点激动。”白小鹏一边任由女医生给他检查，一边看着正一点点收拾着屋子里其他地方的塑料布，给几人准备晚上过夜的地方的张力勤，这样说道。  
“凯特，你有带止疼药么？”等凯瑟琳检查完，白小鹏小声这样问他的医生兼好友。  
凯瑟琳瞪了他一眼，转头看了看刚离开客厅，应该是去检查其他房间的张力勤，然后从随身包里取出来一个橙色的小药管，抠开盖子倒出来一粒止疼药，沿中线掰成两半后将其中一半放到了白小鹏手里：“你是知道的，如果你决定用这个方式，接下来你将会过的是个什么样的日子。”  
“只用这一段时间就好，等这段时期过去后我保证安心的好好调养。”  
凯瑟琳看了眼自刚才开始一直没离开过白小鹏半寸的黑色袋子，长长叹了口气，“我是医生，是开医嘱的人，但到底要不要听，是你的事。”她站起来离开了客厅去找艾伦了。  
白小鹏将那半粒白色的小药片慢慢的嚼碎，混着苦味和唾液一点点咽了下去。  
还不是时候，还不到时候，再给他一点时间。  
既然是一个安全屋，那么自然也会有所谓的“逃生”包，所以等药效上来之后，白小鹏站起来，走到了客厅的暖气墙旁边，推开沙发开始撬那层保温板，接着是拆暖气片。  
这并不算什么太费体力的活，但是白小鹏撬完隔热板后就已经累的有些喘不上气来，扶着墙缓了一下，他抹了一把头上的汗，准备继续他的破坏项目。  
张力勤听到动静的过来，他先是站在门廊看着白小鹏在折腾，并没有想要出手去帮他。然后白小鹏也看到他了，直起身，对张力勤做出一个无可奈何的表情：“搭把手帮我一下？”  
后者点了点头过去，两三下就把暖气片扳了下来。  
白小鹏从暖气片里取出来一个被防水袋封的严严实实的袋子，撕开了将里面的东西都摊在茶几上。  
几本护照，照片都是他，名字都不是他。几捆现金，厚度差不多，但却各个国家的都有。两个一次性手机，全新的，未拆封过，还有同样没拆过的充费sim卡。  
白小鹏将垃圾桶拉过来，把护照撕碎了，点燃扔进桶里。  
“好久都没听你拉琴了，等回去后，你会拾起来么？”张力勤在他旁边坐下，一起看着铁皮桶里明明灭灭的火苗，一点一点舔掉护照扉页上的照片。  
“会的，只要给我时间。”白小鹏伸手拍了拍张力勤的腿面，然后撕开了黑色袋子外的那层保护袋，将里面的东西同样的取出来。  
“等我们回去后，”张力勤看着他翻动整理着袋子里的东西，“可能需要再找个住处，条件不用太好，能住人，够隔音就行。”  
白小鹏停下了手里的工作，抬眼看他。  
“过段时间，家均会来这边，具体原因你先别问，帮他找个能睡觉的地方就行，他不挑。”

“阿嚏！”远在台湾的陈家均突然打了个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，抱歉的对周围被自己刚刚这一声喷嚏惊扰的同事们双手合十。  
有谁念叨我么？明明没感冒啊。他差异的心想，然后点开了私人邮箱里最新的一封未读邮件。  
半晌，他关掉了邮件并彻底删除，然后重新点开了一个空白文档开始写长假申请。并编辑了一条短信，告诉这快一年里一直由他关照保护的邱子轩夫夫，接下来会另外有人接替他的工作，因为他将会去外地一段时间。  
“等我回来的时候，学长你们应该也就可以回归到正常生活了，这段时日，辛苦了。”他在信息的最后这样写到。

地点回到拉斯维加斯。  
时间已经是午夜，折腾了一天，晚上又玩了一场惊心动魄的追逐，白小鹏只来得及整理完黑袋子里三分之一的资料，精神上就熬不住了。  
当然，这其中凯瑟琳给的止疼药也有一定的原因。  
所以他将整理过的和没整理的分开标记，又归整到一起重新放进文件袋，带着上楼去锁在了二楼卧室的保险柜里，这才去拿了睡衣和换洗的贴身衣服去洗澡。  
彼时张力勤坐在二楼走廊尽头的窗台上，叼着根未点燃的烟，烦躁的在手中把玩着打火机。  
过了一会儿，洗过澡带着一身温温湿湿的水汽的白小鹏站到了他身旁，手里端着两个马克杯。  
杯子里有着香醇的甜腻气味，是热可可，但似乎又有些别的味道混在其中。  
“是黑可可，不那么甜的。”他递给张力勤一杯。  
张力勤尝了一口，没忍住的砸了咂嘴，说是不甜但其实还是有甜味的，只不过这并不是让他咂嘴的原因。  
“嗯，我加了朗姆，安神。”  
“谁告诉你热可可加酒能安神的，他应该重新测一下智商。”不过味道还可以就是了。  
“这种晚上没有什么是一杯加了酒的热可可不能解决的，如果有，那就再来一杯。”白小鹏捧着自己的杯子跟张力勤一起挤着坐在了窗台上，窗台外就是逃生用的消防通道，铁质的栏杆在经年的风吹雨打下锈蚀不少，蹭上去就会粘上一身红褐色的锈迹。  
“你没什么想问我或者质问我的么？”喝了两口热乎乎的巧克力，白小鹏转头问张力勤。  
“有，只是问了我也知道你给不了答案，所以不如不问。”  
“不爱问也不爱说，你怎么总是这样。”  
“我问的问题你肯定不会好好回答，然后免不了的我们会吵一架，我倒是无所谓，把你又气的胸口疼痛的话，你说凯瑟琳会不会杀了我？”  
“噗——”白小鹏无可奈何的笑了起来，然后点点头，“大概会的。”  
他放下杯子，将头靠在了张力勤肩上，“我不跟你说谎，这不是我第一次痛，肯定也不会是最后一次，凯特也不知道我的到底是心因性的还是生理上的。”  
张力勤安安静静的听着他说，身体一点一点的绷紧。  
“我有可能一辈子都会是这个样子了，到时候你可别压力山大然后撂摊子跑路了。”  
“说什么呢。”张力勤咬着后槽牙开口，“命都撂了也不能撂了你。而且，说不定不是一辈子的事呢。”  
“好，不一辈子。”

 

七十三  
他们回去船坞时已经是三天之后，回程四个人默契的都没有选择来时的方式，而是轮流着在不同的租车公司租了可以异地还的车，除了白小鹏之外的三个人轮番当司机，从拉斯维加斯一路开回了纽约。  
长途开车是一个枯燥无味又难熬的过程，尤其是不当司机的那位，因为至少司机还是有事情可做的。再加上，因为要避免留下太多痕迹以至于被追踪，他们选择的都是些小的租车公司，记假名，现金交易，车辆的条件就并不会太好，这更是让原本就有洁癖的某人难上加难的，难熬。  
他玩通关了四个人手机里的所有单机游戏，把每个人的音乐资料库里的歌都听了至少两遍，洲际高速路边标记用的水泥柱，他从四千多开始数数到了快一万五。  
心情低落或者烦躁对于他的胸痛有害无利，也是因此，他们基本上每每上路一到一个半小时，就要停下来休整一下，哪怕啥都不干，停在路边，打开了后备箱让某个人有个坐的地方出神发呆透透气。  
这也是为什么原本一天半应该就到的行程被拉长到了三天。  
等他们回到纽约，还了车准备分别的时候，白小鹏看着凯瑟琳和艾伦，认真的问他们是不是以后出行自驾游，带谁都不会再跟他合伙搭伴了。  
艾伦笑的尴尬的在原地打哈哈，凯瑟琳则是毫不留情面的点头承认：“绝对不会跟你搭伴出去旅游的，全世界只有张能忍受你这一身的毛病了。”  
张力勤在一旁看着跟凯瑟琳开始斗嘴的白小鹏，抿起嘴笑了，接着伸手揽上了后者的肩膀，“嗯，我守着就够了。”  
于是原本还有些炸的白小鹏瞬间就安静下来了，这让女医生连白眼都懒得再翻，拉着自己的男朋友转身消失在了大街上的人流之间。  
而拉维的车已经停在了两个人旁边。  
“走吧，回家了。”

这之后的半个月里，白小鹏消停了一些，他依旧在不断的履行着他当初签订的协议，每隔一段时间就会给出一条线索，虽然大部分都是些小打小闹，两三天就能解决的小人物。  
“我倒是有更有价值的一些人可以给你们，但是，你们不能压榨线人啊，我现在不是半年前那个能上蹿下跳的人了好么？”白小鹏这么说的时候表情真诚的能拿奥斯卡了，他成功的利用他这张人畜无害的脸以及绝赞的表现力激起了安切森队长的顶头女上司的愧疚感以及似乎早就消失在政治斗争中的母性，所以女上司再没有催促过安切森队长，也不再给船坞施加压力。  
白小鹏就是这么有本事的一个人，不得不服。  
而接着的是，陈家均的到来。  
家均的航班是早上十点到达的，这天天气预报是有雷阵雨的，所以张力勤一个人去机场接机，留拉维在家看着白小鹏。  
白小鹏本身也抽不开时间去跟着，他早上八点半的时候就在开一个电话会议，会议另一头张力勤也不知道是哪里，反正说的不是英语，听那些弹舌音，应该是西班牙语吧……  
反正在张力勤听来就是一堆“deledeledeledele”，大概，那又是白小鹏的某个难缠的客户吧。  
直到张力勤走后，白小鹏才终于挂了电话，他放下发烫的手机，偏了偏头，拉维站起来到窗口，确认张力勤的确是开车走了，这才转回身，去地下室取了一个银色的手提箱回到客厅，打开后，里面是一部电话，还有一台加密器。  
白小鹏接过了电话，等着拉维操作了一通加密器，制造出一条安全线路之后，他才拨出了一个号码。  
“先生，我们有五分钟的时间。”  
“足够了。”白小鹏安静的听着电话话筒里传来的长音，“嘟—— 嘟——”  
电话接通了，另一头传来男人沙哑的，讲话困难的声音，“你终于打电话了。”  
“是的，是时候了，但是在这之前我还有个问题想问问你。”白小鹏握紧了手里的话筒。  
“不见。”男人没等白小鹏的问题，干脆的给了他两个字。  
“你都不听完我的问题么？”  
“不见，当初你答应我的。”  
沉默了大约有半分钟，白小鹏叹出一口气，“我知道了，你明天就可以开始了。”  
电话的另一头挂断，话筒里只剩短暂的断音，“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……”  
将电话放回去，白小鹏摆摆手示意拉维收好箱子，往后靠陷在沙发里，闭上眼，伸手摁在胸前。  
从地下室回来后，拉维取了药瓶，又倒了半杯水一起放在沙发旁的小方几上。  
过了好一会儿白小鹏才伸手去取，他倒了一片白色的小药片，用后槽牙碾碎了，就水冲下食管。  
“晚上是陈家均的接风，你按照这个单子去购物吧，如果能换到微缩商品模型，先换饼干榛子酱和苏打水的。”  
拉维接过单子，对重新闭目养神的白小鹏略略颔首，然后一声不响的出去了。  
在沙发上又呆了五六分钟后，白小鹏才再一次睁开眼，他站起来走到后院，呼哨了一声，等了一会儿，在木篱笆旁的椅子上坐下，伸手去揉道格趴在篱笆上的大脑袋。  
“真希望能像你一样每天都这么无忧无虑的啊。”揉搓大狗的长毛，热乎乎的，手感舒服极了。  
可惜有些人注定是要背负一些东西的，他也不例外。  
“这样安静的日子马上就该结束了，过几天，我跟张力勤也要搬走。”他对着狗自说自话着。  
“真喜欢这个‘家’呢，还有你以及你的主人们，虽然另一位安切森先生对我们不太友好。”笑，“不过接下来我们会做的事，还是不要把你牵扯进来比较好。”他捧起道格的大脸，放小了声音，严肃而又认真，“我主要是为了你，你的主人只是附带的，千万不要告诉他们，这可是我们之间的小秘密。”  
道格“哈哈哈”的吐了一会儿舌头，然后凑过去糊了白小鹏一脸的口水。  
正当白小鹏在擦脸上的口水时，道格竖起耳朵听到了什么，转过身往前院跑，与此同时，白小鹏也听到了前面停车的声音还有人声：“张队原来你们住这么安静的环……我去这邻居家的狗够大的！”  
确认过嗓门，是陈家均本人。  
白小鹏从侧道走出去，正好看到张力勤把车倒进车库里，以及正站在车道上的陈家均。  
“好久不见啊，陈警官。”  
“哈 哈 哈”陈家均干笑，“是好久不见，不过你怎么变成这么个鬼样子了？你是不是吸毒？”  
白小鹏翻了个白眼，把袖扣解下来，挽着袖子将两个手肘内侧都亮出来，“你见哪个吸毒的胳膊上这么干净？还是你要我脱裤子让你再看看膝盖和大腿根？”  
张力勤从车库出来的时候只听到了最后一句。  
然后他看着陈家均的眼神瞬间激起了后者天生的逃命本能，“我不看！我操白小鹏你能不能不要说这种会让张队把我碎尸万段的话我操我再也不敢了！！！”  
扳回一局，心情愉悦。白小鹏哼着小曲绕过张力勤回到屋子里，到门口的时候他又停了下来，转身看着依旧站在原地并似乎试图把自己藏到行李箱后的陈家均：“还没跟你说，欢迎来到纽约。”  
虽然陈家均来纽约并不是来旅游的。  
接风洗尘的晚餐是白小鹏掌勺的，陈家均在一开始听到时从内心到表情都是拒绝的，并建议过张力勤，能不能随便一点不要这么“兴师动众”的，点个披萨之类的外卖意思意思就好了。  
张力勤看着在开放式厨房里忙活的白小鹏，摇了摇头，眼睛都不带眨一下的否决了曾经搭档的建议。  
“靠北你这爱的滤镜是不是带的太严重了，五十级的美颜么你？”陈家均对高三时期的排球队经理最拿手的药片炒饭仍然记忆犹新，甚至时隔多年，他偶尔还是会做噩梦回到自己高中时最后一次的集训，被何中中虐的半死的大家饥肠辘辘的准备吃午饭时，王振文端出来的炒的色彩斑斓花花绿绿的“扬州炒饭”。  
那看起来色香味俱全的炒饭里面除了普通的炒饭该有的鸡蛋胡萝卜火腿青豆之外，还多了五六种药片胶囊，而他们的经理一本正经的说这是针对大家的训练专门定制的营养剂食谱。因此，李俊喆吐槽说他们现在根本不是排球少年或者灌篮高手，这分明就是黑子的篮球。  
那三天所有人都是靠着夏宇豪背着自家好兄弟偷偷开灶活下来的，而唯一一个真的把药片炒饭吃下肚的只有王振武一个人，虽然，王振武是把自己的那份炒饭里的所有药片都挑出来，用水冲下肚然后再吃的炒饭。  
但是这似曾相识的“我妹/我弟花心思做的饭，说什么也要吃掉”的场景，让给众人开小灶的夏宇豪异常思念起已经去读大学了的邱子轩。

但是很快的，陈家均收回了他的前言，因为他此时此刻正看着一桌子琳琅满目的食物瞪眼，尤其是作为主菜的牛短肋，无论从摆盘还是风味上都被做出了米其林级的效果。  
作为头菜的汤是看起来质地浓厚入口却清爽的芦笋汤。甜点则是烤的口感和甜度都恰到好处的葡萄干蛋糕。  
在差点把舌头也吞下去的吃完晚餐后，陈家均看着正挖着煮苹果有一口没一口的在吃的白小鹏，禁不住开始琢磨这个人到底是怎么从当初那个少爷脾气的王振文，变成如今这个白小鹏的。  
随后他想起这一次他来到纽约的主要任务，看了眼没怎么动甜点的张力勤。  
张力勤是怎么变成张力勤的他大概是这个世界上最清楚的。  
好吧，这两个真的是天生一对，天作之合。

七十四  
陈家均只在纽约停留了三天，而等他离开后的第二天早上，没有被凯瑟琳的魔音穿耳门铃吵醒的安切森与他丈夫，在已经习惯了在这样早的时间里醒来时，却愕然而又诧异的发现隔壁的小二层已经人去楼空。  
张力勤和白小鹏依旧在那天晚些，但并未迟到的时候出现在了船坞，安切森队长将两人叫去了办公室进行了长达一小时的密谈，谈了些什么，其他人不得而知。  
但总之，目前张力勤与白小鹏到底住在了哪里，已然成迷。  
艾伦趁空给女友发消息想问问凯瑟琳知不知情，等了快四十分钟却一直都没有消息，不放心的打过去，手机无人接听。  
直到快下班的时候凯瑟琳才给他回了消息，女医生刚从一个漫长而又艰难的手术中出来，累的字都不想打的直接发过来了语音：越少越好。  
知道白小鹏和张力勤如今住在哪里的人，越少越好。  
他们不是因为私心而隐瞒信息不与众人共享。  
知道的信息越少，他们会越安全。  
这个安全放在白小鹏与张力勤这里，他们的落脚点成迷，想要对他们下手的人，就越难下手。  
而对于其他人而言，一无所知是最安全的。  
艾伦听完女友发来的信息，抬头越过电脑屏幕看了一眼大厅另一头，在桌子旁边一面一背坐在一起的两个人，有些踌躇，如果此时的自己把希望凯瑟琳陶德能与白小鹏划清关系这个想法告知女友的话，会落得什么样的后果。  
在多年的好友与男朋友之间做选择这样的题，艾伦害怕知道答案。  
正转着电脑椅玩手游的白小鹏察觉到了艾伦的目光，抬眼看过来，用眼神问他是不是有事，艾伦摇了摇头，缩回电脑后面。  
纳闷的挑了挑眉毛，白小鹏把椅子转了九十度去看正在桌子上将配枪拆成小零件整整齐齐的排开，一个零件一个零件的做着保养手上都是枪油的张力勤，小声问他觉不觉得艾伦是不是有心事之类的。  
正专注在自己手上活计的张力勤并没怎么把话听进去，随口应付说艾伦有事让他自己去找米兰达开解。  
对此白小鹏转了转眼睛，坐回去继续打起了手机游戏，只是没玩几下，自动弹进屏幕的新消息让他不得不放弃了可能马上要创下的新纪录。  
他看了眼依旧专心的在组装枪的张力勤，又看了看船坞里的其余众人，小声说他要去接个电话，然后从所有人的视野里消失。  
走到安全通道的楼梯口并关上防火门后，他点开了刚刚发过来的新邮件，邮件的附件里是看起来毫无相关的一些图片，但每一个都大的白小鹏靠手机流量也下不下来，看来他需要回家上电脑看看，图片里隐藏的信息。  
解码器不在手机上啊，这会儿回不去他们现在那个临时的落脚点，拿不到箱子，还看不到这上面都是些什么。  
白小鹏看了看时间，重新回到大厅，踢了踢桌角问张力勤他们能不能早些回去。  
刚把枪收好正在擦手上的枪油的张力勤抬头看了他一眼：“你是不是又疼了？”  
正要摇头说没有的白小鹏在看见张力勤的眼睛时立马改口，抿紧嘴，皱起眉，轻轻的点了点头，撑着电脑椅的扶手坐了下来。  
另一个人立刻伸手去扶住了他护着白小鹏不至于让他跌坐进椅子，“实在不行，我们早点回去休息，今天你该说的都说了该做的也都做了，我现在去叫拉维把车开过来。”  
坐下的人忍着痛微微点了点头，并在几分钟后由张力勤扶着离开了船坞。  
只是等坐进车里后，刚刚还一直在强忍疼痛的人立马变得跟没事人一样，甚至忍不住的笑了出来的伸手去敲了张力勤肩膀一下：“你绝对可以拿影帝的张警官。”  
“不跟你比，你和拉维先回去吧，你要看的东西，我不方便在场，而且我也有我要做的事情，你不方便知道。”  
白小鹏收了脸上的笑，点了点头，降下车窗后才关上了车门，探头看着站在街边的张力勤，想了想，最终只说了一句别太晚了，然后就让拉维开车驶离。  
而张力勤站在原地看着那辆车消失在傍晚的车流中后，又转身回去了船坞，等到真正的下班之后，是最后一个离开船坞的。  
走过一个街区之后，张力勤在路边的计时收费牌里丢够了硬币，然后将车开上了与白小鹏回家截然相反的方向。  
过了不到两个街区他就敏锐的发现身后有尾巴在跟踪，两辆车，跟的很小心，轮换着追在离他不远不近的位置，跟踪水平极高，如果不是张力勤对这一套把戏太过于熟悉也太敏锐，他可能真的发现不了。  
只是，很不幸，他还是察觉到了，并且，在五个街区后将尾巴甩开。  
但为了确保他要去的地方万无一失的不被发现，张力勤还是选择了将车停在了商业街附近的计费停车场，步行穿过密集人群的步行街和购物中心，在变换了穿着后从商场的侧门离开，并又走过了一个街区后才消失在一栋不起眼的居民楼门口。  
走过灯光昏暗，散发着潮湿霉味并滴水的走廊，张力勤在快到走廊尽头时停下，用三把钥匙依次打开了门上的锁，然后闪身进到房间并将所有锁都锁好。  
拉开门边的灯绳，屋子里亮起来。  
屋子正中央的沙发上坐着个人，手里黑洞洞的枪口正对着张力勤。  
“你这个地方，可真好找。”  
然而见到对方，张力勤却并没有太惊讶，或是紧张，甚至对自己正处于枪口之下这种看起来极为危险的状况都毫不在意，“想喝点什么么？抱歉，这里只有咖啡和水，选择不多。”  
“不用，我不久呆。”另一人见状，收起了枪，“想让我看的东西呢？”  
张力勤往这个狭小的一室一厅唯一的里屋偏了偏头，自己领门的先进去，打开灯，拉起一整面墙上的挂帘。  
墙后层层叠叠密密麻麻贴着的资料，订满了大头针，绕在其上的红色毛线像一张蛛网一样覆在在一整面墙上。  
“十年，我能搜集到的东西很多，这只是冰山一角”张力勤侧开身不挡着身后的人，“白二爷，今天请您过来，我不探您，您，也别藏着掖着，哪些是真的有用能用，哪些不能用，哪些有用但是不能用，您都帮着看一看，捋一捋，还有，哪些是王家该还给白家的，哪些是能为他留下来的，也请您标一下点一下，辛苦了。”  
“我出山，是看在他还愿意叫我一声二伯的份上，你算个什么，跟我在这儿，摆什么谱。”  
“都是为了他，白二爷，你们有你们的方圆，我也有我的规矩，空话大话，摆架子的话，我不多说，他还等着我回去。”张力勤又往一旁退开了些，让出更大的空间，“我们可以开始了么？”  
“除了墙上贴的这些吓唬人的，你还有些什么？”眯眼扫了一遍墙上的东西，老人转身看向正靠着门框的张力勤：“你不探我？小子，蒙谁呢。”  
“总归是要在清楚了白二爷您的诚意后，我才敢给你看真正的东西。”对于自己的小把戏被识破，张力勤似乎丝毫不觉得意外或者羞愧，他只是转身出去，打开了客厅电视柜里藏着的老式保险箱，然后取出来一份厚厚的文件，放在桌子上时，扬起的灰尘在房间里明黄的光线里飞散。  
“就这么些？”  
“其余的还在路上。”张力勤笑了笑，“毕竟，不能一次亮了所有家底，就算是聪明的赌徒都不会这样做。”  
“你跟他，参加这场赌注游戏，本身就是个愚蠢的行为。”  
“我们有别的选择么？”  
没有。

七十五  
张力勤回到家的时候，距离白小鹏刚打完加密电话，并收好解密箱不过几分钟之差，茶几上的翻盖手机被反向对半折断，阳台外的铁皮垃圾桶里，拉维正在往点燃的纸质资料上浇助燃剂。  
“晚饭想吃什么？”张力勤对白小鹏刚刚做了什么给谁打了电话销毁了什么一概不问。  
“没什么胃口，就想喝点粥。”刚刚咽了两片止疼药，白小鹏缩在高背的单人沙发里，感觉揉一揉似乎就会变成一个纸团。  
新落脚的地方没什么能让他们施展厨艺的东西，所以张力勤拿着比板砖还厚的电话本，在他们这片区域找了一圈，最后打电话给他们最近的广式茶楼，清了清嗓子，再开口就是地道的一口粤语，他点了一份鱼片粥和一小份粟米羹汤，定好时间，半小时后去取，并要求多要一份榨菜，这让他被告知，要额外加两美元，张力勤同意了。挂掉电话的时候，白小鹏正看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“好像从来没听你讲过广东话，我都忘了，你爸是广州那边的人。”  
“我也好久没说过了。”给白小鹏递过去一杯温开水，张力勤拿了方薄毯，撑开抖了抖，这才给依旧缩在沙发上的人裹上，“我连他长什么样，都不记得了。”  
张涓当年离婚的时候，儿子不到五岁，而那之后，他们母子再没见过她的前夫，不意外张力勤记不得他生父的样子，实际上，他连生父的名字，都不太记得了。  
“你要是还觉得累，就再睡一会儿。”他们连夜搬迁离开之前舒适的安置点搬到这里，昨天晚上也没能睡多久，今天一天包括刚刚，白小鹏一直都是绷紧着一根弦，此时此刻放松下来，被忘记一天的胸痛又刚刚被止疼药压住，这让他倦累的挪窝都不想挪，只是在张力勤的嘱咐中轻声应了一下，合上眼养神。  
张力勤去到里屋换了一身衣服，出门前又抓了一把硬币，下楼走了不到五十米有个单车租赁点，他投了两个硬币解锁，然后骑着车消失在夜色里。  
那个广式茶楼里他们目前住的地方有快三公里远，这期间又不全是直行路，所以足足花了张力勤二十四分钟才找到地方，付了钱取了两个绑的紧紧的圆盒，一大一小，大的上面还码着两个小盒，里面装着褐白色的榨菜。  
他跟收银的阿姐道谢，给了几美元的小费在金钱蟾蜍旁边的玻璃罐里，又朝一旁做执码的老板点点头道别，这才提着袋子出去，绑在车把手上又一次咯吱咯吱的消失在街道的拐弯口。  
回去的时候，粥都有些凉了，张力勤没有叫醒白小鹏，只是摸去了厨房找了一大一小两个碗，把外卖盒里的粥汤都转出来，分别在微波炉里叮了几分钟，又趁这个时间把榨菜都切成红豆大小的碎末，点了点香油拌了，这才去摇醒了白小鹏，让他再没胃口也多少吃几口，一会儿，他再去煮个苹果给他挖挖。  
“你说……”白小鹏一边舀着粥一边问张力勤，“你好歹也算小半个广东人，为什么你不爱喝汤啊？”  
正在把苹果削皮切块放到小煮锅里的张力勤想了想，“我也不吃福建人啊。”  
竟然…… 无法反驳。

拉维离开的时候，白小鹏推开了少了三分之一的粥碗和没了一半榨菜的小盘示意吃不下了，张力勤拉过去拿勺子在碗里舀了舀，干干净净一碗白粥，一片鱼都没给他留。  
合着这家伙是刚刚榨菜配鱼吃了半天，一口粥都没喝么？  
到底之前是谁要喝粥的啊。  
不过张力勤也没想就白小鹏挑食这件事再去给那个家伙再教育一下，他只是把剩下的榨菜都拨进碗里跟粥拌匀了，然后清空盘碗。  
味素放太多了，难怪白小鹏不爱喝，张力勤一边放下碗一边想。过几天要是有空，给他做点鱼肉的小零食吧。  
属猫的，没错。  
重新窝进沙发里缩在毯子和靠垫中间挖着糖水煮苹果的白小鹏突然觉的鼻子有点痒痒，他看了眼正在洗碗的张力勤，可别是在心里数落我呢。  
“我说你是属猫的。”背对着他的张力勤突然说到  
这让正瞅着对方看的白小鹏被吓了一跳：“你后脑勺是长眼睛了并且能心灵感应么？”  
“幸好我不能，不然你那些想瞒着我的秘密就都瞒不住了。”  
“没想瞒着你，只是还不到时候告诉你。”  
就像张力勤那些没有白小鹏参与的准备活动，也是还不到时候，能告诉对方一样。

 

七十六  
张力勤在这天中午的时候收到一个未显示号码的信息，上面只有这样一句话：“我该做的都做了，剩下的，就看天了。”  
看完消息之后他将其删掉，然后打开了身旁的微波炉将外圈滚烫的饭盒拿出来，揭开盖子后用勺子搅了搅里面的白米粥，再撒上去一小把鱼肉松和海苔碎的混合物，这才端出去放到白小鹏桌子上。  
后者正转着座椅玩手机，特别没脑子的消消乐，屏幕上噼里啪啦的消了一大堆水果样子的小果冻，然后静音的蹦出来一个不可思议你太棒了。  
“吃饭，也晾晾你这手机。”  
白小鹏哼了一声，丢开手机，拉着饭盒到跟前扒拉了两口，抬眼瞅着张力勤手里从自动售卖机买的三明治，可谓是目不转睛了。  
这家伙，吃着碗里的看着别人碗里的也就算了，他还偏偏看着自己吃不了的。  
张力勤将嘴里并不好吃，吃起来像纸板和说不上来是什么口感的据说是金枪鱼的东西咽下去，看着白小鹏说了一句特别哲理的话：“狗不可以吃巧克力，你不能吃这个三明治。”  
因为会上火，而在把身体恢复到中枪之前的白小鹏要尽量避免上火。  
让人生气也是上火的一种表现，张力勤似乎忘了这点。  
真是船坞里平常的一天。

安切森队长的午餐也是三明治，是他丈夫今天早上在早餐时顺便帮二人一起做的午餐，里面夹了头天晚上对方煮的肉丸，塞得满满的内馅和厚实的面包让食量远不如年轻时期的中尉有些力不从心，所以他决定只吃掉一半，剩下的等下午要是饿的话再吃。  
也就是这个时候，他收到了一则案件，是上面刚刚转给他的案子。  
放下装着三明治的纸袋，安切森点开了仍然在陆续传过来细节的案子，在看到其中的死者时，皱了皱眉。  
与此同时，正在拿甜甜圈当午饭的艾伦，和目前正在做节食计划并想要跟艾伦绝交，一日三餐只能吃各种水煮水蒸的蔬菜以及块茎，见不得肉见不得糖的安娜分别收到了来自国安局和自己偷偷编写后门程序监听警方消息的警告，级别分别是红色，和紧急。  
于是他们也分别停下了午餐的进程，换上了接到案子时才会有的紧张表情。  
安切森拄着拐杖从办公室里出来，让安娜把他刚刚发给众人的文件，调到大屏幕上。  
首当其冲的是一个空中实时转播，位于下城区的某个码头，浓烟滚滚，拉近了镜头还会看到烟雾中的火光，安娜点开了声音，枪声不绝于耳，很显然，一场两帮人之间的火拼正在这个码头上演，而这其中的惨烈程度，已经不是警方能控制得住的局面。  
防暴队已经出动，情况得以改善，被控制住的两波人马，伤亡惨重，其中一方，几近覆灭。  
白小鹏跟张力勤也都看着大屏幕，一个脸色正一点点变白，另一个沉默不语。  
画面中，伤亡较少的那一方，在防暴队到达现场之后就开始有条不紊的撤离，动作迅捷，速度之快让当局都没能抓住一二。  
另一方，白小鹏认了出来。  
那个码头是白家留在纽约的最后一个据点，早些年曾经是走私商品的一个转折点，从其他地方海运过来的毒品，多数是从这里流入纽约的地下白粉市场。  
只是几十年前，白家的没落，这仅剩的一点地盘，没了依靠，再不敢过那刀尖舔血的日子，只是毕竟那么多年，盘踞在那儿的人，去了其他地方，也没什么能拿的出手的活计，所以几年前，白小鹏在自己的生意稍稍有些起色后，安排了一条油线，让这些忠心耿耿跟了他外公一辈子的老家伙们，日子有个温饱。  
这条海上汽油的走私线路，被巧妙隐藏在如今墨西哥和美国边境日益激烈的偷油贩油的大环境下，每两周一趟，每次数吨，不超过一皮卡的汽油，足够让那些经历过，想要安稳生活的老人们，小日子过得滋润。  
但现如今那个码头上，从储油罐里泄露出来的汽油熊熊燃烧，而那些曾经的白家人，死的死，伤的伤，甚至有些，烧的认都认不出来个人形。  
白小鹏摸出装着止疼药的橘色小管，抠开盖子后倒出来药片，看都不看的拍进了嘴里，快的张力勤只来得及伸手去掰他下巴，抠拍出来了八九颗，但还有不少于五颗已经让他咽了下去。  
“你疯了么你！”食指中指上被嗑出牙印也顾不上，张力勤伸手又要去掰，被白小鹏用力推开。  
后者靠着座椅，胸口急促的起伏，又一点点的，缓了下来。  
他伸手去够了水杯，一口一口的把杯子里的白水喝完，看着张力勤，面色恢复平静，但却咬牙切齿。  
“你说，这是他给我们的警告，还是宣战？”

 

七十七  
张力勤在下班之后又一次的，足足在外面转了快一小时后，去了那个聚集了社会最底层人群的居民塔楼。  
距离上一次他跟白二爷碰面不过三天，重出江湖的老人，在帮完自己能帮的事情之后，跟这年轻后生发了最后一条消息之后，想要去找找曾经的部下叙叙旧。  
他们都是一把老骨头了，掀不起什么大风浪了，虽说年轻时过着刀尖舔血的日子，身边金钱女人什么都有，到老了，却除了义气什么都没留着了。  
白家曾经的老部下，在白二爷去见他时，正端了个小板凳坐在码头前，沏了一壶茶，烤着块海苔晒太阳。  
白二爷到的时候，码头前正钓鱼的半大小孩认不得来者，拦着人要问话，又被老人的眼神吓到不敢吭声。  
几个老家伙，曾经虽说是上下级，但对于他们这群把义气看得比什么都重的人来说，那些年岁的经历，早已让他们情同手足。  
只是这叙旧，没持续多长，就被喷着火舌的枪无情的打断了。  
一切都发生的太突然，不过瞬间，刚刚还风和日丽暖阳和醺的码头，血流成河，浓烟滚滚。  
混乱之中，被反应稍快的弟兄扑倒在地夺过一波枪击的白二爷，在烟雾和时隐时现的火光中，似乎听到了清脆又带了一点点娇俏的女声：“二哥二哥，你说我穿这件衣服去见他好不好啊？”“二哥，你要当伯伯了！”“二哥，你看，这是我给宝宝做的小帽子。”“二哥，我决定了，不管宝宝是男孩还是女孩，我都要叫他/她振文，不过如果，宝宝能有个哥哥就好了，一文一武，多好的。”“二哥，我不知道我能不能陪振文度过他人生的每个重要时刻，我想给他留些什么能让他记住我的东西。”“二哥……”  
白二爷老了，他的弟兄们也都是老骨头了，顶不住这突如其来的偷袭。  
泄漏的汽油已经引起无法扑灭控制不住的大火，他负伤了，冲不出去了。  
他的弟兄们都死了，他也没有再活下去的理由了。  
不知道那后生，能不能把当初白芸存放在他这里的东西，交到该交的人手里。  
不知道那后生，能不能，照顾好他。

拧开老旧的门锁，摸到墙边的灯绳拉开，屋子里亮起昏黄的灯，桌子上摞着一大一小的两个盒子，大的在下面，盒子是崭新的资料盒，里面放着的，是他花了十多年收集到的资料证据里，被白二爷精挑细选出来，杀伤力最大的。小的在上面，是个看着就有好些年头的漆艺木盒子，几十年前颇为流行的款式。  
盒子上贴着张小纸条，是白二爷的笔迹，请求张力勤，把这木盒子，转交给白小鹏。  
张力勤拿起纸条看完了内容，折了两折放进口袋，然后抱着一大一小两个盒子离开。  
灯又被关上了，房间里黑漆漆的，空荡荡的，就好像从来没有人来过一样。

等张力勤回去的时候，在楼下碰到了刚刚下车的白小鹏和拉维。  
作为二爷在纽约唯一能找得到的亲属，白小鹏刚刚去认领了尸首，火化之后，明天要带回白家的老宅。  
张力勤接过拉维手里的黑伞，一手撑在白小鹏头顶，另一手揽过对方单薄的肩膀，小声嘱咐拉维，将自己车里那一大一小两个盒子，在停好车后带进屋子。  
“我跟我这个二伯伯，只有在明尼苏达的那一面之缘。”而那一次的会面，结果也并不愉快。  
“他走了，我并不觉得悲伤，我是不是一个没有心的怪物？”  
房间里有个临时摆出来的简易灵堂，装着白二爷骨灰的骨灰盒就被放在遗像和灵牌后面，白小鹏上了香，缩到一旁的沙发里时这样问张力勤。  
后者递给他一杯温水，轻轻摇了摇头，并将那个老旧的漆艺盒子递给他。  
“这是白二爷让我转交给你的，里面是你母亲的遗物。”  
“你见过他？就在这几天？”  
“他会来纽约是拜我所托，只是我没想到的是之后在码头上发生的那些事。”  
白小鹏轻轻“哦”了一声，表示他知道了，然后他打开了放在腿上的这个盒子。  
盒子里放着整整十八封信，一个可以放相片的项链挂坠，以及一张泛黄的老照片。  
照片里的女子笑的温柔婉约，脖子上戴着和盒子里一模一样的项链。  
白小鹏又打开了吊坠上的搭扣，对半开合的吊坠里，一边放着白老爷子和已逝妻子的照片，另一边空着，只是塞了张小小的纸片，写着“振文”两个字。  
他撕开了第一封信，是白芸写给自己一岁儿子的，而那之后，还有写给每长大一岁的振文的信，一直到他十八岁。  
每个字里都饱含了一位母亲对自己孩子的爱和期许，还有不能陪在身边的歉意。  
白芸虽然是在父兄的层层保护下长大，天真烂漫的女子，但她并不傻，早在当初她的丈夫以保护为由，执意将她送回台湾时，她大概就猜到了，有着一颗狼子野心的王邵华，不会让自己，活的太久了。  
只苦了她一个女子，在当时，什么忙都帮不上。  
这十八封信和吊坠，是她在临盆之前，用自己的嫁妆首饰买通了身边照看自己的女仆，历经几番波折，才送到白二爷面前的。  
只是等白二爷收到时，白芸已经不在人世，连自己儿子的第一面都没能见到。

白小鹏花了一个通宵，将母亲写给自己的十八封信反反复复看了无数遍，张力勤就陪在他身边一起熬了整个晚上。  
天微微放亮的时候，两个人披着一张毯子坐在阳台，在铁皮纸筒里点了火，一张一张的，将那些信全部烧掉。  
“他昨天派人在码头上演那一出戏，就是想看看，我们会怎么做，是急切的怒起反击，还是退缩。”眯眼看着铁皮桶里飞出来的火星，白小鹏往后靠了靠，怕冷的往张力勤怀里缩。  
“嗯。”张力勤扯了扯毯子把对方裹的更严实了些。  
“但不管我是去复仇，还是退缩，下一步都会被那只老狐狸预测到，并因此加以准备，那么跟他对峙的胜算，可能就更小了。”白小鹏继续说。  
“嗯。”张力勤将下巴搁在对方的头顶，蹭了蹭，没有言语。  
“要变的不可预测才行啊。”  
“是。”  
“我还以为你只会嗯呢。”  
“他刚刚对白家的旧部出手，警告的成分更多，如果要想对你动手了，或许他会先从我下手。”张力勤没有理会白小鹏的调侃，只是认真的跟他分析。  
“唯一能证明我与蓝岛有关的那把枪在王邵华手里，如果他对我下手，枪是关键，再加上，你知道的，我毕竟目前还是联邦调查局的编外探员，所以，他应该会从官方途径下手。”  
“张力勤你想说明什么？”  
“我想说，如果他真的那么做了，你不要着急去救我，别用你的方法，陪了我我也陪了你这么久了，你知道警察办案的思路是什么样的，我需要你到时候，顺藤摸瓜，把他在局子里埋得线，都清出来。”  
这样一来，王邵华会少了大半政府中的里应外合。  
“我昨天晚上带回来的纸箱里，是你二伯帮忙分出来的，能撼动王家在台湾的祖业的证据。”  
合理利用的话，能断了对方的后路。  
“我只能做到这些了，他在美在欧的业务，只有你有能力正面对峙，如果到时候，我不在你身边，你一定要原谅我。”  
“到最后，你还会在我身边么？”沉默半晌，白小鹏转头问张力勤。  
被问的人点了点头。  
会的，当然会的，因为这是让他活下去的唯一念想。  
所以，当然会的。

 

七十八  
“你知道……”白小鹏的话还没说完，安娜就用长长的一声叹气代替不满和她用良好的教养忍住的咒骂打断了他，并开始给自己的未婚夫发消息告知他他们今晚的约会之夜可能又要作罢，因为组里接了新案子。  
是的，每当白小鹏用一种像糖罐里滚了玻璃弹珠一样的语调，并以这三个词作为开头语的话。  
那么船坞接下来绝对是要接一个重量级的案子的。  
被打断的人好脾气又一脸无辜，无可奈何的摊手耸肩，他当初签的协议就是要给当局有用的信息情报，换取……  
其实现在他们也不知道这能换取些什么了。  
谈恋爱的时间么？  
扯远了。  
白小鹏清了清嗓子，对在座各位抛出一个问题：“从墨西哥带什么东西来美国最值钱？”  
如果放到二三十年前，这个答案是可卡因。  
如果放到十来年前，这个答案是军火  
但如今的话…… 最值钱的，是人。  
这已经成为走私线上有目共睹的事实。  
这种最新型的商品听得懂人话，能自己走，不需要携带，而且，倘若一次失败了，走第二次，商品还会再给一次钱。  
所以走私人口最值钱。  
而白小鹏交给他们的，是德州边缘，最大的一条走私线路。  
这条线索是美国政府目前最想要的一个。  
这段时间在堪萨斯出现的两起自杀炸弹式的恐怖袭击，袭击者的身份经确认，都是通过走私线，从墨西哥偷渡进美国的恐怖分子。  
尽管说目前为止还没有任何一个恐怖组织声明对这几次袭击负责。  
但近十人死亡，数十人受伤，其中死者还有两名儿童，有老人妇女，公众的关注度已经非常高到政府不得不给出些动作安抚民众了。  
那么，掐掉最大的一个人口走私集团，应该是一个相当能平息众怒，并且彰显政府是多么的强大和有力，效率又是如何如何的高的最好决策了。  
白小鹏给出的有用信息，在不出半天后，就被军方全盘接手了。  
安娜最终还是成功的跟她未婚夫去继续他们的约会之夜了。  
一天之后，军警合作破获德州边境一起最大的人口走私案件，一窝端掉了一个大型的走私团伙，抓获蛇头数十人。  
一时之间各处都在争相报道此事。  
然后，迅速的被其他新的新闻掩盖。  
民众是善于遗忘的。  
一周之后，一辆未被标记过的车载着两个人，跟着长长的车队不紧不慢的过了美墨的边境线。  
白小鹏见到了曾经低调的屈居第二，如今却已是人口走私线上龙头的人。  
来见他们的，是个跟他们差不多大，有四分之一墨西哥裔血统的美国人，貌不起扬到放到大街上，都不会有人注意到。  
会谈内容是西语的，所以张力勤在一旁看天，耳朵里都是哒啦哒啦哒啦哒啦的弹舌音，他们说了些什么他一概不知。  
回程的时候，张力勤问白小鹏这位新龙头到底是何人。  
后者耸耸肩，“只是个想挣钱养家的人罢了，以前教过我西语，算是我的西班牙语老师吧。”

“Jazz Hand~”白小鹏放下手里的最后一张牌，比出了爵士手的手势作无声欢呼。  
这一举动遭到了广知天下事但对于扑克牌游戏并不擅长的女黑客的口头吐槽：“我们又不在英国的大学联谊会上，你可以欢呼的，你这样我要焦虑了。”  
“你竟然要管束我欢呼的方式，你这样子我也要焦虑了。”  
这是自从白小鹏受伤后他们第一次重启游戏与电影之夜，地点还是最初的地点，只是这一次的主办方并不是阁楼曾经的住户，而是在众人装作不知情是白小鹏的借刀杀人偷天换日的给了关于美墨边境走私人口线索并且案子圆满结束后，艾伦和安娜两个人，决定要重启这个节目，让最近紧绷的要断弦的同事队友们放松一下。  
自然而然的，这一次的零食们并不是白小鹏准备，大多都是他们在冷冻食品超市和甜甜圈店里买回来可以速成加工的小食以及甜点。  
其实安娜专门去买了盐味的压缩爆米花，但是张力勤不允许白小鹏吃，所以那一袋波好的爆米花只能可怜的呆在橱柜上冷掉了。  
但如果整个晚上谁都可以拿着各种零食吃吃吃而白小鹏啥都碰不了的话，某人是要闹的。  
所以在知道游戏之夜要重启之后，张力勤花了两天时间用现在住处的小烤箱风干档做了一大袋水果干，还有被白小鹏戏称猫粮的鱼肉松。以及在其他人都在看电影时，手上一刻不停的刮出来果茸。  
纵使到场的诸位没一个是单身，但这两个人依旧让人感到了强烈的不适。  
因此等到游戏环节时，为了避免某两人太默契了出老千打作弊牌——这种事情白小鹏真干得出来，而如果他真的要做的话张力勤绝对会配合到底——众人一致决定不让他们同一组。  
而事实证明，就算不是同一组，当白小鹏想赢的时候，张力勤依旧会配合到底。  
于是这是今天晚上，白小鹏第三次用爵士手来欢呼了。而且伴随着摇手的过程他还会夸张的带上各种表情来“庆祝”自己的胜利。  
这让他的欠揍指数无限增长。  
“至少让我们赢一把啊。”开口的是张力勤。  
于是紧接着白小鹏输了两局，而每一局最先出完手里的牌的都是张力勤，而每每张力勤赢了，白小鹏依旧要举爵士手。  
这种“虽然我们赢了但还是好生气”的感觉让其余众人立刻放弃了继续扑克牌游戏的念头。  
“我真应该听凯特的话，坚决不跟你玩扑克牌游戏的。”吃掉最后一个巧克力夹心的甜甜圈，艾伦舔掉手指上的糖霜，“难怪你会被拉斯维加斯的所有赌场记上黑名单。”  
对此白小鹏只是笑笑，然后张口吃掉张力勤递过来的苹果茸。

 

七十九  
“让拉维回去休息了？”白小鹏问刚进门的张力勤，后者点了点头，站在门厅把身上沾着血迹的衣服脱下来团成一团，扔到阳台的铁皮桶里浇上助燃剂点燃，可惜了，这件衣服他没穿几次。  
血并不是他们两个人的，这要说回四十分钟前。  
家里的水果总是消耗很快，尤其绵绵沙沙的面苹果，而这个品种在美国并不是随处可见的。  
白小鹏执意要跟着张力勤一起出去，因为他觉得屋子里太闷，又或者，他是想要趁机在超市的零食架上让人神不知鬼不觉的塞两包巧克力橙子到购物袋里，等结账的时候发动一下星星眼攻势，让张力勤松口。  
他最近想念巧克力，想极了。  
张力勤没来由的想起自己还在警队的时候，遇到的缉毒队训练缉毒犬的前辈，前辈说到养的最听话的军犬，都是会在适当的时候松一松绳子给点甜头的。  
他看了眼被双脚带到零食货架前的白小鹏，决定把这个比喻咽到肚子里让它烂掉。  
刚刚离开超市，还没走出停车场，白小鹏已经撕开了一个包装袋，咬了满口的可可脂香和切片橙子在被风干后变的更明显的酸甜。  
张力勤将购物袋换到另一只手上，伸手拦了他一下：“吃慢点，一会儿会渴的，没带水出来。”  
从超市到他们如今住的地方，中间有一段路前不着村后不着店的，即使大白天也没什么人会在那附近转悠。  
所以在张力勤走到那里，却看到有两三个人站在那儿抽烟的时候，多留了个心眼，对着身后比了个手势，又把正在消灭第二块巧克力的白小鹏，拦到了身旁，也放慢了脚步。  
拉维就跟在他们不远，对张力勤的手势和动作看的一清二楚，于是他加快了脚步。  
白小鹏在发现自己被三明治了之后，抬头朝那几个人站的位置看了一眼，然后哼笑了一声，继续着品尝巧克力的大事。  
事实证明张力勤的直觉是对的，那几个人的确不是恰巧出现，而是有备而来的。  
解决掉的过程比张力勤预想的要麻烦一些，但最终，训练有素的杀手团体，统统都变成了杀手尸体。拉维挂了点彩，手臂上被扎了一刀，但张力勤和白小鹏都没事，只是一个狼狈了点，而另一个除了嘴边沾着一点巧克力，半点事没有。  
白小鹏舔了舔手指上融化掉的可可脂，摸出手机给自己的清道夫打了电话，接着又给凯瑟琳发了消息，并让拉维半小时后去女医生那里报道包扎伤口。  
这才有了刚刚那一幕，有了去阳台烧血衣的这个过程。  
而等张力勤换上干净衣服后，他坐到了白小鹏旁边，将一张卡片放在了白小鹏手里。  
“不是第一次了，我跟拉维，不可能每次都在你身边的。”那张卡片折叠之后，就是一把不过手掌长的小刀，“白小鹏，我需要你会保护自己。”  
被这么要求的人眨了眨眼，伸手拿过那张卡片，将小刀折出来在手里轻飘飘的颠了两下，接着反手去往张力勤的颈部划过去。  
刀当然被张力勤拦了下来，而且拦在了一开始，将白小鹏缴械反压制，对张力勤来说易如反掌。  
但同时，真的拦住白小鹏，这对张力勤来说，大概也是个不可能完成的任务。  
尤其是在被他牵制住一只手压到沙发上的人，拿空出来的那只手扣住他的头吻住他时。  
白小鹏尝起来有巧克力和橙子干的味道，还有他刚刚吃下的药片上沾着的苦味。  
他真是瘦成皮包骨头了，仿佛自己用力稍微大一些，就会被压碎在怀里一样，松开钳制转而抱住白小鹏的人，在将第二个吻落在对方颈部血管跳动的位置时，这样想到。  
“这里是被知晓最多的一处要害，基本上，是个人都知道拿尖锐物体戳在这里就能造成危及生命的伤害。”他在那里留下一个会好几天消失不掉的痕迹，然后抬起头摇了摇，“所以这里也是最不推荐你下手的地方，因为人人都知道，要保护这里。”而且路径也太长。  
“我第一个要教你的地方，是这里。”裤子是什么时候被解掉的，白小鹏有点记忆断片，然后迟钝的想起来就在刚才，自己专注于唇齿间的亲吻时，张力勤的手并没闲着。  
而此时那双一刻都没闲着的手，有一只正掐摸着他腿根柔软细嫩的皮肤。  
“很多时候，独立作案的人往往有可能会选择人多的时候，从后面靠近你，而等你察觉到的时候，对方的枪口，应该也就抵在你后腰了。”撩开衣服的下摆，张力勤抠了抠白小鹏左边的腰窝。  
教学还在继续。  
“一般，对方会站在你斜后方的位置，这也就意味着，他将这一处弱点，极有可能暴露给你。”掐在腿根的手上力道稍微有了些，“无论，你是划破他这里的大血管，还是没那么幸运的只是扎到了骨头。”他松手，“扎完就跑，他拖着条伤腿肯定没你跑得快，就算你没什么跑步天分也肯定跑得过只有一条好腿的人。”  
“张力勤，你这是在夸人么？”  
“不是，我在教你保护自己。”  
不过现在似乎，最着紧的事并不是教学了。

距离他们上一次做爱已经是白小鹏受伤之前，至少半年以前的事。  
这期间张力勤有自己解决过，就像在与白小鹏重逢之前的那十几年一样。  
而白小鹏似乎把身上原本曾经练出来过的，为数不多的肌肉全都消耗在了长好胸前那个巴掌大的伤口上，尽管这么些日子里张力勤一直在细心调养，但也没能再喂出点什么肉来。  
年轻的记账人瘦的皮包骨头，再加上最近一段时间跑外勤的次数几乎没有，皮肤捂白回去不少。“今年万圣节你要不要去装吸血鬼？你这条件得天独厚。”张力勤难得的满嘴跑起了火车。  
“少废话！”  
怀里的人脆弱的好像稍一用力就会被捏碎，这让张力勤接下来的动作除了小心翼翼之外，又多了不少的小心翼翼，他一只手都能轻松举起来，这家伙现在体重有过百么？张力勤很怀疑了。  
他托着白小鹏改换了两个人的位置，让对方能跨坐在自己身上，这样的高度，可以让他低头就能亲吻到白小鹏胸前的疤，位于左胸的，离心脏的位置只有两厘米的，纵向的像一条虫子一样扭曲的爬在他胸前。  
张力勤低头吻在那道疤上，一厘一厘，从下到上。  
“不痛了，真的，一点都不痛的。”白小鹏略微仰了仰头，然后把下巴放在了张力勤头顶压着蹭了蹭。  
“但是我怕。”  
张力勤是真的怕，时至今日，他时不时的还会在噩梦中回到那二十多分钟里，而白小鹏就在他怀里渐渐冷掉。每每都会让他浑身冷汗的惊醒，再睁着眼，看着睡在身旁的，温暖的鲜活的白小鹏一直到天亮。  
“嘘……”白小鹏伸手捧住张力勤的脑袋掰的他仰起头，然后干脆利索的啃了上去，“真的在我面前死过一次的人，你闭嘴吧！”  
因为担心白小鹏的身体状况，张力勤托举着人把阵地从客厅换到了卧室，床毕竟是要舒服得多，再加上，前期准备会用到的东西，也都在卧室放着。  
“都不知道过期了没有……”白小鹏在松开勾着张力勤脖子的手，好让对方去找来润滑剂的时候低声咕哝。  
幸好，他们搬家的时候留了一瓶没开封也没过期的。  
等到那腻滑的水剂随着手指上的动作一点一点被揉进体内时，白小鹏已经喘的像风箱一般。这让张力勤不得不停下来查看他的情况，并在心里懊恼自己的心急。  
而实际上张力勤的动作已经轻到了像在对待纸片人，所以白小鹏完全是被他这样小心缓慢的动作急的。  
而这个节骨眼上他竟然还停下来，简直不给人活路。  
“我说…… 张大探员，我不是鸡蛋壳做的，你能不能不要这样小心翼翼的，不然做不到最后我就被你憋死了。”他抬起头去用脑袋砸对方的脑袋，不过因为距离算计错误估计对对方的伤害也可以忽略不计。“我的身体我清楚，它没有你看到的这么脆弱！”  
其实对于白小鹏所说的话，张力勤还是表怀疑态度的，但他也知道眼前这个人的性格，逼急了真要折腾起来，肯定会伤到自己。  
那就重新捅进去好了，这次他直接用上了两根手指，并且在戳到底的时候像剪刀一样的分开，试图撑开湿热紧致的内壁，而这样的刺激使得白小鹏在倒回床上的时候忍不住的绷紧，向后弯曲，腰背拱出小桥一样的漂亮弧度，原本支起的腿也滑下来，被张力勤掐着膝盖弯折处，往起抬了抬好让自己的另一只手进出动作的更方便。  
粘稠的水声和喘息声胶着在一起，张力勤俯下身去品尝已经出了一层薄薄的汗的人，白小鹏的，他最想念的味道，又带了一丝咸，可口诱人。  
张力勤是用了多大的自制力来逼迫自己忍住。  
才两根手指而已，完全不够。  
但很显然仅仅是这样的刺激也让白小鹏被折磨得够呛了，不像张力勤那样至少在这半年里还有过自己解决欲望的时候，他这么长时间来，可是把全部的精力都放在养伤，以及排兵布阵上了。  
所以在张力勤的第三根手指加入，并按到前列腺的位置上时，没忍住也控制不住的白小鹏就哆哆嗦嗦着射了，浊液溅到小腹和胸前，让他像被烫到一样的往起弹了弹，又再次砸回床铺里。  
这次“突然爆发”很明显是张力勤也没想到的，他停下了手上的动作，犹豫着要不要继续进行下去。  
毕竟让一个大患初愈的人在短时间内数次射精的话…… 他觉得任何一个学医的可能都想打死他。  
大爷的那些吸附在他手指上的湿热触感…… 张力勤在心里忍不住爆了粗口。  
他跪起来抽开手准备去卫生间用冲冷水澡解决掉胯下硬的发疼的这个情况，只是还没爬下床，还没从高潮的劲里缓过来的白小鹏就伸手抓住了他的手腕。  
水漉漉的漂亮眼睛看着他，眼角还染着红晕。  
是个人都受不了被这样一双会说话的眼睛看着，更何况早几十年就栽在这双眼睛里的张力勤。  
他闭上眼在心里骂了自己的意志不坚定，然后重新覆在了白小鹏身上与他接吻，吮吸软舌，还有对方口中的湿热高温。  
他耐心等待着白小鹏的不应期的渡过，并利用这段时间充分的让对方湿滑而又彻底的被打开。而这也让紧随的一举而入比预想中的顺畅许多。  
白小鹏因为被填满的过程而眼角湿润，再被吮掉水迹，又因为张力勤撤出又再次顶入的一个来回而忍不住的皱紧了眉头，缩成一团再松缓下来，一点一点的 被彻底的攻城略地。  
白小鹏不是那种会在做爱的时候大声喊叫的人，相反的，他在即使并不需要压抑着声音的环境里也会下意识的忍下呻吟，除非是已经被张力勤操到神志不清顾不得那些。  
而张力勤极其喜欢这一过程，从哄着顶着逼出怀里人的声音，到让他想不了任何的叫喊出来。  
满心满眼的，都是自己。  
从内到外的，都是他的。

“如果杀手是你，你会怎么做？”高潮之后的白小鹏倦懒的像只猫咪，他在并不算宽大的沙发上找了个舒服些的姿势窝着，抬眼看着被他当人肉靠垫的人。  
张力勤这次换成了自己用的最顺手的短匕首，金属的刀身冰凉，带着丝丝的寒气。  
白小鹏看着那虽然擦得很干净，但实际上不知道沾染过多少人的血的刀尖，在自己胸前，一厘厘，一寸寸的划过，皮肤上流淌的寒意让他下意识的往后挪了挪，刚刚被啃咬的通红的小点也跟着瑟缩着，又立了起来。  
张力勤的手停在一个位置，“我比较推荐这里，迅速，安静，也不会把场面弄得太难看，血溅三尺什么的。”  
他指的位置在胸腔的大血管附近，但是避开了心脏。  
“从这里下手的，往往都是及其专业的杀手，一进，一出，然后离开就好。留下目标被倒灌进肺泡的血液，慢慢呛死，连声音都发不了。”  
“真残忍啊。”白小鹏又抬起头看着张力勤，“被自己的血呛进气管的感受，一点都不美好，相当难受的。”毕竟，不久前，他才体验过一次。  
张力勤整个人明显僵硬了一下，然后他放下匕首，将白小鹏整个人都抱紧进怀里。  
白小鹏左胸上开胸取子弹留下的痕迹还在，新生的皮肤纠结成一个丑陋的，爬虫一样的疤，无时无刻不在提醒和刺痛着张力勤。  
“是不是只有我死了，它才会消失。”  
“可能要等我们都死掉后，才知道吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

八十  
早上的时候，张力勤接到了来自台湾的国际电话，这让他有些意外，因为现在并不是平时陈家均会给他打电话的时间。  
更何况这个号码也不是他前搭档的。  
张力勤看了眼还在睡着的白小鹏，给他拉了拉被子盖住裸露在外的肩膀，然后动作尽可能轻的起身去到了阳台，接了电话。  
“喂？”…… “什么？”  
等白小鹏醒来的时候，张力勤端着放了简易早餐和咖啡的食盘刚进卧室，他把盘子放到白小鹏那边的床头柜上，弯腰和坐起来的人交换了一个清浅的早安吻。  
白小鹏注意到他已经换好了外出的衣服，“你要出门？”他们今天是不用去船坞的。  
但是紧接着他就看到了靠在卧室门边的已经收拾好的行李，“出远门？”  
“回国一趟，两三天，最多一周，我已经跟组里都通知到了。”  
“所以我是最后一个知道的？”这让他有些生气，原因更多的在于这可能要好几天见不到人——毕竟自从张力勤来了美国之后他们唯一一次分开还是在CIA和自己的前任主治医生的共同作用下，他已经不习惯没有张力勤在身边的日子了。  
“想让你多睡一会儿，没舍得叫醒。”张力勤揉了揉白小鹏睡的乱七八糟翘起来的头发，“乖，就几天。”  
“我能问是……什么事么？”  
揉在头上的手顿了顿，紧接着的是张力勤突然变长的一次呼吸声，他转头没再看着白小鹏：“你记得……曾经来家里做客过几次的，还在有一次爸……他带我们去另一个球场打高尔夫时一起去的那位先生么？”  
白小鹏当然知道他说的是谁，那个人，算得上是老爷子身边的二把手了。  
“你知道的，最近台湾那边的风声动向，因为我人在美国，所以台湾那边很多事，明面上的公事，都是家均和江检察官在办。”  
“江？……劲扬他大伯啊？”  
“他堂哥，年轻的那个。”  
白小鹏放平腿好让张力勤能把餐盘放到床上，他抓起三明治咬了一口，有点被噎到，赶紧抓咖啡来顺顺。  
他大概猜得到，会是什么样的事让张力勤不得不亲自赶回台湾去。  
在美国，在拉美地区，在欧洲，他砸的毁的，是高塔的塔身和外围，而台湾那边，能撼动的是地基。  
陈家均和江劲滕一定是得到了可以引来杀身之祸的证据，不然不会危机到让张力勤不得不回去台湾一趟。  
“几点的飞机？”  
“一会儿就出发，最早的那一班。”  
“那一会儿我……我不送你了，我今天也有事打算要做的。”  
张力勤点了点头，伸手抹掉了白小鹏嘴边粘上的塔塔酱。

十个小时后张力勤重新站在了新北的土地上，台湾偏热带的气候让已经习惯了纽约变得凉爽的天气的张力勤有些不习惯的拉了拉领口，他先回去了一趟公寓，将行李放下之后，转身去了医院。  
特护病房是不允许家属朋友进入的大病房，所以为了避免探望者想要更多的停留，病房外的走廊上都不曾放置座椅，整条走廊只有尽头的一扇窗户，光线灰白又暗淡。  
靠着墙壁站在特护病房外的正是成为检察官不到三年的江劲滕，看样子，他至少守在这里一整夜了。  
是的这会儿大概是早上八点多，而一夜未睡的江劲滕，在看到因为倒时差而同样脸色不太好的张力勤时，上去就给了他一记嘴锤。  
张力勤扶着墙，舔了舔嘴里跟牙磕到出血的地方，把混了腥味的唾液咽下去。  
“我活该，你消气了么，没有的话这边你也再补一下？”  
年轻的检察官甩了甩手，但却没有再挥出第二拳。  
半个小时后他们一起从医院旁边的小型超市出来，一人手里拿着一包冰冻豌豆，一个捂在手上，另一个则是敷在了脸上。  
所以等陈家均在医院的屋顶上找到两个人的时候，看到两个人挂彩的地方时，没忍住的扬了扬眉毛。  
“我就是先去局里报道一下再过来，晚到了半个小时，你们就已经打过一架了么？江检察官，你知道这不是张队的错。”  
是的，他们之所以会跟江劲滕开始合作，并不是什么所谓的正义之心之类的空话大话，而是因为他们有着共同的利益。  
腐败现象是任何地方都有的，台湾内部也不例外，江劲滕是个有野心的人，他最想找到证据扳倒的人，恰恰跟王家在台湾产业目前的管事，王邵华敢放到台湾管理自己根基的二把手有着多年来密切的合作。  
被查的对象当然不是省油的灯，只是公然的去让一个警探消失不见，或者对在法界有着绝对位置的江家最年轻的检察官下手都不是聪明的选项。  
略施小计，带点警告的意味也带点威胁的态度。让他们见好就收。  
就在前一天早上，前去施工工地查看自己目前正在负责项目的建筑设计师，也是江劲滕多年的恋人与好友的邵逸辰，偏偏遇上了工地事故，被倒塌的手脚架埋住。

“你都查到什么了么？”张力勤对自己的伤以及刚见到江劲滕时的那点小插曲早已抛之脑后，“手脚架的倒塌肯定是人为，查出来是谁动的手脚么？”在飞机上张力勤就利用机舱提供的无线网将这次事故目前已有的线索都要了一份，包括发生事故的工地蓝图以及周围交通监控的监控点示意图。“工地两个出入口前都有摄像头，没拍到破坏手脚架的人的行踪？”  
家均摇了摇头，“昨天晚上我去要监控的时候才知道，工地门口的监控被删除了。”  
“哦？”张力勤摸了摸下巴，“你现在去交管局，把前天晚上，xx、xxx路口还有xx十字的监控都申请调出一下，我下午去那里找你。”  
至于检察官，想来在他爱人还未能脱离危险前他应该是没有心思去做其他事情了。

离开医院之后张力勤首先去找了出事工地那天晚上看门和监控的门卫，闲话家常一样的聊起来，不动声色的套出了这个老酒鬼最近新交的一个，那天晚上还带了酒来跟他喝，但这几天却没怎么来过的酒友，知道名字后，张力勤把老门卫请去了警局做素描画像，并根据人像和名字顺藤摸瓜的找到了破坏手脚架的嫌疑人住处。  
虽然他晚了一步，屋子里已经是人去楼空，空气中都弥漫着一种漂白剂的味道。  
看来清道夫这样的职业……白小鹏会有，应该也是家族里的耳濡目染吧。  
这条线索就这么断了，陈家均在交管局找到的监控也没了用处。  
啧…… 本想利用这次事故，至少砍掉一条桌子腿的。

“查查资金流向吧。”白小鹏在视频的另一头提议。  
此时此刻，连续两条线索都断掉，不得不先回公寓休整的张力勤正在跟白小鹏视频通话，旁边还坐着个正吸溜着杯面的陈家均。  
“怎么查？”这是白小鹏的强项，但是张力勤和陈家均都是凶案组而不是金融犯罪科的。  
记账人在电脑屏幕里翻了个白眼：“像这种事情，肯定是拿钱办事的，找个急需用钱的又接近被逼入困境的人，不用培训他们都会在金钱的驱使下变成你用完就可以随手扔掉的死士。查一查那个人最近账户里有没有不正常的资金汇入，再去查汇入账户。”  
白小鹏顿了顿，又慢悠悠的抿了口咖啡，“十有八九那个汇入账户会是海外，或者某个空壳公司的，这笔资金在最后落到你们已经死掉的嫌疑人账户之前肯定早就环游世界被洗的非常白并找不到出处了，不过好在，你们有个全世界最棒的洗钱大师做顾问，给我账户信息，两个我都要，两小时后我就能把原始账户还给你。”他单手托腮，“然后你早点回来好不好？”  
这次轮到陈家均翻白眼了，不过他没太成功，而且被杯面汤呛到。

 

八十一  
白小鹏确实如他所言，在两个小时之内还给了张力勤一条完整的资金链，不仅如此，他还顺藤摸瓜的找到了张力勤他们目前正在对峙的目标最近的洗钱方式。  
这真的是一个，再经典不过的从不会过时的方式了。  
位于公海之上的豪华游轮里见不得光却又让人挤破了头想要进去哪怕只是看一眼的黑市拍卖。  
流落在灰色与黑色市场之间价格不菲的珠宝与艺术品，在日积月累隐匿于世人眼皮子底下，身价只增不减。  
有想要将手里价值连城的物品换成清白干净的钞票的贼，就也有，想要将梦寐以求的物品收藏在自己不见天日的豪宅之中欣赏的富豪。  
“我觉得，你们局里的拨款，应该负担不起这样一趟购物之旅。”坐在书桌前转着座椅的白小鹏看着在大洋另一头的张力勤，“登上那艘游艇的船票…… 嘶… 我都没有这个人脉给自己买到哎，如果真的要去，我大概需要给某个女儿控欠一个天大的人情。”他抓抓头发，又把虽然精心梳理过但并未喷发胶定型的头发揉的一团乱，“不过好吧，我会搞到票的，你去找马瘸子把去公海的船安排好，后天晚上十点xx码头见。”顿了一下，白小鹏补充，“我不去，拉维去。”  
这彻底堵住了张力勤要说的所有话。  
陈家均把桌子上已经冷透了的杯面碗摞起来扔进垃圾桶，看了眼已经关上显示着通话结束的电脑屏幕，又看了一眼一言不发的张力勤，犹豫了一下问他：“张队，还要咖啡么？”  
他有预感今晚某人要熬夜。  
“好。”  
他预感对了，幹，再见了宝贵的睡眠时间。  
谁让他够义气，舍命陪兄弟。

“你就是矫情吧你光敏症犯了张力勤开灯你睡不着。”  
“张队你能不能管管你家这位，这简直欺人太甚！”  
被点名的人从眼镜上方瞥了陈家均一眼：“管什么？”  
……  
陈家均想骂人了，于是他决定离开这个屋子和这对令人做藕的土味情侣。

等屋子里只剩下张力勤后，他摘了眼镜，这才看向屏幕。  
而电脑另一端的白小鹏是同样的收起了跑火车瞎胡邹邹的语调。  
“你不需要给我搞到船票。”/“我没有去找雷丁顿要船票。”他们同时开口。  
顿了一秒，张力勤轻轻笑出来，“还是你了解我。”  
“就是因为太了解你了所以我并不赞同你接下来打算做的事。”白小鹏支着脑袋，“但是我也拉不住你，而且我知道你这样做是最为快捷迅速的方式把老爷子在台湾的根基断掉。”理智告诉他这是最佳方案，情感告诉他这样一步一步会让张力勤偏离道路的越来越远。  
“你还真是丢给我了个难题啊张力勤。”  
“所以这一次并不需要你来选择。”  
因为他已经决定了，非常坚定果断的决定。

后天晚上的十点，拉维如约出现在码头。  
这是个一到晚上就会停工熄灯休息的小卸货码头，此时只有马瘸子的一艘汽艇上挂着的煤油灯昏暗勉强的照出大概的轮廓，避免张力勤他们看不清路一脚踩进水里。  
不远处的一个豪华游艇停靠港灯火通明，亮如白昼，有人正在开游艇趴体，声音在水面上传播的远，趴体的音乐和人群的欢呼声都随着海风被吹到张力勤他们所在的这个小码头。  
所以当然的，他和拉维在登上马瘸子的汽艇后，跟留在码头上的马瘸子和煤油灯话别后，将引擎开到最小挡，安静的跟上了一艘规格并不大的私人游艇。  
那艘游艇是安静的离开趴体港口，去往公海的。  
巧的是，张力勤他们也是要去公海的。

这艘私人游艇在快到公海边缘的时候隐去了所有的灯光，消失在夜色之中，张力勤示意拉维跟着雷达走，并戴上了夜视镜，将狙击枪从船舱里拿出来 ，借着夜色微弱的星光组装好那些烂熟于心的零件。  
游艇的目的地是今晚航线会路过台湾以南的公海的那艘永远都在举行着拍卖会的人称“海洋之上的流动黑市”的游轮，游艇的主人，王邵华身边最亲信的人，王家在台湾根基的管理者，今天亲自押送一个箱子要去游轮上登记拍卖，作为他们接下来的一笔被清洗干净的资金。  
只是他们到不了目的地了。  
在开到公海领域十余海里之后，张力勤的汽艇加速跟上了那不敢声张自己航线的游艇。  
今晚是个好天气，风平浪静，张力勤将枪架在汽艇船头，利用夜视和高倍率狙击镜，在消音器的帮助下，就像打土狼一样的，无声无息的干掉了游艇下层巡逻的安保人员。  
拉维紧接着打开了覆盖范围方圆百米的干扰器，而张力勤换下了狙击枪，改成了马瘸子给他的，经过改良的捕鲸枪，连接锚勾和绳索，枪扎进了游艇船尾吃水线附近的舱体，将两艘船连接到了一起。  
脱掉外衣裤，里面穿着潜水服的两个人分别戴上了水镜水肺，下船游到了游艇旁边，悄无声息的翻上船，一个清理一层以及甲板上剩余的人，另一个去了引擎室。  
不留活口。  
拧断了走廊上最后一个保镖的脖子时，游艇停下来的惯性让张力勤伸手去扶了一下围栏。  
房间里传来男人的问话，还没到地方为什么船停了。  
无人应答。  
里面的人没有出来开门，但是在阵阵的涛声中，张力勤耳尖的听到了子弹上膛的声音，迅速离开房门并矮身卧倒。  
里面的人对着门口和门口旁边的墙上分别开了枪，最近的一枪，离张力勤的脑袋只有几厘米的距离。  
他耐心的等到对方打完枪里的子弹，在换弹夹的间隙夺门而入，迅速的控制了房间里的男人。  
“是……你？”男人认出了来者，脸上的表情，从一开始的不可置信，再到之后的恍然大悟，以及最后冷笑出来的问他：“王振武，你知不知道杀了我的后果是什么？”  
张力勤缴了他的枪，接着收了自己的，用水管胶带将对方结结实实绑在了椅子上。  
“两件事。第一，更正一下，叔，我是张力勤，不是你曾经见过的王振武。”他摸出匕首，干脆利索的斜着扎进了对方左胸，避开心脏，但却割断了大血管。  
他不打算给对方再说话的权利了，“第二件事，我这么做，是为了白二爷。”  
王邵华为了给他们点警告，杀了白小鹏的二伯。  
白家，白二爷于白小鹏有恩，于张力勤有人情，所以，这既是他们断根的手段，也是他们给老爷子的回礼。  
临走之余，张力勤看到了那放在桌子上的手提箱，箱子上装备的是生物识别锁，也就是说除了眼前这个人之外没人打得开，强行打开的话，大概会毁掉里面的东西吧。  
幸好张力勤挑了个精细的杀人手法，这个缓慢的死亡过程，给了他时间用对方的指纹以及视网膜打开箱子取走里面的东西。  
做完这一切，他去到甲板上跟拉维汇合，一起凿漏了船底，关闭了雷达，让这艘游艇无声无息的沉进公海的深处。  
回去的途中，张力勤把从箱子里取出来的东西递给拉维，这物件太敏感，张力勤不可能带去台湾，让拉维带着回美国是更好的办法。  
两天之后东西被摆在了白小鹏面前，他看着那一套三件的精致珠宝，眉毛没控制住的跳了跳。  
“甘霖娘……”他摁住自己不断抽动的眉毛，“我一点都不想跟皇室的珠宝，以及欧洲那些皇室有任何关系。”  
没错，张力勤让拉维带回来的这一套由一条项链和一对耳环组成的，仅仅光项链就是由187颗钻石和五颗南洋珍珠组成的珠宝，正是二十一年前由英国皇家珠宝商杰拉德打造，戴安娜王妃亲自设计的，最近市交价达八千万的天鹅湖。  
他是不是也需要去找几个老太太来帮他卖掉这块烫手山芋？

 

八十二  
无论是什么样的圈子，圈内的消息都是传播最快的，很快的，早就知道老爷子的后备计划，无论在哪种情况将来都会是自己的，王家在台湾的根散了的消息的白小鹏，在心血来潮又正好张力勤不会在身边管吃管和束手束脚，决定去下城区一家他认为是全纽约能做出最美味的牛奶炒蛋的早餐吧享受一个悠闲上午的咖啡和佳肴时，从跟他在这间吧台式餐厅巧遇的同行口中，“第一次”听到了这个消息。  
“真的？唐人街教父的祖坟被谁挖了？这胆子是不是也太大了？”他扬起眉毛故作惊讶的夸张表情让对方嘁了一声，“白，你可以把心底高兴坏了的样子摆出来的，谁不知道在咱们这一行，你的业务能力是最拔尖的，即使现在跟条子有在合作，即使之前你差点死了停工半年多，但现在也依旧生意不断，可偏偏王老爷子就是不当你的客户，他倒霉，肯定是你最喜闻乐见的事。”  
吃掉盘子里最后一口已经有些凉的烘炒蛋，白小鹏无所谓的耸耸肩，“王老爷子看不上我这些小把戏的，再说了，他手里自成一套完善的洗衣链，为什么要多付给我劳动金来让我帮他洗？做生意，都是讲求成本的。”他拿起餐巾纸，又放下了取出自己衣兜中的手帕擦了擦嘴，“就拿你跟我都喜欢的这家早餐吧来说，老店长省去了华丽装潢，省去了精美餐具的保养，省去那些花哨无用的装饰品，所以他有足够的金钱和精力提高食物的品质和味道。所以即使不用他混了罂粟壳的胡椒瓶子来调味，这里的早餐依旧非常美味不是么？”  
话不能说太多，点到为止，白小鹏伸手示意店员结账。

这个时候，台湾这边的其他人，也才刚刚知道了消息。  
陈家均回去公寓把张力勤从床上摇起来问他是不是他干的。  
被摇起来的人之前几天没睡，根本没补完觉，坐起来的时候觉得脑仁痛，而且有把小榔头咚咚咚的锤着自己，脑阔也跟着痛。  
幸好张力勤没有起床气不然陈家均大概已经死过一次了。  
等眼睛能看清事物了，他按着额角问陈家均把自己叫醒的理由。  
“xx失踪了，就在前天晚上，那晚你出去了后半夜才回来，是不是你干的？”  
张力勤把一条胳膊撑在床头架上用来支撑自己的脑袋，看着陈家均，接着再一次打了个呵欠，“记得马瘸子不？他找我喝大酒，所以回来这么晚，不信的话，你去跟他对峙去。”  
他看看表，才这个点，算了，睡是睡不了。  
“你慢慢去对时间线，要是想找我，去医院吧。”  
他记得江检察官的爱人似乎昨天就醒了，那么，已经冷静下来而且经历过一次劫后重生的劲滕学长，应该已经冷静下来，可以继续他之前的调查了吧。  
半个小时后手里握着浓缩三倍的张力勤出现在了特护病房外，他用空着的手敲了敲门，暂时的打断了病房里的那对爱侣，然后转身去了电梯，摁了上行键。  
几分钟之后江劲滕出现在了住院部大楼的屋顶，对坐在护栏上脚下悬空的就是近四十米高空的张力勤说了句想死别挑这里之类的话。  
喝完最后一口咖啡，张力勤没有回头，而是依旧看着眼前脚下的一片闹市，“风景挺好的，不来看看么？”  
“不了，我恐高。”  
行吧，他放下杯子翻身越过护栏重新站到屋顶的地面上，从大衣的内兜里拿出一个牛皮纸信封递给对方。  
“我在台湾要办的事快办完了，移动硬盘里有所有你能用来扳倒那个人的资料和证据，给你这些，我只一个要求，别用能牵连上王家的部分。”  
因为这一趴，只能留给他和白小鹏来解决。  
“你什么时候离开台北？”掂量了一下信封里的硬盘，江劲滕将其揣进自己的衣服兜里，“如果不急的话……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实没什么，估计是陈警官之前说漏嘴了，让劲扬不知怎么就知道，你跟当年他最佩服的排球队经理之一又联系上，再加上，太久没见到你之类的吧，之前打电话时旁敲侧击的想让我带个话，什么高中同学见见面之类的。”  
“……”张力勤笑了起来，然后摇了摇头，“算了，还是不要见比较好，我时间挺急的，明天一早就走了。”  
如果劲扬那家伙在现场的话，大概会说既然如此那就今天晚上见面一下之类的话吧。  
但即使如此张力勤还是会拒绝的。  
“再等等吧，什么时候，我带他回来了，再一起见面什么的吧。”  
还不是可以轻松的与过去的记忆见面的时候，还不是。  
“我回去了，没有其他事情找你，我也耽误你不少时间了。”他摆摆手，将双手插进外套口袋转身离开了屋顶。  
在离开台北之前，最后去一个地方看看吧。

天色有些晚了，张力勤赶在花店关门之前，多花了一点钱买到了原本被预定给其他人的，店里最后一束香水百合。  
母亲最爱香水百合，无论何时他回家时，客厅的花瓶里，总是插着新鲜大朵的白色花朵。整个屋子里都会有着百合的香味，久而久之，母亲身上，也总是染着这样淡淡的味道。  
而现在同样的味道充斥着整个车厢，张力勤难得的，没有打火发动车子，而是停在原地放空目光的发了一会儿呆。  
直到手机嗡嗡响了两声，把他召唤回现实世界。  
是白小鹏发来的消息，对方刚起床，丢过来一个“你再不回来我要失眠症了”的消息以及一句“昨晚我梦见妈妈了，你临走之前会去看她么”的问句。  
张力勤看了一眼放在副驾驶座上，开得正艳的香水百合，轻轻嗯了一声，回复消息：“我快到公墓了，有什么想让我告诉她的么？”  
很久之后，就在张力勤以为白小鹏不会回复消息，准备启动车子离开时，手机又响了两声。  
“帮我告诉妈妈，我会去看她的。”

 

八十三  
公墓里鲜少有人，张力勤停车之后，取了小扫把和花束。  
他半年多快一年没来看过母亲了。  
是做儿子的失职，上一次回台北，他应该带着白小鹏来的。  
只是那时候，他竟然忘记，白小鹏应该也没做好来见母亲的准备吧。  
然而母亲的墓前干干净净的，一看就是最近刚刚被人打扫过，碑旁的玻璃花瓶里插着的白色百合，也只是稍微的有些凋零的趋势。  
花瓶里半满的水中浮着不少噬甜的小虫子，水是糖水，是可以延长花的绽放时间的。  
这是母亲在世时经常用的小诀窍，阿司匹林太贵，所以她更喜欢在插花的水里加一勺糖粉。  
张力勤摸了摸那束花，站起来往四周看了看。  
“妈，是他来过，对么？”他将自己手上的花束放下，放在了墓碑的另一边，“很久没来看您了，这快一年里，出了不少事。”  
“我见到振文了，他变化很大，如今在做金融和财务方面的工作，做的很成功的。”  
其他的，还是先不要多说了吧，他怕吓着母亲，毕竟那是很危险的一份差事，而母亲当初对振文有多疼爱，是明眼人都能看出来的。她待他视如己出，有时候甚至比自己这个亲儿子还要疼。  
“振文现在还在美国，他最近工作很忙的，不过他说了，等有时间了，他会来看你的。”等到那时，再跟母亲说他们如今的关系吧。  
“妈，天色晚了，我该回去了，我保证，下次，我带着振文来，你看到他如今的样子，一定也会骄傲的。”

张力勤在台湾又多待了几天，直到他看到封条，一张一张的贴满了王氏集团的各个产业，而这其中，那个他跟振文一起住过六年的家，院子铁门上的封条，是他远远观望着，亲眼看到执法人员贴上去的。  
他有十多年没来过这里了，隔着铁门再次站到这曾经的“家”前面，那些年少时的记忆，似乎又一次的涌上心头。  
这个地方有他和振文，和母亲，甚至是和那个人的，欢乐而又幸福的记忆，他想要留住这里。  
所以他先是把电话打到了江检察官那里，“抱歉打扰你们的闲暇时光，对了，恭喜邵前辈出院，我打电话前来，是有个问题想要请教。”  
那些被公家查收的不动产，会不会被拍卖。  
得到答案之后，张力勤的第二个电话打给了白小鹏，尽管此时的纽约是半夜。  
电话响了好一会儿才被接通，听筒里传来的声音睡意绵绵的，还带着被强行吵醒的起床气：“大半夜的你打什么电话啊，最好给我个合理的理由不然明天我才不去给你接机呢。”  
“我们以前的家被封了，至少五年后才可能会以拍卖的方式卖出去，你说到那时候，我们要不要把它买回来。”就算到时候不能立刻回来住，但至少，总有一天，应该是可以的吧。  
白小鹏在那边“嗯……”了好长一段时间，看样子是在消化张力勤到底在跟他说什么，然后他哼了一声，“想买就买了，不过那么大的房子打扫超麻烦的，就算以后有机会回去住，我也不要累个半死的去做大扫除。”然后他啪的挂了电话，继续睡觉。  
张力勤看着显示“通话结束”的手机页面，忍不住笑起来，他最后看了一眼铁门里的小二层，转身离开。  
机票是晚上十点的，他已经在台湾呆的够久了，该回去纽约，回去白小鹏身边了。

在飞机上倒时差时，张力勤莫名的，梦到了他离开蓝岛前两天的事。  
那是在他给岛上剩下的另一个活人脑袋里喂了颗子弹后的第二天，他维持着坐在沙滩上的姿势整整一夜，然后看着日出渐渐铺满了整个海洋，照亮沙滩上的尸横遍野，漫天血红。  
那把枪就扔在他脚边，枪身的银亮反射着日出的橙色，晃进眼中，让他忍不住眯了眯眼。  
张力勤伸手捡起了那把枪，这是一个需要销毁的证据啊。  
最后那把枪被那个人带走了。  
这期间发生了……  
“不好意思，抱歉，先生。”空姐摇醒了张力勤，他拉下眼罩眯了眯眼适应光线，“怎么了么？”  
“很抱歉，先生，因为你并未使用请勿打扰的指示，而我们马上要派送早餐了。”  
“好的，谢谢，我可以要一杯水么？”  
他的梦就这么被打断了。  
为什么莫名其妙的会梦到那个时候……？  
张力勤隐隐约约的觉得自己回去美国时，可能会出点什么事，于是他立刻买了六个小时的飞机无线网络，然后连上网路，给白小鹏发了一封邮件。  
虽然不是女人的那种第六感，但是张力勤总会在这种事情上，有着异样敏锐的直觉。  
而这一次他在台湾的动静，足够激怒那个人了，那么，他很有可能已经准备好了些什么，等自己一到美国，就会被拿下吧。  
邮件上只有四个字，顺藤摸瓜。  
他会明白的。

白小鹏收到邮件的时候，他刚刚部署完远在欧洲的战场，那儿跟台湾一样，不是美国本土的产业，他家老头子，有心无力，手伸不到那么远。  
而早年靠着给Tiger的蓝冰的在欧洲开拓出来的一条财路和洗钱闭环，白小鹏与西西里当今教父手下的第二顺位继承人，有着相当不错的关系。  
“教父”去年在狱中病死，如今的西西里开始争夺权力的游戏，白小鹏在帮助好友上位的同时，大概算是，提前熟悉一下像这样的家族，掌权的要是倒了，接下来的纷争会是怎样的一种局面吧。  
毕竟，除了白小鹏这个身份，他还是王家的小公子。  
如果王家要灭，也只能灭在他手里。  
所以，不久的将来，他应该也会跟他那些，未曾见过面的叔叔伯伯，争权夺势吧。  
只希望到时候，他身边会有张力勤。

顺藤摸瓜，算是这两个人在张力勤回台湾前的一个暗号。  
如果有一天张力勤因为那把枪的关系被牵制，那么白小鹏需要靠这把枪流入官方的渠道，将王邵华放在政府的内线，顺着来源，一个一个的揪出来。  
张力勤说过，他的脱身计划，不需要白小鹏担心。  
而张力勤的承诺没有没做到过的。  
看到邮件的第一时间，白小鹏联系了自己在海关方面的内线，张力勤的飞机离落地大概还有一个小时，果不其然，已经有人，在机场入关处，开始部署，就等着实施抓捕任务了。  
不相信张力勤只是蓝岛幸存者的人终究是有的，那么这次，老爷子决定要张力勤烂在某个黑牢里永不见天日，他终于用了那把枪。  
白小鹏不知道张力勤到底要怎么脱身，枪上肯定会有他的指纹，这个证据一旦拿出来那么张力勤面对的甚至有可能是supermax级别的佛罗伦萨监狱的终身监禁。  
连见都见不上一面，老爷子这招有点狠啊。  
白小鹏决定先打电话给自己的律师，最臭名昭著的那位。  
“最近，可能需要你帮我代理个案子。”  
“谈钱吗？谈钱的话就是没问题，我会把人完整的送到你面前的。”  
“你都不问我可能是什么样的案子么？”  
“我只看得见钱。”

八十四  
飞机落地的第一时间，张力勤关闭了飞行模式，跟白小鹏打通了电话。  
“喂。”电话是立马就被接起来的，看样子白小鹏是对照着航班信息早就守在了手机旁边。  
“我们肯定已经被监听了，你知道的吧。”张力勤的座位是在飞机靠近尾翼的地方，此时飞机还在滑行中并未完全停下，而机组正在播报他们刚刚得到的消息，要求所有乘客坐在座位上不要轻举妄动，空气中嗡嗡的都是人们相互小声议论到底出什么事的紧张气氛。  
“我知道。”白小鹏的声音时断时续的，像是有干扰，“我… 请到 律师……”  
“这些都是次要的了，”飞机停下来了，最前面传来喧闹声，听起来，有人上来了飞机，正在一列一列的往后排查，张力勤没有去理会，转头看向窗外，飞机这个停靠方位，他也不知道哪个家伙到底在不在他正看着的方向啊，“接下来一段时间会没办法陪在你身边，不会哭吧？”  
“哭个屁啦！”  
“是啦，你还是笑更好看。”那些人已经排查完商务舱了，正在检查经济舱的第一舱。  
“你要回来。”有人已经看到坐在后面的张力勤了，正在招手让更多的人过来，朝他的方向走过去。  
“我会的。”离他只有三四排的距离了。  
“回头见。”周围嘈杂起来，白小鹏的声音隐没在一片电噪声中，有人对他举着枪让他举起双手抱头。  
“回头见。”张力勤轻声对已经挂断的手机说到，然后将两只手都亮出来，任由那些人夺走他的手机，再将他的双手反铐在背后，押离机舱。

通讯被强行截断之后，白小鹏维持着举着手机的动作，看着车窗外，直到有一辆辨识度并不高的箱型车从机场非正常通道离开。  
“回去吧。”他放下手机，跟坐在驾驶位的拉维说。  
“不跟么，先生？”那辆不起眼的箱型车里押送的，极有可能就是张力勤。  
“跟了也没用，走吧。”  
因为白小鹏知道即使跟上去他也不能拦下来，难道去截车救人么？如果那样做的话那么他们已经准备了十年的计划，会因为张力勤迅速变成逃犯身份的开始而崩塌。  
那样的话，那个人就赢了。  
所以现在他也只能相信张力勤，相信他绝对有办法从那铁证如山的局势下脱身。  
他们之间有两个约定的。  
他必须开始执行第一个。  
于是在回去的路上，他再次将电话拨给了律师：“迈阿密那个度假别墅今年的临时居住权，作为定金，你在两天之内让你自己见到他，并且告诉我是谁在经手他这个案子，能做到么？”  
“有点困难，但不是不能。”  
“好，事成之后，房子就是你的了，作为尾款。”  
“这你就放心吧，我什么时候没拿过十星好评呢。”  
王邵华在政府内的人，他要仔仔细细的，一个不落的全拔出来。

等到白小鹏回到他们重新换的居住点后，他的手机又一次响了，这次是安娜。  
“白，”安娜的声音有些犹豫，“张在机场被捕。”  
“我知道。”他将话筒开到免提，手机丢在了角柜上，这才去脱掉外套。  
“押送他的车被截了，是不是你做的？”  
……  
这个……倒是意料之外。  
“安娜，如果真的是我，你这个电话都打不通的。”  
“我想也是，如果是你，那么不会不成功的。”  
所以说这个意料之外，还是个失败的意料之外。  
“那么我猜接下来张力勤到底去了哪里，你们也不知道了。”  
船坞那边是帮不上什么忙了，既然如此，“安娜，能帮我转告安切森队长，我建议大家最近放带薪假么。”这种事情大概当面说会被毫不留情的驳回并且紧接着自己会被更加严密的看管吧。  
所以先斩后奏是正确做法。  
“等等，白……”  
“再见。”白小鹏挂了电话，然后将sim卡抽出来掰碎，紧接着抠了手机电池。  
他接下来要等律师从另一条线路的电话，这大概需要的时间会久一点。

在同一时间，拉维出现在了上城区的某个书报亭旁边，他从风衣口袋中取出一个牛皮纸信封，交给了书报亭的老板。  
卖报纸的老人接过信封打开看了一眼，握着用拇指指肚抹了一边里面的一沓现金，大概10k左右。  
“其实我们完全可以将车截下并把人救出来的，虽然我拿钱做事，从不问理由，但一场失败的劫车救人，我的名声会毁的。”  
“这件事，圈里不会有人知道是你们做的。”拉维不准备再回答了，他转身离开。  
他所做的，不过是师傅交给他的任务而已。

张力勤头上的黑色布袋终于被取走了，房间里的光线太刺眼，他不适应的眯着眼缓和了一会儿，然后环视了房间一整圈。  
房间不大，只有十余平米，一侧墙有凸起的台子，还有一个马桶，一个洗手池，其他再没什么了，连窗户都不曾有，只有门这一个出口。  
这是间单人牢房，虽然他还没换上橙色的连体服。  
房间只有他一个人。  
身上所有的私人物品都被搜走了，而铐在他手上的手铐还没有解开。  
张力勤推了推手腕上镣铐，然后伸直了手臂，缩起上身，弯腰屈臀，将被反铐的手从背后拽到了大腿后侧，再曲腿绕臂，让两只手换到前面。  
反正等也是等，能躺下的话最好。  
躺着的时候，手背在后面怎么会舒服。

八十五

房间里的灯常亮，没有时间概念，声音也没有。  
张力勤猜想大概在被提出去进行审讯之前，他可能会被一种心理上称之为最可怕的刑罚先折磨一段时间。  
这个刑罚叫做无聊。  
白小鹏在卧床修养那段时间曾经无聊到发疯，张力勤就两个平板轮番充电给他找各种各样的东西来打发时间，然后被白小鹏拽着看了一个关于人在无聊的时候会做出什么极端事情的研究。其中有一项试验是实验者在一个空房间里，说什么做什么都没有人理会，只有一个按钮，按下去就会被电到，很痛。而实验者在房间里无聊了五分钟后就因为太无聊了而又一次去按按钮。  
事实证明，人在极度无聊的时候有可能会去找抽，或者找东西电自己一下，就为了让自己不那么无聊。  
所以此时此刻张力勤的确已经开始感觉到无聊了，所以他决定把在飞机上没能倒过来的时差利用这个时间倒回来。  
反正目前来看他最不缺的就是时间了。  
啧 手腕上的手铐卡的有点紧，再加上刚刚他强行扯着胳膊把手都转到前面，手腕处的擦伤是避免不了的了。  
正好，无聊的时候让自己疼一下，也就不会那么无聊了。

张力勤被允许跟律师见面时已经过去了他估计一天半，因为睡醒之后他跟着心跳数数刚数到九万零四百二十四，这期间还去掉了他吃饭洗漱上厕所以及打盹的时间。  
而等他见到自己的律师时，对方在说话之前，先对着他拍了一张照片发了出去，然后又噼里啪啦的戳了一通手机，这才坐下来平视着被铐在桌子上的张力勤。  
而衣着精致身上的男用香水味在一进房间就充斥了整个空间的律师先生，开口的第一句话是：“他们不给你准备剃须的东西么？”  
张力勤想起来白小鹏之前跟他提及过的自己的律师，也是地下世界最臭名昭著的洗白金嘴，大概就是眼前这位了。  
“你觉得，他们会给我刀片么？”  
说的在理，所以律师先生也不再废话了，打开手里的文件夹开始说正事。  
巴拉巴拉巴拉，blahblahblahblah。  
到底说了些什么，张力勤是左耳朵进右耳朵出，条条框框的法律法规什么的，不是需要他用脑子记住的，所以等——白小鹏曾经千叮咛万嘱咐过千万不能打断金嘴说话——律师先生讲完，拿起水杯开始喝水润嗓的时候，才开口问。  
“他们现在有什么证据？”  
“我所知道的是，一把零件里的沙子和海水成分与蓝岛沙滩上的成分相似度高达97%的点三八，枪膛内有一枚属于你的食指的完整指纹。而且这把编号被磨掉的枪与你三年前报失的配枪吻合度极高。”  
“还有呢？”  
“如果真想要你怎么样，这一个就够了。”  
“如果我真的怎么样了，你把别墅钥匙还给白小鹏，定金也要退。”  
……“艹……”这兄弟俩之间真是无话不说。  
“我最近能见到他么？”  
“你正在被supermax级别的看护，两天后候审，保释金初定在五百万，你指望这之前你能见到他？”  
“行吧，那告诉我现在几点，以及今天几号，还有帮我争取到洗澡的权利，这你肯定能做到吧？”  
“你们可真是天生一对的能给人提条件啊。”话虽然是抱怨，但是律师先生的眼睛里却是有了笑意，他喜欢跟白小鹏合作，因为对方除了酬劳丰厚之外，本身的确是个有趣的人。  
而今天第一次见面的张力勤，同样是个让他觉得，有趣极了的人。  
大概是那种可以坐下来喝一杯的有趣。  
啊，真遗憾啊这两位都名草有主。

白小鹏在收到律师先生发过来的张力勤最新形象的消息时，刚刚在一个地点未知的空旷地下室里唯二的椅子上坐下，他看了一眼照片里除了有点胡子扎拉但是其余完全不需要担心的张力勤，将手机收起来后，对着屋子里的人摆了摆手让他们继续，并戴上耳机听起了柴可夫斯基。  
胡桃夹子的主旋律掩盖掉了受刑者惨叫的声音，白小鹏摸出一支笔，在拉维递过来的几个文件上签下漂亮的花体字。  
他刚刚把那套海边别墅的房产持有转让出去，以及将一处位于马布里的房产折价换成了现金，作为马上要到来的候审里，张力勤所需要的保释金。  
不到最关键的时候，他不想暴露自己的海外账户，因为无论是白道上的，还是老爷子，大概现在都会想要对他也来一招釜底抽薪。  
总是要让他们的如意算盘落空一下才行。

“先生。”拉维打断了白小鹏的思绪，他抬起头，房间另一头，有人正细致专心的擦拭着自己的行刑工具，而坐在另一张椅子上的人已经奄奄一息。  
“得到我想要的信息了么？”  
“拜托，白，我什么时候让你失望过？”  
“那就好。”白小鹏收起了手里的书，还有耳机，“你已经榨的他一点都不剩了？”  
“那当然。”  
“那就让他解脱吧。”披上外套，转脚出门是，他提醒拉维，“给我们的清道夫打电话来收拾残局，要干净。”

说好的顺藤摸瓜，这才摸到第一片叶子。  
不着急，早着呢，他们可以慢慢来。

 

八十六  
张力勤如愿得到了可以洗澡的权利，尽管全程都必须在被监视的情况，而且他手上的禁锢也不被允许彻底取掉，只是换成了链子稍长一些的镣铐。  
对此官方的说法是基于之前各方面给出的数据，张力勤的战斗力太高，不得不多加防范。  
其实张力勤要是想跑这种镣铐也锁不住他，这会儿正站在他背后盯着他洗澡的人也拦不住。  
还是先想想等出去后让白小鹏知道了自己洗澡的时候都被人盯着这种事的反应以及顺毛的方法吧。  
自家那个喜欢吃醋，拦不住挡不住的，有点头疼。  
洗头洗澡只给了他一块香皂，如果掉了的话他捡不捡呢。  
是个深刻的问题，所以还是不要掉香皂比较好。  
往好处想，他至少可以洗澡了。

两天之后，庭审。  
白小鹏坐在第一排，离四面是隔栏的张力勤只有一米之隔。他是看着手上脚上都带着镣铐的张力勤被押出来的。  
当然，一出来张力勤也迅速的发现了白小鹏坐在哪里，在走向被告席的过程，眼睛一丝一毫都没有离开过对方。  
四目相交，他们是看得懂彼此眼睛里在说什么的人。  
还好么？  
并没有想你。  
我有想你。  
而等到张力勤站到被告席上时，他听到了身后不远处，淅淅索索的细小声音。白小鹏舔了舔唇，轻轻啧了一声，然后是往前挪了一点，衣料和座椅摩擦的声音。  
好想转过身去把他搂到怀里，不过自己现在这个样子，那个洁癖应该会嫌弃吧。  
可惜他们不能交谈，因为会违反ABCDEFG一大堆法律法规，然后张力勤的律师会气到撂摊子不干并且不退定金。  
接下来是律师先生该大展身手的时候了，所以张力勤跟坐在身后的人不约而同的开起了小差。  
手被铐在前面，也不能转头去看后面，不过他有个很有戏的后脑勺。  
白小鹏没忍住的笑起来，虽然忍住了声音但是那个气声是带笑的。  
此时律师刚准备站起来辩护，他转头狠狠瞪了一眼站得笔直的，认真的看着法官的张力勤，和坐的规规矩矩的，也在认真的看着法官的白小鹏，这才开口。  
张力勤偏了偏头，动作幅度很小，连身上的镣铐都没响，就好像只是站的久了的重心漂移又回到原处，连站在他身边的法警都没注意到。  
白小鹏往后靠了靠，然后呼吸。

允许保释，保释金两百万美金。  
榔头敲下去的时候，白小鹏身边的拉维已经将手边的装着现金的箱子提起，准备马上跟律师去交手续。  
张力勤在被押走之前，又转身看了白小鹏一眼。  
后者也在看着他，眼睛里微微的有了笑意。  
他们还是不准出声交谈的。  
他在说，一会儿见。  
他也在说，等会儿见。

等张力勤终于被放回家的时候，他比在飞机上逮捕的时候多了个电子脚镣。  
说白了，还是怕他跑路。  
于是接下来他们住的地方也就不再是什么秘密，等在外面靠着车的白小鹏看了看那个扣在张力勤脚踝上欢快的闪着小绿灯的东西，寻思了一下，然后让拉维大摇大摆的把车回了他中枪之前的住处。  
住的最久也最有感情么，而且现成的三百六十度无监控死角的电子眼都还没拆，不如住回去，还舒服。  
坐上车之后，张力勤看了看自己脚上的东西：“真不知道老爷子费尽心思把枪送进去，到底是想恁死我，还是想借这个机会把你的动向抓的清清楚楚的。”  
毕竟在这之前，他们行踪成谜。  
白小鹏倒是不以为然，“如果是第一种，他恁不死你。”他看着窗外，手松松的勾到张力勤的五指间，“如果是第二种，监控你的那个团队里，难道我还不能摸个瓜出来？”  
他当然能，而且他也绝对能揪出来不止一个。  
兜兜转转这么一大圈，结果又回到原点，这似乎也挺戏剧的。  
成吧。

至少张力勤这次洗澡不会再有个黑人站在他身后盯梢了。  
虽然这个澡没洗几分钟就被愣是挤进来浴室的人打断了。  
“小公子，不嫌挤啊？”  
“挺挤的。”白小鹏点头赞同，但是一点要退出去的意思都没有。  
建议接受，观点收到。  
张力勤伸手挡了挡花洒淋下来的热水，捧着白小鹏的脑袋深深地吻下去。

同一时间，还在加班的安娜按点的去查看阁楼的监控，在意识到被监控的两个人此时此刻都挤在唯一没有监控的浴室里后，一脸嫌弃的打开了以前游戏之夜的录像覆盖程序。非礼勿视，非礼勿视，非礼勿视。

浴室墙面的瓷砖是冰凉的，又在热水的浇灌下变的温热。白小鹏被按到墙上时闷哼了一声，于是接下来，禁锢着他的力道变轻了些，但依旧是让他挣脱不开的。  
亲吻似乎是带着魔力的，谁都不想停下，从相互争夺的粗暴，再到粘腻而又漫长的温柔。嘴唇上被摩擦挤压的已经有些生疼，只是他们依旧在继续，不想结束。  
等张力勤终于尝够唇齿间的滋味，退开了一点后，他抹开对方头上被水淋的站在额头上的发，捧着白小鹏的脸跟他额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，呼吸都纠缠在一起。  
“明明才离开你一周多，不到十天，为什么我有种十多年都没见到你的感觉。”分开的每一天，想念都是指数级的增长的，每一次看到视频另一头的他，无论是精明又狡黠的犯罪大师还是撒娇耍赖的混世魔王，又或者只是被吵醒而睡意绵绵的声音，每一点每一滴都让他想念到胸口疼痛。  
白小鹏闭上眼，也伸手捧住了对方的脸，带着笑意的呼吸喷到张力勤脸上：“你没听说过一日不见如隔三秋么？四舍五入我们已经三十年没见了，再说了，你也不是一回来就让我见着的。”他伸腿不老实的挤到张力勤腿间蹭了蹭。  
本意他蹭的是张力勤脚踝上的新首饰，但是另一边接收到的就不是同一个意思了。  
“copy that……”  
白小鹏张口想要说他不是这个意思，不过张力勤哪里会给他机会。  
突然的腾空而起，紧接着的就是腿上的布料被拉扯的涩意。他们在水下站了太久，白小鹏身上的衣服早就从内到外的湿透，紧贴在身，张力勤第一次愣是没有拽下来。这让一向耐心都很好的前特警啧了一声。  
“这条裤子很贵么？”  
“比你的保释金便宜。”  
那就是应该不便宜了，真可惜。  
刺啦的布料撕裂声响起，接着白小鹏就觉得自己腿间有些凉嗖嗖的，不再是几层布料紧贴着皮肤的不适的闷感。  
他低头正好看到张力勤将从洗手台摸过来的剃须刀放到洗漱架里。  
合着刚刚他是用这连真正意义上的刀片都算不上的刀，给自己开了档么！  
“我不到两分钟就能把它脱下来的！”  
“两分钟也等不了。”张力勤吻住还想要争论些什么的唇，张开五指整只手兜在白小鹏臀上，掌心内的触感太好，他没忍住的捏了捏，嘴唇上立刻接收到了带有抗议意味的啃咬。  
“你是吸血鬼么这么爱咬人？”  
“吸什么血，我是僵尸，吸精元！”  
“你想要的话，有多少我给多少。”  
滚烫而又沉厚的触感在他腿间磨蹭着，那儿的皮肤太脆弱也太敏感，烫的他忍不住哆嗦了一下，下意识往后退了一点，又没忍住的，再蹭了蹭。  
他也想他，尽管他们这时隔数十年之后的重逢不过半年多，但是他已经完全的习惯并沉迷在张力勤随时都呆在身边的时候，就算是不讲道理的随时随刻直接入侵到私人领地的那些个没脑子的动作，就好像回到高中，像连体婴一样同进同出的那个时期。  
张力勤在他口中笑了一下，立刻被拍了一巴掌，还有身上这只目前无尾熊状态的家伙，威胁的用指甲抓了抓他的背。  
好，不笑，专心开拓。  
明目张胆的挤进浴室的白小鹏当然是有备而来的，张力勤在摸到他已经变成碎片的裤子上依旧完好的裤兜里那包润滑液的时候，先是愣了一下，然后无可奈何的笑了出来。白小鹏摁着他的后脑撞到唇上，咕哝着闭嘴不准笑之类的话，但是盘在张力勤腰上的腿却一点泄劲的趋势都没有。  
但是这个状态很快就维持不住了，在热水和润滑的帮助下，张力勤的手指在最短的时间内增加到了三根，进出时带起的水声，连花洒都掩盖不住。  
白小鹏因为正埋在体内戳摁的手指喘得厉害，张力勤犹豫了一下想要停手查看他。  
他还是担心太激烈刺激的动作，会引发白小鹏胸痛的后遗症。  
后者制止了他想要检查的动作，双手环在张力勤脑后，抬头看着对方的表情又乖又甜，眼睛水漉漉的，眼角可爱的弯出弧线，轻轻摇头。  
“没事的，真的，不会有事的。你不会让我有事的，我也不会。”  
又是这句话，张力勤只觉得有只手狠狠的攥住了他的心脏，捏的他疼痛而又鲜血淋漓。  
“别说了……”他低下头与他接吻，像是要把彼此都吞吃掉一样的接吻，睁眼看着他近的要看不清的脸，“不要说这样的话了。”  
他会痛，会受伤，自己给他造成以及曾经造成过的伤害，每一次每一次，张力勤都能感觉到。然后白小鹏说，他没有事，他不会有事。  
这个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，到底要让他怎么办才好。  
“有时候我总觉得，只有把自己的心剖出来，鲜血淋漓的捧到你眼前，才能与你给予我的一切，稍微对等。”  
他看进他的眼睛里，一瞬不瞬，一眨不眨。  
“振文……呼吸……”  
他握着对方两只手就能环住的腰，把自己彻底的顶了进去。  
这让白小鹏像被噎住一样整个人绷紧，连呼吸都被滞住。  
只有紧致而又火热的包裹着自己的地方传来的搏动，告诉着张力勤他身上这个人还没彻底晕过去。  
足足过去半分钟，白小鹏才适应了的喘出来一口气，但是他顾不上那么多，捧着张力勤的脸急切的又亲又啃，然后退开了一点，瞪眼看着他，“再叫我一次，好么？”  
“王振文，我爱你。”从十几年之前一直到现在，这么久这么久的时间内，就算他们都变了很多，他爱的始终只有他一个人。  
白小鹏咧嘴想要笑一下，但是没太成功，他觉得鼻腔酸涩，眼眶也胀胀的。  
“别哭，都不好看了” “才没有哭！”  
总算忍下了那个情绪，他环着张力勤的脖子，抬头看着他，“哥… 有点点儿痒。”在张力勤笑出来之前他低头啃了对方锁骨一口，“就一点点，不许笑！”  
在最初几次较为干涩的试探之后，他们逐渐的找回了最适合彼此的节奏，抽送变的顺畅，快速而又激烈，滚烫的似乎要灼伤彼此，连心跳似乎都重叠。  
那些乱七八糟的，这几天这阵子遇到的糟心事，统统都过去了。  
只要他们还在彼此身边，就什么都好。  
浴室的地板不够干净，张力勤拽了浴巾扔到地上草草铺开，托着缠在自己身上不松劲的人放在上面，亲吻对方潮红暖烫的脸侧，“别又忘了呼吸……”  
阵地转移只是稍作休息，接下来的时间还长，夜还早。  
“叫出声也没关系的。” “闭嘴你个大……ah！”  
等张力勤终于决定放过白小鹏的时候，后者已经整个都抽掉了骨头变作一滩人形的史莱姆，浑身上下都绵软而又热烈的好捏。  
“体力怪物……” “是你还需要再养。”用浴巾裹着已经洗干净的人去到卧室好好放在床上，张力勤转身去了厨房倒了一杯温开水端回来。  
白小鹏手上都没什么劲，端不了水杯，张力勤在对方的眼神杀里将笑意忍了回去，含了一口水，嘴对嘴的渡过去让他喝。  
就这样喝掉了大半杯后，白小鹏摇头表示够了，于是剩下的张力勤自己都喝掉，将空水杯放在床头，从另一边爬上床，把已经开始打瞌睡的人圈进了怀里。  
嗯，睡吧，再有什么事，明天解决就好。  
你脚上那个东西真硌。

八十七  
张力勤醒来的时候身边是空的，阳台上有断断续续的打电话的声音。  
他坐起来，看着靠在栏杆上，举着大砖头一样的电话的人的背影。  
嗯……？白小鹏什么时候用上这种多重保护的安全线路打电话了？好像……从没在他面前用过。  
张力勤抿了抿嘴，看了一眼时间，下床去了厨房准备今天的第一杯咖啡。  
白小鹏在阳台上的电话又持续了十分钟才挂断，等他进屋的时候，首先闻到的是已经满屋子飘香的醇厚的咖啡香气，然后才看到已经空了的床。  
挪去吧台坐下的时候，张力勤刚刚在一个杯子里拉出叶子形状的拉花，稳稳的放在他面前。  
“我没加糖，你自己放。”说着他又把黄糖罐子推了过去，陶制的小罐子咯啦啦的划过吧台面，然后轻轻撞在白小鹏面前的杯碟上，停了下来。  
后者扬了扬眉毛，然后捏着小茶勺开始往杯子里加糖，陷落的糖粒破坏了叶子的形状，奶泡变的坑坑洼洼的，不好看了，于是接下来白小鹏干脆的将一切全都搅在了一起，只等咖啡不那么烫口了，这才喝掉。  
放下杯子后，他看着正在清洗咖啡机的张力勤的后脑勺，开口问他：“你不好奇我刚刚给谁打的电话么？”  
“如果你不想说，那我就不好奇。”  
“我想说说。”  
“那我特别好奇，所以告诉我吧。”  
“你爸。”  
张力勤顿了顿，“别开玩笑，他早就死了。”  
“他没有，而且，这么久了他一直都在关注你。”  
……  
“在你问之后的所有问题前，先听我讲个故事怎么样？”

 

在刚到美国的头几个月，王振文与自己的父亲之间自然是冷战的，这个状态一直持续到振文决心去把额头上那个疤去掉，而就在他手术结束后，一出医院大门，却看到了王邵华靠在车旁，看到他了，伸手拉开车门，叫振文上车。  
坐进车里后，王振文抱着书包拧头看着窗户外，王邵华也不着急，坐在他对面不紧不慢的开口，“那个时候的事，还记得多少？”  
那个时候的事，指的是振文国一的时候被绑架的事。  
“不记得了。”  
“好了伤疤忘了疼是吧？你知道策划绑架的人是谁么？”  
“不知道。”梗着脖子死犟，怎么着能气到这个男人，王振文就怎么来做。  
“那我告诉你吧，那个人是我以前的打手，类似……我的执刑人，只不过二十年前，他废了，念着之前的情谊，我给了他一笔钱让他回了老家，没要他的命。”  
“然后他觉得你像是打发一个垃圾一样把他扔了，心里不爽，就打算绑架你儿子敲你一笔么？”  
“并没有，他回了台湾，娶妻生子，本来过的挺好的，但是呢…… 毕竟是个定时炸弹。”  
王振文隐隐约约的感觉到了接下来他要说什么，紧张的感觉像是有只手攥住了他的胃。  
“知道我当初为什么会确认王振武会是一个相当好的执刑人么？因为他亲爹就是做这个的，这是刻在他基因里的东西。”  
振文想起来，妈妈跟振武从来没有提起过振武的生父，他知道的只有，振武的生父在他不到五岁的时候，有一天出海，接着就消失了，失踪了，一年之后下了死亡证明。  
“就为了你这所谓的家业，害的别人妻离子散。”振文对接下来的事情有了猜测，“你不确定你真的杀了他，所以你再婚，把他老婆孩子都放到自己身边当保险么？”  
“他现在对我早就不再是个威胁了，所以我也不用再留着王振武他们母子，不过他们两个能让你听话，这是他们还活着的唯一理由。”王邵华拍了拍王振文的大腿面，“我不送你回学校，前面转过弯，你下车吧。”

讲到这里时，白小鹏停了一下，拿过张力勤放在他手边的水杯喝了一口水。  
“你还是没有告诉我，你怎么跟他认识的。”  
“没讲完嘛。”

王振文当然记得当初被绑架的事情，他的脑袋注定了他对任何事情都会记的忘不掉。所以他记得自己在被从箱型车里拽出来又扔到一间地下室的时候，屋子里那个左手少了两根手指，又瞎了一只眼的男人是用怎样一种估价商品一样的眼神打量自己的，又是在他试图逃跑的时候怎样毫不留情的把他跟提小鸡一样拎起来扔过了整个屋子，他的头划到铁床的角，献血直流，但那时候害怕的情绪已经放大到盖过了一切，他甚至没有觉得痛，直到血黏糊糊的流下来糊到眼睛上时他才发现自己头上的伤口。  
可是几十个小时之后这个男人再次回到地下室，把他拎出去后，没说过一句话，扔到离他们家不远的一条街上后又什么都没说的走了。两天多米水不沾牙外加头上的伤口，王振文没走几步就倒在了路边，让那个时候已经找他找疯了的振武和妈妈发现，又送去医院。  
而等他在医院满是消毒水味道的床上醒来的时候，睁眼看到的是伤心而又气愤的妈妈扬起的手马上就落到振武脸上的场景。  
母亲气恼的是振武没能做好一个当哥哥的职责，尤其在看到振文的伤，还有在床上虚弱的样子，心疼更甚，这才忍不住想要教训振武。  
振文低声叫妈妈，拉过了病房里另外两人的注意，母亲心疼的神情和站在她身后，一言不发却满是懊悔的振武，不知为何，让振文心里暖暖的。  
尽管王邵华并未出现在病房。  
“妈，我想吃面疙瘩。”  
“嗳，妈给你做。”  
而等他出院之后，自然也接受了问询，让他回忆劫持他的人的样貌。  
所有人的肖像画都在他的描述下成了型，但是那为首的独眼男人却一直没有抓到。  
振文出院那天，回家之后，在二楼的露台休息的他，看到了振武抱着一大包东西扔到了垃圾桶里，眼睛红红的，似乎是哭过的样子。  
他趁着母亲在厨房做饭，而振武又回到房间把自己锁起来，悄悄跑下去，好奇心起去看振武刚刚扔了什么。  
袋子里装的是已经泄气了的瘪瘪的排球，球衣球鞋，撕碎了的训练表等一堆振武曾经珍爱的关于排球的一切。  
他原封不动的把打开的袋子重新系好，回去屋子，站在振武的房间门口，犹豫了许久，最终没有敲门的回了露台。  
几天之后王邵华出差回来，母亲埋怨他只知道工作，儿子被绑架这么大的事都不能立刻回来，但也庆幸，振文除了头上的皮外伤，并无大碍。  
父亲说这种事不会再发生了，但除此，再无其他。

而等王振文变成白小鹏之后，在他的生意逐渐起色的第二年，一次去欧洲的谈生意，在意大利，却遇到了意想不到的人。  
那个独眼的男人在露天的咖啡厅点了一杯意式浓缩，桌子上的奶罐是空的，但糖罐一点没动。  
白小鹏坐到了他对面：“秦先生，您选的这个地方，咖啡有推荐么？”  
“没有。”  
只是谈生意，所以这位“秦先生”并不想跟白小鹏寒暄什么。  
但是白小鹏不这么想：“太冷淡了吧，秦先生，怎么说我们也算是老朋友见面，就不能先聊聊近况么？”  
“你是……？”  
“哎，您瞧我这记性，都忘了，上一次跟先生见面，已经是十年前的事了，先生不记得我，不怪您。”他跟走到身旁的服务员点了一杯卡布奇诺，“不过不管怎么说，我跟你儿子，也当了足足六年的兄弟。秦岳，张力勤，王振武。换了这么多名字，但说到底他还是你的儿子，对么？”  
早在当初王邵华告诉了王振文自己也曾有过一个执刑人这件事后，王振文当然不会只把这当成什么睡前故事，所以他再清楚不过眼前这个人是谁。  
秦天，王邵华身边曾经的打手，当初在纽约，一条街一条街打出来的地盘，秦天战绩累累，只是在最后一次的街头火并，他负伤，瞎了一只眼。  
王邵华花大价钱替他安了一只假眼，又给了他一笔钱，然后将他“送”回了台湾。  
没用的棋子，弃掉也无所谓。  
秦天早年干过跑船的生意，所以他用王邵华给的这笔钱，买了一条船后，继续做起了出海的生意，好巧不巧的，也因此结识了张涓的父母。  
所以当张父张母最后一次出海，却遇上事故，不仅血本无归，人也没了之后，在张涓回来台湾时，是他帮忙里里外外跑前跑后，操办了二老的丧事。  
一年之后他们成了家，再然后，张涓给他生了个儿子。  
在母婴特护病房，秦天抱着儿子，用他完好的那只眼睛看着襁褓里皱巴巴的小家伙，又看了看躺在床上的妻子，想了想：“叫他秦岳，好不好？”  
那之后的日子依旧平静，安和幸福，张涓在小学当音乐老师，他跑船，出海或者去内地，哪里有生意他往哪儿跑，就这样一直到秦岳四岁的时候。  
那次秦天接到了个特别大的活，如果这一趟跑下来，他至少可以休半年，专心在家陪着老婆孩子。  
只是他没想到的是这趟活却是条有去无回的路。  
跟他搭伙跑船的人，在出海之后，趁他不备，连翻几刀，刀刀都捅到了要害。  
秦天昏死过去，而那人取了他的假眼，还有两节手指，凿穿了舱底，然后开着救生艇走了。  
或许是上天眷顾，身上中了四刀的秦天抱着一块碎木片，愣是撑过了一个晚上，又被路过的渔船救起。  
他花了整整一年的时间才恢复，养好伤之后，原本想要快点回去家里跟妻儿碰面的秦天，却好巧不巧的，遇见了当初想要自己命的杀手。  
他毕竟曾是执刑人，在有防备的情况下，那人根本不是自己的对手，秦天也因此知道了真正想要自己命的人是谁。  
王邵华。  
在解决了那个人之后，他悄悄摸进了王邵华在台湾的老宅，却发现这么大一座房子，除了佣人，却只有个跟秦岳差不多大的小娃娃，王邵华本人并不在。  
他不对孩子下手。  
秦天摸回了张涓带着儿子如今住的地方，远远的看着女人牵着个头已经长到腰那么高的秦岳，不对，张涓给儿子改了名，随自己姓，张力勤，最终还是没有上前相认。  
他太清楚王邵华是什么样的人了，所以他绝对不会冒着会让张涓母子受伤的风险出现。  
就让他维持“已死”的这个身份吧。  
他改名换姓，改头换面，在张涓张力勤母子的生活圈附近住下，时不时能见到他们母子，秦天就已经满足了。  
直到在张力勤刚上国中时，张涓改嫁，男方却是王邵华。  
秦天隐约觉得王邵华可能通过什么方法知道自己还活着的事了。  
所以他消失了，消失之前，他绑架了王邵华的独子，关了两天后又放出来，明目张胆的告诉王邵华自己还活着的事实。  
以及他就算知道，也不可能抓到自己这个事实。  
他去了欧洲，那个王邵华的生意还没够到的地方。  
十年之后，那个他曾经有两次机会要了性命的孩子，坐在他对面，从容的跟他谈起了生意与合作。  
让他意外的是眼前这个人，这个白小鹏，王邵华的亲儿子，想要做的事，和自己不谋而合。  
王邵华啊王邵华，连你的骨肉都想让你坠入深渊。  
现世报啊。

“自那之后，我跟秦先生，一直都有生意的往来，我家老爷子在欧洲的产业，也是他一个一个撕碎毁灭的。”终于讲完了，白小鹏活动了一下腰背。  
“你知道这个故事里最有意思的事情是什么吗？”他仰头看着站在他背后的张力勤。  
“如果秦先生当年没有负伤，一直是我爸的执刑人的话，那么作为他儿子的你，不会成为我的哥哥，但最有可能会被我爸选中当做我的执刑人，然后你依旧会在我身边。”  
所以大概，无论如何我都会爱上你，无论如何。

八十八  
在那之后，白小鹏问过张力勤，要不要去见见秦天。  
后者指了指自己脚踝上的“大脚链子”，说既然他家不肯见他的亲爹正在帮白小鹏扳倒他爹，那还是让那个老不死的别暴露行踪的好。  
白小鹏对张力勤给自己生父的称呼扬了扬眉毛，然后作罢跳过这个话题，伸手去摁了电梯。  
既然张力勤现在行动处处受限制，倒不如他们继续去船坞上班，拿不到薪水是其次，至少有点事干不是么？  
而且，如果有船坞的同事们陪同的话，至少白小鹏还能拉着张力勤到处上蹿下跳一下，要么高调要么低调的丢出行踪来摆个迷魂阵。  
目前北美这边，王家能让白小鹏动的地方，不多，台湾那边，张力勤已经拆了承重柱，剩下的交给江检察官和陈警官来继续爆破拆除就行；欧洲那边，秦先生的进程有条不紊而又不动声色，进五退三，一步一步正在蚕食着那里的势力。  
所以的确还到不了白小鹏跟老爷子硬刚的时候。  
所以呢？  
没啥，白小鹏回老家探亲去了。  
这是自从白二爷去世之后他们第一次回去白家，白老在得知养子逝世后大病一场，险些也跟着去了。偌大的院子，看着更加萧索了些。  
白家再成不起气候了，再不是曾经的白家了。  
福伯遣走了大部分人，去找下家的找下家，想告老还乡的告老还乡，只留了一两个在白家呆的最久的，除了白家也没归处的家仆，还能伺候着白老的日常起居。  
对于白小鹏他们的到来，福伯是欢喜的，这世界上能陪陪白老的人，不多了。  
老人是真的老了，脑子也不大灵光，记不住事，也分不清人了。  
饭是吃了上顿，没过一会儿又忘了，人是刚刚见着，过了一会儿又记不清了。  
“二爷走的太突然了，老爷没扛得住，醒来后，就这么……”福伯说不下去了，他也是年逾古稀之人，这么多年跟着白老，什么大事小事的没见过，从未落过泪的人，也忍不住的湿了眼眶。  
白小鹏看着坐在廊下，晒着太阳但却萎靡的老人，抿了抿嘴，走过去蹲在了躺椅旁边：“外公，我来看你了。”  
“老爷，您看，是谁来了。”  
白老看了一会儿面前的人，突然眉开眼笑：“芸儿下学回来啦？今天的课有趣嘛？”  
白小鹏愣了一下，看着老人的笑，硬生生咽下了“我是振文”的话，笑着改口：“嗳，回来啦，今天的课不难，可有趣了……”  
张力勤站在几米外的地方，最终没有去打扰他们，转脚去了白家的灵堂。  
福伯说，这白家的灵堂，本来是不允许让外人进的，但张少爷您是小公子身边最亲的人，就算白老认不得，小姐一定是认的，更何况，您也替二爷报仇了，这是白家欠您的。  
灵堂里供奉着白老夫人、白芸、白二爷以及白家列祖列宗的灵牌，张力勤净了手，上了香，然后在蒲团上跪下来，对着白芸的牌位磕了头。  
白姨，您放心，我会看护好振文，让他一生都平平安安的，就像您期望的那样。

等张力勤从灵堂出来后，正好碰上了午休刚把白老哄睡下的白小鹏，后者一声不吭的，一头撞到张力勤怀里。  
虽然被撞了个满怀，但是白小鹏的分量张力勤是接得住的，所以他也没挪地方，只是伸手回抱住怀里的人，揉了揉对方的头发，并在感觉到肩膀上逐渐的湿了一片的时候，更用力的抱紧了白小鹏。  
咬着对方的衣服，白小鹏难得的一次放任自己的眼泪停不下来的涌出，湿了张力勤大半个肩膀才稍微有些止住的趋势。  
感觉到怀里的人有松开的迹象了，张力勤这才松了手，翻了袖子里面柔软干净的地方给他擦了擦脸，吸掉眼眶周围的水迹。  
发泄一下挺好的，最近他绷得太紧了。  
即使白小鹏口口声声说着，跟白家之间，利用更多过亲情的羁绊，但终究，这些是他的亲人，也是他心底柔软而又最容易受伤的部分。  
那王邵华呢？张力勤想要问问他，但最终他忍住了。  
这个问题太残酷了，就连张力勤自己都没办法回答。

白老在那天晚上精神头特别好，虽然依旧把白小鹏认作白芸，但是话头一直在兴致上，讲了很多很多白芸小时候的事情，晚饭也一改往常，胃口很足的吃完了所有给他准备的饭菜。  
老人本来是想要聊到深夜的，但是白小鹏跟福伯都担心他的身体，哄着念着，让白老去睡了。  
白小鹏在白老的卧室里留了一会儿，等老人睡着之后才走的，只是等他熄了灯，准备离开时，黑暗里传来了老人的声音：“振文啊…… 这辈子，要好好的，啊？”  
他回过头去，屋子里却再没了声音。  
留门轻轻关上时，白小鹏也轻轻应下，“嗳，振文知道了。”  
深夜的时候，老人不声不响的就走了。  
大概是血脉相连的心有所感吧，白老走的时候，白小鹏突然惊醒，猛然坐起来的时候也惊动了身边的张力勤，只是还不等张力勤开口问什么，前者就下床往老人的卧室跑了过去。  
紧接着，福伯厢房的灯也跟着亮了。  
张力勤是紧跟着白小鹏跑进老人的卧室的，也是他把快要扑在白老身上的人拽下来的。  
“他手还是热乎的呢……”被紧紧搂在怀里的白小鹏，忍了半天，挤出这样一句话。  
福伯颤巍巍的，去试了试白老的鼻息，收了手，跪在了床边，“老爷……！！！”  
最后一任家主去了，曾经叱咤风云的白家，就此，烟消云散。  
白小鹏留下来办完了白老的后事，宅子里余下的人，还是依旧，除了照顾日常起居的，剩余的都遣散。  
只是这一次被照顾的，是福伯他老人家。  
“福伯，您不愿走，我不强求，”临走之前他是这样对福伯说的，“您要好好的，一定好好的，我会回来看您的。”

回程的时候，他们选择了火车，拉维替他们包下了一厢软卧。  
而此时，张力勤就看着白小鹏把止疼药一颗一颗的摆在包厢的小桌子上，排了一排，又一粒一粒的干嚼着咽下去。  
末了，他拧开随身带的扁酒壶，将嘴里的药渣冲下胃。  
张力勤自始至终都没有去阻止，只是在白小鹏闭上眼等着药效上来的时候问他，止疼药，还是凯瑟琳给开的么。  
“她两周之前就拒绝给我开药了，说我吃的太多了，她再开处方，对不起自己的职业。”睁开眼看了张力勤一眼，白小鹏无所谓的耸耸肩，“不过是处方药，以我的本事，还能弄不到么？”  
张力勤当然相信他是可以搞到的，各种各样的处方药。废话，他白小鹏是什么人。  
“我不拦你，因为我知道你心里有数，别吃坏脑子了。”他收走了白小鹏的酒壶，“我就一个要求，你止疼药成瘾了，在我们未完成的事情没做完之前，我不管，但是不能酗酒，拿酒就药也不可以。”  
潜台词是，等一切结束后，我会逼着你戒瘾的。  
“你先戒烟吧，袖子拉起来给我看看。”白小鹏瞥了他一眼，不以为意。  
张力勤的胳膊上左右各贴着两张尼古丁贴片，即使他穿着长袖。  
白小鹏什么都瞒不了他，他又有什么能瞒得了白小鹏呢。  
彼此之间心知肚明就好。

八十九  
这次离开纽约又回来之后，张力勤的活动范围被重新定义，以船坞为圆心，半径三公里的一个圆，出去的话，就回局子里呆着去。  
得知这个改变后，白小鹏从椅子上站了起来，盯着“上面”派来船坞递交这份命令的人足足有两分钟。  
看的对方浑身不自在的交了书面命令给安切森之后转身跟逃命一样的离开了大厅。  
然后他又砸回椅子上，电脑椅不堪重负的嘎吱响了一声，重心后移的要翻，被靠在他旁边桌子上，正低头在手机上玩国际象棋的张力勤看都不看的伸手扶住，重新摆正。  
这么做的原因，实际上是想把白小鹏的活动区域限制住，他们心知肚明。  
在椅子上坐稳了的白小鹏蹬着地面挪到了安娜旁边，正要开口。  
“不行，你就算用半打红丝绒蛋糕也不能贿赂我帮你掏出刚刚那个探员的家底。”  
“一打？加熔岩心的，你要巧克力的还是芝士？”  
……  
“操你的，白，我真的要穿不进去婚纱了。”  
“我做成绝对不影响口感的低卡食谱。”  
“一半芝士一半巧克力。”  
“成交。”目的达成的人喜滋滋的挪回去，开始列一会儿准备去采购的清单，杯子蛋糕嘛，果然还是现做的更好吃。  
至于低卡不低卡什么的，这可是甜点，就算用了脱脂牛奶甜味剂人造黄油来代替原本菜单里的东西，但实际上能减少多少热量呢，该胖的还是会胖，所以呢，享受甜点的过程和口感最重要。  
“安娜要是知道真相会杀了你的。”看着白小鹏清单上的东西，张力勤用客家话毫不客气的指出。  
“说的跟你会出卖我一样。”完全不在怕的。  
得，治不了他了。  
回家调教。

实际上张力勤猜得到白小鹏要刚刚那个“邮递员”的身份做什么，想要通过限制他的活动范围从而拖累白小鹏的，目前这个世界上也就那么几个……一个人。  
毫无疑问，老爷子又用了自己在政府里的内线。  
最近白小鹏摘瓜摘得正卡瓶颈呢。  
王邵华亲自送过来一个，总不能坲了他的好意。

而限制张力勤的活动范围到底能不能把白小鹏也圈在这个半径三公里的圆之内呢？  
答案是不能。  
两天之后，白小鹏带着拉维，把张力勤扔在阁楼，自行去了巴尔的摩。  
虽然说有拉维在，白小鹏也不是个绣花枕头。  
这独自在家苦守的日子，还真是难熬。  
张力勤闲到拼完了白小鹏之前买了觉得好玩但拼了几个就没再拼的纯白地狱，又翻出来一套象棋自己跟自己下起来。  
就这么三天过后，他觉得自己已经要下棋下成个精神分裂了。  
而这会儿白小鹏在干什么呢？  
在不省人事。  
一天以前他就回了纽约，因为巴尔的摩那边的事，就是个对老爷子示威的烟雾弹。  
只是车刚到了下城区就被拦着了，四面受敌。  
拉维摸了枪，打死了两个试图破窗的劫匪，然后被白小鹏制止。  
伤亡最小化，这些人只是拦住车而不是直接用重型车撞上来，说明自己的命需要被留着。而以目前的情形来看他和拉维突破不了现在这个状况，所以他制止了拉维。  
从车里出来之后，他头上就被套上了布袋，紧接着有尖锐的针状物扎进了颈部，被推进了不知名的药物。  
接着白小鹏的精神就开始恍惚了。  
嗯…… 自从从巴罗逃出来之后，还真的再没体验过这种搅乱脑子的感觉。

拉维也被注射了同样的药物，但却是能致死的剂量。  
但想置他于死地的人并不知道拉维年少时的经历，在被白小鹏“捡”回家之前，那些皮条客为了能控制住自己手里的商品，是会用药的。  
所以致死剂量并没有真的让拉维死去，而劫走白小鹏的团伙，只是把拉维连同车一起扔在了路边。  
所以，一天以后他愣是醒了过来，用自残的方式让自己更加清醒，最后浑身是血的出现在了阁楼。  
已经一天没有打通白小鹏的电话让，张力勤的眼皮从一大早就跳个不停，跳的他心慌。  
而傍晚的时候变成个血人的徒弟出现在门口时更是证实了他维持了一整天的不好的预感。  
跟凯瑟琳打过电话把拉维安顿好之后，张力勤接着给安切森打了个电话“你手上最重要的资源被绑架了，所以抱歉。”挂断电话，他看了看脚上的跟踪器，摸出小刀划断了塑料环。  
十分钟之后他出现在了安娜与她未婚夫居住的地方，把正在打游戏的一对深宅小情侣吓了个半死。  
来不及说抱歉，张力勤让安娜重新打开白小鹏身上的追踪器。  
这东西在白小鹏当初受伤后就被关掉了，因为各方都担心，若是有人再一次黑进他们的系统通过这个小东西找到了白小鹏，再喂他一颗黑枣的话……  
为什么不取出来呢，当初的官方说法是保险。但实际上大家心知肚明，不想放纵白小鹏太肆无忌惮万一哪天跑了。  
幸好，这给了张力勤这次找到白小鹏的最快方式。


	10. Chapter 10

九十  
张力勤的车在平板上白色的小点消失之前最后出现的位置停下，十分钟之前，有人发现了白小鹏身上的追踪器并把它取了出来。  
所以等张力勤到达地点的时候，屋子的正中间椅子上，放着一副手铐，一个黑色的布袋头套，米粒大小的，带血的一个金属小物，以及一张纸条。  
张力勤拿起纸条看了看，然后按照上面所说，将布袋套在了头上，并把手铐铐上自己的手腕，在椅子上坐了下来。  
两分钟之后，有人进了屋子，紧接着，有注射器同样扎进了张力勤颈侧，推进药剂。

等张力勤意识再一次清醒的时候，他抬起头想要看看周围，然后听到了白小鹏的声音：“你醒的还挺快。”  
寻着声音，他看到了在屋子另一边，被束缚在椅子上，脸色惨白满头虚汗的白小鹏，以及椅子的左右两侧地上被丢弃的大量注射器。  
“他们对你做了什么？”  
后者摇摇头，故作轻松的笑了笑，“安非他命和镇定剂一起用，所以现在有点嗨，不碍事。”  
个鬼！  
但是此时此刻不是张力勤该跟他争论的时候，等逃出去后，他有的是时间好好检查这个人身上有没有缺个什么少个什么。  
张力勤抬头看了看吊着自己的手铐的地方，长长的铁链与侧梁连在一起，将手吊起来的高度，正好是需要他踮着脚才能够到地面的高度。  
这样被吊着非常的耗费体力，无论是手腕上的着力还是脚尖。  
临来这里之前，张力勤的上衣里同样放了追踪器，然而，绑架他们到这里的人很谨慎，搜身解除了张力勤所有武器之外，还以防万一的，拿走了张力勤的上衣。  
这是在某个废弃的老旧仓库，天花板的位置很高，铁链从至少六米高的位置垂下来。他扯了扯链子，听了听声音，接着，有细小的铁锈飞落下来，差点掉进眼睛，张力勤低头甩了甩，转过头去看着白小鹏：“我有办法脱身，但大概需要你一点帮助。”  
紧接着他告诉了白小鹏自己的计划。  
“我尽量。”  
白小鹏在张力勤晃着铁链子的时候就猜出来他大概想做什么了，但是因为这吊着他的高度，如果真的要那样做，一开始没有脚下的受力点，张力勤是没办法顺着铁链爬上去的。所以白小鹏做了同样的打算，挪动椅子，一点一点的，移到张力勤身旁。  
“一会儿我松手，你要尽快挪开，免得被砸到。”  
白小鹏点了点头，将脑袋靠在张力勤腰侧轻轻蹭一下。  
拿白小鹏的腿和肩膀垫脚，张力勤腰背上发力，拽着锁链弓起身，手脚一并夹在了铁链上，先后用力，一点一点的拽着锁链爬到了靠近侧梁的高度，然后缩成球状松手，利用自身的重力自由落体。  
铁链和横梁之间早已锈迹斑斑的连接点承受不住这样突然增大的重力加速度，正如张力勤所预料到的那样断裂开。  
铁链断开，张力勤护着自己摔到地上发出巨大声响的同时，白小鹏蹬着地面后仰，试图将椅子摔散。  
声音惊动了看守他们的人，冲进来时，被爬起来的张力勤甩过铁链正正击中面部，血肉模糊。紧随其后的第二个人，被已经跑到自己死去同伴身边，拿到枪的张力勤打中膝盖，跪地时又被第二枪解决。  
接着进来的第三、四个人也一样被喂了子弹，丢了性命。  
最后一个学聪明了，躲在门口的死角对着屋子里乱扫射一通。  
可是这又能有什么用呢？屋子里的两个人，大概是有主角光环吧。  
等解决完所有人，只有肩膀上有被擦伤痕迹的张力勤回过头去看白小鹏，后者正好从曾经是椅子的木头碎片里爬起来，弯腰在地上的尸体上摸了摸找了找，找到张力勤手铐的钥匙丢过去。  
“绑架你的人不在，你知道到底是谁么？”解开手铐丢到一边，张力勤稍微查看了一下自己手腕上的伤，接着不在意的甩了甩手，前去查看白小鹏身上有没有受伤。  
“就是之前摸到的个大瓜，担心自己被摘下了坐不住了，想吓唬一下，顺便看看能不能从我脑子里敲打出什么对他有利的信息。”白小鹏摇摇头，示意自己没有受什么皮外伤以及皮肉之苦。  
坐的位置较高，兢兢战战一辈子的老议员，担心牵连到自己，一时糊涂用了最不应该用的威胁方法。  
原本想要放他一马的，靠着张力勤的白小鹏在走出这个不起眼的破仓库，被听到枪声并报警的路人，还有围出警戒线，上前分开并制服他俩，分别押进不同的警车时这样想。  
毕竟马上就可以退休了，可以颐养天年的人，余生要是只能在监狱里度过就太遗憾了。  
但是白小鹏也是个睚眦必报的人，不然的话，他就当不了这个记账人了。  
等安切森跟休带着文件去警局把两个人提出来后的第二天，原本民众支持率极高，有望连任议员的某某，贪污以及与当地黑帮勾结的实锤证据，铺天盖地的出现在报纸，电视，以及一切浏览量巨大的新闻网站上。  
届时白小鹏正靠坐在一间特护病房的沙发椅上打点滴，吊瓶里的药剂是能帮助他尽快将体内多余的兴奋剂和镇定剂代谢掉并排出体外的。  
不过这个特护病房的病号并不是他，而是这几日一直在陷入自责，在接收了简单包扎后坚持要出去找人，结果被愤怒的女医生五花大绑到病床上的拉维。  
这次绑架事件，作为被绑架者的白小鹏和张力勤，除了差点OD和一点皮外伤外都没什么事，伤的最重的反倒是拉维，应该说是从身到心伤得最重。  
“有什么必要，你师父师娘都没怪你，你自己在这自我厌弃什么啊？”这是凯瑟琳来查房时毫不客气的吐槽。  
坐在沙发上的白小鹏愣了一秒，然后像河豚一样的炸起来：“谁是师娘啊！！！”

九十一  
就在拉维养伤期间，张力勤被关了禁闭。  
嗯，这毕竟是他第二次对脚踝上的电子枷锁动手脚，上面那些面子上拂不开的人干脆把张力勤的活动范围定到了仅限阁楼。  
并且电子枷锁也从最早那种长的像个表一样的丑样式变成了更丑的脚镣一样的东西，反正除非是有电子钥匙，这个东西张力勤是绝对没办法取下来的。  
当然，如果他乐意模仿电锯惊魂个系列的第一部，把脚锯掉的话倒是也能取下来。  
谁没事干会把脚锯掉？  
所以张力勤现如今只能老老实实的待在家里。  
并且，由于他也就一次没在白小鹏身边，这祖宗就被绑架了的关系，白小鹏现在也只能老老实实的待在家里。  
如果他执意想出去的话。  
张力勤有的是办法让他走不了路。  
毕竟拼体力的话，能比得过张力勤的人还是在少数。  
嗯，不作细说。  
待在家里无聊啊，白小鹏之前这大半年都呆在家里养伤，呆的脑袋上长蘑菇了这才终于终于的可以出去满世界折腾一下，结果现在又被强制关禁闭。  
你说气人不气人。  
他一边揉着腰一边跟真正被关禁闭的主儿玩桌游。  
复数。  
阁楼里的空地还是蛮多的，所以这会儿客厅餐厅以及走廊前的空地上支的桌子分别放着国际象棋、围棋以及飞行棋。  
三个点围成的三角形内圈是开着电脑座椅的白小鹏，外圈是散步的张力勤。  
双人车轮战的脑力游戏。  
这是多无聊才会想到的玩法以及是谁想到的。  
不得不担负起他们最近的生活物资输送人员的凯瑟琳和艾伦在进到阁楼的时候脸上的表情是一模一样的嫌弃。  
你们两个神经病，几岁了？  
然后他们迅速的加入了车轮战，各守一个桌子。  
艾伦玩的飞行棋，凯瑟琳抢了国际象棋。  
行吧，张力勤只能在围棋那儿呆着，于是他又翻出来一个叠叠乐，一边跟继续在三角形内圈里绕圈圈的白小鹏交手一边自己叠起来。  
“你说我们要不要养只宠物？”这一圈绕回来的时候，张力勤给白小鹏留了个不太好破戒的战况，之前白小鹏给他布下的连环局被看破绕开化解了，他正琢磨着怎么落下一子，冷不丁耳边就传进来这么一句没头没脑的话。  
他抬头，张力勤正小心翼翼的抽出来一根木条搭到最上面，没有等他反应的继续：“之前跟安切森他们当邻居的时候，你最喜欢在后院吸狗，所以我在想，如果我们也养一只，你是不是就不会成天想着出去了。”  
“你是白痴么？”白子终于落下，落子的人抹了一把头发：“养狗的话肯定要溜的，不然你是准备它拆了这个阁楼么？别忘了你不能出门。”  
“那不然养猫？听说猫都是玩叠叠乐的高手，而且到时候你们两个肯定统一战线对付我，乐趣颇多啊。”  
白小鹏“开”着椅子挪去了艾伦那边，让自己的第二架飞机到了终点，又将死了凯瑟琳，再次挪了回来。  
“养猫也挺好的，缅因猫怎么样？”  
……  
“白小鹏，你是多喜欢大型长毛的动物，你怎么不养老虎狮子？”  
“我又不是迪拜那些土豪为什么要养狮子老虎，看谁不顺眼就丢去喂宠物么？”  
“不要说得跟你在迪拜没住的地方似的。”  
“真没有。”  
屋子里包括张力勤在内的三个人都是不相信的表情。  
“靠哦我真没有！”白小鹏敲着桌子发泄这种不被信任的委屈和不服气，一个不小心打翻了他跟张力勤的棋盘。  
“赢不了你也不至于这么耍赖吧？”  
黑白云子到处乱跳，几个人在地上捡棋子捡了能有好一会儿。  
“呵……”白小鹏坐回电脑椅上，敲了敲自己的脑袋，“你忘了我吃饭的本钱是什么了么？”  
记账人压箱底的东西都是记在脑子里的，他白小鹏的速记复刻水平可不是盖的。  
复原了之前的棋盘后，他再次落子，这一回，转攻为守，他留了三分的余地后路。  
张力勤接下来的攻势一涨而起，一力拼杀的撕破了白小鹏的屏障。  
凯瑟琳和艾伦并不懂围棋，但竟然也在这棋盘之中看到了隐隐的战场厮杀的架势。  
棋盘上的黑白二子仿佛变成了激战胶着在一起的两股兵力，白子为守，黑子主攻。  
目前来看，似乎是白子略处弱势，被黑子杀进中心主力。  
但是执白子一方的白小鹏突然笑了起来。  
张力勤意识到不妙，但为时已晚，黑子已落，落子无悔。  
突入敌军腹地的黑子先头部队被白子斩断与后方的联系，尽数拆吃入腹。  
这一局，黑子输了。  
白小鹏伸了个懒腰，跟猫儿一样舒展身体，一个人赢了三个人，这小小的满足感让他闲的长蘑菇的脑袋这会儿很是舒坦。  
张力勤输得心服口服，准备去做饭。  
晚饭是辣度连艾伦和凯瑟琳都可以接受的麻辣锅，还没做好的时候，厨房炒料的香味就勾的白小鹏馋虫全都跑出来，所以他挪吧挪吧的凑到张力勤身边去了。  
正在翻炒食材的张力勤把火稍微关小了一些，轻声问他，接下来是不是他也准备稍微收一收势，三分守七分攻了。  
身旁的人捻起来一个还没丢到锅里的鹌鹑蛋吃掉，从鼻子里哼出来一声“嗯”。  
他得看看老爷子反扑的话势头有多大，然后，再当头一盆水把人彻底浇灭才行。


End file.
